Relationships
by Masterob
Summary: A sequel to Companionship. The blooming relationship of Lincoln and Stella have been going on for three years, but they had to endure quite the wacky adventures and some hardships. How had Stella adapted to getting to know the Loud Sisters more? Plus more how the two have grown closer to Ronnie Anne, and how the girl has done what she could to help Stella through the awkwardness.
1. Playback

A van had drove into Great Lakes City, making it's way through the busy streets. The van had pulled up in front of a apartment building, a Bodega right at the bottom, one that belonged to the Casagrande Family.

Stepping out of the van were two kids, both fourteen years of age. One a boy with an orange shirt and snowy white hair. The other a young girl with freckles and a star on her shirt.

It was the two residents of Royal Woods, Lincoln Loud and his girlfriend Stella. The two together after hooking up three years prior, though not through any easy means. Even during their time together the two had gone through some hurdles, but they always did their best to make their way through, because they were worth it to each other.

"Here we are, Great Lakes City," Lincoln said.

"It's so much different in the city than Royal Woods," Stella stated. "Everything seems so loud and busy, compared to our quite town in the suburbs."

"I still say this city has nothing on my sisters though," Lincoln joked. "I honestly believe the only real reason I feel just at home in the city is because of how chaotic it is growing up with ten sisters."

"Well, you only have eight sisters at home right now," Stella said. "Did it make a difference?"

"Not by much, though it does add a different tension and chemistry to the home," Lincoln said, thinking back on his sisters and how life has changed for them in the last three years.

Lori and Leni were off in college, Lori attending a school fairly close to Great Lakes, making it much easier for her to see Bobby. Leni was attending a Fashion School that was out of town, though not too far away from the Loud House. While the parents were relieved their two daughters were able to find such a great education, especially Leni, it still pained them to see their daughters go, especially Lynn Sr, who almost couldn't bear having two less children to have around. They had to practically pry him away from the door to let his baby girls go off to college.

Luna was also attending College, but her school was local so she still lived at home. She still hoped that her music career would take off soon, having really put a lot of effort into her music in hopes of touring with her band.

Luan was in her senior year of High School, preparing for College herself, or rather her ideal form of education, Clown School. Lynn of course was rocking in her sports, making several varsity teams, though this only seemed to fuel her ego, but at least the jock tried to maintain herself.

The younger siblings haven't changed all that much, Lucy still does her poetry, Lana is still doing her plumbing and mechanical work, Lola is still winning pageants and Lisa is getting into more advanced science. The only little sister with the biggest change is Lily, who no longer uses a diaper and is fully potty trained, obviously.

Lincoln himself had made quite a few adjustments to his life, thanks to Stella's encouragement, he had taken up a hobby as an artist, given his success in the Ace Savvy comic competition. With Lincoln's skills and creativity, Stella believes he can one day make a comic series of his own, or even work as an animator of sorts. Stella's confidence in him has motivated Lincoln quite well.

In turn Lincoln has helped motivate Stella in her hobbies, such as her love for tech. Stella hopes to work with electronic and technological devices, and has had the opportunity to practice more, thanks to assistance from Lisa and Lana.

It was sweet to many how close the two have gotten over the years, though it has brought some envy from their classmates, especially two in particular. Their friend Rusty being the first. While Liam, Zach and especially Clyde were happy for the two, Rusty felt like he was cheated out of having a girlfriend like Stella, deducing that Lincoln was being really sneaky and manipulative, despite that not being the case as Lincoln insisted.

Chandler was the other envious one, he has even at one point been a little snarky to Lincoln. Granted the boy did lighten up over the years, it was still a rough patch for Lincoln and Stella to deal with.

As they approached the door, a familiar face stepped out to greet them. "Well if it isn't my two favorite Royal Woods buddies."

"Hey Ronnie Anne," Lincoln said, giving a hug to his friend. "Really missed you."

"Right back at you Lame-O," Ronnie Anne said, then turned her attention to the girl beside him. "Sup Stella, how's it going?"

"Just fine, thanks," Stella said, getting a hug of her own.

Right now the two were visiting Great Lakes to see a mutual friend, Ronnie Anne Santiago. While the tomboy was always close to Lincoln, she and Stella have really bonded the last few years, to the surprise of some of the sisters and even those in her family.

Ronnie Anne obviously didn't care that Lincoln had a girlfriend, since it was her idea for Stella to confess, and Ronnie is proud to know the two's relationship is still going strong. Of course this broke the hearts of many of her relatives, but they respected Lincoln's choices, mostly, and if Ronnie Anne isn't bothered, then they have no reason to be, mostly.

Now Ronnie Anne can finally talk about Lincoln without it leading to the assumption that the two are an item, nowadays at least.

She could sweat that her Grandparents are still hoping for Ronnie Anne and Lincoln to end up together, same with the rest of her family. They can hope all they want, as long as they don't do anything to hurt Stella.

"Well come on upstairs, Sid should be here soon, then we can all hit that concert," Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah, it's gonna be great, a triple band experience," Lincoln said. "My favorite band Smooch, your favorite band Twelve is Midnight, and Lori's favorite band Boyz will be Boyz."'

"Don't forget the biggest performance, at least for you," Ronnie Anne said. "Your sister's band is actually opening for them!"

"Right, I'm so proud of her," Lincoln said. "This is only a small stint but it's on a huge stage, if she does well enough, she might get an actual record deal!"

"I believe she can pull it off, she's very talented," Stella said.

"Hey if anyone can pull off an epic show, it's Luna," Lincoln said. "She's already had big stages, this is just her biggest so far."

"So were your other siblings able to make it?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yeah, Lily's with mom in the car," Lincoln said. "Everyone else is either taking a train or traveling with some friends, so they'll be here in a few hours. A lot of them wanted to see Luna perform, luckily me and Stella beat the rush here."

"Good thing too, since you're early you can hang out here for a bit, maybe get a bite to eat," Ronnie Anne said. "My family's really good when it comes to feeding people."

"Yeah, your grandmother really loves to cook," Lincoln said. "Probably as much as my dad."

"Well come on up you two, I'm sure my family will be happy to see you," Ronnie Anne said. "Bobby's gonna be here soon, he'll be especially happy to see his 'little bro'."

"Oh, how is Bobby lately?" Stella asked.

"He's doing pretty well, at least for Bobby," Ronnie Anne said. "Ever since starting college, his brain has been pretty fried, but he's trying his best, at least that's what my uncle's telling us."

"I'm sure he'll get the hang of it, he's much smarter than he thinks he is, at least in my opinion," Stella said.

"Well that's an opinion mostly everyone shares," Ronnie Anne said. "Well we've stayed here long enough, let's head to my apartment, we'll grab a bite to each and I can crush the two of you in Muscle Fish."

"Hey, I'll have you know that my Muscle Fish skills have improved drastically," Lincoln said. "So don't bet on taking me down."

"I'd trash talk, but I'm lousy with that, plus something tells me that you'd probably still crush me," Stella jokingly said.

"I'll go easier on you then," Ronnie Anne said. "Good thing you're cute."

Stella chuckled slightly at the compliment, "Well I guess my looks have helped me yet again."

"Hey, I'm cute too! Why aren't you offering to go easy on me?" Lincoln asked, partially joking. "Not that I want you to, I can take you at full strength."

"Huh, narcistic much dude?" Ronnie Anne said, smirking at her friend.

"Well I think you're cute Lincoln," Stella said, kissing the boy on the cheek. "And I'm sure deep down Ronnie Anne thinks so as well."

"Yeah you're both adorable," Ronnie Anne said, somewhat sarcastically. "Now let's hurry before Carl gets all the good stuff."

The three went upstairs, into the apartment of the Casagrande family where, like expected, grandma Rosa was preparing a rather large meal.

"Hey abuela, we got company," Ronnie Anne said, getting the older woman's attention.

"Company?" She saw Lincoln come through the door, a huge smile forming on her face. "Ah, Lincoln, it's so nice to see you!" Her smile somewhat faded when she noticed Stella, "And you brought a girl..."

"That's his girlfriend abuela, you remember Stella don't you?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Oh of course, how could I forget the girl who destroyed our hopes, I mean, brought so much happiness to Lincoln," Rosa said, hoping her little slip went unnoticed.

Ronnie Anne nervously turned to Stella, noticing the girl had some slight hurt in her eyes but looked like she was doing her best not to let it show. She felt ashamed of her grandmother, and the sad thing is that her other family members have been this way too, aside from Bobby.

This was surprising to Ronnie Anne, they're such nice people with good hearts, even if they're disappointed with Lincoln not ending up with Ronnie Anne, which is understandable, for them to basically shun Stella like this just isn't fair to the poor girl.

Like she didn't have enough to deal with already back in Royal Woods.

"Anyway, is the food ready?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Almost done mija, we had a slight delay, the bread I was gonna make burned in the oven, so I had to fix it up and I wasn't able to cook anything else in the meantime," Rosa said.

"Oh so that's why the fire alarm went off before, Bobby told me it was nothing though," Ronnie Anne said.

"Of course he said that, he was the one who burned the bread, then tried covering it up," Rosa said, quite irritated at her grandson. "I asked him to put the bread in the oven at 350 degrees for 20 minutes, then he decided to use some fancy mathematics to make the break cook faster, by putting the oven a mucho más caliente! Apparently hotter oven means faster cooking time in his young mind. Honestly, what do they teach young children these days?"

"Well mistakes happen, I don't think Bobby intended any harm," Stella said.

"I know he didn't, but I taught him better than that," Rosa said. "He's a smart boy but when it comes to seeing his girlfriend his brain just goes adios." Rosa turned to Lincoln, "I mean no offense, Lori is a sweet girl, but Bobby needs to not go nuts trying to make her happy, a good relationships about understanding, he needs to trust that Lori would be patient enough to wait for him to finish up in the kitchen, all he did was make more work."

"Lori probably would have done the same thing, we all would have," Lincoln said.

"Well it could have been worse I suppose, gracias a Dios there was no fire," Rosa said. "I'm sorry children, I don't have food for you right now, but if you'd like I could get you some snacks."

"We'll settle on some fruits, we don't want to spoil our appetite too much," Ronnie Anne said.

"Such a smart girl you are, you make your abuela so proud," Rosa said, patting Ronnie Anne's head. "This is a good girl to have Lincoln, one who uses her smarts."

"Well it's a good thing he has Stella," Ronnie Anne said, trying hard to emphasize the relationship her two friends have.

"Ay yes," Rosa said, then turned to Stella. "I suppose you could take some tips from my granddaughter, if you're able to use them."

"Uh, sure, alright...Señorita Rosa," Stella said.

"It's señora," Ronnie Anne corrected.

Stella thought a moment, then realized her blunder, "Oh right, sorry I get those words mixed up."

"You may just call me Grandma Rosa," the eldest Casagrande woman said. That did confuse Ronnie Anne since she usually told others to call her 'abuela', though it again shows the slight disproval of the girl.

"Uh, alright, Grandma Rosa," Stella said, getting a bit nervous. "So I'll just be off with my friends."

Stella awkwardly made her way to Ronnie Anne's room, her two friends following. Lincoln could sense the awkward tension just as well as Ronnie Anne, he really gets the feeling that the Casagrande family was banking on romance between him and the young Santiago girl.

Once inside the room, everyone made themselves as comfortable as they could.

"Hey, where's Sergio?" Lincoln asked, noticing the parrot being absent.

"I don't know, probably mingling with his bird friends," Ronnie Anne said. "As long as he's not getting into trouble or doing anything stupid, I'm not too worried about where he is."

"Must be fun sharing a room with a parrot," Stella said. "It's gotta be somewhat interesting, not many people do that."

"Yeah for good reason," Ronnie Anne said. "He's not always the best roommate to have, not that he's terrible but it's still very complicated. Plus it takes a while to get used to a roommate."

"Guess it depends," Lincoln said. "Really didn't take me too long to get used to Lucy."

"She still bunking with you?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Hasn't it been like three years?"

"Well it was suppose to be temporary, somehow we never switched back," Lincoln said. "Not that I mind, I like having Lucy around and I get to be in a bigger room, though Lynn did take it pretty hard."

"Well it was her own fault," Stella said, frowning at the thought of the jock. "She really needs to work on her sensitivity."

"She's gotten a little better at least," Lincoln said. "I mean yeah she might be at her worst now, between puberty and her sports career being hit or miss...wait did I just make a pun?"

"Luan would be proud," Stella said. "But yeah, she's pretty unbearable right now, of all the sisters, she's the only one I don't think I've fully bonded with. So much for my plan."

"Ironic since she was the one who wanted me to be with you the most," Lincoln said. "Though that might have been her competitive nature."

"Well she doesn't seem to like me now, it's been like that since we started dating," Stella said.

"Yeah, it's been about three years since you two made it official," Ronnie Anne said. "Well pre-marital official, not sure when you two are gonna tie the knot."

"Uh, way too early to be thinking about that, we're only fourteen," Lincoln said.

"But it was one of the best moments of my life," Stella said. "Despite everything that happened prior, confessing to Lincoln made all the pain worth it."

"I'm really sorry you had to even endure all that," Lincoln said, stroking his girlfriend's hair.

"It's fine, I have you at least," Stella said, stroking his cheek.

Ronnie Anne chuckled a bit at this romantic display, it was cute to see these two still so affectionate with each other. "Try not to get so lovey-dovey while sitting on my bed, don't want you two getting any ideas."

"Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln shouted, a huge blush on his face. "Come on, I get that enough back home."

"Hey you got together with a flaming hot chick, as Sid would likely say," Ronnie Anne said.

"Someone mention me?" They heard. As if on cue, Sid had appeared from Ronnie Anne's window. "Well now, if it isn't my favorite kids from Royal Woods."

"Sid, it's so great to see you!" Stella said, walking over for a hug, which Sid obligated.

"Same, I'm always happy to see you Stella," Sid said, looking down Stella's back as she held the girl in a hug, particularly eyeing the lower part of Stella's back. "Quite happy indeed."

While in the hug, Sid slowly started moving her hands down, hoping to get herself a nice 'feel' of this situation, making the mistake of doing it in the presence of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, the latter of whom spoke up.

"Ahem, Sid...what about Lincoln!?" Ronnie Anne gestured to the boy beside her while giving Sid a look as if to say she's onto her.

"Oh, right, Lincoln," Sid said, reluctantly letting go of Stella and walking over to the boy. "My favorite guy, just as happy to see you."

"Same to you Sid," Lincoln said. "It's been a while, how's it going?"

"Just fine," Sid answered. "Not much has changed, still have animals in my house, a little sister who needs constant attention and me and Ronnie Anne are still BFFs."

"That's why it's BFF," Stella said. "Best Friends Forever."

"You got it girl," Sid said, then turned back to Lincoln. "Also you gotta tell me, how did your sister manage to land a gig like that! I mean, performing with such top ranking bands! Ooh, you think she could get me and Ronnie Anne some Twelve is Midnight autographs!? Think she could get us backstage passes!?"

"Uh, I can't promise that, I don't want to ask a lot from her, she's already got a lot on her mind, maybe afterwards," Lincoln said.

"Oh yeah, totally, I get that," Sid said. "But, what you're saying is that it's possible right?"

"Come on Sid, I want one of those autographs as much as you do, but like Lincoln said, just let Luna focus, if she does well enough she'll probably get these guys on speed-dial, and she can get us something whenever, if she wants to," Ronnie Anne said.

"In the meantime let's just all try to enjoy the concert together," Stella said. "I'm really excited to go with the three of you, my boyfriend and my two best friends."

"I'm excited too of course, especially with the chance to see my favorite band," Lincoln said. "Did I ever tell you that my sisters got them to play outside of my house?"

"Yeah you told us that story," Ronnie Anne said.

"I loved it, reminds me how sweet your sisters can be," Stella said. "Especially Luna."

"Since dating Lincoln, you must have had to spend a lot of time with his sisters, huh Stella?" Sid asked. "What was that like?"

"Well it keeps things interesting, that's for sure," Stella said. "I still remember the day after I confessed my feelings to Lincoln, my first day in the Loud House as Lincoln's girlfriend, at the time I thought I had known what to expect from Lincoln's sisters, but I soon learned that there was much more to come."

Three years ago, the day after the Dairy Land trip, the eleven year old Stella was making her way over to her boyfriend's house. She never imagined she'd be doing that so soon, she was certain that she wasn't ready for a relationship, but thanks to the confidence instilled in her by Luna and Luan, Stella felt more than ready to embrace the thought of being the girlfriend of the Loud boy.

As she approached the house, about to make her way up the walkway, she noticed the immediate of Lincoln's younger sisters Lucy, the young girl holding a large garbage bag.

"Hi Lucy!" Stella said, getting the attention of the goth.

"Hi Stella, I'm happy to see you," Lucy said, of course barely showing any actual signs of joy, but Stella kind of understands Lucy by this point.

"Same here, say that bag looks kind of heavy, need any help?" Stella asked.

"It's fine, I am very capable of handling this, besides I only have to do this for a week," Lucy said.

"A week?" Stella asked.

"It's my punishment for lying about the Princess Pony comic," Lucy said. "My parents decided that I should take over Lincoln's chores for the week. Fair enough, I did make him miss his comic book convention."

"He choose to take the fall for you though, so you didn't technically make him miss anything," Stella reminded.

"Even so, I'll gladly accept this, I should have just confessed sooner," Lucy said. "Thinking about it, maybe I should have just told my parents, maybe they would have kept it a secret, my father's a kind hearted man after all."

"Must be where Lincoln gets it from," Stella said.

"Speaking of whom, my guess is that you're here to see him, seeing that you two have finally opened your hearts to one another, just like we hoped," Lucy said.

"Yeah...so how many of you actually wanted us to get together?" Stella asked.

"Honestly, for the most part, we were happy with whoever our brother would have chosen, deep down we each just wanted to see him with a girl because in our eyes, he's the perfect boy," Lucy said. "Sure he has his flaws but we knew his strengths would more than make up for it. Lincoln understands girls much better than most boys his age, Lincoln helps me with my manicures, not many brothers do that for their sisters, yet he doesn't mind. He knows how to sew, he knows about proper skin care, he can knit, he can cook, he's very good at listening and communicating, so that's why we were so eager to see him with a girl, maybe because deep down we all want a boy like that."

"So basically you all turned him into a walking chick magnet," Stella said.

"I guess so," Lucy said. "But I will admit one thing that came to us during this whole ordeal, while we were so concerned with Lincoln getting a girl to appreciate what he can do, we forgot to consider if the girl herself would appreciate Lincoln himself. Maybe it was Ronnie Anne who made us realize that, because while most girls would appreciate a boy like Lincoln, Ronnie Anne might have taken that for granted at one point."

"Oh come now, Ronnie Anne's a really nice girl, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have asked out Lincoln," Stella said.

"Perhaps moving to the city and living with a large family of her own has humbled her, but at one point, she certainly was not humble, most of us started to realize that maybe a girl picking on a boy doesn't always mean she likes him, because from the sounds of things, she wasn't really interested until Lincoln made the first move, which was pure luck in a way, and it still didn't even work out."

"Well no need to fret on the past, it worked out at least," Stella said.

"Yeah, it did, we're really happy it's you that Lincoln choose," Lucy said. "Most of us at least."

"Right, most of you," Stella said, thinking of Lori. "Well I should go inside now, and you should get rid of that garbage, it's starting to let out a bad stench."

"Yeah, you're right," Lucy said, making her way down the steps. "The door's unlocked, just let yourself inside."

"Alright," Stella said, opening up the door, though the moment she did, it sounded like something broke.

"Lana did it!" she heard Lola shout.

"Did not! That was you!" Lana shouted.

"I don't care which one of you did it, just get it cleaned up right now!" Lori shouted.

Stella sighed, this is definitely an atmosphere she would have to get used to, but at the same time, it's just as exciting. These girls were so full of life, it was very charming to the girl.

"Hey! Lincoln!" Stella said.

"Is that Stella!?" Lana said, making her way to the top of the stairs. "Hey! It is Stella!" Lana turned to the direction of Lincoln's room, "Yo big bro! Your girlfriend's here!"

"I'm aware!" Lincoln said, making his way out his bedroom. "Hey, did you clean up that mess you made?"

"I'm almost done," Lana insisted.

"She ditched me!" Lola called out from the shared room.

Lincoln sighed in annoyance, "Lana go help Lola before she throws a fit."

"Ugh, it's her fault anyway," Lana said, walking off with a pout.

Lincoln simply made his way downstairs to greet his new girlfriend, "Hey Stella, welcome back."

"Glad to be back," Stella said, hugging her boyfriend. "At this point I almost feel like I live here."

"Well if you ever wanted to know what that's like, you should probably ask your parents if you can do a sleepover, I bet Luna and Luan would love that," Lincoln said. "Though it might end up being too much for you, to date Clyde is the only one of my friends to survive a full night here."

"I think I'll be fine, though my parents may not be too eager to let me have a sleepover at my boyfriend's house," Stella said. "Even if it is with Luna and Luan."

"Hey just throwing it out there," Lincoln said. "Wanna play some video games?"

"Oh yeah, I never got to see your collection, aside from the Muscle Fish game," Stella said. "Think we can make time to play a few rounds of that? I promise to go easier on you than Sid and Ronnie Anne did."

"Seriously, I let them win, is that so hard to believe?" Lincoln asked. "Besides I played this game more than you, so if anything I should be letting you win."

Stella giggled a bit, "Alright then tough guy, come show me your moves."

Lincoln popped in the cartridge as he and Stella grabbed their controllers. Lincoln picked his character as Stella picked hers.

"Don't worry Stella, I'll dial it back a little so you can have a chance," Lincoln said.

"Wow, how chivalrous," Stella sarcastically replied. "If I were you I'd come at me full strength."

"Alright, if it really means a lot to you, I'll compromise, I'll only go at 20 percent of my power," Lincoln said.

One round later.

"Alright, 30 percent," Lincoln said.

Another round later.

"50 percent power!" Lincoln said.

Final round.

"That's it, I'm going all out!" Lincoln shouted. "Stella, you may be my treasured girlfriend, but you're going down!"

Round over.

"Yes! Finally!" Lincoln said, celebrating his win. "I told you I'm the best Stella! That's why I went easy on you those other rounds!"

"Alright Lincoln, you're the best, I am a mere mortal in the presence of your Godliness," Stella said, amping up the drama. In reality she actually let Lincoln win at the end, not that he was a bad player, but Stella has her own experience with this game.

"Don't worry, you're still the light of my life my dear Stella," Lincoln said, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Aw, how sweet," Stella smugly said, then returned the kiss, causing Lincoln to blush. It was then he realized something, a very pretty girl was now his girlfriend, and one thing boys get to do with girlfriends was kiss them. He's already kissed Stella on a couple of occasions, but now he kind of wants more.

Lincoln had given Stella another kiss, a more affectionate one, one well liked by the girl sitting before him. Before long the two had locked in a passionate kissing session, Lincoln pulling Stella over his lap as she sat comfortably enough to maintain the kiss on her affectionate boyfriend.

As the two were engaged in the moment, Lori had entered the living room, texting away on her phone. She passed by the couch and noticed from the corner of her eye her little brother engaged in an intense make-out session with his girlfriend. While she's no stranger this situation, between her own experience and seeing others do it, seeing her brother doing this seemed off to her. It's not just because they're family, she's caught Luna making out with Sam in the past, and while she's yet to catch them, she has a feeling that Luan and Benny might do the same thing, though given Benny's mannerisms, it's fifty-fifty to Lori.

What this girl had a problem with was that fact that both Lincoln and Stella, two eleven year old kids, were making out like they were teenagers. As far as Lori's concerned, this is not acceptable behavior for kids their age.

"Ahem..." Lori said, trying to break the two up, though this fell on deaf ears. "AHEM!" That worked, the two kids got spooked, Stella jumping off Lincoln and the two looking up at Lori, the older girl glaring down at them. "Finally got your attention."

"Yeah, what do you want Lori?" Lincoln asked.

"Watch your tone with me little brother," Lori warned. "Mind explaining what you were just doing?"

"Um, kissing my girlfriend?" Lincoln answered. "You kind of ruined the moment there Lori."

"You were doing more than just kissing your girlfriend, you were making out with her," Lori said.

"Well, yeah, what's the big deal?" Lincoln asked. "You do that all the time with Bobby!"

"Look twerp, it's great that you have a girlfriend, but there are some rules to follow," Lori said. "The biggest rule, for now at least, no make-out sessions, you're too young for that. I can do it because I am literally the oldest."

"Ugh, again with the oldest shtick," Lincoln said.

"Hey, watch the tone little brother," Lori warned. "Now I don't care if you have a girlfriend, just make sure you keep your hormones at a minimum right now. We don't need you exploring your unknown urges."

"Ew, Lori! I'm not even close to thinking of that stuff yet!" Lincoln insisted. This reaction also caused an awkward blush from Stella.

"Good, keep it that way," Lori said, then walked off, leaving the two alone.

"Sorry about that," Lincoln said.

"It's fine," Stella replied. "Though if I'm being honest, I'm still not totally comfortable around Lori, I just have that weird feeling she still doesn't like me."

"Sorry that you feel that way," Lincoln said. "Lori will come around though. Unfortunately for the time being, you'll have to get used to seeing her around the house. She lost her driving privilege after the whole Dairy Land debacle."

"That might just give her another reason to not like me," Stella said.

"She brought it on herself," Lincoln said. "But I should warn you, she's not the only sister that's mostly confined to the house."

"Hey! Stinkin!" They both heard. Stella groaned in annoyance, hearing the voice of her least favorite of Lincoln's sisters.

"Not her..." Stella groaned.

Lynn stomped downstairs, looking for her younger brother, "Hey shrimp, I can't find my lucky Jersey, you seen it anywhere?"

"No I haven't, maybe it's in the laundry," Lincoln said.

"No way, I've gone over this like a bazillion times with everyone, if you wash my lucky jersey, it'll lose it's luck!" Lynn said.

"Lynn, there's no such thing as luck," Lincoln said. "You're talented enough to do well without a lucky jersey, not that it should matter, you can't play sports for a month."

"Ugh, don't remind me, you try to help someone out and it blows up in your face," Lynn said with a shrug. "Well things worked out at least, you got your girl, thanks to me. Speaking of whom," Lynn peeked over to the guest in the house. "Sup Stells, how's it going?"

"Didn't I ask you to stop calling me 'Stells'?" Stella asked.

"Fine, have it your way," Lynn said. "We really gotta work on your uptight attitude, don't wanna turn into Lori at such a young age."

"Did you just compare her to Lori!?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, she does tend to worry and freak out over nothing, just like Lori would," Lynn said. "I mean you were a wreck yesterday, every little thing bothered you."

"Well when two teenage girls go out of their way to publicly shame me, plus getting constant dirty looks from a romantic rival, then of course I'd be a little on edge, anyone would," Stella said.

"Well you just let me know if Lori gives you a hard time, or if Ronnie Anne picks on you again, I got your back," Lynn said.

"Ronnie Anne's my friend now, she's the one who encouraged me to confess to Lincoln remember?" Stella asked.

"Right...well I'd watch out anyway, she might be leading you into a trap, and you do seem pretty gullible and naïve so I'd be doubly careful," Lynn said.

Stella gritted her teeth, trying to restrain herself from physically harming the older girl, "I'll do my best..."

"Good to know," Lynn said. "Well anyway, I better find my lucky Jersey, even if I can't use it, I like having it around. Plus the smell relaxes me sometimes, nothing like a good sweat stench to motivate a girl."

Stella felt her stomach churn hearing that, wondering what was wrong with this girl. As Lynn left the two to themselves, Stella immediately turned to the sole male sibling. "She's joking right? She's just saying that right?"

"Well Lynn is a bit of an oddball," Lincoln said. "Part of her superstition on luck is wearing the same Jersey for every game, and never washing it at all, so I wouldn't be surprised if she meant what she said."

Stella cringed at this info, Lynn just kept getting weirder and weirder to her. "I'm sorry but your sister has no class."

"We all know that," Lucy said, startling both Lincoln and Stella by her sudden appearance.

"Lucy! You gotta stop sneaking up on us like that!" Lincoln said.

"I can't help it if no one hears me coming," Lucy said. "I am like a wandering spirit in the realm of mortals."

"That's a bit creepy, but poetic," Stella said. "But seriously, you and Lynn are roommates, is it really that bad?"

"I had to get used to the smell of dirty gym socks, among Lynn's other odors, be it from her clothes or her body," Lucy said. "It's that bad."

"You poor girl, it does sound rough sharing a room with a sibling that has a few years over you," Stella said. "Thinking about it, it is kind of strange that your roommate is five years older than you, she's already a teenager, you're still pretty young."

"Because we're the only girls that could be grouped together," Lucy said. "Not the best reason honestly, dad just thinks it's better for the girls to bunk with each other. Had it just been birth order I might have been alone in my own room since Lincoln would be bunking with Lynn and there's no way the twins would be separated. Honestly I wouldn't want to bunk with them either, Lola's too princessey and Lana's like a miniature Lynn. I've already tried being roommates with Lola once, it did not end well."

"How did that come about?" Stella asked.

"Once in a while my sisters will become complacent about who they're bunking with, so one time I suggested a roommate swap, I paired everyone off using an idea from a Best Friend quiz I got from an Ace Savvy comic," Lincoln said.

"It didn't work, so we tried Lisa's idea, which ironically worked better, I got paired with Luan and we were more compatible than I thought," Lucy said.

"Well Luan is a very easy girl to get along with," Stella said. "What happened then? Did that fall apart as well?"

"No, we were all happy, except Lincoln, he had to bunk with Lily," Lucy said. "And bunking with a baby that constantly soils their diaper wasn't exactly ideal."

"I love Lily but yeah, that would have been a pain to deal with," Lincoln said.

"So you gave up your new roommates?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, it was fine though, something tells me it wouldn't have lasted," Lucy said. "I thought me and Lola were gonna get along...then she did that terrible make-up job to Edwin."

"Edwin?" Stella asked.

"Her vampire bust," Lincoln said. "From her favorite tv show, Vampires of Melancholia."

"It took me forever to get him back to normal," Lucy said. "But that's in the past, though unfortunately we're right back in that quarrel."

"You're gonna have to make up with her sooner or later," Lincoln said. "I mean you've forgiven me for worse."

"Because you actually try to better yourself when you make a mistake, Lynn rarely makes up for her actions," Lucy said.

"It can't be helped, I know she's a pain in the butt, but she's still family, and we both know when it really comes to it, Lynn's always gonna be there for us," Lincoln said.

"Even I'd like to think she has some nice qualities," Stella said.

"She does, but she tends to overshadow it with her negative qualities," Lucy said. "In time we'll make peace, no one in this house has held a grudge yet. Besides my dad's trying to get me to move back in with Lynn."

"Too bad, you're actually a nice roommate to have," Lincoln said. "It was fun sharing my comics with you."

"Yeah, and you made a great critic for my poems," Lucy said. "I feel much more comfortable sharing them with you than any of our other sisters."

"Oh I can't be the only one, what about Luna?" Lincoln asked. "She writes music, that's like poetry isn't it?"

"As writers, Luna and I have a mutual respect for each other's work, but she seems a bit put off by my style," Lucy said. "Sometimes I feel the same. My point being, I feel better about myself when I'm around you Lincoln, unfortunately I can't say the same for Lynn."

"You're such a good big brother Lincoln," Stella said, briefly stroking his hair.

"He certainly is," Lucy said, then turned to the stairs. "I'll get going now, give you two some alone time...for however long that lasts in this house at least."

The young goth made her way upstairs, leaving the young couple to themselves for the moment.

"Lucy's such a sweet girl, I can tell she really loves you a whole lot," Stella said.

"We all love each other here, I mean we'll never hear it but it's there at least," Lincoln said.

"Huh?" Stella asked. "What do you mean you never say it to each other? I know you and your sisters have your disagreements and are sometimes at odds but surely you all tell each other how much you love one another."

"Stella, we're siblings, it's weird for us to do," Lincoln said.

"There's no shame in telling your siblings you love them Lincoln," Stella said. "You're a lucky boy, you have ten sisters that are looking out for you, plus you have more than most other kids have. I'd be grateful to have this many sisters, or brothers, or both."

"Well it's embarrassing to admit that in this house," Lincoln said. "You know how rare it is in this house for one sibling to say 'I love you' to another?"

"That sounds like an exaggeration Lincoln," Stella said.

"I've only hard Lori say 'I love you' to Bobby," Lincoln said. "Even Leni has barely said it, and she's the purest out of all of us, aside from Lily."

"Maybe you just never noticed, but this does give me an idea," Stella said, grinning somewhat mischievously.

"What are you planning?" Lincoln nervously asked.

"I think I know a way for you to improve your relationship with your sisters," Stella turned to Lincoln, a glare that Lincoln deemed evil gazing back at him. "Lincoln Loud, I dare you to go to each sister, and tell them how much you love them."

Lincoln cringed a bit, "Uh, that sounds a bit embarrassing to do, I mean I can do it but-"

"And you have to kiss them on the cheek," Stella added. "Or forehead, whatever you prefer."

"Okay now I'm convinced you're trying to get me sent to the hospital," Lincoln said, frowning at his girlfriend.

"Come on Lincoln, don't overreact," Stella said. "Just try it, your sisters might appreciate the kindness."

"My sisters would tear me apart," Lincoln said. "I am not doing that at all."

"Come on, for me Linky?" Stella said, looking straight at Lincoln, batting puppy dog eyes.

"H-hey! Come on, that's cheating!" Lincoln complained.

"Cheating how?" Stella asked, leaning in more, getting close to Lincoln. "All I'm doing is looking right at my kind and very handsome boyfriend, who would do anything to make those around him happy."

Lincoln couldn't resist, Stella was too cute. Curse girls and their use of puppy dog eyes, it's the one weakness of any guy.

"Ugh, fine, but if I end up in the hospital, you're spoon feeding me," Lincoln said.

"I'm so confident you'll be fine that if you do by an off chance end up in the hospital, I'll even bathe you if you need help," Stella said.

Lincoln blushed madly at that, "Let's hope it won't get to that, I have some dignity after all."

Lincoln got off the couch and made his way upstairs where all his sisters were. Figuring it'd be easier to start from the bottom and work his way up, he strolled towards the room shared by Lily and Lisa. He hesitantly knocked on the door, waiting for permission to go inside the room.

"You may enter!" He heard Lisa call. He slowly opened the door, revealing his presence to his genius younger sister.

"H-hey Lisa," Lincoln nervously greeted.

"Greetings elder brother, may I be of assistance to you?" Lisa asked.

Lincoln didn't want to beat around the bush, he wanted to get this over with and fast. He quickly walked over, picked Lisa up and kissed her right on the cheek, much to her surprise.

"I really love you Lisa, a whole lot," Lincoln said, his face red as a tomato the whole time, even redder with Stella giggling in the background.

"Uh...much appreciated?" Lisa said, not sure what to make of this. "I should get back to my research now..."

"Right, your research..." Lincoln said, placing a now blushing Lisa down. "I should be going now myself..." Though before leaving, Lincoln turned to his baby sister Lily. He walked over and kissed her on the cheek as well, much to the infant's delight. "I love you too Lily."

"Inkin!" Lily said, reaching her hands out. She grabbed Lincoln by the shirt and returned his kiss, getting a blush from her older brother.

"That's so adorable!" Stella said from the door, her eyes sparkling in delight. Lisa took note of Stella's presence, making her wonder if the tall girl had anything to do with this. She attempted to distract herself by resuming her work, though the random act of kindness still lurked within her.

Lincoln quickly made his way out the room, still feeling very awkward from what he had done, and he still had eight more sisters to go. "Any chance I can back out?"

"Come on, that was sweet," Stella said. "I can tell you really made them happy."

"Lily maybe, Lisa probably thinks I'm a weirdo," Lincoln said.

"Just let it sink in for her, I mean it seems like you don't do this enough, but you should if you want to improve your relationship with your sisters," Stella said. "Based on everything you've told me, my guess is that you don't remind them that you love them enough and that causes tensions quicker. If you're just as sweet with them, they'll seem less like an incoming storm and more like a ray of sunshine."

"If you say so," Lincoln said, still having his doubts.

"Just move on to the next room, it'll get easier," Stella said.

Lincoln reluctantly made his way toward the twins' room, Lola sipping some tea, if there was tea in her cup, and Lana playing with some toy trucks, making them crash into each other. He slowly opened the door wider, knocking as he did so. "Hey, Lana...Lola?"

"Sup Lincoln?" Lana asked.

"What is it? I'm in the middle of a tea party," Lola said.

"Hi Lola!" Stella said, peeking her head in.

"Oh, I didn't know your new girlfriend was here!" Lola said. "Wanna join me for tea Stella?"

"Maybe later Lola, Lincoln has something for the two of you," Stella said. One thing that Lana picked up on, and somewhat Lincoln was that Stella seemed to pronounce Lola's name with a slight accent. Whether Stella was intentionally doing that or not they weren't sure but it is something they were sure to keep paying mind to.

"You have a present for me Linky?" Lola asked, eagerly getting up.

"Hey, she said he had something for us!" Lana emphasized, then turned to her brother. "So what'chu got bro?"

"There, made it a bit easier for you," Stella said to Lincoln. "Now go for it."

Lincoln approached the twins, both unsure what their older brother has in mind. Suddenly to their surprise, he lifted the both of them up, not an easy feat since they aren't as light as they look and placed a kiss on both of their foreheads.

"I just wanted to tell you two how much I love the both of you," Lincoln said, feeling extremely cheesy. He quickly placed them down, somewhat worried about how they'd react, especially Lola.

"Ew, come on Lincoln," Lana said, wiping her forehead. "That's kind of gross, even for me."

"Yeah what's gotten into you?" Lola asked. "I mean, I don't blame you for loving me and wanting to kiss this lovely face, but this is so unusual for you."

"You trying to butter us up for something?" Lana suspiciously asked.

"Yeah what's your 'master plan' this time?" Lola asked, emphasizing with air quotes.

"No plan, I just felt like showing you girls how much I love you," Lincoln said, forcing a smile. That certainly didn't help his situation.

"Uh-huh...we'll go with that for now, but I got my eye on you," Lola warned, using her gesture.

"Same here," Lana said.

Lincoln backed away, easing the two with his hands, "Fine, I'm going." Lincoln cast a slight glare at Stella as he left the room, feeling more awkward than when he entered.

Stella did pity him a bit, somewhat disappointed in the twins' reaction. After Lincoln had left, Stella turned her attention to the two girls, "Weren't you a little hard on him?"

"Hey he was acting weird and suspicious," Lola said. "Lincoln never walks over to us and is nice to us without him planning or hiding something."

"Yeah, he called me 'cute' once just to cover up for letting a spider loose in the house," Lana said.

"Well maybe he meant...wait, spider!?" Stella asked. "What spider!?"

"Long story, and don't worry, there's no spider here," Lana said. "Unless it's one I bring home, but I usually keep my critters in my side of the room."

"You bring animals home?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, that's how we got all our pets," Lana said. "Including the ones I personally take care of, like Hops." Lana gestured to her frog.

"Well at least frogs are pretty harmless, but I did hear about you having a rat, isn't that a bit..." Stella felt something move across her feet. She looked down and saw a snake having passed by.

"Oh there you are girl, I've been looking for you," Lana said, picking up her pet snake. "Oh, not sure if I've introduced you yet, but this is-"

"AAAHHH! SNAAAKE!" Stella shouted, running out the room in fear.

"Huh, rude much?" Lana said.

"Right, because every girl wants a snake slithering past her feet," Lola commented.

Lana stroked the snake's head, "No one understands you like I do, I know you're a nice snake, even if no one else thinks so."

Lola rolled her eyes at her sister's nonsense, though this did worry her, if Stella was uncomfortable around Lana's exotic pets, then it could affect how often she would come over, and she worried about what that would do for her relationship with Lincoln. Weird as her brother just was, she still wouldn't want him to lose his girlfriend, she doesn't want to see her brother heartbroken.

Outside Stella was panting and somewhat out of breath, that was pretty scary for her. While she's been told of Lana's pets, seeing them up close, especially a snake was a bit much for her.

"Let me guess, you saw Lana's pets?" Lincoln asked, having been waiting for his girlfriend.

"Why does she have a snake? That can't be safe!" Stella said.

"It's harmless, my parents wouldn't let any dangerous animals near Lana...except alligators, she fights them sometimes," Lincoln said.

"...What the, why!?" Stella asked, then shook her head. "Never mind, I just want to move on, that was such an uncomfortable moment."

"Hey, now you know how I feel," Lincoln said. "I call that karma."

"Kissing your sisters isn't as scary as a giant snake slithering past your feet!" Stella said.

"You really need to get to know my sisters better," Lincoln said.

Stella groaned in annoyance, "Don't you have other sisters to show your brotherly love to?"

"You're still making me do this!?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes! I didn't get scared half to death by a snake to give up now!" Stella said. "Now march!"

Lincoln became more frustrated, but he knew not to cross his girlfriend, he doesn't like crossing girls in general, knowing how scary they can be when mad, though he had to admit that Stella looked cute when mad, though maybe it'd be better if she wasn't mad at him.

The two made their way over to the room shared by Luna and Luan, this would be slightly easier for Lincoln, at least Luna since she's more chill. Luan's unpredictable but he can't imagine she'd react too negatively.

Lincoln knocked, awaiting an answer. "Yeah!?" That was Luna, he took that as a cue to push the door open slightly.

"Luna?" Lincoln called.

"Sup bro, need something?" Luna asked as she was tuning her guitar.

"Is that you Lincoln?" Luan asked as she went over a schedule of her upcoming gigs. "Because I could use an assistant one some of my parties and I was actually hoping to check the schedule with you."

"I'd love to, but there's something I have to do first..." Lincoln said. "May I come in?" He heard a throat clear, "Sorry, may we come in?"

"We?" Luna asked.

Stella peaked her head in, "Hey girls!"

"Stella!" Luan tossed her book aside and rushed over to pull Stella in for a hug, accidentally knocking Lincoln over. "Hey I didn't know you'd be here!"

"Is it that surprising?" Luna asked, going over to help Lincoln up. "She's been here every day this past week. And now that she and little bro are an item, that pattern ain't going away anytime soon."

"Kind of lucky, even Benny doesn't come over every day," Luan said.

"Same with Sam, but it ain't easy bringing anyone here," Luna admitted.

"Well I do like you girls, you make me feel right at home," Stella said.

"Anything for our homie," Luan said and giggled. "Get it?"

"Eh," Luna said, she got the joke but it felt almost forced. "So is there anything you two wanted?"

"Or did you just want to see our lovely faces?" Luan asked, putting on a slight narcistic act.

"Both actually," Stella said. "While I just wanted to see you girls, Lincoln has something for you two."

"A present for us?" Luna asked. "What's the occasion?"

"You'll see," Stella said, then turned to Lincoln. "Go for it."

Lincoln took a break, focusing on Luna. He hoped this wasn't gonna get too weird for her, and like usual, he just went to get it over with. He hugged Luna close and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you Luna, you're a rocking sister."

Luna was quiet a moment, letting this sink in. This is a first for her brother, he's usually not the affectionate type, for the most part since he can be with Lily and sometimes the twins, but almost never to anyone else, especially the older sisters. Though she kind of liked this side of Lincoln, it reminded her of when he was younger and more willing to say things like this.

"Aw, thanks little bro," Luna said, then kissed Lincoln's forehead. "I love you too."

Lincoln both blushed and sighed in relief, at least Luna was calmer, and he did seem to like how it made her feel. He turned his attention to Luan, walking over and doing the same, a hug followed by a kiss. "I love you too Luan."

Luan was a bit surprised, and wanted to be suspicious, but at the same time, she felt extremely flattered. "Thanks Lincoln, you're a sweet boy, and I didn't even have to pie you this time."

"Hehe, yeah, no pies this time," Lincoln said, somewhat nervous but relieved. "That's all I wanted to do, so I'll be going now."

Lincoln quickly made his way out the room, Stella smirking in satisfaction the whole time. "I do like sibling love."

"That was a bit unusual for Lincoln though," Luna said. "You put him up to this Stell?"

"Kind of, I just want him to be more willing to be open with his emotions, and it starts at home," Stella said. "Plus it's been cute seeing him kiss all his sisters."

"Wow, so that's your goal," Luna said. "Though I should warn you, not all of them are gonna be down with it."

"I already saw from the twins, but they're kids, maybe they're in their 'boys are yucky' phase," Stella said.

"Well it might get worse," Luan said. "But at the same time, I kind of get what you're going for. It did feel nice getting a hug and kiss from Lincoln, maybe the older sisters will appreciate it more. Just keep an eye out, and if things get hairy, come to us immediately."

"Don't worry, I'll keep him safe, he is my boyfriend and the younger brother of my two best friends," Stella said.

"Don't you mean future sister in-laws?" Luan teased, getting a blush from Stella.

"Bit early think about that...though it does sound nice at the moment," Stella admitted, somewhat fantasizing a marriage to Lincoln.

"Well I for one hope that you're future is a Loud one, Luan joked. "But seriously, I think you two will last, you're very special after all."

"Thanks, I think you're both special too," Stella said. "Well I better go keep an eye on Lincoln, later let's catch up more, maybe I can finally come to one of your shows Luan."

"I have one soon with another one of Lisa's classmates, though if Lincoln come as well, you might have a rival in Lisa's friend Darcy," Luan playfully warned.

"Gasp! I better keep an eye on my man then," Stella joked. "Catch you girls later."

Stella had stepped outside to greet Lincoln, who was nervously standing in front of the door leading into Lori and Leni's room.

"Man this feels like a video game," Lincoln said. "I feel like I'm entering a new level in each room I go too, and it just gets harder and harder."

"At least you're good at video games," Stella said. "You're almost there, don't stop now."

Lincoln carefully knocked on the door of the two oldest sisters, opening the door ever so slightly. "Lori? Leni?"

The door was pulled open by a somewhat annoyed Lori, "What is it twerp?"

"Lori..." Leni lightly scolded, making her way to the doorway. "What is it Linky?" Leni noticed his company, "Ooh, Stella's still here, did you two need some dating advice?"

"We're good, Lincoln just had something for the both of you, and I really, really hope you'll be open to it," Stella said. Even she at this point had to admit, Lori's scowl wasn't doing any favors. She was tempted to pull Lincoln away but she already tried giving him a confidence boost, it would look bad if she encouraged him to back out now.

Plus like she said, she didn't get scared to pieces by a snake for nothing.

"Something for us?" Lori asked. "This should be interesting."

Lincoln wasn't sure how to go about this, he could easily go for Leni since she's more likely to accept affection form him, but then Lori will know what he's trying to do. Of course it would mean he could get out of it, but he also runs the risk of her possibly wanting to hurt him for even considering that with her. But if he goes for Lori first, he'll definitely get it, though maybe the shock could buy him a few seconds. Maybe he just needed to be quick, and kissing Lori first would catch her off guard better.

"Well I just have something to tell you, but can you get closer? It's kind of a secret," Lincoln said.

Lori seemed suspicious, but obliged, being ready for anything. "What is it?"

Moving fast, Lincoln kissed Lori right on the cheek, quickly telling her, "I love you Lori." Without giving her a chance to think, he rushed over to Leni, jumped up to wrap her in a hug as he then kissed her cheek, "I love you too Leni!"

Lincoln quickly bolted, moving the girls back enough a he pulled Stella away and quickly slammed the door, panting like he had run five miles. "Boy was that close. We should run though!"

"You still have two more sisters though," Stella said.

"But once Lori's shock wears off, she's gonna-" Lincoln stopped in his tracks when he heard the door open again. He slowly turned around to see a somewhat ticked off Lori.

Lincoln began to sweat, he recognized that look in her eyes, it was her trademark, 'I'm gonna twist you into a pretzel' look. Fortunately the tension immediately dimmed when Leni moved past Lori to wrap Lincoln in a hug.

"That was the sweetest thing you've done in a while!" Leni pulled Lincoln up and started kissing his face a lot, much to his embarrassment.

"Come on Leni, I only gave you one kiss!" Lincoln said.

"I know, but I love you tons, so you get tons of kisses!" Leni said, kissing Lincolns face more.

Stella giggled at this sisterly love, which again accomplishes their goal. Lincoln showing love for his sisters and in turn let's them feel great about themselves. "Alright Leni, save your kisses for later, Lincoln's not done yet."

"Alright," Leni said, placing one last kiss on Lincoln's nose before setting him down. "You're the best Linky, I'm so happy to have you as my brother."

"Same here...er just replace brother with sister," Lincoln said.

"Don't be shy if you want more kisses, your are so adorable after all, just like when you were a baby," Leni said. "Oh Stella, wanna hear some baby stories about Linky? They're like totes cute!"

"No, she doesn't," Lincoln insisted. "Right Stella?"

"Actually I kind of want to hear some," Stella said.

"Great, soon I'll tell you all about how much he used to run around naked just like Lily does," Leni said.

"Leni!" Lincoln shouted, his face totally red.

"Aw, showing off your little baby butt Linky?" Stella joked.

"Don't ever tell anyone," Lincoln warned. "Not even Clyde and the others."

"What about Ronnie Anne?" Stella joked.

"Especially not Ronnie Anne! She would never let me hear the end of it," Lincoln said.

"Alright, my lips are sealed," Stella said. "We're happy you liked that Leni, Lincoln just needed to prove to you girls that he loves you a lot."

"Oh we never doubted that, he's always doing nice things for us," Leni said.

"Not always," Lori muttered, keeping it out of ear shot of the group. She turned her attention back to Lincoln, "I'll let that little stunt slide for now, but if you try that again, I'll personally make sure you never kiss again, which might make it hard to keep a girlfriend."

"Lori, be nice, that's why you lost your driving pilgrimage," Leni said.

"Pilgrimage?" Stella asked.

"She means privilege," Lincoln said, then turned to Lori. "Have it your way Lori."

Lori angrily turned away, walking back into her room, much to Leni's disproval. She turned to the two kids, "Don't worry about Lori, she's just a bit grumpy. I am worried though, she seems even grumpier than normal. She already got her monthly present, whatever that is, so I don't know why she's still so angry."

Stella blushed upon hearing that, then turned to Lincoln, who looked a bit confused. She had a feeling he doesn't know about that stuff yet, but thankfully it's not her job to tell him. Unfortunately it's something she had to learn about, she just hopes she won't be as moody as Lori.

"Um, alright Leni, whatever you say," Lincoln said. Leni herself made her way back to her room as Lincoln turned back to Stella. "That just leaves two. Honestly tough as Lori was, I'm not sure even she would count as the 'Final Boss' here."

"Just two more Lincoln, you're almost there."

"Alright, now chances are Lucy is in my room right now, she hasn't fully moved back in with Lynn, though she has to by the end of the weekend according to my parents," Lincoln said. "Let's go find her."

Lincoln walked toward his room at the other side of the hall, knocking slightly on his door. "Hey Lucy, are you in there?"

"Just writing some poetry," Lucy said. "Feel free to come inside, it is your room after all."

Lincoln entered alongside Stella, and true to her word, Lucy was sitting on Lincoln's bed, writing down some poetry. Stella could see that Lucy brought several of her belongings into Lincoln's room, she seemed to have made her place at home here.

"Hey where does Lucy sleep?" Stella asked. "I don't see an extra bed."

"We share the bed," Lincoln said. "Better than sharing it with Lynn at least, Lucy doesn't really snore much, in fact she's as quiet as a mouse."

"I know how hard it is sleeping in a room with Lynn, you were definitely a breath of fresh air, and I mean that quite literally too," Lucy said. "Anyway I take it you two want some privacy?"

"Oh no you can stay, we're just here for the moment," Stella said. "Lincoln has something for you."

"For me?" Lucy asked, getting off the bed to face her brother. "What is it?"

While Lucy was usually passive and usually gets along well with Lincoln, he still knew that she hated physical affection. He just hoped she wouldn't be too mad about what he was about to do. Lincoln pulled Lucy in for a hug and kissed her cheek, "Just that I love you a lot Lucy."

Lucy had no reaction, aside from her usually pale skin showing some color, that being red. If one could see her eyes, they'd take note at how wide they've become. Lincoln was concerned that Lucy was being much quieter than usual, no reaction whatsoever. He only hoped this wasn't a calm before the storm.

"Lucy...?" Lincoln asked, pulling away from Lucy, only to see her about to fall over. Luckily he caught her but she seemed lifeless, not moving an inch. "Hey, Lucy!"

"Oh my Gosh! She actually fainted!" Stella said, looking over the girl.

"I just hope she's still alive," Lincoln said, checking her pulse.

"Don't be silly, true love's kiss is a revival thing, not the other way around" Stella said.

"Ew, don't call it that, it sounds weird and cheesy," Lincoln said. "Plus isn't that more for boyfriends and girlfriends?"

"Hey True Love can be platonic," Stella said. "You can love your sisters like you love your girlfriend, bit differently but True Love all the same.

"Still sounds weird to me, like a Fairy Tale," Lincoln said while lifting Lucy up and placing ,her on his bed. "Man, that must have been a lot for her. I hope she won't be mad when she wakes up."

"Maybe she'll think it was a dream?" Stella said.

"Probably...though it might cause her to wonder why she dreamt something like that, so it might freak her out more," Lincoln said, placing a blanket over Lucy. Seeing her laying down in his bed, sleeping peacefully, circumstances aside, it looked very cute to Lincoln. "She is kind of adorable right now." Lincoln gently stroked her hair, lifting her bangs up slightly, getting a peek at Lucy's rarely seen eyes, even if they were closed right now.

"It's funny, I've never seen Lucy's eyes, can she see all that well with her bangs in her face?" Stella asked.

"Seems like it," Lincoln said, placing her bangs back down. "She prefers them like this though, eyes show emotion and Lucy wants to be emotionless."

"Funny, she seems to have a lot of them, for you at least," Stella said. "She loves you a lot, I can tell." Stella walked over to Lucy, stroking her hair a bit. "Gloomy or not, Lucy really is adorable." Stella leaned down and gave Lucy's cheek a kiss of her own. "You're a great girl Lucy."

"Well, only one left...final boss time," Lincoln said.

"Lincoln, if I'm being honest, I'm not to big on you having to do this with Lynn," Stella said. "Lori was pretty scary, I can't even imagine how Lynn would be."

"Only one way to find out," Lincoln said, making his way toward her room.

"You're actually gonna do it?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, mainly since it'd be a waste if I quit now...even if I really don't want to do it," Lincoln said. "I've made it this far, might as well complete the game."

Lincoln knocked on the door to the room that solely occupied Lynn for the moment. After a couple of seconds, Lynn had answered the door, the jock surprised to see Lincoln.

"What's up Stinkin?" Lynn asked. "You didn't scare your girlfriend off already did you?"

"She's right there," Lincoln said, gesturing to Stella. "I'm just here because I have something for you."

"Something for me?" Lynn asked. "This I gotta see...wait it's not something lame is it?"

"It's something you need, a lot," Lincoln said.

"Ooh, new ball? Jersey? Helmet?" Lynn asked. "I mean I can't use the stuff yet but it'll give me something to look forward to."

"Something more important," Lincoln said, much to Lynn's confusion.

"More important than new sports gear? What could top that?" Lynn asked.

It was now or never, and while he preferred never, Lincoln placed his worries aside, he had to see this through. Without a second thought, he pulled Lynn in for a hug and placed a big kiss on her cheek, taking the jock by surprise.

"Lynn, I love you," Lincoln said, finally glad that it's all done and over with. That was all ten sisters, he pulled it off. He did feel relaxed now, this wasn't as bad as he thought it was, in fact it was probably worth it, now he can-.

"What the hell Stinkin!" Lynn shouted, punching Lincoln in the jaw, knocking him back.

"Lincoln!" Stella shouted in worry, rushing over to her boyfriend. "Lincoln are you alright!?"

This caught the attention of several of the Loud sisters, many of them peeking through their rooms to see the commotion.

"What happened just now!?" Luan asked, glaring at Lynn. "Did you hit Lincoln!?"

"Maybe," Lynn said, somewhat hesitant in doing so.

"Lynn!" Leni scolded, then turned to the twins. "Lola, Lana, go check on Linky, I have a call to make."

"Pfft, snitch," Lynn said, casting a glare in Leni's direction.

Lincoln rubbed his sore spot on his jaw, glaring slightly at his immediate older sister. "Geez Lynn, couldn't you have held back a little!? That hurt like heck!"

"Well...you took me by surprise, so basically it's your own fault," Lynn insisted.

Stella glared a hole through Lynn, "You're such a jerk! That's your little brother! Suppose you really hurt him! You might have knocked his tooth out!"

"No they're all still in there," Lincoln said. "I think so, hold on." Lincoln tried feeling around with his tongue.

Stella marched over to Lynn, looking her right in the eyes, "You owe him an apology Lynn Loud!"

"Well to be fair, my way of apologizing would require another punch," Lynn pointed out.

"I thought you stopped those 'Apology Punches'!" Luna shouted, making her way over with Luan by her side.

"Never said I would stop, I just said they don't always work," Lynn said.

"Then why would you consider doing it again!?" Luan asked in disbelief.

"Anyway he took me by surprise with some really gross kiss, can you blame me for socking him?"

"Not the first time I took a punch after kissing a girl," Lincoln said, now being tended to by the twins, Lola grabbing a damp handkerchief and rubbing it on Lincoln's sore spot.

"That doesn't mean you can do it too Lynn," Lola scolded. "Though at least Ronnie Anne apologized."

"Yeah, you barely apologized after calling him 'Bad Luck' and tricking us all into believing you," Lana said.

"Ugh, you're all still on that, it was only two nights! It's like camping in the backyard!" Lynn said.

"Let's get back on subject here," Luna said. "Lynn, apologize, and no more punches!"

"Ugh, fine, sorry Stinkin," Lynn said.

"That was a terrible apology!" Stella said. "You can do better than that Lynn!"

"Hey, just because you're dating my little brother doesn't mean you can tell me what to do, so back off Smella!" Lynn shouted.

"Excuse me!?" Stella said, clearly offended by Lynn's insult."

"Lynn!" Lincoln said, getting her attention. He stood up as the twins made room and marched toward Lynn, looking her right in the eyes. "I don't care what you say to me, I don't even care that you just sucker punched me. I won't however, allow you to insult my girlfriend."

"You tell her Linky!" Lola cheered.

"Sock her back!" Lana encouraged.

"Let's not resort to anymore violence," Luan said. "Lynn's not worth the headache."

"I know she's not," Lincoln said, focusing back on Lynn. "Consider this your first and only warning Lynn, remember you're the one who was so adamant about me dating Stella!"

"Well anyone can make a mistake," Lynn said, causing a collective gasp.

"How dare you!" Lola shouted, then walked over to Stella, taking her by her hand, "Ignore her, we all still like you Stella!"

"Don't worry, I won't let one bad apple spoil the bunch," Stella said, patting Lola on the head.

"Ugh, this is a waste of my time, take a hike you bunch of losers," Lynn said, slamming the door in everyone's faces, all the sisters somewhat irate.

"The nerve of that girl," Luna said, then turned to Lincoln. "Want some ice bro?"

"Yeah, I have an ice pack in the freezer, I keep it around for moments like this," Lincoln said.

"Always the man with a plan, be right back dudes," Luna said, making her way downstairs.

Stella gently stroked Lincoln's cheek, "Is it always like this?"

"Well...yeah," Luan said. "We can't go a week without a fight really, usually it's the twins and on other occasions it's Lori and Leni, but their fights are usually tugging at shirts. Even me and Luna have had our squabbles, though I try to avoid them since she's stronger than I am. Lugging around heavy equipment is a good factor in muscle growth."

"Well at least you two have a better bond," Stella said, then turned to Lincoln. "I'm really sorry Linc, I shouldn't have made you do this."

"Don't worry about it, after all it wasn't a complete waste," Lincoln said.

"Yeah, it was a really nice treat," Luan said.

"Sorry for calling it gross before," Lana said. "It's nice you wanted to show us that you really love us, and we really love you too Lincoln."

"I concur," Lisa said, making her way over with Lily. "Usually I'm not one for human emotions, but even I can't deny the swarm of pleasant feelings from your affections older brother. I too contain platonic affection towards you and I am pleased by our bond through blood."

"Uh, can you word it in a way for everyone to understand?" Lana asked.

Lisa rolled her eyes, "I'm saying that I love you too Lincoln, and I'm glad you're my older brother."

Lily hugged Lincoln, "Luv Inkin."

"Group hug!" Lola said, as she, Lisa, Lily, Lana and Stella crushed Lincoln in a big hug. This time he didn't mind though, while Lynn might have been disastrous and Lori is a bit uncertain, at least it worked out well for his other siblings.

Luna had finally come upstairs with the ice pack, getting a full glimpse of the romance, "Aw, times like this, it really does feel like Love is an Open Door, right into the heart of others."

Luna went to join in on the hug. As Leni left the room to check on Lincoln, she caught glimpse of the big hug. Now wanting to be left out, she too joined in. The only one who hadn't joined was Lori, who had observed everything from her room.

"Is that why he's been nice? To build a closer bond?" Lori wondered. "Stella's quite the ambitious girl, though for her sake, I hope she knows what she's doing."

* * *

**Wasn't sure if I should do a time-skip or an immediate sequel, so I went with both. A style I'm trying out, flashback formats, at least for the first portion of the story. The chapters will be uploaded when ready, so remain patient, and I appreciate your support.**


	2. Deeper Bonds

Back in the present, both Sid and Ronnie Anne are having a laugh, though Lincoln was somewhat blushing at having to relieve that awkward experience.

"I honestly can't believe you went around and kissed all ten of your sisters and told them how much you love them," Ronnie Anne said.

"Again, Stella's idea," Lincoln said, looking a bit grumpy.

"Don't worry dude, I liked the story," Ronnie Anne said. "It's great that you showed how much you love your sisters, and I know they appreciated that. Lori wouldn't admit it at the time, but I know she did mention it to Bobby, how it was sweet of you to do something like that for her, even if she didn't appreciate it at the moment."

"I'm so happy Lori's lightened up over the years," Stella said. "Took some work but it was worth it in the end. In fact that love and affection thing really helped out, it was the first step Lori and I took to finally establishing a good relationship."

Back in the past, just a few minutes after the love and kissing adventure ended, Lincoln was downstairs in the living room, his ice pack carefully placed over his face.

"Another day, another bodily injury," Lincoln said. "Believe it or not, this might be the tamest of injuries I got from Lynn. At least she didn't bruise my ribs this time."

"How did she do that?" Stella asked.

"She asked me to be a practice goalie once, then she kicked the ball like if she had a bionic foot," Lincoln said. "My body didn't stand a chance."

"Unfortunately Lynn's always going to Lincoln for sports practice," Luan said.

"Why Lincoln? No offense to him but he's not very sporty," Stella said. "The most active thing I've seen him do was climb a rope all the way to the top in gym class, and that was just to prove a point to himself."

"Probably because I'm the only boy," Lincoln said. "I could be wrong but that's my guess."

"That's part of the reason," Luna confirmed. "But it's also because you don't stand up to her, you gotta learn to say 'no'."

"Come on Luna, you know that's hard for Lincoln to do," Luan said. "Let's be honest, we're not easy to say 'no' to, especially for Lincoln."

"Easy or not big brother, you gotta get more assertive," Lana said. "Because if I'm being honest, you do make it kind of easy to walk all over you."

"Which makes it harder for us to not try to exploit, you can't be too easy going in this house, otherwise you'd never get what you want," Lola said. "But you should know that by now."

"Actually Lincoln is capable of getting what he wants, he just takes a different approach," Lisa said. "He plans things out before acting, this way he avoids any potential conflict that may arise with the rest of us."

"But it doesn't always work for him," Lola said.

"Well he at least tries, so he is assertive, just with a more calculated approach," Lisa explained.

"Well big brother, you still have to show more backbone," Lola said. "It works for us, I don't let anyone walk all over me, I walk on them first!"

"Yeah you're a pro at it," Luna said, slightly annoyed. "But the point still stands little bro, you gotta stand up to Lynn more, she'll get mad but it's not like she'll hurt you that badly, none of us would ever do that."

"Well..." Lola said, and was then silenced with a glare. "Kidding!"

"Stella, word of advice, try not to take your eyes off of Lola," Luan said.

"Hey now, I would never do anything bad to Stella," Lola insisted. "She's not likely to cross me after all."

"Lola..." Lincoln warned, then turned to Stella. "Gotta love my sister."

"I think it's cute," Stella said, then turned to Lola. "Though I do suggest toning the sassiness down, people are gonna mistake you for being bratty, and I know you're better than that."

"I knew I liked you," Lola said, grinning at the girl.

"Alright, so obviously I need to 'grow a spine' as you might put it," Lincoln said. "Any suggestions?"

"For starters, you gotta act more confident," Luna said. "Know what you want and just go for it."

"Say 'no' and mean it," Luan said. "Look someone straight in the eyes and do it."

"And keep in mind that even if Lynn or any of us get angry, it'll pass," Leni said. "So don't say 'yes' or let yourself get walked on because you're worried someone's gonna wanna hurt you."

"Well to be fair, we haven't really given him a reason to think otherwise," Luan said. "But it's never personal Lincoln, it can happen to any of us."

"Yeah, not like we're always on the same side because you're the only boy and it's easier to go against you," Luna said. "You never thought that, did you?"

"Uh...no, of course not," Lincoln said, smiling nervously.

"In all fairness, we do seem to come together against him quite often, so it's only logical that Lincoln would think we females are all conspiring against him," Lisa pointed out. "However Lincoln, you're usually the one who instigates those situations."

"Uh, how?" Lincoln asked. "And more importantly, when!?"

"Well the chore strike comes to mind," Lisa said. "And those noise silencing ear buds."

"Well, what about the Sharon De'Moneit treasure hunt?" Lincoln said. "I was the only one looking for the money on my own!"

"So was I," Lisa reminded. "Everyone else had their roommates, that they ended up betraying."

"Well what about...um...come on there's gotta be something," Lincoln said, racking his brain.

"Lincoln if you really have to 'dig deep' on this then it's not really worth it," Stella said. "I mean maybe your sisters have felt singled out before."

"I sure have," Luan said. "Like when everyone got tired of my pranks and comedy."

"Hey you brought that on yourself by going overboard," Lola said.

"Lola..." Stella said, disapprovingly.

"Alright, maybe that was a bit harsh, but you've never been around for Luan's pranks," Lola said.

"Where are we even going with this?" Lincoln asked.

"Long story short, toughen up little bro," Luna said. "We'll help too."

"Anything to keep you from getting hurt again," Leni said.

"Well, thanks, I really appreciate that," Lincoln said. "And don't worry about the punch, I'm fine. Like I said, not the worse that's happened."

"We're so glad Linky," Leni said, bringing her little brother in for a hug.

"Yeah, and here's something to help you feel better," Lola said, leaning in to kiss Lincoln's cheek, getting a blush from the boy. "Now we're even."

"Hey I wanna be even too!" Lana said, walking over to kiss Lincoln's other cheek.

"Aw, that's so adorable," Stella said in a gushing tone.

As this was going on downstairs, Lori was standing near the edge, hearing all the talk and support among the siblings. She's guessing this was Stella's endgame, to bring the family closer by having Lincoln act overly affectionate with everyone.

"That girl is so strange," Lori commented. "But, I will give her some credit, this was a bold plan."

She decided to go downstairs to check on Lincoln. He is her little brother and she does feel obligated to check on him. Plus she's just as worried, even if it seemed like she would have done the same thing.

As she made her way downstairs, she quickly caught the attention of the other sisters, each one a bit suspicious about her presence.

"Ease up everyone, I'm just here to check on Lincoln," Lori said, sensing the tension in the room.

"Took you long enough," Lola sassed.

"Watch your tone with me little missy, remember who does the Laundry, you don't want any 'accidents' happening to your pageant gowns, do you?" Lori warned, glaring down at Lola, who immediately backed off. Lori turned her attention to Stella, "Mind letting me sit next to Lincoln a moment?"

Stella had no arguments here, she moved aside, allowing Lori to sit next to her little brother. Stella, while a bit unsure about Lori's intentions, still had some faith that Lori just wanted to check on Lincoln and not make things worse.

Lori gently rubbed the area Lincoln got punched, "Wow, she really got you good. Does it hurt a lot?"

"No, not really," Lincoln said. "I know Lynn, she could hit harder than that, so it could have been worse. I still think she could have pulled her punch a little bit more though, maybe half her strength as opposed to like 90 percent."

"I still can't believe she would even resort to punching you," Stella said, then suspiciously glared at the sisters. "How often do you all resort to physical violence?"

This got a bit of an awkward silence from the siblings, not wanting to lie to the girl but at the same time, worried about her reaction.

"I'm not gonna sugarcoat it," Lori began. "We fight physically a lot, that's something siblings tend to do. Is it pretty? No, but it happens. When you live with a bunch of other kids, tensions rise and tempers can flare, I guarantee if you live in this house for a week, you're gonna feel the urge to punch at least one of us."

Stella couldn't fully disagree, she already has the urge to punch Lynn, and she doesn't even live in The Loud House.

"Well, aside from some minor swelling, you'll be just fine Lincoln," Lori concluded.

"Figured as much," Lincoln said. "Well I know I won't be kissing Lynn again anytime soon."

"Well that was a pretty random and out of nowhere thing to do," Lori said.

"But not unappreciated," Lola said. "To most of us at least."

"Well since little bro's alright, I say we leave him and his girl to some alone time," Luna suggested. "She can probably help make him feel much better, if you all catch my drift."

"I'm all for that, as long as they keep things to a minimum," Lori said.

"Like you do with Bobby?" Lola asked.

"Your dress Lola!" Lori warned, getting Lola to back off. "I'm old enough to control my urges with Bobby."

"Tch, yeah ok," Luna said. "Look they'll be fine, let's just give them their privacy."

"Yes, let's give them their alone time," Lola said, then leaned in to the couple. "If anything happens, I want all the juicy details."

"Hey I don't kiss and tell," Lincoln said.

"Fine, I'll just read about it in your diary," Lola said, walking off with the rest of her sisters.

"You have a diary?" Stella asked.

"Yeah but I barely write in it, as you just heard, I get no privacy," Lincoln said. "Though that's kind of Lola's thing, she gets into everyone's diary. Actually she pretty much knows what everyone does, you can't keep a secret in this house."

"Not wrong!" Lola said from upstairs.

"Lola, don't give us away!" Lana scolded.

"Ok, how many of you are at the stairs!?" Lincoln asked.

"Uh...just us two!" Lola said.

"Wait, I thought there was four of us," he heard Leni say.

"Next time let's leave Leni out of our waves dropping," Lisa suggested.

"All of you clear out," they heard Luna say.

"Yeah, this blockade is gonna cause a block for Lincoln," Luan said.

"Sis!" Luna scolded, this reaction getting a blush from Lincoln as well as Stella.

"Wait, I don't get it," Lana said.

"Tough crackers! Now march to your rooms!" Luna ordered. If Lincoln could see her, he'd know her face is just as red.

"Dang it Luan..." Lincoln muttered, then turned to Stella, laughing nervously. "My sister's quite the card isn't she?"

"Yeah, a Joker to be precise," Stella said.

"Well that is the name I gave the hero I based off her," Lincoln said. "Weird someone told me it sounds like a villain name, others say it sounds more anti-hero, but it's still the perfect name for a comedic hero."

"I think so too," Stella said. "I still think it's so nice you basically turned your sisters into Superheroes."

"Well, this might sound corny and cheesy, but after today I can't possibly feel more awkward than I do now," Lincoln began. "But in a way, my sisters are like my heroes, at least the older ones. I look up to them in different ways, Lori is a great leader, Luna and Luan are so fun and they know how to turn their hobbies into something much more, Leni's really sweet, and Lynn...she might be a bit of a bully, but I do admire her strength and her determination."

"You're such a sweet boy Lincoln, I just wish Lynn could appreciate that," Stella said. "I get the feeling she expects you to be different, like if she wants you to be a stereotypical boy...that just kind of irks me."

"Yeah I kind of got that vibe," Lincoln said. "It's pretty annoying, but thankfully she's the only one who has that mindset."

"Still, it just seems so terrible that Lynn would have a mindset like that," Stella said. "It just seems so..."

"Stella, listen," Lincoln began. "Please, I know Lynn seems bad, but she's really caring deep down, she just has trouble expressing her emotions. Just try to get to know her a little better, it'll help. Now I'm not saying she's secretly the best person in the world, she has a lot of faults, but you'll be able to look past them."

"I'll do that if you really want me to," Stella said. "I mean I do hope to get along with all of your sisters, and I guess having 8 out of 10 liking me so far is quite the head start. I just gotta hope the other sisters continue to like me."

"You'd have to really try hard to make my other sisters not like you," Lincoln said, then though a minute. "Well not that hard but you shouldn't have to worry. Just focus on Lori and Lynn, and between you and me, I think Lori is gonna be easier than you think. She can be quite the softie."

"Well I hope I can get on her good side soon," Stella said. "Any tips?"

"From my personal experience, don't try to hard to butter her up, she'll see right through you," Lincoln explained. "Just be yourself and keep it natural, something tells she'll like who just fine."

"If it were that easy, wouldn't she have liked me right away?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, that's something I'll need to ask her about later," Lincoln said. "It's so weird, she spent so much time telling me to be a perfect gentleman to you, then she pulls this? Starting to wonder if that was some elaborate test."

"Why would she put you through a test like that?" Stella asked.

"I don't even know, she can be a bit complicated to fully understand," Lincoln explained. "But she's probably the best friend you can have when she really likes you, so it's worth going for."

Moments later, the door opened, revealing the Loud Parents, Rita and Lynn Sr.

"Lincoln!?" Rita called. "Where are you honey!?"

"Mom! I'm over here!" Lincoln called, Rita and her husband quickly making their way over.

"Lincoln, are you alright dear?" Rita asked, bending down to check on him. "Leni told me what happened, don't worry I'll set Lynn straight."

"She didn't knock your teeth out did she? You think having a dentist for a wife would be easier on the bills," Lynn Sr said, earning him a glare from his wife. "And because that would be just terrible, I don't want my kids hurt after all."

"My teeth are still there, I double checked," Lincoln said. "She hit hard but at least it wasn't full force."

"Man what a champ, taking a slug to the jaw from an athlete," Lynn Sr said, rubbing Lincoln's head. "You're one tough hombre."

"Um, Mr. and Mrs. Loud?" Stella said, getting their attention.

"Oh, Stella, we're so sorry dear, we didn't even notice you there," Rita said. "I don't suppose you were around when this happened."

"I was, and I feel like this was my fault," Stella said.

"Stella, no it wasn't," Lincoln said.

"Why would you think that?" Lynn Sr asked. "I mean we're not expecting you to be a bodyguard for our son, he's got some pride as a man."

"Lynn!" Rita shouted.

"Oops, sorry, that came out wrong!" Lynn Sr said. "For what it's worth, I see no shame in a girl wanting to protect a guy, it's admirable! Something so unusual that it's inspiring." The glare did not subside. "I'm just gonna stop talking now."

Stella couldn't help but find this somewhat funny, Lincoln's father could be so goofy like. "It's fine Mr. Loud, I know you meant no offense."

"I knew I liked you," Lynn Sr said, doing a double gun point. "You're a great kid, glad you're dating my son now. Guys like us need girls like you to prevent us from being foolish."

"Well I'm glad you're talking some sense now," Rita said, then turned back to Stella. "Sorry about that dear, but why do you feel like you're at fault?"

"This only happened because I encouraged Lincoln to hug and kiss his sisters, Lynn wasn't too thrilled about that unfortunately," Stella said. "Lincoln did warn me that some of his sisters wouldn't like that, but I encouraged him anyway."

"To be fair, I expected more of my sisters to try and beat me, up," Lincoln admitted. "So the fact that only Lynn punched me should count this as a success...at least that's how I'm counting it."

"Any reason you tried getting Lincoln to doing something like that?" Lynn Sr asked.

"I thought it would increase his bond with his sisters, and result in less bickering," Stella said. "Then it'd be easier for Lincoln to find peace with his sisters."

"Well that's a very kind gesture from you Stella," Rita said. "It's so nice that you care so much about Lincoln's relationship with his sisters."

"And it worked, sort of," Lynn Sr said. "So I take it all the girls liked the kisses? Aside from Junior I mean?"

"Well they were weirded out at first but they ended up liking the feeling," Stella said. "Though I have yet to see Lucy's reaction."

"Oh right, Lucy!" Lincoln said. "I gotta check on her."

"Why, what's wrong?" Rita asked.

"She fainted after I kissed her, I guess I really took her by surprise when I did that," Lincoln said.

"Wait, she fainted!?" Lynn Sr asked. "Where is she?"

"In my room," Lincoln said. "I put her on my bed right afterwards."

"I should go check on her, poor girl's not good with emotions," Lynn Sr said, making his way upstairs.

"I'll be joining him in a moment, mainly to figure out this room situation," Rita said.

"Uh, about that mom," Lincoln began. "I know you and dad want the girls to bunk together, and I might understand why, but I do like having Lucy as a roommate, I'm not sure if that affects your decision, but I figured I'd throw it out there so you don't think Lucy being in my room is an inconvenience."

"Well, I appreciate you telling me that," Rita said. "The only problem is that your room's too small for Lucy to stay in, it really doesn't have to do with the gender." Rita thought a moment, "Well maybe it does to your father but I myself don't see the harm in you wanting to bunk with your sisters, though as you get older you might start to question the idea for...several reasons."

"I already have an idea," Lincoln said. "The walls are paper thin and I've heard the things Lori has had to say about certain topics."

"...I really should have a word with that girl on what not to say," Rita said. "Still, even if you're ok with that, there's still the size of your room."

"Maybe Lincoln can move into Lucy's room then," Stella suggested. "That way he and Lucy can be roommates, and you can give Lincoln's room to Lynn."

"Sounds good to me," Lincoln said.

Rita tapped her chin, "I'll think about that, but I can't make any promises." Rita stood up, "I'm gonna go check on Lucy now, then give Lynn Junior a proper lecture, you two enjoy the rest of your day together." Rita started making her way up to Lincoln's room.

"Your parents are really nice," Stella complimented. "They seem to handle the responsibility of raising 11 kids really well, I kind of admire that about them."

"My dad really wanted a big family," Lincoln said. "I think it was because he was lonely as a boy so he wanted to make sure that didn't happen to us."

"So I take it loneliness was never a problem for you," Stella said.

"No, though sometimes I wish I could have alone time," Lincoln said. "I mean a guy's gotta have time to themselves once in a while."

"That's understandable, I can be the same way," Stella said. "Granted I don't have a large family like this but anyone would need time to themselves."

"Come to think of it, I wonder if that could also help my sisters?" Lincoln wondered. "Sometimes I forget they probably want alone time as well, maybe that's another reason why they can be irritable on occasion, I can be when I'm overwhelmed."

"That could be your next goal, finding ways to help your sisters feel less stressed," Stella said. "My suggestion is to try to gauge what they're going through in their own lives, see if there's anything you can do to help, if they want it at least."

"After the Sister Fight Protocol, I'm never butting into my sister's problems without asking them first," Lincoln said.

"If you keep a close eye out for your sisters, you never would have had to worry about that at all," Stella said. "You probably could have prevented that."

"Uh, how?" Lincoln asked. "They fought because they bought the same dress, I can't keep track of what they buy."

"We'll figure something out," Stella said. "Still, how did they resolve that dress issue, I don't think you ever told me."

"Apparently the deal was that Leni can wear the dress on any day of the week that doesn't end in 'Y'," Lincoln said.

Stella counted the days in her head a moment, "Uh...that's everyday though."

"Exactly Lori's plan," Lincoln said.

Stella grimaced at that, feeling pity for Leni's lack of intelligence. "That's so sneaky."

"Well I guess it's like Lola said, in this house, sometimes you gotta be sneaky or show a little imitative if you want to get anything," Lincoln said. "Might sound cruel but that's how the cookie crumbles."

Stella knew she couldn't argue that, everyone needs initiative, something she felt like she lacked for the most part. If it wasn't for how ambitious the Loud Sisters were, she might have given up on her goal of dating Lincoln when she ran into trouble. She's actually grateful for their help, perhaps she too can learn a little initiative from them.

Upstairs the parents had finished checking on Lucy, the goth girl having woken up, a bit dazed, and blushing.

"You alright Lucy?" Lynn Sr asked.

"I'm fine, just surprised..." Lucy said. "Uh, I don't know if you're aware of what happened but-"

"We know dear," Rita interjected. "Lincoln told us."

"Your big brother really loves you huh?" Lynn Sr said.

"Well, I never doubted that but..." Lucy kept blushing. "He's never been that affectionate."

"Oh, you're not bothered are you dear?" Rita asked. "Your brother meant no harm, he just wanted to show you how much he cared about you."

"I'm not bothered...I actually kind of liked it, I don't know why," Lucy said. "Lincoln makes me feel so...happy sometimes, I feel more at ease when I'm with him."

"Well that's good honey, it sounds like Lincoln's plan was indeed a success then," Rita said.

"Mom...I know you want me to move back with Lynn, but I really, really like staying with Lincoln," Lucy said. "Is there anyway to switch to him permanently?"

"Lucy I know you had a fight with Lynn but you have to make up sometime," Lynn Sr said.

"It's not even about my fight with Lynn anymore, I just like Lincoln better," Lucy said. "Besides Lynn and I just aren't compatible, I'm tired of disagreeing with her and I'm tired of her smug comments. Lincoln's much more mature than she is, and that's what I want, maturity from my older sibling."

"I know you two get along really well, but in a few years time, your brother might not find it appealing sharing a room with his sister," Lynn said. "And you might not like sharing it with your brother."

"I'm not gonna complain about my breast size to him if that's what you're worried about," Lucy said, earning a huge blush out of Lynn Sr.

"Young lady where did you hear that type of talk!?" The father of 11 frantically asked.

"Lori, the walls are paper thin after all," Lucy said.

"For the record Lynn, Lincoln told me the same thing," Rita said. "Apparently Lori's been saying certain things out loud."

"Not just Lori, I hear it from Leni too, but she mostly talks about butt size," Lucy said.

Lynn Sr covered up his ears, "No more, I get the point!" He started sulking a bit, "Look, I'll give an extra night for both of us to think about it, now I gotta get dinner started." Lynn Sr sulkingly made his way out the room, "It feels like just the other day I was spoon feeding them...why did they have to grow up and become women? I want my little girls back now."

Rita shook her head, unfortunately her husband can't get used to the idea of his daughters talking about such mature things. Rita knew it was perfectly normal, though of course she sometimes feels the same way when hearing Lincoln talking about chest hair and facial hair, just seeing him with a girlfriend has the mother of 11 a little uneasy but she promised not to keep any of her kids cooped up in the nest, tough as it may be.

"Well if you're feeling alright, then I'll leave you be, I gotta have a word with Lynn about her recent behavior," Rita said.

"Why? What did she do?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry about it dear, let me handle this," Rita said, making her way out the room.

Of course that answer wasn't good enough for Lucy, being the sneaky girl she is, she crawled into the vents and made her way toward the vents above Lynn's room. "Alright, what did you pull this time you she-demon?"

"So young lady, care to explain why you punched your brother in the face today?" Rita asked, looking right down at her daughter.

"Knee jerk reaction," Lynn explained.

"Knee jerk reaction?" Rita asked, somewhat in disbelief. "Your brother just kissed you on the cheek, how would that cause a knee jerk reaction to punching him?"

"It was weird! That's why," Lynn said. "Why would he do something that gross."

"Lynn, you are not six years old, acting like this because your brother kissed you," Rita said. "You're already grounded as it is, what made you think this would be any better!?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself!" Lynn said.

"Don't apologize to me, you should apologize to your brother!" Rita said.

"But I already did," Lynn replied. "He already forgave me."

"Hm, well I will be discussing this with your father, don't be surprised if your punishment gets extended," Rita said, making her way out the room.

Lynn groaned in annoyance, "Stupid Lincoln, I already know he loves me, he doesn't have to be so mushy about it, it ain't manly."

Lucy, who was still watching from the vents, had a look of pure disgust on her face, "You should count your lucky stars he would show you affection after all you've done, to throw it away like that was completely asinine."

Back in the present.

"Wait, how did you know about that part?" Sid asked.

"Lucy told me later, I'll get to that in a sec," Lincoln explained. "Anyway, Lynn did come downstairs, and it was pretty awkward."

Back in the past.

"Hey Stella," Lynn Sr said. "Are you staying for dinner? I'm making my world famous Goulash!"

"I'm very certain anything you make is world famous, at least according to your kids," Stella said.

"Aw, my kids are the best," Lynn Sr bashfully said. "So is that a 'yes'?"

"If you don't mind, I just need to let my mom know," Stella said.

"Sounds good to me, see you in a bit," Lynn Sr said.

"Your father's so friendly," Stella said, then got off the couch. "Mind if I use the bathroom?"

"Hey I won't stop you," Lincoln said. "You know where it is right?"

"Next to Luna and Luan's room," Stella said, walking toward the stairs. "Be back in a jiffy."

Lincoln waved bye, then sat back, "I really hope dinner tonight goes well after what happened."

"Me too," Lucy said, appearing out of nowhere and startling Lincoln.

"Lucy..." Lincoln began.

"Right, sorry," Lucy said, sitting next to him, feeling much more bashful than normal. "So..."

"So? What so?" Lincoln asked.

"That kiss earlier, the one you gave me," Lucy began, getting a nervous reaction from Lincoln, he almost forgot that she would likely confront him about it.

"I'm sorry if that bothered you, I won't do it again," Lincoln said, getting a look of surprise from Lucy.

"Don't be sorry, I didn't mind," Lucy said. "I'm flattered you're willing to do that, I know it's hard since you usually don't like showing mushy emotions to us, but I assure you that I liked the feeling. Thanks for being affectionate with me Lincoln."

"Oh, um no problem Lucy," Lincoln said, not sure what more to say.

"If I may ask though," Lucy began. "What brought that up anyway? No offense but this doesn't seem like something you'd normally do."

"It was Stella's idea, she suggested that I kiss all my sisters, and then tell them how much I love them," Lincoln explained.

"Hm, that would explain what I heard from Lynn," Lucy said. "So you kissed all of our sisters?"

"Yeah, they all took it well, mostly," Lincoln said. "The twins were grossed out at first but they didn't mind in the end. Lori looked pretty mad, but she managed to chill out before things got too bad. Lynn was the only real failure in this plan."

"Her loss then," Lucy said. She then turned to Lincoln and placed a kiss of her own on his cheek. "I love you, big brother."

"Hehe, thanks Lucy," Lincoln said, placing his arm around his sister and pulling her into a side hug, one she greatly appreciated.

Upstairs Stella had come out of the bathroom, about to make her way down to Lincoln when she heard a voice call to her.

"Stella, mind coming over a moment?" Stella turned to see that it was Lori who called her. "Just for a quick talk."

Stella looked a little distrustful of Lori, not really wanting to be alone with her. Though maybe she won't have to be, Lori does share a room with Leni. Though Stella seemed to notice right away that Leni wasn't there.

"Stella, I know you don't trust me, and I don't blame you," Lori began. "But I really just want to talk to you for a moment, please, I promise nothing will happen."

Stella would have liked it better if Leni was there, but she figured there was no harm in hearing Lori out, hopefully she won't too anything too foolish with Lincoln's parents home.

"Where's Leni?" Stella asked as she stepped into the room.

"Leni left for the moment, I asked her to while you were in the bathroom," Lori said. "I just want to talk to you alone." Lori gestured to Leni's bed. "Make yourself comfortable if you want."

Stella took Lori's offer, making her way onto Leni's bed, sitting down on top of the mattress. "Alright, what did you need me for?"

"Well, before that, I have something to get off my chest," Lori took a good hard look at Stella. "I really want to apologize for my behavior yesterday, no, this past week. I know you said it's gonna take time for you to forgive me, but I just want you to know I truly am sorry, there was absolutely no excuse for the lousy things I've done. I never should have treated you so horribly, it was very immature of me to act the way I did, and I promise I will do anything I can to make it up to you."

Stella took a moment to register this situation, from the sound of things, Lori seemed to be very genuine in her apology, and the proper thing to do would be to give Lori a chance to make up for her actions.

"Lori, I appreciate this, but the way you treated me this past week, it really wasn't pleasant," Stella said. "You made me feel like garbage."

"I know, it was terrible of me," Lori said.

"You hurt me a lot Lori, I felt so terrible for a while, like I was nothing but a burden," Stella said. "How could I even be friends with someone who has a sister that wasn't fond of me, let alone be that person's girlfriend."

"Stella..." Lori wanted to say something comforting, but she was really at a loss. "I'm sorry, I just don't really know what to say."

"Can you answer one thing for me at least," Stella said, looking down shyly.

"Sure, what is it?" Lori asked.

Stella looked up at Lori with a look of inadequacy in her eyes, "Do you...not like me? Do you hate me Lori?"

Something about that question tugged at Lori's heartstrings, that and the look in Stella's eyes. Stella may be a mature kid, but she's still just that, a kid who has been put through an emotional test of endurance.

"Stella, if this is about what I said yesterday, please don't take that to heart, I didn't mean what I said," Lori said. "I don't hate you, I never really did."

"You sounded so angry though, like I really upset you, I mean I know you had your heart set on Ronnie Anne but the way everyone made it sound, you didn't get that way until I started showing up, they said you never had a problem with Lincoln liking another girl," Stella said. "Was there something about me you didn't like? Do you not think I can be a good girlfriend to your brother? Am I...Do you think I'm ugly?"

"Ugly?" Lori asked. "Stella you're really pretty, ugly is the furthest thing from my mind. If anything at the time I knew you had the looks on your side, I think Ronnie Anne is a cute girl but you're just as adorable."

"You and that other girl kept saying I was freakishly tall, and you said I packed a lot of...junk back there," Stella said.

"I promise you Stella, everything I said I didn't mean," Lori insisted. "Please, I don't think you're unattractive in anyway, you're a beautiful young girl, and I can see why Lincoln was so attracted to you. Plus I'll give you credit, you seem to put up with this family quite well, something even my friends struggle with."

Stella held her stomach, almost as of feeling herself, or rather trying to comfort herself. "So, you don't think there's anything wrong with me."

"No Stella," Lori knelt down in front of her. "You're fine just the way you are." Lori saw a glimmer of a tear in Stella's eyes. Lori was really starting to realize just how mean she was to this girl, a really nice girl who didn't deserve her cruelty. Stella had done nothing wrong to Lori after all, even Lori now can't understand what got into her.

Without a second thought, Lori pulled Stella into a hug, gently caressing the young girl and hoping to sooth her worries. Stella was a little surprised but could feel that the friendly vibes Lori was giving her were genuine. She slowly returned Lori's hug, the two finally moving towards peace.

"I really am sorry Stella, you're not flawed, you're a great girl, and I'm glad you're dating my brother," Lori pulled back a little, wiping the tear from Stella's eyes. "Just try not to make-out too much or too passionately, you're both still young."

"Sure, you got it Lori," Stella said. "And thanks, you really are a nice girl, just like Lincoln said."

"Lincoln's been calling me nice?" Lori asked, playfully in disbelief. "Are you sure he didn't mean Leni?"

"He meant you Lori, come on you know Lincoln loves you, even if you two do disagree a lot," Stella said.

"Well I guess he showed us today how much he really loves us...which brings me to my next question," Lori said. "Why did you want Lincoln to do that? I mean I heard your explanation before to my sisters but why were you so interested in making Lincoln do that?"

"Honestly, it just seemed weird to me that he said it's so rare and awkward for the siblings in this house to be more honest with their feelings," Stella said. "Seems like everyone hides behind some tough, hostile exterior. I know you have to be assertive in this family, at least that's what Lincoln says, but hearing about the Sister Fight Protocol and the Bad Luck Incident, I feel like you need to really remind each other that you do love one another in the end. I get that siblings fight, we have classmates that complain about something their sibling did, and I know if I had a sibling around I probably wouldn't always get along with them, but I worry that your family has more of a negative vibe than a positive one. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I do understand what you mean," Lori said. "But I hope that you understand that we really do love each other, even if we don't always say it."

"I believe you do," Stella said. "I just wanted to see Lincoln show it, it was cute really, seeing him kiss all his sisters, and telling them how much he loves them, he must have made them all so happy doing that. Didn't it make you happy?"

"I hate to admit it, but, it kind of did," Lori said. "He used to do that more when he was younger, though as he got older, or rather as me and the other sisters got older, we stopped caring about that type of stuff. I think Lincoln sensed that, in addition to me blowing him off all the time. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go back to that, if he wants to at least."

"I'll be honest, he seemed really uncomfortable at first so it might take a while for him to get used to again," Stella said. "I just hope this won't cause any more trouble for him, I didn't fully regret this until Lynn punched him. I should have just listened to him before."

"Don't blame yourself, you heard the other sisters, they liked the affection, and maybe this will make us closer," Lori said.

"I hope so, I do admit though, this was a risky idea, and maybe it wasn't my place to decide whether or not you should be more affectionate," Stella said. "I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries doing this."

"Don't be, you had good intentions," Lori said. "You're a sweet girl Stella, don't forget that."

"Thanks again Lori," Stella said. "Um if you don't mind, I should head downstairs, Lincoln's probably waiting for me."

"Yeah, I won't keep you," Lori said. "Remember though, my little brother is very precious to me, so promise you'll always do right by him."

"Lincoln means a lot to me, he has since the day I met him, when he was the first kid to show me kindness," Stella said. "He told me it was all of you who gave him that confidence."

"Lincoln already had it in him, we just needed to remind him," Lori said. "Good thing too, unless you like greasy hair boys in leather jackets, you might have been put off at first."

Stella giggled a bit, "I almost want to see that, I mean I saw his gelled up hair but not the jacket."

"Wait...he actually went through with the hair?" Lori asked, sighing in disappointment. "Lincoln, sometimes he's too quick to go back to plan a as he would put it."

"I'm just glad it worked out," Stella said, getting off the bed. "I'll see you at dinner Lori."

"See you then," Lori said, then as Stella left, she pulled out her cell phone. "Hey, Bobby? It's me Lori...no I don't need anything from you, I just felt like talking, do you have time? ...No I'm not breaking up with you! Ugh, can you just let me have a sentimental moment with you!? ...Thank you Boo Boo Bear, you really are a sweetheart."

Dinner time came and went, things went normal, one difference between last time and this time was one less rude sister. Lincoln was fairly pleased that Lori wasn't being mean to Stella, and that she was being actively friendly with his girlfriend. The only downside was Lynn being extremely grouchy, barely talking to anyone and casting dirty glances to Lincoln and Stella.

At the end of dinner, Stella bid her good-byes to everyone, the twins being the first to receive her attention.

"Bye Stella!" Each twin said, wrapping her in a hug.

"Bye Lana, bye Lola, it was nice seeing you," Stella said.

"Oh I love your accent, only for me too," Lola said.

"Sure, only for you," Stella said, chuckling slightly, then turned to her best friends. "Luna, Luan..."

The two sisters then wrapped around Stella as well, similar to the twins a moment ago.

"See ya Stell, don't be a stranger," Luna said.

"Yeah, you're always _A Loud_ to be here," Luan said with a giggle.

Afterward, Lucy took the moment to hug Stella, which surprised some of the sisters given Lucy's usual dislike of physical contact.

"Thanks Stella, for shining your bright light in the shadows of my dark heart," Lucy said.

"Aw, you're so cute Lucy!" Stella said, returning the hug. "I don't think I've had a chance to read many of your poems, you gotta pull me aside one day to show me."

"I will, I have something planned for that honestly," Lucy said.

Stella bid her good-byes to Lisa, Leni, Lily, (with a kiss to boot) and finally Lori.

"See you soon Lori," Stella said.

"Like everyone has said, you're always welcome here, but I think you've realized that by now," Lori said.

"I appreciate that, and I appreciate your parents for allowing me in their home," Stella said.

"Bit more refreshing than Clyde too," Lynn Sr said, then got a glare from the rest of the family. "Man the words are not coming out right today. What I mean is that it's great to see more of Lincoln's friends here, especially his girlfriend. Clyde's still welcome, we like him too."

"That reminds me," Stella turned to Lincoln. "Maybe try to make time to spend with Clyde soon, you know how he is when you two are apart too long."

"Oh that reminds me, I haven't even told Clyde we're dating yet!" Lincoln said. "I wanted to tell him over the phone but that seems like something I should tell him in person. Same with the others."

"We'll break it to them together," Stella said, then finally turned her attention to the last sister. "Did I say good-bye to everyone?"

"You didn't say good-bye to Lynn, but she's not here," Leni said.

"Oh...well I won't bother her then, if you don't mind, tell her for me," Stella said.

"If she can stop being so stubborn," Lana added.

"Lana..." Rita lightly scolded, then turned to Stella. "I'll let her know dear." She knelt down to Stella, "I'm also really sorry for any grief she may have caused you."

"Don't worry about it, she's a teenager right? Maybe it's hormones," Stella said. "I think she'll come around." Stella wasn't too sure herself but she did want to alleviate Rita's worries.

"You're so nice dear, to echo my daughters, you're always welcome here," Rita said.

"Thank you Mrs. Loud," Stella said, then turned to her boyfriend. "Bye Linky, see you tomorrow."

"She ya Stell...y? Note to self, come up with a pet name," Lincoln said.

"I can help you with that," Lori added.

"Take your time, I might need to come up with something a bit more original myself," Stella said, then brought Lincoln in for a kiss. "Goodnight."

Stella made her way home, Lincoln waving in a love struck manner.

"I still can't believe I have a girlfriend," Lincoln said.

"Seems like you're the only one who's surprised," Luna said. "We all knew you had it in you."

"You are pretty mature for your age," Lori said. "Well, sometimes at least."

"Thanks, I..." Lincoln turned to Lori. "What do you mean 'sometimes'?"

"Just take the compliment squirt," Lori teased, rubbing Lincoln's hair. "You're a good kid, and I love you."

Soon the other sisters wrapped him in a group hug, all stating the same thing, "We love you too Linky!"

"Hehe, thanks girls, same here," Lincoln said, bit nervous and somewhat feeling crushed by the affection.

"Aw, isn't that sweet Lynn?" Rita said, turning to her husband, who seemed to be holding back tears.

"It's so beautiful!" Lynn pulled out a handkerchief to blow his nose into. "My kids are just so darn great! I love them so much!"

Lynn started sobbing onto his wife's shoulder, who proceeded to gently pat his back, flashing a small smile to her husband.

Upstairs Lynn could see the affection of the family, deep down she felt a sense of sadness, knowing she could be part of that. But her pride won't let her open up her vulnerabilities to her family.

Deep down, she did like the kiss Lincoln gave her, and to hear her brother say 'I love you' really meant a lot to her. But at the same time, she doesn't even know if she deserved that level of affection, and part of he doesn't understand why Lincoln is so quick to still look at her with admiration even in the roughest of times.

The day he came back into the house after the bad luck incident, he hardly held a grudge. He was mad for a while but he quickly got over it and was just happy to be home. She won't admit it, but he's a tough kid to endure that and still look on the bright side of things.

"Lincoln...I love you too. I really hope you know that, I just wish I could just freaking admit it," Lynn clenched her fists hard. "Ugh, this sucks, why do things need to be sappy anyway? I show you how much I love you in my own way, every punch, every kick, every noogie, the name calling, it's just how I show him affection, how I show everyone affection, it's the only way I know how."

Lynn groaned in annoyance, thinking over everything, every detail of what's happened. "Is it me? No, it can't be, maybe it's them. I just gotta toughen Lincoln up a bit more, he's a boy, he should love this stuff. Being surrounded by girls isn't helping much, and Stella sure as hell isn't doing much to help either." Lynn looked downstairs, "Don't worry little bro, your big sister will help you out and make you into the man I know you can be."

That night, Lincoln was laying in his bed with Lucy right beside him. He was video chatting with Ronnie Anne, explaining what's been happening.

"So things have soothed over a bit, Lori and Lynn did face punishment from my parents, so Lori can't use Vanzilla for a while and Lynn has to give up sports for about a month," Lincoln explained.

"Sucks for them, but maybe they shouldn't have pulled the stunt they did," Ronnie Anne said. "Yeah my tio Carlos and tia Frieda weren't too happy with what Carlota did, but they barely did much. They just said 'Don't do it again', such a let down, after what she did to Stella she deserved more than that!"

"Well she is 18, there's probably not much her parents can do to really discipline her, she has to figure out herself what's right and wrong," Lincoln said.

"Well I'll be honest, when my family found out you got with Stella, they were a teensy bit disappointed, turns out everyone was on board with us getting together," Ronnie Anne said. "I mean, my life isn't a Novella, it's no big deal if I have a boyfriend or not, I'm only 11, I got time."

"Well it seems like Lori has become more accepting of Stella, thank goodness," Lincoln said. "Seems like she really felt bad about this."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Lori only did all that because Carlota got in her head, in fact I'm sure of it because I overheard Bobby talking with Lori before, and it sounds like Carlota was mainly the one pulling the strings, I bet if Carlota didn't say anything that Lori would not have cared," Ronnie Anne said. "Anyway what's done is done, I'm glad you got your girl. She's quite the looker."

"She'll appreciate that," Lincoln said. "Hey how's Sid doing by the way? How has she handled all this?"

"She's happy for you too, she only wishes she could have spent more time with you, she's really taken a liking to you," Ronnie Anne said.

"That's great...it is just friendly right?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh get over yourself Lincoln, not every girl in existence wants to make out with you or anything," Ronnie Anne said. "Sid just thinks you're a nice boy, helps that I've been putting a good word in for you. Next time we gotta make plans for you to come to Great Lakes or for me and Sid to come to Royal Woods. Honestly I'd like to see Stella again so I might try asking my mom when we can go back, or if Stella could see if she can come down here."

"She'll appreciate that," Lincoln said. "Anyway it's late, and I don't wanna keep Lucy up."

"You're not bothering me," Lucy said.

"Uh, is she on your bed?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"She's been bunking with me the last few days, she and Lynn aren't talking right now, I mean it was suppose to be a night or two but Lynn kind of made things worse," Lincoln said.

"Like she always does, leave it to her to turn a light drizzle into a thunderstorm," Lucy said.

"Well good luck with all that, and I'll see you around Linc," Ronnie Anne said.

"Goodnight Ronnie Anne," Lincoln said, powering of his computer. "Well, let's turn in for the night."

Without a word, Lucy kissed Lincoln right on the cheek, taking him by surprise, "I love you."

Lincoln again felt awkward, but he's starting to get used to this feeling, "I love you too Lucy." Lincoln returned the kiss to Lucy on her cheek, getting a blush out of her.

"Lincoln, can I ask you one thing before I drift into my slumber?" Lucy asked. "Why don't you see me as a freak, like our sisters do?"

"Huh? No one thinks you're a freak Lucy," Lincoln said. "We all love you."

"I know you all love me, but it feels like everyone treats me like an outcast, you're the only one who doesn't," Lucy said. "Why do you show me more kindness?"

Lincoln sighed, "I can't speak for my sisters, and honestly I don't think they're that cruel to think you're a freak, but for me, I would never consider you one because well, you're my little sister. You're very special to me Lucy, all my sisters are. All I want is for you to be happy with who you are, and if you like being a goth then that's fine." Lincoln gently stroked Lucy's hair. "I love you just how you are Lucy."

Lucy almost felt a tear come to her eye, she hugged her brother really tightly, "Promise me something Lincoln, promise me that no matter what, you'll always be by my side."

"Easy promise to make," Lincoln said, returning the hug. "I'm here for you Luce, never forget that."

Lucy felt the truth of his words, continuing the hug that Lincoln eventually returned. The two drifted off to sleep, still wrapped in each other's embrace, forming a brother-sister bond that they feel can never be tested.

Looks like Stella knew what she was doing after all.


	3. Now for some Drama

Back in the present timeline, while they found it cute, Ronnie Anne and Sid couldn't help but tease Lincoln about his bond with Lucy.

"Aw, such a caring big brother," Ronnie Anne said. "Getting all nice and cuddly with his little sister."

"Were there any lullabies involved?" Sid joked.

"I swear I can't tell you girls anything," Lincoln complained. "So I love my sister, what's the big deal!?"

"Girls, be nice," Stella playfully scolded. "This was my goal after all, I wanted Lincoln to grow closer to his sisters, so I'm very relieved it worked out so well."

"Yeah, you're right Stella," Ronnie Anne said. "Lincoln, you know by now I like to mess with you. It's great how much you love your sisters, especially Lucy."

"Yeah, I mean I can't imagine myself being that cuddly with Adelaide, but if you're cool with it then I won't judge," Sid said.

"Careful, Stella might make you do with your sister what she had me do with mine," Lincoln joked.

"Ha, as if," Sid said. "So I take it this is when Lucy told you about what she heard from Lynn?"

"Yeah, she gave me the run down that night, before we went to bed," Lincoln said. "Since that day Lucy's been much closer to me, it's like she can never leave my side."

"I'll admit, she might have gotten too attached," Stella said. "I guess the moment she realized she can latch onto you for emotional support, she took it."

"Lucy's always been a bit of a mystery to me," Ronnie Anne said.

"She's a mystery to even us sometimes," Lincoln said.

"Alright, so we've established that you and Lucy are tight knit, and the same with your sisters," Sid said. "But what about your friends, how'd they handle it?"

"It was a bit weird at first," Lincoln explained.

Flashback to Royal Woods Elementary Cafeteria where Lincoln and Stella had just revealed their relationship to Clyde, Rusty, Liam and Zach.

"Wait, so you two are officially dating!?" Liam asked, rather loudly.

"Can you keep your voice down please," Lincoln said. "I don't need the whole cafeteria to know about me and Stella."

"Sorry, I'm just surprised, I knew the two of you were getting much more chummy with each other but this!" Liam stated. "Sure didn't expect you two to be official!"

"Well I had a feeling this could happen," Clyde said. "Especially with how his sisters were all conspiring against each other to have Lincoln either date Stella or Ronnie Anne. Not one of Lori's finest moments, that's for sure."

"Well congrats Lincoln, you won the girl," Zach said.

"It wasn't a competition Zach," Lincoln said, before thinking about it. "Alright so it almost was but Stella chose me so if anything she won."

"The only winners are you and me Lincoln," Stella said. "Try thinking of it that way."

"Sounds good to me," Lincoln said.

"Alright, but explain one thing then," Rusty said. "When Stella first moved here and after our advances, she told us she wasn't interested in having a boyfriend, so what happened between then and now that she suddenly got into you Lincoln? Were you cheating!?"

"Cheating how?" Lincoln asked. "I didn't ask Stella out, she asked me. I didn't even expect her to return my feelings!"

"Aha! So you still had feelings for her!" Rusty accused.

"Well duh, she's a really cute girl, who wouldn't want to be her boyfriend?" Lincoln asked, getting a blush from the star shirt girl. "I just kept my feelings to myself because Stella wasn't ready."

"Truthfully it was the encouragement I got from his sisters that helped me realize that I did like Lincoln that way, and Ronnie Anne's motivation that gave me the courage to ask him to be my boyfriend," Stella said.

"Well isn't that nice?" Rusty sarcastically said. "Sure wish I had ten sisters and an ex-girlfriend who would go through lengths to help me."

"Ronnie Anne was never my girlfriend," Lincoln said.

"Hey I know you kissed her, or does the idea of you having had a girlfriend previously make Stella jealous?" Rusty asked. "Hiding things from your new girlfriend isn't proper Lincoln, you two should break up."

"Not gonna happen," Lincoln said.

"And I don't really care if Lincoln did have a girlfriend before me," Stella said. "Besides I like Ronnie Anne, so I have no grudge against her."

"Still, why Lincoln!? Why not me! I'm much more charismatic!" Rusty said, earning a glare from his friends.

"Dude, not cool," Clyde said.

"Yeah, I mean I'm bummed out too but you gotta slow your roll," Zach said.

"They're our friends, we gotta respect their relationship," Liam said. "Plus there are plenty of fish in the sea, seeing a couple with us at all times might give us some extra pointers."

"I'd be happy to give you guys tips, as long as it's nothing too personal to me and Stella," Lincoln said.

"Same here, you guys are still my friends, so you still have the benefit of having a girl help you with girl problems," Stella said.

"Speaking of girl troubles," Clyde said. "What is Lori's current relationship status?"

"She's still dating Bobby Clyde," Lincoln confirmed. "Come on Clyde, you gotta move on, there are a lot of other girls to pick from."

"I'm with Lincoln, Lori might be too old for you right now, aren't there any girls from our class that you like?" Stella asked.

"None that I can think of right now," Clyde said.

"What about Penelope?" Lincoln asked. "That girl you had to work with on that Egg project."

"Penelope huh?" Clyde said. "Well she is nice and she already makes for a good mother..."

"Thinking too far ahead there buddy," Lincoln said. "But she's nice, that's a good start."

"When you get a chance, you should try talking to her more, get to know her and see for yourself if she's the one for you," Stella said.

"I talked to a girl once, she turned me down and later hooked up with my friend," Rusty bitterly said.

Lincoln furrowed his brow at the freckle faced boy, "Rusty, you're starting to get on my nerves a bit. I'm sorry things didn't work out but you really gotta move past that."

"Hey you're the one who broke the code," Rusty said.

"What code!?" Lincoln asked. "I never set a code!"

"The 'No more asking out Stella' code," Rusty said.

"But she asked me to be her boyfriend, not the other way around," Lincoln said.

"You really seem to like boasting that fact," Rusty replied, getting a growl from Lincoln.

"Because you keep pestering me about something I didn't do!" Lincoln said. "What was I suppose to turn Stella down?"

"That would have helped, yes," Rusty said.

"Ugh, I can't deal with this anymore, I'll see you guys later," Lincoln said, grabbing his lunch and leaving the table.

"I should go too," Stella said, picking her tray up. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

As the two left, Clyde, Liam and Zach casted one angry glare at Rusty. "What is it?"

"Don't act clueless Rusty," Clyde said.

"Yeah, you know you crossed the line there," Liam said.

"Way to make things awkward dude," Zach said.

"Come on, we were all thinking the exact same thing," Rusty said. "Lincoln pulled a dirty move."

"I hardly see it that way," Clyde said. "I have full confidence that this happened naturally, Stella has been spending all week at Lincoln's house, so it's not hard to imagine that she feel for him."

"Yeah, it could have happened to any of us," Zach said. "If Stella spent as much time with us as she did with Lincoln, something definitely could have sparked."

"So you're saying if Stella spent that much time with me, then it could have been me and her instead of her and Lincoln," Rusty said, a plan forming in his head.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Clyde asked, suspicious of his friend.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Rusty said. "I'll drop it for now."

"Good, not another word about it," Liam said. "Yer gonna have to give Lincoln and Stella an apology next time you see them."

"Fine, I'll do just that," Rusty said. "I wouldn't want to upset Stella after all."

Clyde suspiciously narrowed his eyes at Rusty, making a mental note to keep tabs on him. He won't let anything affect Lincoln and Stella's relationship. Lincoln's his best friend after all, and Clincoln McCloud always sticks together, plus Stella is just as much his friend too.

Meanwhile Lincoln and Stella were searching for another table to sit at.

"Maybe we can find one of your sisters," Stella said.

"Might be tough, they have their own friends after all," Lincoln said. "Plus you definitely don't wanna sit with Lisa, her classmates are very rowdy, plus her friend Darcy keeps giving me some weird look."

Stella looked around for any empty tables, "Well unless we find some other place, I don't think we'll-"

"Hi Lincoln!" A feminine voice unintentionally interrupted. "Hi Stella!"

Both of them turned to see a familiar classmate of theirs.

"Hey Girl Jordan," Lincoln greeted.

"Hi Jordan," Stella said.

"Surprised to see you two walking this way, don't you have your normal table you eat at?" Girl Jordan asked.

"We kind of needed a break from there," Stella said.

"Well if you're looking for a different view, you can come sit here," Girl Jordan said, patting the empty seats besides her. "My friends won't mind, though they're taking a 'bathroom' break."

"By bathroom do you mean applying make-up?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh yeah," Girl Jordan confirmed. "I don't get Mollie sometimes. She and the other girls just wanna look cool for some reason."

"Well that's school life for you," Lincoln said, taking a seat. "Everyone wants to find some way to fit in or stand out."

"Seems like what anyone in life would want to do," Stella said, taking a seat by Lincoln.

"So, interesting seeing you two together," Girl Jordan said. "I heard you've been spending a lot of time with each other."

"Yeah, we have," Stella said. "Lincoln invited me to his house a week ago and we've been hanging out everyday since."

"You actually went to his house!?" Girl Jordan asked in surprise. "Wow, most kids wouldn't go to the Loud House...er no offense Lincoln."

"I'm used to it," Lincoln said.

"Well I liked it there, Lincoln's sisters are really nice," Stella said. "Most of them at least."

"So, at his house everyday huh? Any reason?" Girl Jordan asked.

"Just that we had a lot of fun together, me and Lincoln really started to bond, and I even made friends with some of his sisters," Stella said. "Especially two of his older sisters, Luna and Luan."

"Luna? She's the one who has a rock band right?" Girl Jordan asked.

"Yeah, her along with her friends Mazzy, Sully and Luna's girlfriend, Sam Sharp," Lincoln said.

"And Luan's the comedian right?" Girl Jordan asked. "The one who steams the web show Luan Out Loud."

"That's her," Stella said. "She's so much funnier in person."

"That's good to hear, I think she's funny as well, it must be nice seeing her often," Girl Jordan said. "So you two were just hanging out with each other and the Loud sisters, nothing more?"

"More how?" Lincoln asked.

"Like...are you dating?" Girl Jordan asked. "It's not just me asking, I hear talk from other students, especially since Chandler mentioned running into the two of you at Gus's Game n Grubs."

"Wait, now we're the center of a rumor?" Lincoln asked. "Why am I just hearing about this now?"

"It wasn't a big rumor, besides most kids figured even if you two were dating, it wouldn't last long, they expected your sisters to drive Stella away," Girl Jordan said.

"It amazes me what reputation my sisters have," Lincoln said. "Doesn't matter, Stella's here to stay."

"And I like Lincoln's sisters, or at least most of them," Stella said.

"Still, it's great that you two are dating, I think you make a cute couple," Girl Jordan said. "It's also great to see Lincoln fully recover from that whole Christina ordeal."

"Huh? Christina?" Stella asked. "Who's Christina?"

"Oh Lincoln never told you about one of his earlier crushes?" Girl Jordan asked. "I guess that makes sense, might be weird to talk about old crushes."

"Christina was another girl I had a crush on, then she switched classes when she found out," Lincoln said.

"That's a bit extreme," Stella said. "I mean, it's one thing to not be ready for a relationship but to go that far?"

"Well it's how she found out," Girl Jordan said. "You wanna tell her Lincoln? Or do you want me to?"

"Honestly, I would have rather neither of us told her, but since it's out in the open then I guess I'll just say it," Lincoln began, then turned to Stella. "What happened was I put out a video of my most embarrassing moments, and one of them involved me making out with a picture of Christina, she was pretty weirded out, I don't blame her. It was really cringe-worthy of me to do."

"Wait you put your embarrassing moments up?" Stella asked. "What possessed you to do that?"

"He was trying to win a contest," Girl Jordan said. "Weird though, he already had another popular video, then he took it down."

"Yeah, that video was me having taped embarrassing moments of my sisters," Lincoln explained. "But they got mad at me for uploading a video of them without their consent, especially something so embarrassing. So to make up for it I uploaded all my embarrassing moments so we'd be even."

"Aw, that's sweet of you," Stella said. "Even if it was wrong of you to have recorded their embarrassing moments, at least you made up for it, assuming they still weren't mad after that."

"They forgave me, since my moments were apparently more embarrassing," Lincoln said. "Plus they knew I just really wanted a trophy, at the time I didn't have any trophies at all, while my sisters got trophies and awards for just about everything, even Lily. So they chipped in and got me a trophy that said 'Most Improved Brother', which really meant a lot to me. I finally had achieved something."

"Seems like a pity prize to me," Girl Jordan commented, getting a glare from Lincoln and Stella. "Just being honest, plus the way it sounds it's almost like they thought you were lousy before and are now just getting better."

"Thanks for the input, Jordan," Lincoln said, still somewhat ticked. "Regardless of what the trophy said or if it felt like a pity prize, I still appreciate my sisters' gesture, I know they did it out of love."

"Plus improving yourself doesn't mean you weren't great in the first place, it just means you're only getting better," Stella said.

"And I did, I finally got a trophy in the case, thanks to my prize winning Ace Savvy comic," Lincoln said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that comic," Girl Jordan said. "I knew you'd win that contest."

"It was a great looking comic, you're really talented at drawing and story telling Lincoln, you should do that more often," Stella said.

"Huh, you really think so?" Lincoln asked.

"I agree with Stella on that, you'd totally be great at being a comic book artist," Girl Jordan said.

"Huh, that sounds like a good idea," Lincoln said. "Maybe I'll try getting into that, I'll start with some fan comics and maybe I'll become Bill Buck's apprentice!"

"That's a great goal Lincoln, I'll support you 100 percent on it," Stella said.

"Aw, what a good girlfriend," Girl Jordan said.

"Remember, try not to tell anyone just yet, we don't want to be at the center of anymore gossip," Lincoln said.

"Well after the Ronnie Anne debacle, I don't blame you," Girl Jordan said. "Wait does Stella know about Ronnie Anne?"

"I've met her, she's the one who convinced me to ask out Lincoln," Stella said.

"She what!?" Girl Jordan shouted, Lincoln frantically shushing her.

"Not so loud!" Lincoln loudly whispered, looking around to see that some students had stopped to state a moment before going back to their normal business.

"Sorry, I'm just surprised," Girl Jordan said. "There were plenty of rumors about Ronnie Anne too, some say you liked her, some say she liked you, especially after that day in the restaurant."

"Wow you're quite a target for gossip Lincoln," Stella said. "Ronnie Anne already told me she liked Lincoln only as a friend so that's why she encouraged me to ask him out. It's thanks to her that Lincoln's my boyfriend and on top of that, Ronnie Anne is now my friend."

"I gotta say, she's much friendlier than I thought," Girl Jordan said. "Back when she lived here she was tough as nails and didn't let anyone cross her."

"Well she's still pretty tough," Stella said. "She's just working on expressing her emotions better. She's really a nice girl, I can see that she has a good heart."

"Must be your presence, you're very pleasant to be around Stella," Girl Jordan said, getting a blush from the taller girl.

"Aw, thanks," Stella said.

"Oh, here comes Mollie," Girl Jordan said. "So your relationship is under wraps, right?"

"Yeah, the only ones in this school who know are you, my sisters, Clyde, Liam and Zach," Lincoln said. "And that's how it's gonna stay."

In the present.

"That did not last long," Lincoln said.

"It sure didn't," Stella added.

In the past.

"Here comes the bride, here comes the groom!" a group of students sang as Lincoln and Stella walked down the halls, both looking really annoyed and somewhat embarrassed.

"How did it spread so fast!?" Lincoln asked.

"I wish I knew, why is it such a big deal? So we're dating, it's normal for people to date," Stella said.

"Kids our age can be so immature," Lincoln said. "Well it won't last long, hopefully. But considering how annoying kids were when they thought I was dating Ronnie Anne, imagine now that they know I'm dating you."

"Well now, if it isn't the happy couple," They heard. The two turned to see Chandler leaning against a locker.

"So you know too Chandler?" Lincoln asked.

"Of course, the whole school seems to know," Chandler said. "The question is, how long has this been a thing? Like were you two dating back when I saw you both as Gus's Game and Grubs?"

"Not yet, we didn't become official until the weekend," Lincoln said.

"Man, you really work fast Lincoln," Chandler said, surprising the boy that he actually remembered his name. "But I gotta be honest, this is a total bummer."

"Huh? How?" Lincoln asked.

"Because I really thought that friend of yours was gonna be single long enough to make it to my party without a date," Chandler said. "I mean, I did take a liking to you Stella, part of the reason I tried being so nice to you two, guess that was time wasted."

"Well, sorry to hear that," Stella said, not sure what to make of his answer. "Well I bet there's someone else for you at least."

"Yeah, someone else," Chandler said. "Back to the search, and just when I thought I had something."

"Um, are we still coming to your party?" Lincoln asked, somewhat hopeful.

"Eh, I'll think about it," Chandler said, slamming his locker and walking off, leaving Lincoln feeling somewhat annoyed.

"Well so much for the popular party," Lincoln said. "Sorry Stella, guess plans are gonna change."

"I don't really care that much," Stella said. "Seems like he was just mainly trying to win me over, could have handled it better though."

"I just hope he lightens up, I really don't want to have two jealous guys to contend with," Lincoln said.

"Linky!" Lola was heard calling. She along with Lana, Lucy and Lisa had made their way over to the couple. "Hey, you two are the talk of the whole school right now."

"We know Lola, kids won't stop teasing us about our relationship," Lincoln said.

"Teasing you? Some kids are envious of you Lincoln," Lana said.

"Yeah, you're dating one of the prettiest girls in school, of course kids are gonna be curious," Lola said.

"You're too nice Lola," Stella said, blushing a bit. "But come on now, I'm not that pretty."

"Oh don't try to downplay it honey, embrace your looks, works for me all the time," Lola said.

"Just don't become too much like Lola," Lana joked, earning ire from her twin.

"Oh you wish you were as pretty as me Lana," Lola retorted.

"Why do you keep saying that? We're identical twins!" Lana shouted. "I could look like you in an instant, in fact I have once! I know you remember that pageant I took your place in!"

"We all remember, but that isn't the point here," Lisa said. "While I agree our brother's partner of romance is visually appealing to the eye, the real issue here is the endless amount of negative attention they've been receiving."

"But I'm trying to tell Linky there's also a positive," Lola said. "He's the envy of a lot of boys, even a few girls."

"I'd rather have no attention, it's so embarrassing," Lincoln said. "I can only imagine how Lori handled it with Bobby, assuming she didn't keep it a secret."

"Well Lori is a bragger and dating in High School seems to be a norm since most kids have grown out of their thinking the opposite gender is 'icky' as they would say," Lisa explained. "If anything having a significant other is more likely to make you popular for the majority rather than an even split."

"Who told everyone though?" Lucy asked.

"It was either Girl Jordan's friend Mollie since she screamed it out in surprise and ran to tell some other girl..." Stella theorized.

"Or it might have been Rusty, knowing him he probably started angrily muttering about it a lot and might have even blabbed it out to the first person who would listen," Lincoln said.

"Hey Loud! Nice girl, don't tell Ronnie Anne!" a random boy shouted.

"Ugh, seriously, that's one of the kids who used to tease me about liking Ronnie Anne, doesn't he have anything better to do?" Lincoln asked.

"Allow me to deal with him big brother," Lola said, cracking her knuckles as she marched toward the kid. "Hey you!"

"Hey, what are you...ah! Someone help! This little girl is picking on me!" the boy shouted.

"This'll teach you to mess with my big brother!" Lola shouted from the distance as sounds of pummeling was heard.

Lincoln sighed in annoyance, "Lana, please go break that up before Lola really hurts the kid. Annoying as he is I don't want her getting to carried away and getting in trouble because of me."

"On it bro," Lana said, making her way to Lola.

"I have to say, Lola's pretty strong for a six year old girl," Stella commented. "I really gotta stay on her good side."

"We'll do our best to quell the rumors as well," Lucy said. "I'll ask Haiku for assistance."

"I can do my part too, though I should warn you Stella, my friend Darcy isn't too pleased by what she's been hearing, so I would keep an eye out for her," Lisa warned.

"How long has she had a crush on me exactly?" Lincoln asked.

"Since she met you, sometime after the Friend Card incident, she commented to me how funny it was seeing you get freaked out by us and how cute it looked, since then she's become enamored with you and vows to make you her boyfriend," Lisa said.

Stella giggled a bit, "That's so cute."

"Sure, cute," Lincoln said, then heard the bell. "Dang it, we're gonna be late, come on Stella, let's just get the day over with already."

"See you later girls," Stella said as she rushed to class.

"We should get back to class as well," Lisa said. "Hopefully this dies down soon, it can be just as bad for us, kids are gonna get curious."

"No one really talks to me anyway, they think I'm creepy and weird," Lucy said.

"Oh, my condolences, most children tend to avoid me as well, since I tend to use big words they do not understand," Lisa said.

"Hm, seems we're both outcasts," Lucy said. "Not that it bothers me, I have friends who understand me."

"Same, though not literally," Lisa said. "Well, see you at home later Lucy."

"Bye Lisa," Lucy said, the two parting way.

Later in the day as school ended, Lincoln and Stella opted to walk to the Loud House, not unusual for them since they've done this before, but especially now since they don't want to put up with the teasing from the other kids. One difference is that Lincoln's sisters had also opted to join them on their walk home.

"Hope you don't mind us joining you Linc, after today we figured you could use some company," Lana said.

"It's fine, we're all going the same direction anyway," Lincoln said.

"You'll be happy to know that I helped quench even more rumors," Lola said. "I just had to use my charm."

"She threatened to break someone's arm...with a paperclip," Lana said.

"Huh? A paperclip? How would that work?" Stella asked.

"I'm just very convincing," Lola said. "I don't let anyone mess with my family."

"Wow, you're so menacing Lola, yet adorable," Stella said. "Menacingly adorable."

"Ooh, I like that, almost as much as that little accent you pronounce my name with," Lola said.

"I have noticed that as well, Lola seems to be the only one you address with an accent," Lisa said. "Is there a particular reason?"

"Uh, nothing to major, it just sounds like a word I know," Stella explained. "A word used for a wise woman."

"Sweet, my name makes me wise, it's so fitting," Lola said. "Makes it that much easier to become a Princess."

"Great, like her head wasn't big enough," Lana commented.

"Don't be jealous, peasant," Lola said.

"Or what? You gonna break my arm with a paperclip?" Lana asked.

"You wanna find out!?" Lola shouted, shaking her fist at her twin.

"Hey, no fighting, be nice to each other," Lincoln said. "Lana don't mind Lola's bragging and Lola don't rub it in, a good Princess should treat her subjects with a little more class."

"Yes, you're right Linky," Lola said. "I have an example to set after all."

As they walked home, they heard Clyde calling out to them, "Lincoln! Wait up!"

"Clyde?" Lincoln and the others turned to meet the boy.

"Lincoln, glad I caught you, oh and you too Stella," Clyde said. "Man, lots of gossip going on all around the school huh?"

"Yeah, it's kind of annoying," Lincoln said. "I take it you don't really know much about how it started."

"Well I have an idea," Clyde said. "I mean, aside from Mollie, I did hear Rusty telling a few kids, saying how you basically snuck in and snuck away with his girl."

"Since when am I Rusty's girl?" Stella asked, getting a bit annoyed.

"Yeah that's such a bogus thing to say!" Lola shouted, her sisters sharing the sentiment.

"Hey his words, not mine," Clyde said. "I guess he's still kind of miffed about you two dating."

"That's too bad, I'm not breaking up with Stella because Rusty's jealous, besides she made the choice to date me, I didn't sneak her away," Lincoln said.

"Well just be forewarned, some kids do believe him and think you're kind of a jerk for doing that," Lincoln said.

Lincoln groaned in annoyance, "Stupid Rusty, he's gonna get a serious talking to later."

"Talk? You should clock him for what he said!" Lola said.

"Yeah, show him what for!" Lana encouraged, throwing some fists.

"I don't want to fight, I prefer to solve my problems with words," Lincoln said.

"We should let him," Lisa insisted. "We didn't let him last time when Ronnie Anne was picking on him, I say we trust our elder brother."

"I'm with Lisa, I know Rusty is being insensitive but maybe Lincoln can snap him out of it," Lucy said. "Though the damage may have already been done."

"I'm not worried about the 'damage' that much, I just want to talk sense into Rusty," Lincoln said.

"And don't worry, because me, Liam and Zach are staying by your side," Clyde said. "We're happy for you and Stella, and we don't condone what Rusty's doing."

"Thanks Clyde, good to have my best buddy watching my back," Lincoln said, fist bumping the other boy.

"Well it looks like you're taking Stella home again...how many days in a row is that?" Clyde asked.

Lincoln counted with his fingers, "Uh...thirteen days straight I think. Think that's overdoing it?"

"Actually she didn't come over on Saturday, we met her at Dairy Land," Lisa said. "But what does it matter? Clyde came over almost every day as well."

"Kind of miss having you around Clyde, you're fun to hang out with," Lana said.

"Should Clyde join us?" Stella asked.

"I don't mind, been a while since we hung out after all," Clyde said. "Not counting Dairy Land."

"Sweet, Clincoln McCloud returns...with Stella!" Lincoln said, trying to think. "Gotta think of a way to incorporate your name into that."

"We'll think of something," Stella said. "Let's hurry over."

The group continued to make their way home, stepping into the Loud House upon arrival. The younger sisters quickly made their way to their rooms, Lincoln settling down in the living room with Clyde and Stella.

"Hey Stella, what do you think of Lincoln's sisters after all this time?" Clyde asked. "You mentioned you liked most of them, have any favorites?"

"I hate to pick favorites, but I do like spending time with Luna and Luan, like I mentioned earlier they've become good friends to have," Stella said. "But all the sisters have their charms, like the younger sisters are all adorable in their own way, Leni is a sweetheart, Lori...she took me a while but I can see that she's really kind and a caring sister to her siblings."

"Lori is amazing," Clyde said, fantasizing about her. "Too bad she's with Bobby, but if him moving away hasn't changed her feelings, nothing will. Guess I gotta try moving on again."

"Hey you did try moving on to me," Stella said. "Am I really the only other girl though?"

"Um, I sort of liked Lucy's friend Haiku, but that didn't last long," Clyde said. "I was still hung over Lori."

"You'll find someone buddy," Lincoln said.

"Yeah, I'll put in a good word for you with the other girls," Stella said.

"Appreciate the help there pals," Clyde said. "Hm, you mentioned the other girls, but what about Lynn? She really seemed interested in you two dating."

"Lynn..." Stella thought her answer over carefully. "Lynn has a bunch of issues to work out first before I can consider her a friend."

"Yeah Lynn's quite a handful," Clyde said. "The key to getting used to her is being somewhat athletically inclined, good thing I knew how to use a hackisack."

"If that's the case, maybe I can take her on in dodgeball, I think that's something we can do as a group," Stella said.

"Hey that's actually a good idea, how come I never thought of that?" Lincoln wondered out loud.

"We'll put that on our to do list for the future," Clyde said, then grabbed some controllers. "For now, how about a little Kart racing?"

"I call the Dump Truck Kart," Lincoln said, grabbing his controller.

"I pick the level," Stella said, grabbing hers.

"Good old fashion gaming, just what we need, some friendly competition among friends," Clyde said.

"We'll see how friendly it stays when I crush you boys," Stella playfully taunted.

"Oh it's on!" Lincoln and Clyde simultaneously said, the three getting right into their game.

Some time passed before the trio of Lori, Luna and Luan got home, the sisters happily talking amongst themselves when they noticed the three kids in the living room.

"Hey bro, got some company again?" Luna asked.

"Oh, hi girls, yeah Stella and Clyde came over," Lincoln said.

"You're home kind of late," Stella said. "I figured your school would have let you out by now."

"We all had to attend some club meetings," Lori explained. "Lay out some plans for the next few months."

"We got some exciting stuff coming soon," Luna said. "Me and the band are gonna rock some gigs, along with everyone else in the Music Club."

"Our Theater Club is working to set up a big play soon, maybe we'll even get to perform at royal Woods Theater," Luan said.

"My Varsity Golf team is working towards the big playoffs, so we made plans to meet up and practice as much as we can," Lori said. "Of course all our Sports Teams are gonna try their hardest too."

"Lori's an excellent golfer, she's competed in many Tournaments, and even if she doesn't win them, she comes really close," Clyde said.

"Sounds like Lynn isn't the only athlete in the family then," Stella said.

"Of course, even Lynn can't match my golfing techniques," Lori said. "Plus she's way too energetic, golf requires precision. Lynn's good with other sports but even she has trouble concentrating when she needs to."

"Well when you girls have something set up, be sure to let me know, I'd love to see all of your performances," Stella said.

"I'll keep you updated," Lori said. "In fact, if you give me your number, I can text you."

"That sounds great," Stella said, pulling out her phone.

"Careful Stella, once you're on Lori's contacts, you might get like a million text messages a day," Lincoln joked.

"Oh hush twerp, I'm not gonna bombard Stella with everything," Lori said, pulling out her phone as well, the two exchanging their numbers. "It's only for my golfing gigs, or if she needs some girl advice."

"Thanks Lori, we'll text soon," Stella said. "Right now, I gotta crush these boys in kart racing, they're tougher than I thought."

"Oh that game, hold on," Lori said, texting something to Stella, the young girl reading and grinning mischievously.

"Thanks for the tip," Stella said, putting her phone away and grabbing the controller.

"Wait, what did she send you?" Lincoln asked. "Lori, what did you send her!?"

"Race!" Stella shouted, starting up something new. Lincoln wasn't sure what happened, but suddenly Stella was doing so much better than before, both boys desperately curious as to what Lori had told her.

As she went upstairs, Luna took the moment to question Lori, "Uh, what did you send her?"

"A list of shortcuts, I've played this game with Lincoln a couple of times, he soon found out that I had more skills than he expected, and I simply passed down a few tidbits on knowledge to his girlfriend to give her a better chance," Lori said. "We girls gotta watch out for each other after all."

"Wow, that's so sneaky," Luna said. "Sounds like you're starting to like Stella."

"Well she's really nice, cute too," Lori said. "I always thought she was a great girl, maybe I just got distracted by the stuff Carlota kept telling me. But I'm still gonna try to find ways to make it up to her, if Lincoln loves her then we all should. I wouldn't be happy if any of you were mean to Bobby, and I know you two wouldn't take too kindly to Sam or Benny getting teased or mistreated by one of us."

"You got that right," Luan said. "Glad you're coming around and seeing just how _Stellar_ she is."

"Alright that joke's getting overused, think of something else would ya?" Luna said.

"Well she is Stellar, it's not just a pun, it's how I feel, I don't know what it is about her but she's just so great to be around," Luan said.

"Not wrong there," Luna said. "Well I gotta catch up with my band, a gig's coming this week, and we're gonna Rock and Roll all Night."

"I gotta check with Benny myself, with enough preparation we can make quite a _scene_ at Royal Woods Theater," Luan said. "We really gotta _act_ on that opportunity. Can't _play_ around with this."

"Alright, I get it," Lori said. "I'm going to my room, I gotta make some plans of my own."

Time passed, Stella and Clyde went home after a while and Lincoln had gone upstairs. He was happy to spend some time with his best friend, and glad that he could still do so despite having a girlfriend. Of course Stella is Clyde's friend too, she's friends with almost all his sisters.

But he can't stop thinking about what Rusty did, Lincoln felt kind of betrayed. He figured the best thing to do would be to talk to someone about this, and who better than the one who's dated the longest.

Lincoln made his way to the shared bedroom or Lori and Leni, knocking on the door and awaiting an answer.

"Come in," He heard Lori say. He opened up to see Lori applying nail polish to her toes and Leni reading a magazine. He felt tempted to tell her it was upside down but she'll figure it out sooner or later. "Hey little bro, what's up?"

"Lori, I'm having some trouble at school," Lincoln said.

"Trouble? What trouble?" Lori asked, Leni piping up as well. "Is someone picking on you? I'll tell Lola to-"

"It's not that, well not exactly," Lincoln said. "You know my friend Rusty?"

"Yeah, the red haired boy with all the freckles," Lori said.

"The one who's brother Lucy had a crush on," Leni said. "Or am I thinking of the one with the funny accent?"

"No you were right Leni," Lincoln said. "Here's the thing, me and the guys, when we first met Stella, we actually fought over her."

"Wait, you and your friends fought over a girl?" Lori asked. "Lincoln, you should know better than that."

Lincoln sheepishly rubbed his head, "Yeah, I should have, but we couldn't help it, she's so-"

"Wait, did that include Clyde?" Lori asked.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Lincoln asked.

"No reason," Lori said, somewhat pleased that Clyde seems to be transitioning out of his crush on her, taking it a little better than last time. "Go on."

"Well after we fought, Stella told us she didn't want a boyfriend, she just wanted friends," Lincoln said. "Which is why I stressed up and down that she wasn't my girlfriend at first. So we agreed to only be friends with her."

"Alright, sounds fair, but where is this going?" Lori asked.

"Well today I told the guys that Stella was my girlfriend now, and Rusty took it pretty bad, he said he felt betrayed because I 'broke the rules' as he said," Lincoln explained. "So he started spreading rumors about me and Stella, saying I snuck in and basically seduced her into becoming my girlfriend."

"Your friend's spreading rumors!?" Lori asked.

"Ooh, I heard about that, when I went to check on the twins, I heard Lola saying she wanted to get back at a boy for saying something mean about Linky," Leni said. "I wanted to ask him but he was playing with Stella and Clyde and I didn't wanna bother them about it."

"We appreciate that," Lincoln said. "But now my friend's spreading rumors and it's gonna make things uncomfortable for us, what should we do?"

"First off, try to ignore the other kids, it's annoying but your relationship with Stella is more important than their opinions," Lori said. "Second, you're gonna have to try and talk things out with your friend. But you already knew that, that's how you wanted to handle the Ronnie Anne situation when she was picking on you."

"Yeah, I want to, but I'm just so annoyed he would do that, Stella choose to date me, I didn't make her," Lincoln said.

"Well it just sounds like he's jealous, though if I'm being honest, there's no way I could see Stella picking him over you, because you know girls better than he does," Lori said.

"Huh? I thought I wasn't an expert on girls?" Lincoln said. "Isn't that why my Girl Guru plan failed?"

"I'm not saying you're an expert, but you know about girls a little better than most boys," Lori said. "It helps being surrounded by so many girls, because now you can think like one. I don't mean to say you're girly, you're not, you just show a feminine side more. That's nothing to be ashamed of, Bobby's not too different, that's why I fell in love with him, because I could tell he had a better idea of what a girl wanted than most other boys."

"Have any of your friends been jealous because you're dating Bobby?" Lincoln asked.

"Of course, Bobby's so cute and attractive, so my friends were jealous at first, but we never let that ruin our friendship," Lori said. "Rusty's a bit immature, so that's probably why he's being petty. What's done is done, right now is a test of your commitment to Stella, if you can get past all the teasing, you'll know she's the one for you."

"And if you need any more help, come to us," Leni said. "Jealousy is a part of love after all."

"Exactly," Lori said. "We'll let you handle it for now, you're the Man with a Plan after all."

"Thanks Lori, you too Leni," Lincoln said.

Lori then surprisingly kissed Lincoln on the head, "Any time little brother."

"Yeah, any time," Leni said, leaning in to kiss Lincoln on the cheek.

This felt weird for the boy, but it seems to be the aftermath of his brotherly affection yesterday. "See you later girls."

Lincoln quickly left the room, making his way to his own room, not noticing that Lynn was hiding behind Lori's door, and had made sure to stay out of sight once Lincoln left the room.

"Sounds like my little brother's gonna need help," Lynn said. "Alright Lynn, time to remind Lincoln why you're his favorite sister, and that means cleaning up the Rust...ugh, that sounded like one of Luan's lame jokes. Point is I'm gonna make Rusty regret messing with my bro."

Lynn was now on a mission, what that meant for Lincoln was up in the air.


	4. Getting Tough

Back in the present, Ronnie Anne looked like she was in a pretty foul mood. Hearing what trouble Rusty caused for his friends did not sit well with her.

"I can't believe your friend actually pulled that crap," Ronnie Anne stated. "Talk about sore loser."

"Yeah, I bet he wishes he had an ounce of your attractiveness Linc," Sid said. "Only a sexy stud like you can pull in a smokin' hot girl like Stella."

Lincoln and Stella each blushed at Sid's compliment, Ronnie Anne staring in surprise at her friend's bold words.

"Weird, I mean I heard that you and your friends had a spat but you never did go into detail," Ronnie Anne said.

"It was not a pleasant story to talk about at the time," Lincoln said. "Especially since it got so much worse. As usual, there are no secrets in my house, so sooner or later all my sisters were going to find out, one in particular about to take matters into her own hands, give you one guess who it was."

"Little Miss 'Chicken Dinner' herself?" Ronnie Anne stated.

"And we have a winner," Lincoln said. "Lynn means well, but she is so clueless most of the time, she has yet to realize that sometimes, less is more, the less she involves herself in my issues, the more I can get things done."

"So, tell us what happened!" Sid eagerly said. "I wanna hear if someone got their ass kicked

Ronnie Anne glared slightly at her friend, "Seriously Sid?"

"Well there was an...ass kicking as Sid would put it," Lincoln said.

It was the past timeline at Royal Woods Elementary School, the school bus had let out the kids, including one Rusty Spokes. The boy had caused quite a bit of drama for both Lincoln and Stella, out of his own frustrations of not having had the chance to date the girl.

However, karma was about to come full force at the freckle face boy. As he walked toward the school, he heard his name called out by a brash feminine tone. "Hey Spokes!"

Rusty turned to the voice, recognizing it after a second, "Lynn?"

Approaching the boy was an unhappy Lynn Loud, who looked like she was ready for an altercation. "I heard you've been talking BS about my brother, care to explain?"

Rusty nervously started backing up, wanting nothing to do with Lynn, "Uh, I don't know what you heard, but I'm fairly certain this is all a big misunderstanding."

"Don't even try talking your way out of this one," Lynn said, cracking her knuckles. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson they don't teach you in school, don't mess with the Louds!"

"Wait! Don't!" Rusty pleaded. It was for naught as Lynn jumped to attack.

Lincoln had arrived at the school with his sisters, who offered to walk with him, Lincoln happily obliging and finding it nice to have the company. They were of course curious when several students were seen surrounding an area, looking on and murmuring to each other.

"What's going on?" Lincoln asked.

"Hey! Lincoln!" Clyde called out. "Over here!"

Lincoln and his sisters went to meet with Clyde, the boy not being alone as Liam and Zach were also there.

"Clyde, what's going on?" Lincoln asked.

"That," Clyde said, pointing to Lynn as she stood triumphantly over a beaten up Rusty.

"That's for messing with my family! Team Loud for the win! Woot! Woot!" Lynn cheered.

Lincoln and his sisters were horrified by what they just saw, it looks like their sisters has once again caused a catastrophe. There was no way this could get any worse for them.

"What is going on out here!?" The loud booming voice of Principal Wilbur shouted. All the students quickly dispersed, leaving only Lynn, Rusty and Lincoln with his friends and sisters. Also in the area was Stella, who had just arrived and wanted to see the commotion.

Seeing Rusty down on the ground, looking like a truck rammed into him, she figured that Lynn must have beat him up really good. She quickly approached Lincoln, "Did Lynn beat up Rusty?"

"Looks like it, and boy does Principal Wilbur look mad," Lincoln said.

Wilbur walked toward Lynn, the jock quickly quieting down on her cheering. "Lynn Loud Junior, I thought I saw the last of you when you graduated."

"Hey Wilbur, how's it hanging?" Lynn asked, trying to play it cool.

"That's Principal Wilbur to you Loud," the older man corrected.

"Well, to be fair, you're not my Principal anymore, so..." Lynn could tell that the older man was losing his patience. "But for old time's sake, Principal works fine."

"Speaking of old time's sake, to my office!" Principal Wilbur said.

"Uh, can you do that?" Lynn asked.

"Now!" Wilbur said.

Lynn shrugged, then turned to Lincoln, "Don't worry bro, this is still a win!"

"What do you mean 'win'?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh a family effort huh?" Wibur said.

"Wait, I swear I had nothing to do with this!" Lincoln said.

"I'll be the judge of that, to my office, and bring your sisters with you," Wilbur said, turning into the school, expecting the kids to follow.

"Dang it," The Loud Siblings sans Lynn said.

In Principal Wilbur's office, the Loud Siblings are sitting and waiting as Wilbur goes through some files. Lynn wasn't too concerned, given that she's no longer a student at this school, so it's not like she can get detention or anything.

Lincoln however was much more nervous, as was his sisters, worried what this might mean for the lot of them. Lola did not want this affecting her pageants, nor Lisa and her academics.

"This must be a record for me," Wilbur began. "To have six of the Louds in my office. I never thought I'd see the day. Nor did I expect to see one after they had already graduated from my Elementary School."

"Principal Wilbur, I can promise you that me and my little sisters had nothing to do with what Lynn did to Rusty," Lincoln explained.

"Yeah, it was all Lynn! She did it by herself!" Lola shouted, the other sisters chiming in.

"Alright, settle down now," Wilbur said, then turned to Lynn. "Tell me what happened, and I want the truth young lady."

"That Rusty kid was talking smack about my brother and his girlfriend, so I kicked his ass for the honor of their love and romance," Lynn explained.

"First of all, watch your language young lady, just because you are no longer a student does not mean you can speak so freely," Wilbur said. "Secondly that does not justify fighting, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to call your parents."

"Seriously? I'm a Middle School student now, shouldn't' that be their call?" Lynn asked.

"And how do you think they will react to knowing you skipped our on your classes to pick a fight with one of my students?" Wilbur questioned.

"Hey I had every intention of going to my classes, I was just gonna be a little late," Lynn said.

Wilbur shook his head in disappointment, "You are something else young lady. So athletically gifted, yet so stubborn minded. I know in your eyes, you did the right thing, I mean you believed this boy was bothering your brother." Wilbur turned to Lincoln. "Is that part true young man?"

"Well, sort of, Rusty was being a pain," Lincoln admitted.

"I know you wanted to help but this was not the way to go," Wilbur said, checking his watch. "Now I must speak with your brother and sisters, I suggest you scurry along to your own school. If you need a ride-"

"Not necessary," Lynn said. "I could go for a good jog, get my mind pumping."

"Very well then," Wilbur said. "Now get going, I'll call your school and let them know you'll be in."

"So we're done?" Lynn said, getting off her chair. "Alright, see you around Wilbur." Lynn turned to Lincoln, "See you around bro, remember, I got your back."

"Yay..." Lincoln half-heartedly cheered as Lynn made her way out the room.

"That girl is a piece of work," Wilbur said, then turned to the others. "As for all of you..."

"Please don't give us detention over something Lynn did!" Lola begged.

"And please don't let this go on my permanent record!" Lisa pleaded.

"We can't control Lynn's actions," Lucy added.

"Settle down, seems like none of you were directly involved with this, so you're all free to go," Wilbur said, getting a sigh of relief. "Not Lincoln though, there is something he and I need to discuss."

"With me!?" Lincoln asked.

"Go on girls," Wilbur said. "I'll give you passes, if your teachers ask why you're late, just tell them you were with me and I'll excuse your tardiness."

As Wilbur handed each sister a pass, Lucy was the first to voice her concerns. "Lincoln's not in trouble is he?"

"Not necessarily," Wilbur said. "But there is something I need to address with him. Now get to class."

"We'll see you at lunchtime Linky," Lola said.

"Stay strong elder brother," Lisa said.

The sisters each left to class while Wilbur sat back on his desk. "Now Lincoln, like I told your sisters, you are not in trouble, but there is something I do need to warn you about."

"I'll try to keep Lynn under control, but I can't make any promises," Lincoln said, figuring it was still about Lynn.

"This isn't about your older sister, rather it's about you and your newfound romance," Wilbur said. "Now I have nothing against young love, I think it's great that you already found someone, and with any luck, it can continue to blossom into adulthood. Stella is a remarkable young girl, she gets good grades and her teachers love having her around. I can see success in her future, and yours too Lincoln, you two do compliment each other."

"Uh, thank you sir," Lincoln said.

"But your romance is quite a bothersome talking point in this school right now, so I'm hoping you're keeping your displays of affection to a minimum, last thing we want is for our school to turn into a central station for drama," Wilbur said.

"I'm fully aware, I didn't want my relationship with Stella to be public knowledge, it's really embarrassing," Lincoln said. "But between my friend Rusty spreading the word and some other girls..."

"Yes, I'm aware, rest assure the teachers are doing what they can to stomp in, but make sure you continue to do your part," Wilbur said. "Thankfully the students tend to forget things once something else pops up. But I also want you to know, if any student gives you trouble over this, come see me. I'd rather there not be any more fights, I did hear a rumor that your sister Lola threatened to break a boy's arm with a paperclip."

"Silly huh? Like that's possible," Lincoln nervously said.

"Well I'd rather not have two Loud girls to deal with," Wilbur said. "I won't say anything to Lola about that, but make sure she stays out of trouble, otherwise I can't make any promises. That goes for all your sisters, from my experience, they can be a pretty spiteful and protective bunch, no offense."

"None taken, I live with that every single day," Lincoln said.

"Well that's all I wanted to say, I trust you'll stay out of trouble," Wilbur said.

"You got it Principal Wilbur," Lincoln said, getting up from his seat. "I'll try to prevent Lynn or any of my sisters from doing something so silly again."

"I appreciate it, and if there's any more trouble, come to me or one of your teachers," Wilbur said.

Lincoln made his way out of the Principal's office, feeling a huge relief lifted off his shoulders, happy that things didn't get too awkward in there. The boy made his way back to his classroom, getting the attention of the other students.

"Here comes Stella's groom to be!" a kid shouted, getting a round of laughter, much to the annoyance of Lincoln, Stella, their friends and the teacher.

"Alright class, quiet down now, you have some math equations to finish," Mrs. Johnson said, the class somewhat settling down.

Lincoln took a seat near his friends, Clyde being the first to speak up, "So, what happened?"

"You didn't take the blame for your sister did you?" Zach asked.

"No, everything's fine, Lynn's the only one who got in trouble," Lincoln said. "Uh, where's Rusty?"

"Nurse's office, obviously," Liam said. "Yer sister really went to town on him."

"I almost feel sorry for him, but he was being a bit of a jerk yesterday," Lincoln said.

"But now thanks to Lynn, he's probably going to be even more bitter about this," Stella said.

"Well on the bright side, he likely won't try messing with you again," Zach said.

"But we can't leave this at that, Rusty's still our friend, we should try making peace if we can," Stella said.

"Ahem," Mrs. Johnson said, getting the attention of the five kids. "Whatever you're going on about can wait until after class, or would you like to explain to class how to multiply all these formulas by Pi?"

"Sorry Mrs. Johnson," the five said, getting back to their work.

They day went on per normal, though there was a huge talk among the school about the big fight that happened outside, plus Lincoln and his friends continued to get a few more glances from other students, constant murmuring being heard.

Lunchtime was also different, with no Rusty but Girl Jordan instead sitting at the table with Lincoln and Co, and they themselves were joined by Lincoln's sisters, who kept an eye and ear out for anymore gossip. No sign of Rusty anywhere, they weren't sure if he was able to go home or if he was just trying to avoid them. They figured it was the latter, he already got beat up by one of Lincoln's sisters, he won't be around the rest if he could help it.

The school day ended and the kids made their way home, Lincoln walking with his sisters in addition to Stella and their friends.

"So your friend didn't show up at all?" Lola asked. "Not after getting beaten up?"

"He never came to class," Lincoln said. "I mean did Lynn beat him up that badly or did he switch out?"

"There's no way he could have switched out that fast," Clyde said. "Plus why would he? Lynn doesn't attend our school so it's not like he would have seen her in class."

"I still can't believe Lynn actually beat him up like that," Stella said. "Has she done this before?"

"She did rough up a kid once when she thought he was picking on me," Lincoln said. "I never met the kid really, she just grabbed the first boy that looked like a bully to her."

"Oh yeah, we almost put gum in his hair," Lana said. "I'm still amazed that gum still had flavor when I plucked it from Lincoln's hair."

Stella, Zach and Liam stopped to stare awkwardly at the little mechanic girl. "Huh?"

"Lincoln, you let Lana chew the gum that Ronnie Anne stuck in your hair?" Clyde asked.

"I didn't let her, but I was swarmed by my others sisters," Lincoln said.

Back to the present.

"Lana seriously started chewing the gum I left in your hair?" Ronnie Anne asked. "I almost feel bad now."

"Wait, you only feel bad because my sister chewed the gum that was in your mouth and not from putting the gum on my head in the first place?" Lincoln asked. "You know how much of a pain it was to get the gum out of my hair?"

"Dude all you needed was scissors or something," Ronnie Anne said.

"It was still annoying, and it's the reason my other sisters found out about you bullying me, if that hadn't happened, I wouldn't have had to kiss you," Lincoln said.

"Yeah, I guess I was the real victim there," Ronnie Anne joked, getting a giggle from Sid and Stella.

"Gee you sure liked my kiss at Jean-Juan's, really swept you off your feet," Lincoln boasted.

"You know your girlfriend's sitting right next to you," Ronnie Anne said, pointing to Stella who put on a false annoyed face.

"Tell me more about how you kissed Ronnie Anne, boyfriend," Stella playfully teased.

"Wait, I just realized, Lincoln got to kiss both of you!" Sid exclaimed. "Both of you girls got to kiss Lincoln!"

"Uh, yeah?" Ronnie Anne said. "Where are you going with this?"

"Well now I feel kind of left out," Sid said, getting an awkward silence from the others.

"So...Lana likes used gum," Ronnie Anne said, attempting to continue the conversation.

"Things that bother us don't really bother Lana, except for Peanut Butter and Sauerkraut, it's the one thing she won't eat," Lincoln said.

"Well yeah, who would?" Ronnie Anne asked, much to Lincoln's annoyance.

"Hey people are allowed to like whatever they want!" Lincoln said. "I would never judge anyone for what they eat."

"I wouldn't either," Stella said. "You're still not allowed to kiss me right after eating something like that though."

"Your loss," Lincoln said.

"I would still kiss you," Sid said, grinning at Lincoln, who started feeling quite awkward.

"Uh, Sid, I think it's sweet that you seem to have a crush on my boyfriend and I'm all for light hearted humor about it, but he's still my boyfriend so please consider what you say before you say it," Stella said.

"If it makes you feel any better, I would totally kiss you too," Sid said, getting a huge blush from Stella. "I'll kiss anyone that's attractive enough."

"She would," Ronnie Anne said. "I've experienced that personally."

"You know you liked it," Sid said.

"I'll punch you," Ronnie Anne warned, Sid playfully surrendering. "So what happened after that day in school?"

"Stella and the guys stayed for a bit and went home when it started getting dark, just in time for Lynn to get an earful from my parents," Lincoln said.

Back to the past.

"Lynn, you really crossed a line today," Rita began, scolding her daughter with her husband standing by with an equally disappointed look. "I can't believe you got sent to the Principal's office, at a school you don't even go to!"

"For beating up some kid? One of Lincoln's friends?" Lynn Sr said.

"Hey he was spreading rumors about Lincoln, someone had to honor the Loud Family name," Lynn Jr said.

"Lynn, I know you want to help Lincoln in your own way..." Rita said. "But you know how we feel about unneeded violence, bad enough you kids always fight with each other, but to beat up another kid is just uncalled for."

"You know we're gonna have to punish you for this Junior," Lynn Sr said.

"Are you sure about?" Lynn Jr said, hoping to smooth talk her parents out of it. "I mean my school already gave me like a week's worth of detention."

"Sorry, but that won't be all," Rita said. "Now you have an extra piling of chores, starting with trash duty at the end of the week."

"Isn't that Lincoln's chore though?" Lynn asked.

"Consider this your way to make it up to your brother for your recklessness," Lynn Sr said. "And that's not even all of it."

"We're adding a second month of no sports," Rita said.

"Huh? Bit harsh, don't you think?" Lynn Jr asked.

"Be happy we're not taking it away completely," Rita said. "You're a talented girl Lynn and we hate to have to take away something you love, but if you continue this behavior, we're gonna be left with no choice."

"If you really want to help Lincoln, then try a less extreme approach," Lynn Sr said. "Think about what your brother wants, try to see things from his perspective."

"I try to but the biggest problem is that he's a bit of a wimp, I'm just trying to set a better example," Lynn Jr said.

"Lynn, being aggressive like you are is not a good example," Rita said. "And don't call your brother a 'wimp'."

"Come on mom, Lincoln's a total push-over, I'm trying to make him less soft," Lynn Jr said. "I'm making him more of a proper guy, it's not easy growing up with a bunch of girls, he needs a tougher role model."

"Lynn...being a boy doesn't mean he needs to act like some sort of stereotype," Rita said. "Your father does things many guys wouldn't be expected to do, how many families do you know where the father cooks most of the meals? And you love your father's cooking."

"Well, yeah I do," Lynn Jr admitted.

"Don't worry about Lincoln's masculinity, if you ask me he has plenty of it, I mean Stella must like him for a reason, all good ones I bet," Lynn Sr said.

"Stella..." Lynn Jr wondered. "Yeah, you're right, thanks for the advice dad."

"No problem..." Lynn Sr said, then though about it. "Wait what advice?"

"No time to explain, I gotta talk to Stella," Lynn Jr said, about to leave her room.

"Uh, Lynn honey, Stella went home, you can ask her tomorrow, if she comes over that is," Rita said.

"She's been here pretty much every day, she's basically like Clyde now, she'll be here mostly likely," Lynn Jr said.

"Well it's late, you should wash up for dinner, then get ready for bed," Rita said. "Your father made spaghetti."

"Sure thing mom," Lynn Jr said. "Also I gotta know, is Lucy coming back? She didn't come back last night, which I found weird."

"Uh...Lucy might not be coming back," Rita said. "Actually she is but..."

"We've thought about switching your rooms around," Lynn Sr said. "You're gonna stay in Lincoln's room while he and Lucy come stay in this one."

"Excuse me!? You can't be serious!" Lynn Jr said. "So I'm gonna be the only one without a roommate now?"

"Just for now," Lynn Sr said. "Look we were gonna make Lucy move back, but she seems really happy with Lincoln."

"Plus with Lori leaving to college soon, you won't be along forever, you can stay with Leni," Rita said. "You two did briefly share a room and you got along well."

"That was only for like a couple of hours though," Lynn Jr said. "Is Lucy seriously that upset about the things I said to her? Is she that upset about me revealing her secret!?"

"Well it certainly didn't help," Lynn Sr said. "Alright, we'll try another deal, if you can be on your best behavior, instead of you staying in Lincoln's room, you can bunk with him and Lucy, it'll be the three of you."

"But only if you show us that you can co-exist without any drama, deal?" Rita asked.

Lynn Jr thought about it, and having two roommates would be pretty cool, and they both work. Lincoln is a bit more fun to be around than Lucy but Lucy she can at least relate to sometimes, plus while she hates to admit it, she would miss Lucy's poetry.

"Alright, I'll do my best," Lynn Jr said.

"If we like your progress we'll even shorten your punishment, all we want is what's best for you, alright honey?" Lynn Sr said.

"You got it pops, I'll be a real model kid," Lynn Jr insisted.

"Good to hear," Rita said, opening the door to find the twins and Luan falling face first to the floor, the other siblings on the other side. "Seriously!?"

"Uh...this isn't my room," Lori said, hoping to sway the blame.

"Looks like we all made the same mistake at the same time," Luna added, her acting obviously fake.

"Boy don't we feel foolish," Lana added, getting off the floor.

"Wait, I thought were trying to eavesdrop on mom and dad's conversation with Lynn?" Leni asked, getting a groan and facepalm from the others.

"I don't know who's intelligence is lacking the most," Lisa said. "Leni for not catching on to our plan, or us for expecting her to play along without trouble."

"How about all of you for eavesdropping, you should know better," Rita said.

"It's my fault mom," Lincoln admitted. "I wanted to know what was gonna happen, then well I guess the others became interested to because they saw me leaning against the door."

"Don't take all the blame Lincoln, we probably would have done that anyway," Lori said.

"Yeah, this could affect Stella, me and Luan got worried," Luna said.

"You don't need to worry about Stella, not like she told Junior to beat up that boy," Lynn Sr said.

"She was just as concerned," Lincoln said. "But about what you said about me and Lucy permanently bunking together."

"Well we were gonna wait until after dinner but you heard right Lincoln, you and Lucy can stay in this room while Lynn stays in your own room for the time being," Rita said.

"Oh cool, that means I get a bigger room," Lincoln said. "More room for my stuff."

"We'll talk more about it later, right now everyone get ready for dinner," Rita said, the kids doing just that. Lucy of course was elated to know she would be permanently bunking with her brother, and she was happy to be back in her own bed. She didn't mind Lincoln's and she definitely didn't mind sleeping next to him, in fact she felt quite comfortable. But she missed her bed and wanted to be back in it.

Of course, she could always bunk with him now and then, she has all the opportunities she could need.

Dinner time came for the Louds, everyone of course enjoying Lynn Sr's meal. Many of them had a lot on their minds, Lincoln and Lucy on sharing a room, Luna and Luan worried about Stella and what stupid thing Lynn might do next, Lori about what she heard her parents saying about her eventually moving, Leni about how it'll be like when Lori moves and Lynn stays with her, and Lynn Jr trying to come up with plans of her own on how to properly fix and improve the situation she found herself in.

That night, Lincoln and Lucy sat in bed together, thinking over what it will be like when they move into their new shared room.

"I never thought I'd be in your room Lucy, I mean I never minded living in the Linen closest but to have a bit more leg room seems more ideal," Lincoln said. "The closest I came to sleeping in another room was during our sibling sleepovers."

"It's nothing that special, truth be told I kind of like how much smaller this room is, has that isolated feeling," Lucy said, then realized her words. "Uh, no offense, I don't consider you isolated from me or anything."

"It's fine, I know what you mean," Lincoln assured. "Still, I can't wait to put out more stuff, it's gonna be awesome. I do feel a little sorry for Lynn, but I guess she brought this on herself."

"Lynn is a troubled soul, maybe she could use this alone time to think about her own actions and hopefully mold into a better person from it," Lucy said.

"There's gotta be something I can do to help Lynn, I mean you don't think she's that bad, do you?" Lincoln asked.

"Lynn is my sister, and I do love her, but honestly she is that bad right now," Lucy said. "She is going through puberty, maybe it's messing with her head. I shudder to think how my hormones will behave when that time comes." Lucy turned to Lincoln, "If I start acting like Lynn, please don't hesitate to tell me, if we're gonna be roommates, I want us to be honest with each other, let's try to have as little secrets as possible."

"Hey I don't want you turning out like Lynn either, but you've always been in control of your emotions, I don't think puberty is going to change that," Lincoln said. "I mean even Leni was still as nice then as she is now, and she was even nicer before, far as I can rememeber. Lynn's just ultra competitive, so her hormones make it worse."

"...How do you think you'll be when you hit puberty?" Lucy asked.

"Well I feel like I'm already in the early phases, might be too soon to tell though," Lincoln said. "But I promise I won't be like Lynn, if I do start to show signs, feel free to tell me."

"I'm gonna like sharing a room with you," Lucy said. "We should do something to commemorate this occasion, to signify the bond we share, and the love we show each other."

"Uh...that sounds almost like marriage Lucy," Lincoln said, slightly weirded out.

"We'll call it something else," Lucy said. "Don't worry, it's not like we're going to do an actual wedding, just something similar."

"If you want to, then sure," Lincoln said, still feeling awkward about this.

"I'm sorry if this sounds strange and sudden, but the more I think about it, the more I realize how much you've been there for me, and the way you hugged me and kissed me the other day, in addition to telling me how much you love me, it just made me all happy inside," Lucy said. "I usually hate emotions, but when it comes to you, I just don't feel that way. It's hard being a goth around you because you're so full of light and positive energy that you make me feel the same way. You warm my cold heart with your radiant smile, your bright features bring lights into my shadowy despair, I feel like you're my other half, my soul given form, my heart in motion, living proof that opposites attract."

"I gotta admit, that was poetic," Lincoln said. "I'm so flattered you feel that way, you're a great sister Lucy, and you mean everything to me. I love all of you equally, but if I had to pick a sister to spend most of my time with, you're the best choice."

Lucy placed her hand over her heart, looking to her brother with complete admiration. In a rare show of display, she slightly moved her hair out of her left eye, giving her brother a nice view, surprising him. "I love you so much Lincoln, thank you for being there for me."

"Anytime little sister," Lincoln said, leaning in to kiss her cheek as he crawled into bed. Lucy placed her hand where he kissed, blushing madly. For the first time she actually envied Stella, and almost wished she and Lincoln weren't already related by blood. She crawled in bed right next to him, drifting off peacefully to sleep.

Back in the future, Lincoln braced for the upcoming teasing, but none came. He slowly opened his left eye to the two girls, only to see admiration on their faces.

"Relax, we're done teasing you about this," Ronnie Anne assured. "You're a sweet guy Lincoln, don't be ashamed about that."

"Yeah, if I had a brother like you, I'd totally make out with you," Sid said, getting an awkward look from the others.

"Uh...Sid, if you want to make out with him, then why compare him to a brother?" Ronnie asked.

"That's how awesome he is, I'd totally not care if we were related," Sid said.

Stella turned to Ronnie Anne, mouthing to her if Sid's being serious, to which Ronnie Anne shrugged. She turned back to Sid, "Well, that's nice I guess."

"So...anything else you want to share?" Ronnie Anne asked. Before Lincoln could answer, they heard a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Entering the room was the four year old Lily Loud, "Linky, can we go to the park?"

"Why do you need me to take you? Where's mom?" Lincoln asked.

"She's busy helping out at the Mercury," Lily said.

"Mercury?" Lincoln asked.

"You know, the store Ronnie Anne's family owns," Lily said.

"I think she means the Mercado," Ronnie Anne theorized. "Anyway there's a park nearby we can go to if you'd like, Sid takes her sister there sometimes."

"Oh, can she come too?" Lily asked. "I want to play with someone until Lana and Lola come."

"Uh I can ask," Sid said. "Really don't want to have to babysit her though."

"Might as well bring her, Adelaide would be pretty ticked off if she found out she wasn't invited to the park, especially if Lola and Lana are gonna be there," Ronnie Anne said.

"Those three make quite the trio," Lincoln said. "Adelaide is one of the only kids I know that has something in common with both Lana and Lola."

"Alright, let's go get her then," Sid said.

"Hurray! Come on Linky!" Lily said, grabbing her brother by the hand, dragging him off.

"Hey slow down Lily," Lincoln said, being dragged off with Sid following.

"You coming you two?" Sid asked.

Ronnie Anne nodded, "Yeah we'll-"

"Uh, mind waiting a second?" Stella asked. "There's something I need to tell Ronnie Anne about, it's a bit personal." She turned to Ronnie Anne, "You don't mind right?"

"No, of course not," Ronnie Anne said, concerned for her friend.

Stella turned to Sid, "Mind waiting up for us at the park?"

"Stella, I can wait for you forever," Sid said with a flashy smirk, then walked off, leaving Stella confused.

"Alright, does she have a crush on me, Lincoln or you? Because I'm very confused right now," Stella said.

"Knowing her, if she had the chance she'd probably try to have all three of us," Ronnie Anne said. "I like Sid a lot but she can be really strange." Ronnie Anne shook her head, "Never mind that, what's on your mind?"

"It's about Lynn, and some stuff that's happened between us, it's something I wanted to tell Lincoln but I never got the chance to, plus I don't really know how to say it, it's confusing yet...I'm just more worried about how Lincoln will react," Stella explained.

"Lynn? What did she do?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Has...has she been bullying you?"

"Honestly, I think so, sit down a moment, I'll explain everything," Stella said, the two sitting down for one more talking session.


	5. Changes Made

Back in the past, it's been a day since Lincoln found out he'd be permanently sharing a room with Lucy.

Stella and the guys had gone over after school, all of them willing to help Lincoln move his stuff into his new room with Lucy, and help Lynn move into Lincoln's old room.

"So your parents are making it official huh, you and Lucy are now permanent roommates?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, mom told us last night," Lincoln said. "Lynn's gonna stay in the Linen Closet until Lori moves to college, then she has the option of bunking with Leni."

"Of course mom also said Lynn may end up sharing the room with us as well," Lucy reminded.

"Let's not worry about that right now," Lincoln said.

"You're right, let's not," Lucy said. "Alright, let's grab everything you'll need."

"Are you bringing your bed?" Clyde asked.

"Uh...I guess I probably should," Lincoln said. "But that's gonna require some teamwork."

"I'm good with physical labor," Liam said, somewhat flexing. "Just give the orders and we'll carry then out."

"I can help," Lana said, getting the attention of the others. "I've moved your bed around before, with you in in no less."

"Well you had Lynn's help last time," Lincoln said.

"And now I have Liam," Lana said. "The two of us got this at least."

"Well, alright, let's get started," Lincoln said. "First my bed."

"Might I suggest moving Lynn's bed out first?" Stella stated. "It'd be easier to leave it in the hall first before we put in your bed."

"She's got a point," Liam said. "It's more efficient that way."

"Alright, let's do it then," Lincoln said. "To Lynn's bed!"

The kids made their way over into the shared room, getting close to Lynn's bed. It was now when Stella realized a stench, "Ugh, what's that smell?"

"Lynn's dirty gym clothes," Lucy said, pointing to the smelly pile. "She rarely washes them."

"Ugh, that's terrible," Stella said, fanning the odor away. "You actually slept in here?"

"It took years to get used to," Lucy said. "And it's still not pleasant."

"Ah could imagine, even mah barn don't smell this bad," Liam said. "We're gonna have to completely sanitize this room."

"But who moves the clothes?" Clyde asked. "I mean not to be rude, but I am not touching that."

"Don't worry, I can handle that part," Lana said. "I spend my time in the town dump, this is nothing compared to that."

"Uh, why are you..." Stella shook her head. "Never mind, it's not my business."

The kids surrounded the bed, each of them reeling back a little from the stench.

"Does Lynn sleep in her sweat?" Lincoln asked. "I mean even she takes showers, this shouldn't smell that bad."

"Lynn does toss herself on the bed after a game sometimes, guess she never washed off the sweat," Lucy said. "Plus there was the time she had the runs from eating too many burritos and she-"

"Alright, don't need to finish that statement," Lincoln said, the others muttering in agreement. "Let's just bear it, heave ho!"

The seven kids lifted the bed, taking it right out of the room and placing in the halls. They returned to the room a few times to push out a bunch of Lynn's things until it was all cleared out.

"You know come to think of it, shouldn't Lynn be moving some of her stuff?" Clyde asked. "Where is she anyway?"

"She has detention from what she did yesterday," Lincoln explained. "Besides something tells me she's not gonna do much anyway."

"She might also turn it into some type of sport or competition," Lucy said.

"Well that's fine, we're just about done taking out Lynn's stuff," Stella said. "Hopefully we can get some of it washed."

"No way, if we try she'll throw a fit," Lincoln said. "We'll let her worry about her own stuff. Now let's get to my room."

Lynn had gotten home not too much longer later, having been joined by Lori, Luan and Luna, the latter three having gotten home from their clubs.

"Glad that's over, just another few days of that," Lynn said.

"Well that's what you get for fighting," Lori said. "Keep it up and I'll be the only Loud on a sports team."

"Pfft, you only play one sport, I can play a dozen," Lynn said.

"I could play other sports if I wanted to Lynn," Lori pointed out. "I just choose golf because I like it, doesn't make me any less of an athlete."

"It kind of does," Lynn said, then heard some rummaging upstairs. "Hey what's going on?"

"Almost got it!" They heard Lincoln say. "Keep pushing!"

"Wonder what's happening up there?" Lynn wondered.

"Must be Lincoln moving his stuff into your room," Lori said. "I heard him mention getting started on that today, looks like he really went for it."

"Keep it steady y'all!" Liam said.

"Man this is heavier than it looks!" Clyde said.

"Wow, looks like Lincoln's friends are helping, how nice," Lori said. "Nothing like a little team effort."

The four sisters went upstairs to check on the progress, they came to see the seven kids working on the moving, most of Lincoln's things in Lynn and Lucy's once shared room. Lynn took note of all her stuff out in the halls. It honestly made her a little sad that everything was being taken out of her room, as if finalizing this decision.

"Oh, you're home Lynn," Lincoln said, having noticed his sister.

"Uh yeah, I just walked in..." Lynn looked around some more, taking note of the room. "Wow, you really went to work."

"Yeah, I got all my friends to help," Lincoln said. "Plus Lana and Lucy."

"She's one strong girl," Liam said. "She's the type of gal I'd love to have working at mah family's barn."

"Hey I'm always up for that," Lana said.

"Need any help moving?" Luna asked.

"That'd be great, we got most of my stuff in, I just need a few more things," Lincoln said. "Then we gotta move Lynn's stuff into my old room."

"Might I suggest some air sanitizers?" Clyde said.

"No way, it gets rid of the smell," Lynn said.

"Those clothes and your bed smell like sweat," Stella said.

"That's the smell of victory," Lynn said. "Which you should know all about, seeing as you won my brother's heart, thanks to some fine coaching."

"Yeah, Luna and Luan made for great coaches," Stella taunted.

"Haha, so you got jokes now, Luan rubbing off on ya? I mean you two do see eye to eye, quite literally," Lynn said.

Stella glared slightly at Lynn, knowing full well the girl was poking fun at her height, "Yes, I do see eye to eye with her, something I can't say about you. must be hard playing basketball when you're the size of the ball."

"Ooh, burn!" Lana said, much to Lynn's annoyance.

"Come to think of it, isn't Lincoln also taller than you?" Stella said. "I mean you're the older sister and the athlete yet you have at least two kids that are younger but bigger than you."

"First off, I am not shorter than Stinkin, I'm older so I'm taller," Lynn said.

"That's not how biology works!" Lisa shouted from her room.

"No one asked you!" Lynn called out, then focused on Lincoln. "Let's just prove it, up against the wall Stinkin'."

"Sorry, I'm busy right now," Lincoln said, going to grab more of his things.

Lynn wasn't having that, she walked straight over to Lincoln, looking him right in the eyes, "I wasn't asking if you were busy, I was telling you to get against the wall! Right now!"

Lincoln looked a little taken back by her yelling, and it nearly worked. He was ready to drop everything and do as his sister told him. But he remembered what his sisters said the other day about learning how to say 'no', so now was as good of time as any to try.

"Lynn, I told you I'm busy, so no, I'm not getting measured right now," Lincoln said. "Now move out my way so I can finish what I'm doing."

Lynn couldn't believe her brother just told her 'no', Lincoln pretty much never declines any of his sisters. Part of her felt proud of him for showing some guts, seeing him stand his ground. Unfortunately the other part completely took over.

Lynn cracked her knuckles as she glared at Lincoln, "I'm this close to giving you a knuckle sandwich in front of your girlfriend if you don't get your ass against the damn wall!"

"Lynn, watch your mouth in front of Lana," Lori berated.

"Hey I've heard worse," Lana said, receiving a glare from her older siblings. "Not that I've said worse..."

"Lynn, get away from Lincoln, now," Lori warned. "Look you two are pretty much the same size so it doesn't really matter."

"It does! I should be taller!" Lynn said. "You're older and taller than everyone!"

"Well Lincoln's a boy, they tend to grow faster than girls do," Lori said. "Plus you'll probably hit a growth spurt, you're still going through puberty."

"Yeah, this height nonsense is a new low for you," Luan said, then chuckled to herself.

Stella couldn't stop from giggling along, "Sorry but that was clever."

"Think that's funny huh?" Lynn said, glaring at Stella. "Won't be so funny when you're on the ground!"

As she advanced, Lincoln stood between his girlfriend and his sister, "Back off Lynn!"

Lincoln wasn't alone, his friends and his younger sisters were also quick to stand in front of Lynn, looking ready for a fight.

"You know you can't take all of them," Luna said. "I suggest taking a step back Lynnsanity."

Lynn looked over to the three older sisters, she knew they would step in if needed, and much as she hated to admit it, she would not be able to handle them in a fight, so reluctantly she stepped away from them, "For the record, I could totally take all of you on, but I'll spare you the embarrassment of getting an ass-kicking from a girl who's up against seven kids."

Lynn walked off going back downstairs, leaving the kids feeling relief. They'd rather not get into a fight with Lynn.

"I can't believe Lynn was about to hit Stella," Lana said.

"I'm just surprised she's even trying to pick a fight with her," Lori said. "She spent all of last week trying to hook her up with Lincoln."

"Man things have flipped a 180," Luna said. "You went from being Ronnie Anne's biggest supporter to liking Stella, and Lynn went from pro Stella to anti Stella."

"Well I need to get this straightened out," Lori said. "I'll be right back."

Lori went downstairs to find Lynn, while Stella took a breath of relief. "At least I didn't end up like Rusty. I appreciate you all shielding me the way you did, especially you Lincoln."

"You know I would never let anything happen to you," Lincoln said. "Even if it means nearly getting beaten up by Lynn."

"And we got your back Lincoln," Clyde said. "Stella's too."

"I'd rather not get into a tangle with yer sister, but ah will to keep a friend safe," Liam said.

"I actually can't believe I joined you guys, part of me thought she was like some super warrior who's able to taken down whole groups of people at once," Zach said. "None of us can handle a girl like Lynn."

"I can," Lana said. "Lynn's tough but I'm just as tough."

"Lana, you're strong, but Lynn would destroy you," Lucy pointed out. "The only ones who can really take down Lynn are the older siblings...mainly Lori and Luna."

"Hey, what about me?" Luan asked.

"You're not much for strength," Lucy said. "Luna's constantly carrying around heavy equipment, as is Lori, added to the fact that she's an athlete herself, they could handle Lynn a little better than you."

"I..." Luan thought it over a moment. "Huh, I guess I can't fully disagree with you...but I'm not that weak, I can totally fend off Lynn."

"It's hard for me to imagine you in a fight Luan, you're way too good natured," Stella said.

"Thanks, but even I get into squabbles," Luan said. "It's inevitable, which is why even I gotta be ready to get aggressive."

"And why Lincoln needs to work on his aggression," Lana said. "Which he seems to be having a great start of."

"It's a great start," Luan said. "Keep this up and you'll fully earn Lynn's respect, and she might not mess with you as much."

"Well now that Lori's the one handling Lynn, let's get back to what we were doing," Lana said. "We're almost done, and soon we'll have a brand new room for Lincoln and Lucy."

Downstairs Lori had spotted Lynn in the kitchen, chugging down a milk carton, then letting out a massive belch. "That is literally gross."

"You know what's gross? That pond scum you put on your face every night," Lynn said, tossing the carton aside.

"Yeah, we'll see if you think the same way when you get to my age, Lori said. "Never mind, you have some explaining to do, like any reason you looked ready to sock Stella a moment ago?"

"She annoyed me," Lynn said.

"Annoyed you? How?" Lori asked.

"Hey you heard how she spoke to me, who does she think she is?" Lynn asked.

"Uh, you started it, next time don't rag on her size, you know she's sensitive about that," Lori said.

"Yeah you would know, I remember what you and Carlotta said to her at Dairy Land," Lynn said.

"Yeah, and you took issue and started picking on Ronnie Anne for revenge," Lori said. "Which is another thing, you were so into the idea of Lincoln dating Stella, now you're treating her like trash? What gives!?"

"I just wanted Lincoln to have a girl, obviously I rooted for the wrong one," Lynn said. "Not once has she shown any appreciation for what I do for her and Stinkin. All it did was get me grounded from sports and detention in school."

"That was your own fault!" Lori shouted.

"Hey you can't judge, you did and said stuff too," Lynn reminded.

"Yes, and I got in trouble, but unlike you I'm trying to make up for my mistakes, I took the time to actually befriend Stella and I realized that she's actually a really nice girl and I can see why Lincoln likes her," Lori said. "Too bad you're not using this time to realize the stupid things you've done."

"Because I fail to realize what I did that was so bad," Lynn said. "Alright maybe I was a little pushy but sometimes in life, you gotta be a little assertive to make sure things go according to plan. I mean I was completely nice to Stella this past week, I don't know why she thinks so poorly of me."

"You're literally thick-headed Lynn, I'm wondering if all your years of rough playing actually knocked logical thinking from your brain," Lori said. "Why can't you just at least try to see things from Lincoln's perspective? I mean he's your little brother, you owe it to him to make sure you're being a good older sister."

"Hey I care about Lincoln, I actually show it more than you do," Lynn said. "Because half the time it seems like you'd be quick to trade all of us away if it meant you could be with Bobby."

Lori took a lot of offense to that statement, "How dare you! I would never place Bobby above my family!"

"Oh silly me, I guess that wasn't you trying to force Lincoln into a relationship with your boyfriend's little sister just to make sure he's happy," Lynn said. "And you think I'm the bad sister."

"Like I just told you Lynn, I at least apologized, which is more than you know how to do," Lori said.

"And like I told you, I don't see what I need to apologize for when everything I've done was for Lincoln's sake," Lynn said. "Honestly I'm not even mad that I got grounded or got detention for trying to help Lincoln, what I'm mad about is the lack of appreciation from his girlfriend."

"Because you..." Lori groaned and rolled her eyes, "I feel like I'm talking in circles, there's like no getting through to you. I'll let you figure this out on your own, I'm done trying to help you. Just stay away from Stella, if you try hurting her again I will shove my foot up your backside!"

"I'd like to see you try," Lynn taunted, much to Lori's annoyance.

"Watch your back," Lori warned before leaving, Lynn scoffing at her threat.

"Stupid Lori, thinking she knows everything because she's older," Lynn said, then made her way to the garage to do some exercise. Despite her being not allowed to do sports, she was still permitted to work out, her parents would not make her deprive herself of being physically healthy.

Soon the kids were done moving everything around, the rooms finally done. Lynn's stuff was in the Linen closest, including her sports gear. Lincoln had all his stuff in his new room, from his comics, to his action figures and his Ace Savvy Posters.

"Wow, it looks great," Lincoln said. "Thanks everyone, couldn't have done it without you!"

"Anytime buddy," Clyde said, fist bumping Lincoln.

"You can always count on me if ya need a friend," Liam said.

"Same here," Zach added.

"I'm just happy for you and Lucy," Stella said, hugging Lincoln.

"I'm happy as well," Lucy said, smiling a bit.

The others sisters had heard and passed by to see the new room, each of them impressed.

"I'm impressed, you all really came together and pulled it off," Lori said.

"In one afternoon too, talk about determined," Luna said.

"It's gonna be interesting having a bigger room," Lincoln said. "More space to put my things."

"I just hope Lynn will be fine in that room by herself," Clyde said.

"Well if she doesn't like it, then that can motivate her to improve her attitude," Lori said.

"Yeah, now Lynn has a room for growth," Luan said, chuckling a bit, with everyone else groaning, aside from Stella. "You continue to be my favorite Stella, never change."

Lynn had come upstairs to see everyone gathered around her old room, Lola being the first to notice her. "Hey Lynn, you officially have a new room now."

"Yeah, I know," Lynn said bitterly. "Fine with me, I did just fine the last few days after all."

Lynn made her way into her new room, the other sisters shaking her heads in disproval.

"I kind of feel bad for Lynn," Stella admitted. "Is that weird?"

"No, it just means you're pure," Lori said. "She'll come around, it just takes a while for her to learn her lesson."

"Alright, if you say so," Stella said, still feeling a smidge of sympathy for the jock. "Well let's break in the new room."

"Sounds great, who's up for cards?" Lincoln asked, then turned to his sisters. "Any of you wanna join?"

"Thanks bro, but I gotta finish writing a song for a gig me and the band are attending," Luna said.

"I have to make a few phone calls to some people I booked birthday parties with," Luan said. "Just to make sure I don't mix up any themes."

The other sisters all politely turned down the invite, except for Lucy, who agreed to join their game. Everyone seemed happy, obviously except for Lynn, staying in that room was just a reminder of how much things have changed since Stella arrived. She was determined to get some payback on the girl sooner than later.

The day went by, all of Lincoln's started making their way home.

"See ya Lincoln, hey maybe tomorrow you can come by my house for a change," Clyde said. "You can bring Stella if you want."

"I wouldn't mind, what about you Stella?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure, sounds fun," Stella said. "See you tomorrow Clyde."

"One day we'll bring y'all by the farm," Liam said.

"Ooh, the farm, I'd love to go to a farm and see all those animals, especially the pigs in mud," Lana said.

"Hey yer welcome to come by as well, with yer work ethic ah wouldn't mind having you as a working buddy," Liam said.

"Hey any chance to work with animals is a chance I'll take, it's easily my third choice in jobs, after plumber and electrician," Lana said.

"Well great, see ya around," Liam said, the boy leaving with Clyde and Zach following shortly after.

Stella turned to Lincoln, stroking his hair, "We did great today, I know you and Lucy will be happy bunking together."

"We will be, I mean we already did the last several days," Lincoln said, just as Lynn was making her way out of her new room. "Also Stella, I really hope you don't take what anyone says about you to heart, especially Lynn. She just doesn't think."

Lynn overheard this and waited at the top of the stairs, listening in on the conversation.

"It's fine Lincoln, I know not to take Lynn seriously, she just seems like she's too full of herself," Stella said, this angering Lynn a bit.

"You're a special girl, and you're very pretty, I'm happy you're my girlfriend, thanks to you I feel less stressed out," Lincoln said.

"And thanks to you, I feel like I belong," Stella said. The two leaned in for a kiss before Stella had left the house, leaving Lincoln pretty satisfied.

"Life's great sometimes," Lincoln said, making his way upstairs.

As Stella started making her way down the walkway, she heard her name being called out. "yo Stella!" She recognized that as Lynn's voice and saw the jock making her way towards her.

"Huh, you actually pronounced my name correctly," Stella said. "Where'd you come from? I didn't hear the door open."

"The window," Lynn said, gesturing to the window above leading into Lincoln's room, some cloth tied up for a rope.

"When did you find time to make that rope?" Stella asked.

"It was already there, don't ask questions," Lynn said. "Anyway I'm here to give you a warning."  
"What warning?" Stella asked.

"I'm lay it to you straight, you've been really trying my patience lately," Lynn said." All the nice things I did for you, including setting you up with Lincoln, trying to keep Lori and Carlota off your back, I even had your back against Ronnie Anne when she was bullying, then you turn around and disrespect me! I gave up my sports for you, I got detention for you, I even gave up my side of my room for you, for you to betray me like that, you've got some nerve."

Stella had to wonder what would happen if she just socked Lynn right now, this girl was really getting on her nerves. If there's been one downside to coming to The Loud House is constantly putting up with Lynn's nonsense. But she played it cool by taking a breath and calmly focusing on Lynn. "Are you done whining? Because I'd like to get home."

"Hey, what'd you say!?" Lynn shouted, grabbing Stella by her shirt. "Give me one reason not to-"

Stella in a flash knocked Lynn's grip away with one hand and did a hard shove back with the other, which felt like the force of a punch rather than a push. Both Stella and Lynn were amazed by the girl's reflexes, but that didn't make the jock any less displeased.

"Why you..." Lynn got up, ready to strike when she heard a voice.

"Lynn!" It was Lori, calling from the window. "Remember my warning!"

Lynn growled in annoyance and turned to Stella, "You lucked out this time, but Lori won't always be around to save your sorry butt, neither will anyone else. I suggest you watch your back Stella, because you are officially my enemy, and I will not hesitate to make your life miserable!"

Stella just backed away from Lynn, still scowling at the jock before making her way home. Lynn was gonna be even more of a pain in the neck now, but Stella won't give up that easily. She just made her way home as Lynn walked back inside, unaware of the wrath she still earned from Lori regardless.

Back in the present, Ronnie Anne looked shocked and surprised by what she just heard. "So she just threatened you like that?"

"Yeah, that was only the start, from that point on, Lynn was a total bother, every time I went to Lincoln's house she would find a way to annoy me," Stella said.

Stella remembered a particular incident that happened that weekend. She and Lincoln were sitting together, enjoying some left over food that Lynn Sr made. The two had gotten up to grab some drinks from the fridge to go with their meal, that being a bowl of chili.

Lynn had snuck into the kitchen and poured a massive amount of hot sauce on both dishes before quickly scurrying off and waiting for the disastrous results.

Upon sitting back down the two took a bite out of their food, needless to say they immediately freaked out from how hot it was and chugged down their drinks faster than they could blink.

"How much spice did your dad put in this chili!?" Stella asked, fanning her mouth.

"He didn't use any, I don't know what happened!" Lincoln said, fanning as well.

The two heard some mocking laughter, immediately recognizing that as Lynn's laugh. "Man, I got you two good. Talk about a hot date, man your tongues almost fell off!"

"That wasn't funny Lynn!" Lincoln shouted.

"Come on, it totally was, something Luan would do, and we all know just how much your girly friend here loves Luan," Lynn said. "Watch out little bro, Luan might up and steal your girl."

"Luan already has a boyfriend and even if she didn't, I don't think she's into girls," Lincoln said.

"Yeah but Stella might be, probably why she's dating you in the first place," Lynn taunted, getting a rise out of both Lincoln and Stella.

"You're so immature," Stella said.

"Yeah, now get out of here before I tell mom and dad, or worse, before I tell Lori!" Lincoln warned.

"Fine, crybabies," Lynn said. "Catch ya later Stinkin! You too Smella!"

Lincoln looked furious and was ready to go over to Lynn and knock her screws loose. Sensing his tension, Stella held his hand in hers. "Ignore her, she's only doing this because she knows it's bugging you."

"I told her not to mess with you though," Lincoln said. "I have to stand up for you, it's my job as your boyfriend!"

"I know you want to be chivalrous but I don't think it's gonna work," Stella said. "Let's just try to enjoy the rest of our time together, regardless of what Lynn tries doing."

"Yeah, you're right," Lincoln said. "She is not worth my time."

The two resumed their meal, though they had to find something to reduce the spice, or just get a second helping. Lynn had overheard Stella's words, along with her brother's. "Not worth it huh? We'll see about that little brother."

It didn't end yet for the two, later on they were sitting together in the backyard, sharing a lawn chair and taking in the sun. Lynn snuck over with a sprinkler head and placed it near the two. She snuck over to where the hose connected to the water and quickly turned it on, the sprinkler spraying and startling the two kids.

"Lynn!" Lincoln shouted, quickly getting off the chair with Stella, both their clothes soaking wet.

"It was hot," Lynn said, making her way over. "Thought you two could use a little water, aren't I a good sister?"

"You're really getting on my nerves Lynn! Cut it out!" Lincoln shouted.

"Wow, no appreciation whatsoever," Lynn said. "I mean, I understand if it was Stella saying that stuff, but you little brother? Now that's just hurtful."

"Ugh, don't even try with the pity play, I know you well enough to know that you did that just to annoy us, now you got our clothes all wet," Lincoln said.

"Just put on another shirt, you got like 20 of that same one," Lynn said. "Same with the pants."

"Hey you have like 20 of the same Jersey!" Lincoln said.

"Huh? This is my only one," Lynn said. "I just put it back on after every shower."

Stella seemed a bit weirded out, "Do you at least wash it?"

"Wanna smell and find out?" Lynn asked, taking a step forward.

"Back away from me!" Stella shouted, taking a step away. "Forget I asked, just go do whatever. Meanwhile I actually have to find a shirt to change into."

"You can ask Luna or Luan, you know, the teen girls, the ones you happen to be the same size as," Lynn said.

"Isn't your friend Polly tall for her age as well?" Lincoln asked.

"She's an athlete, what's Stella's excuse?" Lynn asked.

"If being an athlete makes you tall, then you must not be as good as you think you are shorty!" Stella spat.

"Lincoln, get your girlfriend out of my sight before I introduce her face to the ground," Lynn warned.

Lincoln took Stella by her hand and walked off with her, "Try it and your face will be introduced to my foot!" Lynn scoffed that off and went about her business, before having another idea and secretly following the two inside the house.

Inside Lincoln took Stella upstairs, "I'm gonna change my clothes in my room, want me to ask Lucy if you can borrow some of her clothes?"

"Uh, her clothes might be too small for me," Stella said. "I hate to admit it, but I might need some from Luna or Luan."

"Hey, don't be ashamed of your height," Lincoln said, gently stroking her hair. "I think it's cool that you're tall, makes you look like a real woman."

"Aw, you're sweet," Stella said.

"I'll go get changed, you can go talk to Luna or Luan, one of them should have something your size," Lincoln said, making his way inside his room with Stella going to see Luna and Luan.

Lynn had snuck upstairs, keeping an eye out to make sure no one was looking and made her way over to Luna and Luan's room. She pressed her ear against the door to listen in to what they were saying.

"I got a good style for you little dudette," Luna said, rummaging through her closet. Lynn slowly opened the door, hoping to not alert either girl to her attention. Fortunately Luan didn't seem to be in the room at the moment and Lynn quickly snuck inside the room, hiding behind the drum set. It helps having ninja practice, lets her move fast without being detected.

"Thanks Luna, I'll bring these back once I get my clothes dried off," Stella said.

"Don't worry about it, but what happened to your clothes anyway?" Luna asked.

"Lynn, she sprayed water over me and Lincoln while we were sunbathing," Stella explained.

"Seriously, that girl is such a pain lately, sorry you gotta go through that, we're trying to get her to back off but she's way too stubborn," Luna said, pulling out a purple shirt and some skinny jeans. "Try these on."

"Thanks, hope they fit," Stella said. "I mean we should be the same size more or less."

"I think so, just watch out for those jeans, they're a bit tight even on me, but then again you got smaller legs so maybe they'll fit better," Luna said, giving the clothes to Stella. "Want me to leave so you can have some privacy?"

"It's fine, we're all girls here, it'd mostly be embarrassing if I had to change in front of Lincoln," Stella said.

"Yeah I know what you mean, Luan gets embarrassed changing here if I'm around sometimes, mainly since she's going through her own 'changes' and is a little more self-conscious," Luna said.

"That's a shame," Stella said, removing her shirt. "But I guess everyone's different."

Lynn took notice of Stella, seems like she has a type of bra on, but she can't tell how developed Stella was yet. Slowly she pulled out her phone and zoomed in, getting a few pics of Stella.

"Lincoln's cool with changing in front of us, I mean he does walk around in just his underwear," Luna said, before realizing what she said. 'Oh, probably shouldn't have said something so personal."

"I know, he already told me," Stella said, pulling down her skirt.

Lynn zoomed again to get pictures of her underwear, and her whole body as well.

"Have you seen him in his underwear?" Luna asked.

Stella shook her head, "No, we've never seen each other in anything less than a shirt and pants, or skirt. Not counting that Dairy Land trip where my full moon was exposed."

"Least it was covered and not bare," Luna said. "And it was only for a couple of seconds, think you made Luan a bit jealous though, not to sound like a pervert but you were shapely."

"Seems weird, I thought I was too young to be shapely," Stella said. "Maybe my body is developing too fast, I mean how does my...top look?"

"Like a normal top girl, take a chill pill and don't worry about this stuff," Luna said. "I mean, I could be mad that I'm not as developed like my two older sisters but honestly it ain't important. Lincoln doesn't care about that stuff, I mean he might like it, I don't know how much of a girl's body he knows about, but he likes you for you, like it should be."

"Yeah you're right," Stella said, putting the shirt on. It fit well at least, "Wow, so comfy."

"You look awesome too," Luan said.

Stella slipped into the jeans, "At least they fit, a bit tightly though but they fit."

"Huh, weird since your legs are smaller," Luna said.

"Uh, my legs aren't the problem," Stella said with a blush. "Being shapely isn't helping me right now."

"Ooh, maybe I should just give you my skirt, don't want you attracting unwanted attention," Luna said. "Though it would be interesting to see how Lincoln reacted."

"That might be too embarrassing for me" Stella said, then heard the door open. They turned to see Luan inside.

"Hey Stella, nice jeans, so what's the skinny on your change in wardrobe?" Luan asked, chuckling a bit.

"Hey Luan, Stella just needed some clothes since Lynn decided to get her shirt and skirt wet," Luna said.

"Sounds like Lynn's still raining on your parade," Luan said, chucking again. "Get it? But seriously, what's with her lately?"

"I don't know, and honestly it's ticking me off a bit," Luna said, the three wrapped up in their conversation enough for Lynn to sneak away unnoticed through the already open door.

"Yeah, girl acts like she's Larger than Life sometimes, thinking she do whatever she wants, so annoying," Luna said.

"Well you do look nice in jeans, but maybe stick to skirts for now, I could give you one of mine," Luan said.

"Nah, she should take mine, otherwise the colors might clash," Luna said.

"No I think she could make it work," Luan said.

"We could ask Leni, isn't she a fashion expert?" Stella asked.

"Oh yeah, we should get her input," Luna said. "Great idea Stells...oh, right you don't like that nickname."

"It's alright if you say it, you're my friend, Lunes," Stella said.

"That's the spirit brah," Luna said, noogieing Stella's head, getting a laugh from the girl. Moments like this are the upside to Stella being in The Loud House, because of girls like Luna and Luan, the sisters she wished she had.

Unfortunately one sister had made her way back to her room, checking over the pictures she took. "Sweet, I might be able to use these to my advantage sooner than later, the ultimate revenge."

Back in the future Ronnie Anne seemed pretty furious by what she heard. "So you're saying that Lynn took pictures of you while you were changing? That's so not cool!"

"Yeah, I didn't know at the time obviously, but I would find out later," Stella said.

"What exactly did she do?" Ronnie Anne asked.

Before Stella could answer, Ronnie's mother Maria called out. "Ronnie Anne, can you help your brother in the Mercado!?"

"Mom I'm with Stella!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Hi Mrs. Santiago!" Stella greeted.

"Oh hi Stella! Ronnie Anne's brother needs help, would you mind if she went?" Maria asked. "You can go down with her, you don't have to help unpack anything."

"I actually wouldn't mind doing that, if it'll help," Stella said.

"Oh you're so sweet, that would help a lot, we really appreciate that sweetie," Maria said.

"It's no trouble!" Stella said. "The faster I help you the sooner we can get back to talking, plus I kind of want to seer your brother, he's so nice."

"Yeah he's fond of you too, mainly since you're one, dating his 'little bro' and two, Lori talks so fondly about you," Ronnie Anne said.

"Hey, maybe I can tell you both about the time Lori baby-sat me," Stella said.

"Ooh, now that's a story I wanna hear about," Ronnie Anne said.

Outside at the park, Lincoln and Sid are sitting with Adelaide, the young girl building a sandcastle in the sandbox. "This will be my castle, and I will be the Princess of the castle."

"Whatever you say 'Your Highness'," Sid joked.

"Easy to see why Lola likes her," Lincoln said. "Lana too since she's not afraid to get dirty."

"When are they gonna be here?" Sid asked.

"Lola just texted, they're about ten minutes away, they're making good time" Lincoln said.

"So, are all your sisters coming?" Sid asked. "Even Lynn?"

"Yeah, even Lynn," Lincoln said. "She isn't as bad as she used to be but she's still a pain in the butt. Things did start getting strange between her and Stella, like I felt some uneasy tension, it started when they nearly got into a fight sometime after I switched rooms. Since then, Lynn's been really messing with Stella."

"She hasn't hurt her, has she?" Sid asked, slightly concerned.

Lincoln shrugged, "I don't think so, I would have known, unless Stella didn't tell me for some reason. There were times it looked like she was bothered by something but she never told me."

"Well, I'll personally get to the bottom of it myself if I have to," Sid said. "Stella's a cool girl, and I always thought you were lucky to have such an attractive girlfriend, and that she was lucky enough to have an attractive boyfriend."

"Uh...how long have you found me attractive?" Lincoln asked. "Ronnie Anne always insisted you didn't like me that way."

"For a while, I mean at first I just thought you were kind of cool, then the more I hung out with you, the more I just found you appealing," Sid said. "Maybe Ronnie Anne's a bit jealous, things have been changing between us, it used to be that we were friends, but sometimes I wonder if we can be more than that."

"Ronnie Anne said you kissed her, what's the story with that?" Lincoln asked.

Sid checked to make sure Adelaide wasn't listening in, and started giving a brief rundown. "Honestly it wasn't really anything big, Nikki dared me to kiss her once, so I did."

"Uh, why?" Lincoln asked. "I mean, it seems kind of random. Why you and not Casey or Sameer?"

"She did ask one of them, they said 'no' because they were worried Bobby would wail on them," Sid explained. "Since I happened to be there, she asked me if I wanted to do it, she mostly said it as a joke though, thinking I would turn it down. So to show her my guts I agreed to it, she sure as hell wasn't expecting that. So one day when Ronnie Anne got home..."

Flashback

Ronnie Anne walked into the Mercado where Sid was waiting, "Hey Sid, what's-"

Sid pulled Ronnie Anne into a kiss, shocking the tomboy greatly. To make things worse, all of her cousins saw the kiss, as well as Bobby.

Sid pulled away, grinning in in satisfaction, "Wow, that wasn't so bad." She turned to her bestie, "Gotta say Ronnie Anne, you're one good-"

Ronnie Anne then punched Sid hard in the stomach before angrily storming off, leaving Sid holding her stomach in pain, gasping for air. Bobby was the first to check on her.

"Hey, you ok there Sid?" Bobby asked.

"Not totally...so worth it though," Sid said, smiling through the pain.

"Alright..." Bobby said, bit curious. "So, how long have you had these feelings anyway?"

"Since Nikki dared me," Sid answered, getting a groan from Bobby.

"Maybe you kids should find another game to play, one that won't result in punching," Bobby said.

"No promises," Sid said.

End Flashback

"So I guess we both got punched by Ronnie Anne for giving her a surprise kiss," Lincoln said.

"Yeah, but like I said, it was worth it, since then I've been a bit curious about Ronnie Anne, but honestly I'm afraid to act on it," Sid said. "We've been friends for years, I don't want to throw it away just because I got curious."

"Well how did she feel after the kiss?" Lincoln asked.

"When I spoke to her later and explained everything, she just told me not to kiss her without warning like that again," Sid said.

"Hm, if she said that, then there might be a window open," Lincoln said. "She said to not kiss her without warning, she never said anything about not kissing her at all."

"Huh? What are you getting at?" Sid asked.

"I'm saying you might still have a chance," Lincoln said. "I mean maybe you and Ronnie Anne could make a nice couple, you've been friends for a few years and you're both pretty close."

"Eh, I'm not too sure," Sid said. "I'd rather not take the chance."

"Well I'll let you think about it, I mean maybe during the concert tonight you can make your move," Lincoln said. "Just warm her up to the point where she'll want to kiss you."

"Sounds easier said than done," Sid said.

"I'll help you prepare for it in any way I can," Lincoln said.

"Does that include practice kissing?" Sid asked.

"No," Lincoln immediately denied. Of course that wasn't going to stop Sid from being part of that 'Girls Kissed By Lincoln Club'.

"Bummer, I could use the practice," Sid said.

"Practice with a mirror, it's what I did," Lincoln said, then realized what he said. "Why did I say that out loud?

"I'll keep that a secret if you kiss me," Sid said.

"No!" Lincoln asserted.

Not too far away, the rest of the Loud Family were coming close, Lynn Sr and his daughters save for Lori and Luna having arrived into the city itself through a train. "We're almost there kids!"

"Why did we have to take the train again?" Lynn Jr asked. "Why couldn't we use Vanzilla?"

"Your mother needed to bring some stuff to the bodega and needed the extra room, plus trains are cool!" Lynn Sr said.

"It took forever though," Lana said.

"Well the wait's almost over," Lynn Sr said. "I'll call your mother and see if she can pick us up, then I'll call Lori and make sure she has a ride over there from her school."

Lola sighed in annoyance, "I wish I could have gone with Luna and her friends."

"Do you want to spend several hours in a car listening to loud, ear aching rock music?" Lisa asked.

Lola shrugged, "I see your point."

Leni looked a bit more excited than her sisters, "I can't wait until we get there! This concert's gonna be amazing!"

"Yeah, great," Lynn Jr said, looking a bit annoyed.

"What's with you?" Lucy asked.

"Not that eager to see Ronnie Anne, especially with Stella around," Lynn Jr said. "Those two along with Lincoln and that annoying brat Sid make for an annoying group."

"Well maybe you should have tried making friends with them instead of keeping them at a distance for the last few years," Lucy said. "It's not too late you know, it would make Lincoln happy if you could find peace, do it for him at least."

"Don't try to give me that sappy 'Be a good sister' crap, we both know Lincoln probably hates me by now," Lynn Jr said.

"You know that's not true, he loves you, he just wishes you were better than you are now," Lucy said.

Lynn Jr sighed in annoyance, "You're way too optimistic...huh, never thought I'd say that about you."

"Well I was open to some change, you should be as well," Lucy said. "Just food for thought."

Lynn turned her head to the window of the train as the lights passed by. She knows Lucy means well and is just trying to cheer her up, but she messed up and she knows it. She'll never admit it, but she does regret a lot of her actions, including the ones that made Stella hate her, and possibly most of her sisters, along with her only brother.

That day after Dairy Land, Lynn just wished she could have instead said 'I love you too', instead of starting what was an emotional turn of events for her.


	6. More Tidbits of Explaination

Down at the Mercado, Bobby was packing some stuff out of a truck while Stella and Ronnie Anne worked together to stack everything onto the shelves.

"Your store has a lot of neat stuff," Stella said, placing everything on the shelves. "Do you get a lot of customers?"

"Yeah, mostly people from the building, having a convenient store at the bottom of an apartment complex is really...convenient," Ronnie Anne said, chuckling a bit, Stella doing the same.

"Guess it's convenient for you and Bobby, you make a little extra cash," Stella said.

"My services here are mostly volunteer, Bobby actually works shifts in this store," Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah, much easier than the dozens of jobs I had back at Royal Woods," Bobby said.

"Dozens of jobs?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, hot dog guy, delivery boy, mall security guard, life was pretty busy for me," Bobby said.

"Why did you have so many jobs? Were you saving up for something?" Stella asked.

"I just like having money to take Lori on fancy dates," Bobby said. "Plus with my parents divorced, someone had to help mom bring in some extra cash. Plus I like working, makes me feel accomplished."

"That's a great mindset to have, shows you have great ethic," Stella said.

"Thanks, so what do you want to work as one day?" Bobby asked. "I do remember Lori telling me how tech savvy you are, maybe you can do something like that."

"Maybe, right now it's ore of a hobby, though it really does come in handy," Stella said.

"Didn't you fix Lori's phone once after it broke?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yeah, Lori was very thankful," Stella said. "Little too thankful, she wouldn't t go of that massive hug she gave me."

"Lori does love her phone," Bobby said. "The one thing she can't live without."

"I can almost relate," Stella said, pulling out her phone. "The freedom that comes with a phone is exhilarating, being able to talk, text, use a camera, video." Stella affectionately eyed her phone. "It's amazing what technology can do, what more can be done. Every time I see some of these Sci-Fi movies with Lincoln, I can't help but wonder what more we can do with our tech."

"Have you tried talking with Lisa? Maybe she's come up with cool stuff," Ronnie Anne said.

"Well she said she built a Time Machine, but she doesn't want to use it for whatever reason," Stella said. "I mean no offense to Lisa but I do find that somewhat hard to believe. Even she can't pull off something like that, can she?"

"Well Lisa's a very gifted girl, I'm surprised she's not already in college," Ronnie Anne said.

"Well, don't tell her I told you since she seems kind of reluctant to admit it, but the main reason she probably doesn't want to move up is because she doesn't want to leave her friend Darcy behind," Stella said.

"Not like anyone should blame her, I wouldn't be so quick to leave Sid behind," Ronnie Anne said.

"It's a pride thing," Stella said. "Lisa is a bit ashamed of her 'inane human emotions', though she's gotten past it as she got older. Makes sense I guess."

"Lisa has always been a bit of an oddball, though sometimes all of them seem weird," Ronnie Anne said.

"They just take getting used to," Stella said. "They're not really weird per say, just lively. I admire them for their confidence and most if not all of them knowing what they want."

"They are special like that," Bobby said. "I remember when Lori made Varsity Golf back in Royal Woods."

"And now she could go pro," Ronnie Anne said. "Bobby tells me she's been mowing through the competition at her school."

"I heard the same from Lincoln and Leni," Stella said. "I got to see Lori play once, she's really amazing, very focused too."

"I heard Leni flipped out big time when Lori left for college," Ronnie Anne said.

"Same here, Lincoln told me she got a little depressed after she left, of course I could see it for myself whenever I went over to his house," Stella said. "I felt so bad for her."

"Lori told me how devastated Leni was, she's such a sweet and innocent girl, it breaks my heart to see her sad," Bobby said. "But she wasn't lonely long though, I mean didn't she end up sharing a room with Lynn for like a year?"

"You make that sound like a good thing," Ronnie Anne said. "Lynn isn't exactly pleasant to be around."

"Well believe it or not, they actually got along pretty well, plus Leni did seem to keep Lynn under control, Leni being one of the very few Lynn wouldn't mess with," Stella said, then thought it over. "Well not mess with much, since she's not above getting rough with her either, but she does it to a lesser extent."

"Has Lynn laid off you the last few years?" Bobby asked. "Lori told me she's been kind of not nice to you, she seemed pretty upset by it."

"Well, she sort of did, not by much though," Stella said, feeling a bit bitter. "We're still not friends though, out of all the Loud Sisters, Lynn's the only one I haven't fully befriended. Everyone I like, and they seem to like me, for better or worse."

"Better or worse?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"The more they got used to me, the more they started treating me like family, meaning Lola for example has gotten used to bossing me around," Stella said. "Clyde did warn me though, he said the sisters have messed with him as well because they feel comfortable enough doing so."

"Sid can relate to that," Ronnie Anne said. "While my cousins like her, they're not above messing with her either, especially Carl."

"Hey Bobby, have the girls messed with you in that way?" Stella asked.

"Well, Lola bosses me around as well sometimes, and Lisa has wanted me to help her with some...'experiments', plus Lucy does that spooky teleporting thing sometimes," Bobby started shivering a bit. "She's cute but she's really spooky sometimes."

"Lucy does creep me out sometimes as well, but she's also just as sweet," Stella said. "Another downside is finally seeing what Luan is capable of with her pranks."

"Ooh, she get you?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Washing that mud off took forever," Stella said, thinking over the prank.

_**Flashback**_

Stella had come to the Loud House one day and stepped on a carefully placed skateboard, leading her to travel fast to the mini pool, which catapulted her across the yard and landing in a large mud pile.

"Stella!" Lincoln shouted, rushing to his girlfriend, when he tripped over a carefully placed wire, falling onto a mini surfboard that slid down a slide that tilted upward, flying him into the air and landing right beside Stella in the mud.

"Looks like you two are really falling for each other!" Luan said, chuckling a bit. "Get it?"

"I warned you about Luan," Lincoln said. "Next time you'll listen to your wise and all knowing boyfriend."

"Oh can it," Stella replied.

_**End Flashback**_

"That's rough Stella," Bobby said. "Luckily Luan hasn't really pranked me that badly, mainly since Lori warned me that I was off limits, maybe Lincoln should have given that warning."

"I guess he was hoping that my friendship with her would spare me, but it didn't," Stella said. "That or it's easier for Lori to give the threat since she's older."

"So what happened after that?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Were you mad?"

"A little, but I couldn't really stay mad at Luan," Stella started looking aside, almost hiding a blush. "She's too close to my heart to stay mad at, plus she did apologize later."

"That's good to know," Ronnie Anne said. "Well I guess pranks are Luan's way of being friendly. I mean I love a good prank myself."

"Oh yeah, pranks are fun," Bobby said. "Just not the ones Luan pulls."

"Has she gotten you any other time?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"A few, minor stuff like the 'Black Eye Kaleidoscope' bit," Stella said. "She hasn't really gotten me with anything major, mainly since I knew to avoid that house every April Fools Day."

"Lori is never in a good mood for like a week after that day," Bobby said. "She once didn't leave her house for like a month after a prank that removed her eyebrows."

Stella placed the last of an item on a shelf, "That should do it, is there any more?"

"One more box, thanks for the help, it's really going by fast," Ronnie Anne said. "So tell me, what was it like having Lori as a babysitter?"

"We didn't do much, the only reason my mother hired a babysitter is because I was sick and she had to go somewhere with my dad," Stella said. "Plus my grandmother wasn't available, so Lori came by to watch over me, and it turns out I got really lucky with that?"

"Lucky how?" Ronnie Anne asked.

In the past, the loud telephone is ringing. It was answered by the resident jock Lynn, "Hey, Loud Residence, Lynn Loud Jr speaking, what's up?"

"Oh hello, I'm calling about a babysitting job?" the woman said.

"Babysitting huh? I can help with that," Lynn said. "So who am I watching over?"

"You might know her, my daughter Stella, she's dating your brother," the woman said.

"Wait Stella? She needs a babysitter?" Lynn asked, chuckling to herself. "I take it she's not very good at taking care of herself?"

"Actually she's quite independent, but she's under the weather," Stella's mother said. "It's nothing serious but I have to go out somewhere with my husband and her grandmother isn't available. If you or any of your sisters could babysit that would be a big help."

"Sure thing, I would love to babysit my brother's girlfriend, just leave it to me," Lynn said, somewhat deviously. Suddenly she had the phone snatched away from her by Lori. "Hey!"

"Sorry shrimp, there is literally no way I'm letting you babysit Stella," Lori said, then turned her attention to the phone. "Hello, Mrs. Stella's mother? I'm Lori, I'll be the one babysitting your daughter, just tell me all the details."

Lynn angrily stomped off, "Stupid Lori, I'll have my chance soon enough, you'll see."

Sometime later Lori had driven off to Stella's house, having bid good-bye to her parents. "Such nice people...wonder why her husband had a black eye though?"

She made her way toward Stella's room, carefully peeking inside to see her resting on her bed. While Stella wasn't that sick, Lori did not want to take a chance of catching a cold herself. The slight creaking of the door did catch Stella's attention. "Oh, hi Lori."

"Hi Stella," Lori said from the door. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," Stella said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Lori commented. "Still, you don't look too bad. Any idea what might have caused this?"

"One of my classmates I think," Stella said. "Some girl was a bit sniffly."

"Yeah, Lincoln mentioned some girl he knew, Jordan I think," Lori said. "Uh, she wasn't too close to him was she?"

"No, he was pretty distant from her, the only reason I probably got sick is because the two of us were assigned for a class project, Lincoln was working with Liam," Stella said. "We all found out about Girl Jordan when she started coughing and sneezing, and I guess I was too close to her."

"Well as long as he's not gonna get sick, but as for you, I'm gonna have to whip you up some home remedies," Lori said. "I'm also gonna be making you dinner, any preferences?"

"Uh, my mother usually makes me chocolate chip pancakes for dinner," Stella claimed.

Lori however didn't buy it, "Chocolate Chip Pancakes? Stella I'm the oldest child of eleven siblings, I've heard every trick in the book, you really think I'm that naïve?"

"Heh, worth a try," Stella said with a sheepish grin.

Lori chuckled to herself, mature as Stella is, it's easy to forget that she's still a kid and has child-like tendencies. "Well luckily for you, your mother said to make whatever you'd like if it'll help make you feel better, so I'll make you your pancakes."

"Wow thanks Lori, that's really nice of you," Stella said. "Uh, you are able to make pancakes right?"

"Are you doubting me?" Lori playfully asked. "Your mom wouldn't ask me to cook if I couldn't."

"Right, silly question," Stella said.

"Plus pancakes are easy, especially compared to the stuff my dad makes," Lori said. "If I wanted to , I could even make you a nice Quinoa. But I'll stick to your request."

"Thanks," Stella said, laying back in bed. "Just let me know when you're done."

Lori had gone to the kitchen, whipping out the ingredients needed. As she left the food to cook, she heard a knock on the door. "Oh, are they home already?" Lori answered the door, and to her surprise she spotted her brother. "Lincoln?"

"Hi Lori, where's Stella?" Lincoln asked. Lori couldn't help but notice he had a bouquet of roses.

"In her room, she's sick in bed," Lori answered.

"Right, she would be in bed, anyway I came to check on her, and give her these," Lincoln said, presenting the roses.

"Oh, how sweet of you," Lori said. "Maybe now's not the time to hand deliver them."

"But I have to Lori, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't pay my girlfriend a visit while she was sick?" Lincoln said.

"It's understandable that you wanna see her, and you can, just make sure you don't get too close," Lori said. "Stella wouldn't want to get you sick."

"You make a good point," Lincoln said. "Alright, I'll keep my distance."

"Alright, come on inside then," Lori said, allowing Lincoln entrance to the home.

Lincoln took a look around the place, "Huh, I've hardly been inside Stella's house, but I gotta say, it looks really pretty."

"Has such an exotic theme too," Lori said.

"Well her family did come from the Philippine Islands, I think her grandparents did at least," Lincoln said.

"Isn't it interesting having significant others of different cultures?" Lori said. "My Bobby with his family from Mexico, Stella with the Philippines. Uh, that reminds me, does Stella know the native language?"

"I think so, Stella is trilingual, so I imagine she knows Filipino, she does sometimes refer to her grandma as Lola," Lincoln said.

"That's so...wait Lola?" Lori said.

Lincoln sheepishly smiled, "Yeah, that's why she seems to pronounce Lola's name with an accent because it's how she addresses her grandmother, I mean she doesn't do it all the time but the times she does, she brings out an accent."

"Here I thought she really was just trying to be fancy with her," Lori said. "But the accent is cute, reminds me of Bobby."

"Weird, I almost never hear him with a Spanish accent," Lincoln said. "Must be interesting."

"Huh? Oh no, he tries speaking with a French accent," Lori said. "He says it makes him sound more romantic."

Lincoln didn't know what to make of that, "Uh...well I guess it makes sense, he does seem to like French related things, like those Baguettes." Lincoln then found the smell of a delicious aroma. "Is that chocolate?"

"Oh right! The pancakes!" Lori rushed back to the kitchen to check up on it. "That was close, almost burnt them."

"You're making her pancakes?" Lincoln asked. "Wait, is that chocolate chip?"

"Yeah, she wanted some," Lori said, flipping them. "Guess your girlfriend has quite the sweet tooth."

"Yeah I know how much girls love their chocolate," Lincoln said. "I still haven't forgotten the time you all ate my school project."

"Oh give us a break, we didn't know," Lori said. "You could have told us instead of getting that silly 'Girl Guru' idea."

"Would you have cared?" Lincoln asked.

"It doesn't hurt to try, you act like we never make things up to you," Lori said, getting a glare from Lincoln. "Oh go check on your girlfriend, I gotta get these on a plate."

"I'll do just that," Lincoln said, leaving the kitchen, and making his way to Stella's room. He knocked on her door, "Stella? It's Lincoln!"

"Lincoln? Oh, come on in." Lincoln opened the door, finding his girlfriend laying in bed, looking a little better than he expected. "So nice of you to come."

"Well of course, what kind of boyfriend wouldn't come see his poor sick girlfriend?" Lincoln stated. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than before, guess it was a minor cold, I'll be back in school tomorrow," Stella said.

"That's good, it felt so incomplete without you there," Lincoln said.

"Oh come now Lincoln, you've done fine without me before," Stella said.

"That was before I met you, since then it hasn't been the same without you Stella," Lincoln said. "It's like you were a missing piece for us Stella, you really clicked with our group, and before long you became one of our best friends."

"That's so nice of you to say Lincoln," Stella said. "Oh, are those flowers for me?"

"Yeah," Lincoln said, placing the flowers on her dresser. "I'd give them to you up close but I can't risk catching a cold."

"Understandable, I wouldn't want to get you sick," Stella said.

"Yeah that's what Lori said too," Lincoln said. "Don't you worry though, once you're all better you'll be getting a nice kiss from yours truly."

"I look forward to that," Stella playfully said.

"So is there anything you'd like me to do for you?" Lincoln asked.

"No, I just need some rest...after I try your sister's pancakes," Stella said.

"I'm glad Lori's doing this for you, weird that not so long ago she wasn't too fond of you," Lincoln said. "I'm so happy she likes you now."

"I'm happy too, truth be told, Lori is the type of big sister I wish I had," Stella said. "She's very calm, when she wants to be, and has a lot of wisdom. She's also caring and protective, I can tell just how much she loves you and all your sisters, I wish I were that fortunate."

"Well look on the bright side, you at least get peace and quiet once in a while," Lincoln said.

"Hey it gets boring after a while, that's why I like coming to your house, it's so much livelier," Stella said.

"Well I guess someone's gotta like the chaos," Lincoln said. "Well I guess I should go home before it gets too late. Try to feel better Stella, I want to see your pretty face in class tomorrow."

"Lincoln, come on, you're making me blush," Stella said, her face indeed showing signs of red.

"Hey, you're the one who's pretty, I'm just calling it like I see it," Lincoln said. "Take care."

"Bye Linky," Stella said as Lincoln made his way out the room.

As he turned to call his sister, he saw that she was already by the door, the plate of pancakes in her hand. "Oh you're here."

"Yeah, I have her pancakes ready, I just gotta serve them to Stella," Lori said.

"I bet she'll like them, well I'm heading home," Lincoln said, making his way to the front door. "Also Lori, thanks for watching over Stella."

"My pleasure," Lori said, entering Stella's room. She placed the meal on the table next to her bed. "Here you go. If you need anything else, I'll be in the living room."

"Thanks Lori, I really appreciate that," Stella said.

"No problem Stella," Lori said, making her way out of the room. "For the record Stella, I would love to have you as my little sister."

Stella looked almost surprise when those words left Lori's mouth, but simply smiled in her direction. "Thanks Lori."

Back in the future, Bobby is seen blowing his nose into a tissue, "That's so beautiful!"

"Oh get a grip bro," Ronnie Anne said, then turned her attention to Stella, "Though that was a nice story. You and Lori are so close now, you almost are like sisters."

"I feel close to all of Lincoln's sisters, well except Lynn," Stella said.

"Lynn is hard to get close to," Bobby said. "I mean, I don't think she's that bad of a kid, she's just got a weird sense of what it means to be friendly. You gotta try speaking her language."

"What? Crazy?" Ronnie Anne said.

"Come on Nini, you know better than to say stuff like that," Bobby said. "Lynn respects athleticism."

"As long as you're not better than her," Ronnie Anne said. "She can't handle the fact that I can skate so much better than she could, I proved it at that Royal Woods contest too."

"Plus I tried a game of dodgeball with her," Stella said. "She got her Roller Derby Team to go against me and the guys, I won but she claimed that I cheated."

"Speaking of guys, how are things with that one kid who gave you trouble?" Bobby asked.

"Who Rusty? We made up eventually, I don't know if he was genuinely sorry or if he was just afraid that Lynn or one of the other sisters would hurt him again," Stella said. "He hasn't been as close with us since but we tried putting things behind us."

"That's good to know," Bobby said. "Uh, that you at least tried putting things behind you, not that he isn't as close."

Ronnie Anne put the last piece of item on a shelf, "That should do it, let's go back upstairs."

"Uh, alright sure," Stella said, leaving the Bodega. "See you later Bobby!"

"Sure things girls," Bobby said.

As the two left the store, Rita caught their attention, "Hey girls, just want to let you know I'm going to the train station, I'm gonna be picking up Lynn and the girls. If Lincoln gets back before I do, just let him know that for me."

"Sure thing Mrs. Loud," Stella said.

"Lori should be here on her own later, keep an eye out for that," Rita said.

"Will do," Ronnie Anne said. As Rita drove off, the two started making their way back to the Apartment. "So, about Lynn, I take it she tried using those pictures of you for leverage?"

"Yeah, she did, but that's not all she had," Stella said

"Huh? What else could she have had?" Ronnie Anne said. She noticed that Stella seemed hesitant to talk, able to tell by how much she started squeezing her fingers. "Hey, if there's something bugging you, then you can tell me, I'm your friend, I want you to feel better."

"It's just that...it's so embarrassing, and shameful," Stella said. "I kind of did something stupid, something I never told Lincoln about. I'm worried that everyone will have a different opinion of me."

"Just tell me, I promise not to judge you," Ronnie Anne said, "I can tell this is really bothering you, and if you made a mistake that you regret, it's better to talk about it."

"Yeah, you're right," Stella said. "Here's the thing, you know how Luan has her-"

"Yo Ronnie Anne!" They heard. The two turned to see Ronnie Anne's friend Nikki. "Sup girl?"

"Oh, hey Nikki," Ronnie Anne said, somewhat annoyed at the interruption, not that she could be mad, Nikki didn't know. "What's up?"

"Nothing much kid, heard you're going to a concert, you and Sid gonna see your favorite band," Nikki said.

"Yeah, we're both excited, so many awesome bands in one place, and Lincoln's sister is opening the show," Ronnie Anne said.

"Right, Lincoln's suppose to be here, where is he?" Nikki asked.

"At the park with Sid and both their sisters, well Lincoln's youngest sister," Ronnie Anne said.

"I should pop by soon," Nikki said, then turned her attention to Stella. "Hey you're Stella right? Haven't seen you in a while."

"Not since last time, Luna had a gig at Lori's school, then I came by here for the first time," Stella said.

"Yeah, wasn't that the day your Abuela officially had her heart broken Ronnie?" Nikki asked.

"If you mean when she made a big deal about Lincoln showing up with another girl, then yeah, that was," Ronnie Anne said. "Honestly for the longest time they said 'Oh it's probably just a friend' and junk, then Lincoln shows up with this cute girl by his side, and reality set in for them."

"I didn't mean to upset anyone," Stella said.

"It's not you Stella, they just need to get over their obsession with me hooking up with Lincoln, he's just a friend, nothing more," Ronnie Anne said.

"Oh like you didn't have a crush on him, I could see it in your eyes," Nikki teased.

Ronnie Anne facepalmed at her friend's words, "First off, I don't know what you're talking about, second, don't say that in front of his girlfriend, third, I know for a fact that you found him cute yourself!"

"Well yeah, can't deny that," Nikki said. "I just wish I knew he was into tall girls, though Stella ain't so tall for him nowadays."

"Yeah, I don't really feel out of place anymore," Stella said.

"Don't fret over that, you had the advantage," Nikki said. "Anyway enough of that, how are things going for you? You and Lincoln still madly in love?"

"Yeah, we are," Stella said. "I mean maybe I'm too young to think this but, I am very much in love with Lincoln."

"Pfft, age is just a number, if you know you love him, then accept it," Nikki said. "Just hold on to him, the moment you let go, you never know who's going after him."

"Oh I'll never let Lincoln go," Stella said. "He's mine forever."

"Good, love is precious, nothing to take lightly," Nikki said. "That's why I tried helping Ronnie here get someone."

"I hope you're not referring to the time Sid kissed me because YOU dared her to," Ronnie Anne said.

"Hey I asked Casey and Sameer first, Sid just volunteered because they were too chicken," Nikki said.

"Still, that was pretty annoying," Ronnie Anne said. "I like Sid, but not that way, that goes for Casey and Sameer too. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not in the market for a boyfriend right now, I'm just fine being single."

Elsewhere Sid felt a surge of doubt, Lincoln noticing the change in her demeanor. "What's wrong Sid?"

"I feel like my hopes have come crashing down," Sid said, much to Lincoln's confusion.

Back with Ronnie Anne, she continued her little speech, "Plus I doubt Sid would want to get with me either." One could almost hear Sid's cry of agony in the background.

"Have you seen Sid lately? She's really been...'on' if you get what I mean," Nikki said.

"Pfft, she's just being weird, she's always been like that, only this time she's going through puberty," Ronnie Anne said. "Not like Sid's a pervert or anything."

"Yeah, sure," Nikki said, rolling her eyes. "Whatever you say Ronnie."

Ronnie Anne groaned in annoyance, deep down wondering herself if that's true, given some of Sid's actions, at least since meeting Stella. "Anyway me and Stella need to go, we're catching up."

"Ooh, did you tell her about your Extreme Sports competition?" Nikki asked.

"If you mean the one in Royal Woods, I don't need to, she was there," Ronnie Anne said.

"Right...that's the one where you went against Lynn right?" Nikki said. "Man I remember Sid coming home really hating that girl."

"Yeah, for good reason too," Ronnie Anne said, remembering the day.

It was a couple of months after the Dairy Land incident, Lynn was no longer grounded from sports and was allowed to take part in an extreme sports competition, young kids using various riding gear from Skateboards, to Roller Blades, even Scooters and Bicycles.

Ronnie Anne showed off her awesome moves, skating and grinding around on the rails, pulling off Ollies and McTwists on the Half-Pipe, skating off a ramp with some kick flips through the air, really impressing the judges.

"Keep it up Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln cheered, sitting with Stella, Clyde, Liam, Zach and Sid. The Loud Family were also nearby attending the event, as well as the Casagrande Family, each cheering for their respective family member.

Lynn stepped up, though she used Roller Skates to pull off a few stunts, including twirls, grinding, backwards skating, even some dance moves.

"You got this Lynn!" Margo cheered, Polly right beside her.

Both girls really showed off their styles, Lynn doing great but Ronnie Anne really catching attention. Rusty was also out there, trying to show off for some girls himself.

"Who needs Stella when I can still make my own moves," Rusty started flexing on his skateboard for the crowd.

"Rusty! Watch out!" Lincoln warned, too late as Rusty went flying off a ramp and landing down hard.

"Ooh, is he alright?" Stella asked, leaning over the railing to check. The other boys started leaning as well, everyone focused on the skating. Sid was about too but curiosity started getting the better of her. She snuck over behind Stella and slowly started lifting up her skirt to get a peak at her from behind.

However Ronnie Anne spotted this, and picked up a nearby cardboard tray, balled it up and threw it at Sid's head, getting her attention. "Cut that out!"

Sid reluctantly put the skirt down and checked over the crowd to see how bad it looked. Rusty was fine but had some bad scrapes and was taken out the competition.

Soon it was down to Lynn and Ronnie Anne, the two staring each other down. The last part was an obstacle race, Ronnie Anne's skateboard skills vs Lynn's roller skating skills.

"Kick some butt Lynn!" Polly cheered.

"You got this Ronnie Anne!" Stella cheered.

Lynn glared at Stella, then focused back on the road. "You're going down Santiago."

"Yeah, good luck trying," Ronnie Anne said.

The race began, the two speeding down the raceway. First obstacle was some barricades, which the girls mostly jumped over, Lynn at one point sliding under while Ronnie Anne spiced up her jumping by leaping off the board and landing back on it.

Then came the rails, both girls grinding on their own rail, Lynn standing on one leg and Ronnie Anne skating backwards.

"Wow they're both good," Clyde said.

"Talented girls ah must say," Liam added.

"Keep going Ronnie Anne, take it too her!" Sid cheered.

Then came a few ramps, which they leapt off, performing a few tricks and landing back down. Then came the bowl part, Lynn picking up speed through it while Ronnie rode on the sides. Finally came a bounce pad.

The two girls sprung into the air, Ronnie Anne holding her hands out, soaring through the air as the sound of a hawk echoed through the air while Lynn tried getting really fancy with the twirling.

Unfortunately, while Ronnie Anne landed with style, Lynn lost her balanced, wiping out upon landing.

"Lynn!" Her parents worriedly shouted.

After landing, Ronnie Anne did a victory pose for the crowd as she was presented with a trophy and a first place prize as her friends came to congratulate her.

"Great job Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln congratulated.

"We're so proud of you," Stella said.

"First prize is yours, now you and your family can get that vacation out in California," Clyde said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited," Ronnie Anne said. "There's this awesome skate park over there, I hear it's next to a beach too."

"And she's taking me, right best buddy?" Sid asked.

"Yeah, sure thing Sid, if your parents are cool with it," Ronnie Anne said.

"Don't worry, I'll beg, plead and cry if I have to, we're gonna have an awesome time, maybe we can catch a Street Hockey game," Sid said.

From nearby, Lynn Sr and Rita are checking on Lynn, luckily she was wearing protective gear but she still had a bad landing and did scrape her shin.

"Poor dear, I'll get you some medicine for that," Rita said.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch, I'm not a baby," Lynn Jr said.

"Now Junior, listen to your mother, we need to get that disinfected," Lynn Sr said.

"Ugh, can't believe I lost, to her," Lynn said, glaring at Ronnie Anne. She got up and angrily skated to the Santiago girl. "You're lucky I slipped, otherwise I would have won!"

"You did more than slip, you went overboard in your showing off," Ronnie Anne said. "Me, I kept things simple at the end."

"Hey, at the end you put on an epic show, not bullshit your way to a win!" Lynn Jr shouted.

"Lynn Loud Junior, you watch your language!" Rita scolded.

"It's true though!" Lynn Jr shouted. "I should have won that!"

"Lynn, you did your best, that's all that matters," Lincoln said.

"Can it Stinkin, what do you know about trying, all you do is read comics and play video games!" Lynn shouted.

"Hey in his defense, those games are hard," Lana said, making her way over with the other sisters and The Casagrandes. "You should know, you've seen me trying to play his games."

"Seriously Lynn, I thought you were past this sore loser phase after the family game night stuff," Lori said.

"Yeah, last thing we need is you going all the way to Great Lakes trying to beat Ronnie Anne at every little thing," Luna said.

Lynn started thinking like she just had an idea, which Lincoln and the sisters quickly snapped her out of. "LYNN!"

"Ugh, fine, I won't do that with her," Lynn said. "Not even worth my time."

Polly made her way over to her friend, "Come on girl, you did your best."

"Yeah we're really proud of you," Margo said.

"Hey, are you patronizing me!?" Lynn shouted.

"No way," Polly insisted. "We're just trying to get you to lighten up. I mean, yeah losing stinks but in the end it's still all about having fun."

"Polly, you really need to get your head out of the clouds," Lynn said, storming off. "If you even can with your size."

"Lynn!" Margo shouted, then turned to Polly. "You know she didn't mean it right?"

"Yeah, I know," Polly said, still somewhat hurt. "She's just competitive, it's admirable."

"It's rude!" Stella said, marching over to the Loud jock girl. "Lynn, that was terrible, you owe your friend an apology!"

"I suggest you back off Smella!" Lynn shouted, getting in her face, then speaking softly, gesturing to her pocket. "Or do you want me to get my phone?"

Stella nearly forgot what Lynn had, so reluctantly she took a step back, making her way back to the group. "She won't listen to reason."

Sid decided to take matters into her own hands. She angrily matched over to Lynn, standing in her path. Of course the jock didn't care for that. "Out of the way loser."

Sid didn't say anything she just shoved Lynn back, the action clearly annoying the jock as she rushed over and shoved Sid back. The two then got into a scuffle, to which everyone was quick to pull them apart.

"Sid, that's enough, it's not worth it!" Ronnie Anne pleaded, pulling Sid away.

"Lynn, get back!" Lincoln said, pushing Lynn away.

"No, let me at her!" Lynn shouted, trying to get to Sid.

"Lynn, listen to me!" Lincoln shouted, Lynn still trying to reach the other girl. "LYNN! Focus on me, now!" Lynn stopped a moment and turned to Lincoln, the girl still fuming. "Please, I know you're frustrated, I know you hate losing, but please get a hold of yourself. You're still a great athlete. I know you can handle a loss much better than this Lynn."

Lynn panted a bit, still feeling really annoyed. "Still..."

"Lynn," Lincoln said, focusing his sister's attention on him. "You're still amazing, you still out performed a lot of kids, you're an amazing athlete, I still think you're amazing. Please, be a better sport, be the girl I know you really are. This isn't you, the real Lynn Loud takes a loss and uses it as motivation to do better, so do that, and become better."

Lynn took a breath, calming herself. "Alright little brother." She briefly ruffled his head in her own sign of affection, then turned to the group, "Sorry I lost my cool there, this won't happen again."

"Well, that's good to hear," Lori said. "Glad you know that this confrontation was pointless."

"I meant I won't lose again, this confrontation is just my warning to you Santiago," Lynn said. "I'm winning next time, count on it."

Ronnie Anne almost hated this girl, but not wanting to start another scuffle and turn the skatepark into one massive dust cloud, she let it go. "Fine, then I'll just keep bringing my A Game."

Sid angrily shook her head, unable to fathom how Lincoln could put up with a sister like that. She's even more impressed that he was able to calm her down. Lynn at least had some respect for her brother, even if it was harder to bring out.

"Nice work kiddo," Lynn Sr said, patting Lincoln's head. "Good to know you're still able to reach your sisters."

"You know me dad, I'll always help my sisters, even Lynn, because she needs some brotherly love the most," Lincoln said.

"That was so cheesy dude," Ronnie Anne said.

"But admirable," Sid added.

Stella walked over to kiss Lincoln's cheek, "He really is amazing."

Bobby smiled in brotherly pride, "Heh, little bro's really got it, especially with the ladies, right fam?" He turned and saw the scowl on his grandmother's face. "Abuela!"

"Yes mijo?" Rosa asked, acting like she wasn't just annoyed.

Even Maria couldn't help but feel ashamed of her mother, because she at least sees just how close Stella is with her daughter, an is happy her daughter has another good friend to call her own.

Ronnie Anne didn't let Lynn's bad sportsmanship dampen the mood for long, she started celebrating again as she already started making a mental list of what to do in her travels.

Back in the present, Ronnie Anne was smiling again, this bad memory just reminding her of how much fun she had, making the bad seem less of a big deal.

"I had a great time, me, the family and Sid," Ronnie Anne said. "Even if Lynn was in a bad mood, I wasn't gonna let that affect me."

"That's good to know," Nikki said. "Well I'm gonna get going, see you around. Bye Stella."

Both girls waved Nikki good-bye, Ronnie Anne turning to Stella, "She's nice, little strange but then again, that could be said about all my friends."

"Even me?" Stella asked.

"Eh, you're the exception," Ronnie Anne said, placing her arm around Stella. "So tell me, what else did Lynn do? Back at the skating competition, it did look like she was pointing to her phone, and something tells me it was more than just those underwear pictures."

"It was," Stella said. "Let's talk somewhere more private, like I said, it's really embarrassing."

Back with Lincoln and Sid, the two continued to sit together, laying against a tree while the sisters played a castle game in the sandbox. At that moment Sid brought up a really random question. "So did you and Lucy ever have that wedding?"

Lincoln turned to Sid, a look wondering what was wrong with this girl, "What wedding!?"

"Weren't you gonna do something to celebrate your bond or something?" Sid asked.

"It wasn't a wedding!" Lincoln shouted. "She just did this weird ritual thing and we exchanged sibling bracelets." Lincoln pulled his out of his pocket, "Nothing more."

"Aw, how cute, your wedding ring," Sid teased.

Lincoln glared at the girl, "We're done talking about this."

Sid laughed a bit, placing her arm around Lincoln, "I'm just joking, don't worry so much." She scooted closer, leaning closer against him, "I do find what you did sweet though, Lucy must be really lucky to have a brother like you. I kind of envy that you're such a nice person, I can't hope to reach that level of kindness."

"Come on, you're nice too Sid, a little eccentric, and a bit forward, but still nice," Lincoln said.

"Heh, only you could see the qualities of a girl like me," Sid said, stroking his hair. "Wow do I envy Stella, how'd she get such an awesome boyfriend?"

Lincoln tried wiggling away, "She just asked me, and I of course accepted it."

"Well, that's romantic," Sid said, getting on her knees, looking Lincoln in the eyes. "I wish I could have been that girl though, honestly I've had a crush on you for a while Lincoln, since the day we met. Maybe I should have tried going for you myself, I mean yeah I live in Great Lakes and you in Royal Woods, but I think we could have made it work."

"Easy Sid, our sisters are right there," Lincoln nervously said, gesturing to the girls playing in the sand.

"They're too distracted, don't worry about them," Sid said, moving in closer. "I can't take you form Stella, I won't try, but I still want to know Lincoln, know what it's like to have had a boyfriend like you."

"Sid..." Lincoln said, feeling a bit awkward.

"Just show me once, I won't ask about it again," Sid said.

"What about Ronnie Anne? And your crush?" Lincoln asked.

"You're right, I do have a crush on her," Sid said. "And I want to make us work, but I want to tie up some loose ends first. One kiss, we never tell anyone."

"Even though our sisters are still right there!" Lincoln said.

"If they catch us, we'll come up with a story, that or threaten them, I have dirt on my sister, she won't say anything," Sid said.

"I can't do that to Lily though, she looks up to me," Lincoln said. "She started playing video games because she saw me play, I was gonna teach her everything I know."

Sid moved in close, the distance between the two getting shorter, "Something about how good of a brother you are, just makes me more interested...Come on Linky, just...one...kiss."

As the distance closed, soon, Lincoln would have his own shame to hide from Stella, just as Stella was ready to confess her own to Ronnie Anne.


	7. Biggest Regrets

Ronnie Anne had brought Stella to hers and Sid's once secret hangout spot and thankfully no one was using it. Everyone was busy today and no one reserved time .Ronnie Anne made sure there would be no interruptions, she signed hers and Stella's name and closed the curtain, leaving it just the two of them.

"Alright spill, what else happened that you're so ashamed of?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Promise not to judge?" Stella asked.

"Yes, you have my word," Ronnie Anne said. "Now come on, lay it on me."

It was a month after the Dairy Land trip, Luan was playing host for a birthday party. For a while now, Luan hoped to have Stella assist her with a party, and she was finally going to get that wish.

At a party for one of Lisa's classmates, both Lincoln and Stella had accompanied Luan, the comedian girl having her clown activities ready. Also there assisting was Luan's boyfriend Benny, bringing over some props and being a back-up clown.

Luan was performing at the party, Stella quickly passing her all the props she and Benny would need, Lincoln keeping a checklist of everything that needed to be done in the party, while also trying to fend away the advances from Darcy.

The party went well, all the kids had fun, along with the helpers involved, plus they got free cake, so bonus points for them, especially Lincoln.

"Hope you've all had a blast!" Luan said, pressing a button shooting off some confetti. "But the end has come I'm afraid, though before I go, how about a big round of applause for my helpers. How many of you heard of my brother Lincoln?"

Lincoln went on stage, waving to everyone, unaware that Luan had dropped a banana in his path, causing him to slip, "Oh no!"

Lincoln landed on his backside, not too hurt but mildly annoyed. Luan offered a hand for Lincoln, the boy hesitantly taking it, making sure she didn't have a hand buzzer attached, fortunately it was a legitimate.

"Looks like you slipped back into that old gag," Luan said, winking at Lincoln, the boy sheepishly smiling.

"Linky! Are you alright!?" Darcy asked.

"He's fine Darcy, he's used to falling on his hindquarters," Lisa said.

"Hind what?" Darcy asked.

"His butt," Lisa explained.

"Oooh," Darcy said, then turned to Lincoln. "Does your butt have a boo-boo Linky!?"

That earned a round of laughter, much to Lincoln's embarrassment as he covered his face in shame. Luan patted Lincoln on the back, "Not easy being the butt of a joke." She turned back to the crowd, "My brother and my best assistant, Lincoln Loud!"

The kids cheered for Lincoln, much to his appreciation, which helped ease the awkward moment he just endured.

"Next up is the most handsome boy in my school, my dear sweet Benny!" Luan said, the teen boy shyly walking on stage, blushing from the introduction Luan gave him.

"Hi everyone," Benny shyly introduced.

"Ain't he a doll?" Luan asked, then kissed him on the cheek. "And you know how much girls love their dolls."

The kids playfully ewed at the sight of Luan kissing her boyfriend, Benny still feeling somewhat embarrassed. "You say 'ew' now, but wait til you're all my age."

"I already know what it's like to feel 'emotions' for someone," Lisa reminded. "But I suppose it is a topic foreign to many my age."

"Well finally, I'd like to introduce another great assistant and one of my best friends, meet Stella!" Luan said, gesturing for Stella to come onstage.

"Hi everyone," Stella said, waving to the kids.

"Boo!" Darcy shouted.

"Come on Darcy, I know you like my brother but please maintain some dignity," Lisa said.

"Stella is a nice girl, very smart, intelligent and has a lot of tolerance, real model girl here," Luan praised.

"Aw, that's really nice of you to say Luan," Stella said with a blush.

"She's also very sweet, figuratively," Luan then brought out a pie and slammed it into Stella's face. "And literally!"

This earned another round of laugher from the kids as Luan took another bow. Stella didn't really mind, it was all in good fun, and the pie was tasty.

"Hope you all enjoyed the show, now to go out with a bang!" Luan brought out a giant gong and hit it hard before bowing. "Thank you all!"

After the party had ended, Luan had collected her payment and leftovers, then made her way home with her boyfriend, siblings and their friend/girlfriend.

"Wow, that was really fun," Stella said. "You make a really great party host Luan."

"I would say I don't clown around on the job, but that wouldn't be accurate," Luan said.

"Quite inaccurate indeed," Lisa said.

"I really appreciate you especially Benny, I'm so happy you made it," Luan said.

"Anything for you Luan, it was such a fun party, it's so nice how well you work with kids," Benny said.

"Luan would make a fun mom one day," Stella said.

"Who me?" Luan asked. "Gee I never thought about being a mother."

"I think you'd make a great mom too," Benny added, holding Luan's hand, getting a blush from his girlfriend. "But that's not something you need to worry about right now."

"Yeah, not for a long time at least," Luan said.

"If you two get married, can I be the flower girl?" Darcy asked.

"Uh, sure thing Darcy," Luan said.

"I hope I get married one day," Darcy said. "And I hope it's with Lincoln."

"Come on Darcy, there's gotta be a boy you like better than me," Lincoln insisted.

"No, can't think of one," Darcy said.

"Ha, lucky Lincoln, getting the attention of two girls," Benny said. "A blessing and a curse."

"Well three if you count Ronnie Anne," Lisa said.

"Lisa, I told you that Ronnie Anne and I are just friends, if we weren't I wouldn't be dating Stella in the first place," Lincoln said.

"I'm not denying your friendship, but I do believe Ronnie Anne did seem infatuated with you, even when she claimed she wasn't," Lisa said. "It just may have been hard for her due to one, her living far away, and two, even not counting that, it may be awkward since her brother is dating our eldest sister."

"Hmm, that means if Lori and Bobby got married, you and his sister would be in-laws," Benny said. "So is it weird to date in-laws then?"

"I don't think it is, not like you're actually related to the person," Luan said. "It's just awkward if they break-up."

"Exactly, the stress could have also deterred Ronnie Anne's advancements," Lisa said.

"Why are we even discussing this, I'm dating Stella, and I'm very happy with her," Lincoln said, placing his arm around the girl. "Ronnie Anne is my best friend, that's all."

"I say Lincoln got the better deal, since Stella actually lives in Royal Woods," Luan said. "Plus Ronnie Anne is a very complicated girl, I don't think she's ready for a boyfriend."

"Indeed, we should be grateful that Lori abandoned that idea, it helps that our eldest sibling has grown fond of Stella," Lisa said.

"Yeah, Stella and Lori have really bonded lately, I never would have imagined that, but I'm glad it's happening," Lincoln said.

"How did you and Lori become such good friends?" Luan asked.

"Hard to say, Stella said. "She took the initiative, and since then we've become pretty close."

"So is it safe to say that all of Luan's sisters like you Stella?" Benny asked.

Stella grimaced a second, "Well...not exactly."

"We're having trouble with Lynn," Luan said.

"Lynn? Wait wasn't she the one who assumed that Lincoln and Stella were dating in the first place?" Benny asked.

"Yeah, then she turned on her pretty much," Luan said. "All because she blames Stella for something that was her fault in the first place!"

"And for helping our brother show a 'spine' as one would put it," Lisa said.

"That's unfortunate," Benny said. "Say Luan, none of your sisters dislike me, do they?"

"No, not that I'm aware of," Luan said. "The only time they would have disliked you is if you judged me for my pimple on our picnic date, which you didn't."

"We really appreciate that by the way," Lincoln said.

"Indeed we do," Lisa added.

"It's nothing, I mean every teenager gets a pimple, I would hope Luan wouldn't mind if I showed up with a pimple or two," Benny said.

"Of course not, those go away anyway," Luan said. "Honestly I don't even know why I was so worried."

"It happens, I get nervous too," Benny said. "Which is why I groom that much more when I have a date with you."

"Oh you don't need to go overboard on my behalf," Luan insisted. "But I do appreciate the gesture."

"So if I had a pimple Lincoln, you wouldn't be bothered?" Stella asked.

"Of course not, it's just a silly pimple," Lincoln said.

"Yeah I thought you'd say that, I just wanted to hear it straight from your mouth," Stella said, leaning in to kiss Lincoln on the cheek. "Such a sweet boy."

Darcy angrily clenched her fists, then walked closer to Lincoln, "Would I still be cute with a pimple Linky?"

"Uh, sure Darcy," Lincoln said, rubbing her hair briefly. "You'll be fine."

Darcy smiled a toothy grin, then turned to Stella, "Ha! He thinks I'm cute too!"

"You are cute Darcy," Stella agreed.

"Hey! Don't even think about trying to butter me up with your nice words missy! You're still my rival or love!" Darcy declared.

"Aw, that's so cute," Stella said, patting Darcy's head. "You talk so maturely too!"

"You can thank me for that," Lisa said. "I occasionally tutor her in various ways, such as grammar."

"Well it's paying off well," Stella said, then turned to Darcy. "You're gonna grow up to be a very intelligent girl Darcy."

"Indeed she is," Lisa said. "I look forward to climbing academic ranks with her."

"Just don't forget to have some fun along the way," Stella said. "Sometimes that in itself can be a teacher."

"I get told that frequently, I do suppose it has it's merits," Lisa said.

"Let's hurry on home, I have a cake to eat," Lincoln said, picking up the pace.

The other kids also started hurrying, making their way back to The Loud House. Lisa went upstairs with Darcy while Lincoln, Luan, Stella and Benny stayed in the living room.

"We should do this again soon, I had a lot of fun at the party," Stella said.

"There's another birthday party in a couple of days, that one has a Princess theme to it," Luan said.

"A Princess theme, sounds like something Lola would want," Stella said.

"It's gonna be fun, especially with Benny's help," Luan said, seductively eyeing her boyfriend.

"Y-yeah, my help," Benny shyly said.

"Oh don't be like that, it'll be fun," Luan said. "You'll be the brave Prince who rescues the Princess, that's me, from the castle guarded by a ferocious monster."

"This really does sound like something Lola would have thought up," Lincoln said. "Is this your idea or hers?"

"I'll be honest, I'm not shy of using some ideas from our sisters, or any of yours Lincoln," Luan said. "One time I went to a party dressed up as the Ace Savvy character you designed for me because the boy liked heroes."

"Ha, I knew you'd like it," Lincoln said.

"I'm still not that into Ace Savvy or anything, but I do appreciate you modeling a character after me, and I know it's popular among a lot of kids," Luan said.

"Well at least you have appreciation for it," Lincoln said. "So what's this Princess plan you have in mind?"

"Simple, Benny dresses up as a knightly prince, he fights a fake dragon, rescues me from the castle, then we kiss," Luan explained.

"You're gonna kiss in front of a bunch of kids?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah I know they don't care about the romance, that's just a little something for me," Luan said, smiling confidently.

"Ha, sneaky," Stella said.

"Well me and Benny should get to practicing," Luan said.

"Yeah, we should-" Benny's phone started ringing. "Huh?" He answered the phone, "Oh, hi mom...oh, you need me home? Uh-huh, sure, I'll be there." He turned to Luan, "Uh so I kind of-"

"Yeah, I know," Luan said. "That's fine, don't worry about the rehearsal, we can try another time."

"I'll call you later," Benny said, then kissed Luan good-bye. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Benny," Luan said as her boyfriend made his way home. "Bummer, I was hoping to get a head start, the party's soon and if I don't pull this off, we might end up embarrassing ourselves. Plus another reason I choose this is because one of the women in charge of the theater is gonna be at the party with her kids, I want to make a good impression."

"You can still practice on your own," Lincoln said.

"Yeah but it's easier to practice with someone else," Luan said. "I could ask Mr. Coconuts, but his acting skills are a bit wooden, hehe, get it?"

"You could ask Luna," Lincoln said.

"She's with her band," Luan said. "Not to mention she's gonna get home pretty late. Oh well, it doesn't matter if I do good, Benny won't be up to speed either."

"Hey if you do your performance well enough, it could be enough even if Benny isn't completely ready," Stella said.

"Yeah, maybe I should at least try," Luan said, then had an idea. "Or...maybe one of you can help me!"

"Who us?" Lincoln asked. "Well, I am pretty skilled in the art of theater."

"Since when? You never acted," Stella said.

"Hey I wrote a play that got us into a family vacation at a nice resort," Lincoln said. "You remember that, right Luan?"

"It was our only resort to get that vacation," Luan joked, chuckling a bit. "But seriously, you are clever Lincoln, and you know how to write a good story since you won that Ace Savvy contest, but I'm not too sure about your acting."

"Hey I got well into character that week I was wearing those different clothes," Lincoln said.

"Yeah, he made a good mime," Stella said.

"Of course, who do you think taught him?" Luan said, gesturing to herself. "But I suppose I could give you a chance."

"Too your room then," Lincoln said, making his way upstairs with his girlfriend and sister following. As they made their way into Luan's room, they were spotted by Lynn, who happened to have seen them after stepping out of the bathroom.

"Looks like the clowns are home," Lynn said, making her way back to her room.

In Luan's room, the comedian quickly put on a Princess Cap while Lincoln put on a Prince hat. Stella sat on Luan's bed. "Nice Princess gear."

"I got it from Lola, after also telling me she'll be at the party," Luan said. "And that if I mess up in any way she'll never forgive me."

"Sounds like Lola," Lincoln said, then grabbed a toy sword. "Alright so where's the script?"

"Here," Luan said, passing him the script as she placed up the fake dragon. "Don't worry about reading it word for word, if you need to ad lib then by all means do so."

"Don't worry, I'll put my own style into it," Lincoln said, grabbing a fake toy sword, then speaking in a deep voice heroic voice. "Back down now dragon, or face the mighty power of Sir Lincoln Loud! The world's greatest knight!"

"Dial it down Linc, you're a knight, not a superhero," Luan said.

"Hey who says a guy can't be both?" Lincoln asked.

"Just act more knight like, think those fantasy RPGs you like to play," Luan said.

"Uh, I'll try," Lincoln then put on a slight Scottish accent. "Alright ye dragon, you best back down now, or face my wrath!"

"Uh, little better," Luan said.

"Take this!" Lincoln started whacking the dragon. "You won't defeat me, for I, the great knight Lincoln Loud, will reign victorious!" He started doing a few fancy tricks and jumped to attack, crashing into the fake monster and making a mess.

"Ugh, Lincoln, you're over acting," Luan said, helping her brother up. "Look, it doesn't need to be that complicated, just show up, say a few witty one liners and 'fight' the dragon."

"Seems kind of boring, you gotta add a little spice to it, keep those kids entertained," Lincoln said.

"Lincoln, I guarantee you that Benny isn't going to do any wacky stunts like that," Luan said. "Just stick to the script."

"Fine, have it your way," Lincoln said, resuming position.

"Alright, try again," Luan said, though almost immediately Lincoln jumped over, trying to do some fancy flip but crashed into Luan. "Lincoln!"

"Sorry, I wanted to try out a move I saw in a video game," Lincoln said.

Suddenly the door opened, behind it was Lola, "What's with all the noise? I'm hosting a tea party and my guests don't appreciate the ruckus!"

"Sorry Lola, we're trying to practice for that Princess themed birthday party but Lincoln's having trouble acting like a knight would," Luan said.

"He's what!?" Lola said, glaring at her brother. "Wait why is he doing this with you? Where's Benny? I thought he was going to be here today after your party ended."

"He had to go home early, so Lincoln offered to help me rehearse," Luan said.

"Well he needs work," Lola said, dragging Lincoln out of the room. "Come on, no brother of mine is gonna fail as a Prince."

"Lola, wait!" Lincoln whined as his sister pulled him out, his protests catching the attention of Lynn, who creaked her door open to see Lincoln getting pulled away.

"What's Lola up to?" Lynn asked, making her way over to the room. "Better check on Lincoln, make sure he's alright, and also to make sure Lola doesn't have any dirt on us or anything."

As Lynn made her way over, Luan started putting the dragon away, "Well so much for that."

"Lola will help Lincoln act more like a Knightly Prince, you'll be fine," Stella said. "And if not, you still have Benny."

"Thing is, Benny isn't always able to come over, he helps his mom with a lot of things," Luan said. "I mostly only see him either in school or the theater club. I mean it's not out of the norm, most of us barely have our friends over, they get annoyed by the chaos. Only you and Clyde seem to be immune, aside from Bobby who came over quite often back when he lived in Royal Woods."

"Guess he doesn't mind the chaos, like me and Clyde," Stella said.

"Now he lives with his own big family so he kind of gets us even more," Luan said. "He's a really nice guy, he's even come down to see some of my plays, sometimes it's a shame me and the other sisters didn't try getting to know him better. The most we spent around him was the first time Lori dated him, me and Lynn were spying on the date from nearby to make sure he was good enough for Lori."

"Aw, that's nice of you," Stella said. "I take it Lori didn't appreciate that though."

"Not at first, but Bobby was fine with it, and understanding too," Luan said. "There was also the time we thought he was cheating on Lori, well Lincoln told us but he was way off about it, got us worried over nothing."

"Uh, what happened then?" Stella asked.

"Well long story short, Lincoln overheard Bobby talking about a girl and some date, but he was just helping a friend out," Luan said. "Lori was pretty mad about it, nearly pounded us when we suspected him."

"Hey, nothing wrong with looking out for your siblings, it's one of my favorite things about this family, you're all a bit nuts but you love each other a lot."

"Yeah, we do, even if we never say it, until you got Lincoln to do it, that was really nice and it made me really happy," Luan said.

"Anything for a friend," Stella said, getting off the bed. "I should check on Lincoln, I feel bad leaving him with Lola."

"Oh you don't want to interrupt her yet, she might snap at you," Luan said. "Actually, you think you can help me out with my rehearsal?"

"Uh, sure, I guess," Stella said. "I'm not much of an actress though."

"Just don't over act like Lincoln did," Luan said, getting back into position. "Don't worry about dressing up either, or the script, just improvise."

"Uh, alright," Stella said, then cleared her throat. "Evil dragon, let that maiden go! Or I will introduce you to my steel!"

"Not bad," Luan said. Wasn't the best acting but she could work with it. "Oh save me brave prince! Save me from this terrible creature!"

"Fear not Lady Luan, for I , Sir Stella, shall vanquish this beast!" Stella said, thrusting into the dragon.

As this was going on, Lynn, who had just left Lola's room after seeing that Lola was just helping Lincoln with some acting lessons had overheard Stella when she passed by the room.

"Huh? What's that dork up to?" Lynn carefully opened Luna and Luan's door, seeing Stella waving around a faeke sword. "What in the world?"

"Be careful Prince, that dragon is strong!" Luan said.

"For you my lady, I will face any challenge!" Stella said, continuing to 'attack' the monster.

Lynn was amazed and brought out her cell phone to take some picture. "This is so geeky, no wonder she got with Lincoln, they're made for each other."

Stella continued 'fighting' the dragon, until it was eventually 'defeated'. "I have slain you dragon."

"Oh my strong knightly Prince," Luan said, rushing in to hug Stella. "You're so brave!"

"Anything for my dear sweet Princess Luan," Stella said, stroking her face. "For your beauty, I would slay a thousand dragons, and batte through thousands of armies, just to gaze upon your divine complexion."

"Oh God this is so lame," Lynn muttered.

"Your beauty makes it all worth it," Stella said, holding Luan close.

Luan was amazed at how well in character Stella was getting, she started to feel like an actual Princess. "Oh my prince, for your effort, I shall reward you."

"Your safety is reward enough," Stella insisted.

"And so shall my love for you, my sweet Prince," Luan said, then leaned in to kiss Stella taking her by surprise. Lynn's eyes widened similar to Stella's, she nearly dropped her phone from the shock.

Luan pulled away, Stella standing there in shock, "Uh...Wow..."

"Sorry, I got carried away," Luan said. "You really made me feel like a Princess, and you were really charming."

"Yeah, I might have gotten a bit carried away as well," Stella said. "You're a great kisser Luan."

"So are you," Luan said. "Wow, I think that's the second time we kissed, if this keeps up our boyfriends might start getting the wrong idea."

"Well, both of them weren't real kisses, they were just for practice," Stella said.

"Right, not like I feel anything, I mean, if we kissed again I would still feel nothing," Luan said.

"Yeah, same here," Stella insisted. "We're just friends, nothing more."

"Right, nothing more," Luan said. The two hoped to prove their point by leaning in for another kiss. Lynn was prepared this time, she grabbed her phone and took one final picture, then quickly scurried back to her room, chuckling to herself.

Luan and Stella maintained their kiss, kind of lost in the moment. What broke their trance was the sound of Lincoln yelling. They quickly separated just as Lincoln ran into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Come on Lincoln! It's just a dress!" Lola shouted, holding up the article of clothing.

"I'm not wearing that!" Lincoln firmly said.

"But to be a good Prince to a Princess, you have to look at it from her perspective!" Lola shouted.

"Hey! Stop shouting! Both of you!" Lori called from her room.

Lola groaned in annoyance, "Whatever, I don't have time for this. Lincoln is unteachable anyway."

Lincoln furrowed his brow, "The nerve of that girl." He turned back to Stella and Luan, "Sorry about that."

"Oh that's fine," Luan nervously said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be much help Luan," Lincoln said. "I'll try harder next time."

"That's fine, don't worry about it," Luan said. "I gotta do a little revising of the script anyway."

"Oh, alright, come on Stella, let's let Luan have a little privacy, get her creative flow moving," Lincoln said.

"Sounds good," Stella said, blushing a lot as she looked back at Luan, the comedian looking away in shame.

Lincoln led Stella into his shared room with Lucy, the goth girl not home, as she was attending a poetry contest with her friend Haiku.

"At least we still have some cake," Lincoln said, bringing the pieces out. "They look tasty too, want to-"

Stella then pulled Lincoln into a really deep kiss, the boy surprsied but not totally against it. She pulled back, gazing affectionately at her boyfriend. "You mean so much to me Lincoln, I just want you to know that."

"Uh, thanks, you mean a lot to me too Stella," Lincoln said.

"Lincoln...I love you," Stella said, to Lincoln's surprise.

"L-love?" Lincoln couldn't believe his ears, he doesn't recall Stella using those words in that order.

"It's fine, you don't have to say it back yet, I just wanted you to know how much I care about you," Stella said.

"No, it's fine, uh, I love you too," Lincoln said.

Stella was almost in tears from the combination of sheer joy and the guilt of what she's done, and then pulled Lincoln into another deeper and passionate kiss.

Luan was sitting in her room, sulking over what she had done. She kissed her best friend, no, more than that, she kissed her brother's girlfriend. She's never considered kissing another girl before, what made Stella so different is something she doesn't quite get yet. She'll have to ask Luna when the rocker girl got home, maybe she'll have a better understanding of this, she just had to figure out how to word the question to avoid suspicion.

She then received a knock on her door, curiously she went to answer it. She wondered if it was Stella since her siblings barely knock, and if they do they'd barge in right afterwards. To her surprise she saw Benny on the other side.

"Hi Luan, good news, my mom had to run an errand so I was able to come back," Benny said. "I just have to be home before 7:00 pm, we can keep working on that scene."

Luna just pulled Benny inside and started kissing him, much to his surprise. He doesn't mind kissing his girlfriend but she seemed really clingly all of a sudden.

"Luan, what's wrong?" Benny asked as he pulled away.

"I just...really need you right now," Luan said, kissing him again. Benny was worried, something seemed to be bothering Luan. He hoped it wasn't another fight with one of her sisters, he knows how sensitive she could be at times.

"Is everything alright?" Benny asked. "If something's bothering you Luan, you know you can tell me, that's what I'm here for."

"You're always so amazing Benny, very kind and sweet too, sometimes I wonder if I even deserve you," Luan said, a tear coming to her eye.

"Luan, I really like you, you know that," Benny said, wiping her tear. "What's bothering you?"

"I..." Luan wanted to tell him but she was worried how he would react, plus he might tell Lincoln and she doesn't want to upset her brother, or betray her friend. "I just started feeling crummy, that's all. Like I'm just not a good person."

"Luan," Benny sat on the bed and gestured Luan to join him. "Come, talk to me."

Luan sat next to her boyfriend, looking him affectionately in the eyes, "Benny, have you ever wanted to...you know, go the distance, with me?"

"Huh? Go the distance?" Benny asked.

"You know...reach home plate, make a score...do that thing that couples do when they really like each other?" Luan asked.

Benny was still confused, until he started putting the pieces together. "Oh...that. Um, well it does cross my mind, but it's not something I'm expecting from you in the near future. I like you for you, not for your body."

"I know, and I like you for you as well, but I really want to be closer to you, I want to feel a connection," Luan said. "After all, that's what it means to be with someone like that, you do it because you love them. I'm not saying we have to do it now, but, I wouldn't mind experiencing that with you."

Benny nervously rubbed his head, this was a bit awkward, but it did seem like something she was seriously considering. It wasn't just pure emotion either, she seemed to want to enjoy the experience for how it was mean to be enjoyed. "Luan...I'm ready when you are, but first thing's first, we gotta make sure we're both properly prepared."

"Prepared?" Luan asked.

"You know, I have to...cover it up and you have to...make sure you have control..." Benny was blushing.

"Cover it...Oh, oh yeah right," Luan said. "Yeah, we'll properly prepare for that..."

"Uh, I don't have any of that though, I'll have to get some," Benny said.

"Um, same here, I'll have to get what I need," Luan said. She looked to her boyfriend. "Hey, you're ok with this? I don't want to pressure you."

"I'm fine if you are," Benny said. Truthfully he wasn't too sure, maybe it was his own hormones affecting his judgement but he felt so curious right now.

"Alright then...just let me know when you're, properly prepared," Luan said.

"I will," Benny said, worried about what he was getting himself into.

Back in the future, Ronnie Anne had a massive blush on her face. "Wait, Luan told you about all this?"

Stella nodded, "After we kissed, she told me she asked to do, that, with Benny. He agreed and the following weekend, she said they went along with it."

"Wow, so first you tell Lincoln you love him, then Luan gets, really close, with Benny," Ronnie Anne said. "Uh, how did she feel after that?"

"Well she admits maybe she rushed into it but she's not really dreading the decision, I mean they're still together after all, final year of High School," Stella said. "But their college paths might be different, Benny might be focusing on an acting school and Luan plans to go to Clown College."

"Wait, she seriously wants to do that?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"She takes her clown work very seriously," Stella said. "Anyway they're still gonna be in Royal Woods, they're not moving away like Lori and Leni did. Even Luna stays home while going to College with Sam and her band."

"They're still together right?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yeah, they are...and before you ask, they also went the distance," Stella said. "I only know because Lincoln told me, and he knew because Luna was bragging about it while singing in the shower. Apparently it's not the first time she blabbed a secret while singing in the shower."

"Wow...so have you and Lincoln done it?" Ronnie Anne asked.

Stella started blushing, "N-no! We haven't, and we're not in any rush, and I'm not ready to do that."

"That's fine, I was just curious," Ronnie Anne said. "The idea of Lincoln doing something like that just seems so...weird." well what happened? When did you find out about Lynn's pictures?"

It was a day after the kiss, Stella and Lincoln waere watching TV together. It was an old episode of the Ace Savvy show.

"Man I love this episode, in fact I'll get some popcorn," Lincoln said, making his way to the kitchen.

"I'll hold your seat!" Stella said. "Not that she really needed to, not like the other sisters were interested.

Suddenly she felt some the seat sink next to her, so she turned to see Lynn sitting with a cheeky grin.

"Hey Stella, how's it going?" Lynn asked.

"Uh, fine?" Stella said, a little suspicious. "Lincoln and I are watching Ace Savvy, so would you mind-"

"Ace Savvy? Sounds fun," Lynn said, placing her feet on Stella's leg. "Man my ankles are really sore from soccer practice, mind giving them a massage?"

"Uh, yes, I would mind," Stella said, pushing the feet off. "I'm not a maid, go find someone else to rub your ankles."

"Aw, really? I was hoping you'd do it for me, since you're such a good friend," Lynn said.

"Sorry, but no," Stella said.

"Well, that's fine, I mean, I was hoping not to resort to this, but you might be leaving me with no choice," Lynn said.

"Huh? Resort to what?" Stella asked, then saw Lynn pulling out her phone and showing off some indecent pictures.

"You got a really nice curve for a girl your age," Lynn said, showing off the underwear photos.

"Where'd you get that!?" Stella shouted, reaching for the phone, Lynn holding it away.

"Ah-ah, you rub my ankles and no one sees this," Lynn said.

You can't be serious!" Stella shouted.

"Get to rubbing, your a lot of your friends are gonna see a different side to you," Lynn said. "That includes your boyfriend and my sweet, baby brother."

Stella groaned in annoyance, "Fine, but you better promise to get rid of that."

"I promise no one will see it," Lynn said as Stella began rubbing her ankles. "Ooh, that feels nice."

Lincoln made his way back and saw Stella massaging Lynn's ankles, "Uh, what's going on?"

"Sup little bro? I told Stella how my ankles felt sore and she insisted on massaging them, ain't she a pal?" Lynn said.

"Stella, is this true?" Lincoln asked.

Stella wanted to protest but Lynn gestured to her phone. Reluctantly Stella feigned a smile, "Yes, all true Lincoln, I just felt so bad for Lynn."

"She is a great girl, ain't she Linc?" Lynn said, then noticed the popcorn. "Ooh, snacks!" She grabbed a handful. "Don't mind if I do."

"Yeah well, I kind of want to sit next to Stella, so would you mind moving?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh sure," Lynn said, getting off the couch, giving Stella small break. Lincoln sat down but just as he did, Lynn jumped back onto the couch in the same position she was, only now she was laying on Lincoln's lap. "Mind feeding me some more popcorn? Dear sweet baby bro?"

Lincoln groaned in annoyance and started giving Lynn some popcorn. "Here."

"Thanks, you're so awesome Linc," Lynn said, eating the popcorn and letting out a big belch afterwards.

"No problem," Lincoln said, still very much confused and very much disgusted.

Later after the episode ended, Lincoln decided to go upstairs, "Come on Stella, let's play cards with Lucy."

"Coming Lincoln," Stella said, then turned to Lynn. "Hey, you're deleting that photo right?"

"Never said that," Lynn said. "I said I wouldn't show anyone."

"Are you kidding me!? Delete that photo right now!" Stella warned.

"Wow, you're bossy," Lynn said, holding her finger over the send button. "One wrong move, and Clyde gets an interesting view."

Stella clenched her teeth in anger, "Why are you doing this!?"

"Simple, call it payback for all the trouble you've caused me," Lynn said. "You're going to keep doing what I say, or everyone gets these photos."

"Honestly, who can you send it to?" Stella asked. "Your sisters? They wont' care! Clyde, maybe that will be awkward but he's a good enough friend to not care. I doubt you have any of Lincoln's other friends on speed dial and Lincoln...it might be awkward but he'll get passed it."

"Yeah, which is why I have another photo to send him," Lynn said, then scrolled over to her picture of the kiss between Stella and Luan. "Didn't know you were into girls."

Stella's eyes widened, "H-how did you-"

"Now you know, if you tick me off, I'm gonna show this to Lincoln and all my sisters, Lincoln will have his heart broken and my sisters won't take too kindly to our only brother's girlfriend cheating on him," Lynn said.

"Lynn, think about this," Stella said. "This could hurt Luan too, I know you care about your sisters."

"Don't worry, I'll make up a story to get some of the heat off her, my word against yours, and blood is thicker than water," Lynn said. "Granted her boyfriend might not like this but I'll make it up to her."

"You're...you're terrible!" Stella shouted.

"Listen, I'm not gonna ask you to do anything crazy, just a favor here and there, you can handle that, can't you?" Lynn asked.

Stella felt such an urge to punch Lynn, to make her write in pain. She'll find a way to get payback on her. "Fine...you win."

"Good, now go on, don't keep my precious little brother waiting," Lynn said as Stella stomped off.

Stella reached the top of the stairs, making her way to Lincoln and Lucy's room, but not before glaring back at Lynn's direction, "Bitch."

Lynn could have sword she heard something, but paid little mind to it. Things were gonna be interesting.

Back in the future, Ronnie Anne looked livid, "Wow, so she totally blackmailed you huh?"

"Yeah, she did!" Stella said.

"What a bitch!" Ronnie Anne said. "Uh, don't tell my abuela I said that."

"Your secret's safe with me, I thought the same thing too after all," Stella said.

"So how long has she been doing this?" Ronnie Anne asked. "The last three years?"

"Not exactly," Stella said. "She deleted the pictures eventually, but I needed help. Thankfully I had friends who could help."

"Good, so Lynn hasn't been bothering you much lately?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"She's backed off quite a bit in the last year, her pettiness did eventually lead to some falling out with her sisters, and reality started setting in for her," Stella said. "But I still don't know if she's truly changed or if she still harbors a grudge of sorts."

"Wow, so all the sisters hate her or something?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"No, not all of them at least," Stella said. "She's just at odds with a couple of them."

"What about Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Believe it or not, they're fairly close, in fact Lincoln's the only one who's still actively there for her, he said someone has to do it and he did promise to always be there for his sisters, even Lynn," Stella said. "She acts tough about it but she really does appreciate her brother's love and support."

"I just hope reality fully sets in for her," Ronnie Anne said.

"Ronalda! Stella!" Maria called. "The Louds are here!"

"Well here they are," Ronnie Anne said. "Ready meet up with them?"

"I'm just worried what will happen when Sid sees Lynn, I know she doesn't really like her," Stella said.

"You let me worry about that," Ronnie Anne said. "Wonder how she's doing at the park with Lincoln?"

"They're probably talking, maybe they're having their own deep, emotional moment," Stella said.

At the park, Lincoln is still leaning up against a tree as Sid had him locked in a kiss. He hoped it would be a quick kiss but she's been at it for a while. All he could do was keep an eye on Lily and Adelaide, hoping neither one of them would notice. Honestly he's surprised they haven't, whatever they're doing they really seem to be into it.

He was ready to push Sid off the moment they looked his direction. In fact maybe he should do it now, she's been kissing him so long, and now he can feel her tongue in his mouth. But he also doesn't want to be rude, and it is just one kiss, even if Sid's extending it as long as she could.

Lincoln didn't fully hate the kiss, but he felt too guilty to really enjoy it, his biggest fear was that Stella would randomly stop by and find him in this position.

Thankfully Sid pulled away, finally taking a breath. "That was so amazing. Thanks Lincoln, that was one of the greatest moments of my life."

"Uh, sure Sid, just keep it between us," Lincoln pleaded.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Stella about me kissing you, or about you rubbing my butt," Sid said.

"Huh? When did I-" Lincoln looked down to see that his hands were indeed on her backside. "Ah!" He quickly fell over, this finally getting the attention of the younger girls.

"You alright Linky?" Lily asked.

"I'm fine, just fine!" Lincoln nervously insisted, then turned to Sid. "How long have I been doing that?"

"For a while, man you really felt it up, made me kind of 'excited' if you know what I mean," Sid shifted her eyebrows.

"Hey I'm saving myself for Stella!" Lincoln firmly said.

"That's cool, I'm saving myself for Ronnie Anne, in fact that kiss also made for good practice, and I might take your butt rubbing idea," Sid said.

"I still can't believe I did that, why would I even do something like that?" Lincoln wondered.

"My guess, you're used to rubbing Stella's butt, not that I blame you, it's nice and round, kind of want to press my face against it," Sid said.

Lincoln just stared at Sid with an almost furious glare, "You...WHAT!?"

"Relax, I'm not gonna," Sid said. "I respect Stella enough not to go crazy, at least not without her permission. I mean I would probably cup a feel but that's where I draw the line."

Lincoln still looked kind of furious, "Focus on Ronnie Anne please, not my girlfriend."

"Relax, not like she's into girls anyway," Sid said. "Anyway let's head back, your family should be here soon."

"Yeah, let's," Lincoln said.

Sid turned her attention to Adelaide, "Hey sis, ready to see Lana and Lola?"

"Oh totally!" Adelaide said. "They're really nice, cute butts too." She turned her attention to the youngest girl. "Let's go Lily!"

"Alright," Lily said, following Adelaide.

"Heh, cute kids," Sid said, turning to Lincoln, finding a very angry expression on his face. "What?"

"Cute butts?" Lincoln asked.

Sid took a moment and realized that her sister did indeed say that, "Oooh right...that. Well, kids will be kids right?" That did not calm Lincoln's angered glare. "Not like I ever said anything like that about one of your sisters, maybe Stella, or Ronnie Anne...ok I admit I said that about Luna once but damn can she rock skinny jeans." Lincoln still looked furious. "Wow, I've never seen you this angry, kind of attractive actually."

"Just so you know, growing up with ten sisters made me realize two things," Lincoln said.

"Uh, what?" Sid asked.

"One, girls can punch as hard as boys," Lincoln cracked his knuckles. "Two, girls can take a punch as well as boys."

"I don't follow," Sid said.

Within seconds, Sid was running and screaming back to the Mercado as an angry Lincoln chased after her.


	8. A Few Loose ends left

Stella and Ronnie Anne made their way to the Mercado where the Loud Sisters had gotten off Vanzilla. Stella was the first to greet them, "Hey girls, you made it!"

"Stella!" Luan walked over to hug her best friend. "Yeah, it was a long train ride though, kind of cramped too."

"Weird, usually not cramped when I ride with Sid to school," Ronnie Anne said. "Then again there's a big concert so that might be why."

"Sure looks like it," Luan said, looking around. "Where's Lincoln?"

"He and Sid took Lily and Adelaide to the park, hopefully they'll be here soon," Stella explained.

"Aw that's nice of Lincoln," Luan said. "Lincoln makes for a great baby-sitter, more parents seem to call him than us nowadays."

"Meli likes him, that's for sure," Lola said. "She finds him easy to talk to, not as much as she talks to me but it's not a fair comparison, I mean who wouldn't like being around me?"

"You're so full of it," Lana said. "Meli's not as shy as she used to be anyway."

"Uh, thanks to me obviously," Lola said. "I'm the one who put in all the work out of the kindness of my heart."

"You only helped her out to get in on a Pageant, plus last I checked, Lincoln's the one who gave you the idea in the first place," Lana said.

"Come on, it doesn't matter how Lola got the idea, what matters is that she did something really nice," Stella said, rubbing her head. "I'm really proud of you for that Lola."

"Aw, that's why you're my favorite person dating that's dating one of my siblings Stella," Lola said, hugging the girl.

"H-Hey! What about me?" Bobby said, somewhat whining.

"Wow, must be great having the affection of Lincoln's sisters," Ronnie Anne said, then noticed Lynn standing away from the group. "Well, ninety-percent."

"Even Stella's had her struggles," Luan said. "Isn't that right Lana?"

"Hey I only got mad once," Lana said. "Plus Lola's mouthed off to her too!"

"No I haven't!" Lola shouted.

"Girls, come on, we all have had our quarrels," Stella said. "What matters is that we're all friends."

"I haven't always gotten along with Sid," Ronnie Anne said. "Hope she's not causing too much trouble for Lincoln."

"Ronnie they're fine," Stella said. "They're probably on their way over right now."

Seconds later, the group could hear some screaming, it sounded a lot like Sid. Before anyone could ponder, Sid came through the door of the bodega, panting and gasping for air. "Made it!"

"Sid?" Stella said. "Where's Lincoln?"

"Back there somewhere," Sid said, looking behind her. "Looks like I out ran him."

"Out ran him? Were you racing?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Oh no, he was chasing after me because he wanted to beat me up," Sid said, to everyone's surprise.

"That doesn't sound like Lincoln," Stella said.

"Well it's fine, I'm kind of hoping that by the time he gets here he'll stop being mad," Sid said, walking to the others girls. "So, the Louds have arrived."

"Hey Sid, good to see you," Luan said.

"Where's Adelaide?" Lana asked.

"And Lily for that matter?" Lola asked.

"Oh...I almost forgot about them," Sid said, running back to the door and looking outside. "Oh wait, here they come, they're with Lincoln. He also looks less mad, so that's a good thing." She started backing away from the door, "But I'll keep my distance, just in case."

Lana made her way through to the door, "Yo! Adelaide!"

Adelaide noticed Lana from the distance, having a wide grin on her face, "Lana!"

The two ran to each other and embraced in a quick hug, this getting an aw from the other girls, and Lincoln, who walked by them with Lily.

"How's it going Frog buddy?" Adelaide asked.

"It's all good back in the Woods," Lana said. "Kept my big brother company?"

"That was mostly my sister, I just played with Lily," Adelaide said. "She's adorable though, it's nice being the older one."

"Yeah, one of the few sisters even I have authority over," Lana said, then turned to Lincoln. "Yo Linc, how was the park? Anything interesting happen over there?"

"Too much, but don't worry about it," Lincoln said, making his way into the store. "Hey girls, you made it!"

"Hi Linky!" Leni said, walking over to hug her little brother. "Did you have fun catching up with your friends?"

"Yeah, it was the four of us for a while, then I went with Sid to the park with Lily and Adelaide," Lincoln said.

"Ronnie Anne told us that, hope Lily didn't tire out too much, we've got that big concert ahead of us," Leni said.

"Yeah," Lincoln said, then noticed Lynn standing by herself in the corner, "Oh, give me a second Leni."

Lincoln started making his way over to Lynn, Sid looking kind of relieved, "Good, I think he forgot about pounding me...actually I don't think I'd mind a certain type of pounding from Lincoln."

"Sid..." Ronnie Anne said, getting the attention of the eccentric girl. "Can it."

"Right now," Stella warned.

Sid nervously smiled at the two girls, "It's a compliment." That did not ease their scowls, "Ugh fine, I don't have the energy to endure a butt-kicking anyway."

Back with Lincoln, he and Lynn were talking in private at the corner, "Lynn, is something bothering you?"

"You know what's bothering me, I don't exactly feel welcomed here," Lynn said.

"I know you and Ronnie Anne have had your differences, and that you don't like Sid, but try to make the best of it, remember we're here for Luna," Lincoln said.

"Luna doesn't care if I'm here," Lynn said.

"Well, I want you here, I want all my sisters here," Lincoln said. "That includes you, so stop sulking so much, try to be a little happy."

"No promises," Lynn said.

Lincoln placed his hand on her shoulder, "Just remember I'm here for you Lynn, I still love you."

"Don't say that in public Stinkin!" Lynn nearly shouted, though part of that was caught by the other girls. "It's embarrassing!"

Lincoln sighed in annoyance, "Alright Lynn, if that's what you want."

Lynn started feeling a twinge of guilt, her brother was being way too nice, "Look, you know I care about you bro, I just don't want to be sappy about it."

"That's fine," Lincoln said. "I know how much your rep means to you after all."

"It, doesn't mean more than you, little bro," Lynn admitted, a blush on her face.

"Aw, see you can be a nice and sweet girl," Lincoln said.

"Don't push it!" Lynn warned, Lincoln taking a step back.

"I got you sis," Lincoln said. "Anyway, let's go group up with the others, you can stay by my side if you want."

"I don't need a babysitter," Lynn said, trying to act tough, but it began to falter. "But if me standing by you makes you feel better then I'm up for that."

Lincoln let Lynn have that and walked to the other girls. Ronnie Anne and Sid both looked very displeased when they saw Lynn, needless to say both still didn't care much for the jock.

Lynn tried playing it off by acting cool but deep down she was a little on edge near the two girls. Lincoln gently pat her on the back and started conversing with the others, "So is everyone ready for the concert tonight?"

"I'm totes ready to see Boyz will be Boyz," Leni said. "I wonder if I can get an autograph."

"I'd love an autograph from Yun Kwan," Sid said. "Maybe even a lock of his hair."

"Wow, sounds like Luna's obsession with Mick Swagger," Luan joked. "Next she'll be chasing him around stage."

"How long before Luna even gets here?" Stella asked.

"She should be here in about..." Luan checked her watch. "Half hour, probably."

"All that remains is Lori," Lincoln said.

The door chime jingled, "What about me?"

Everyone turned to see the elest Loud Sibling, needless to say everyone was excited to see her, "Lori!"

"Who missed me?" Lori asked, holding her arms out.

"Lori!" Leni shouted, running to her older sister, former roommate and best friend.

"Babe!" Bobby shouted, running to embrace his girlfriend.

As Leni ran from Lori's front, Bobby ran from the side, both coming in fast. Lori took a step back, a bit worried about the two colliding into her, but this caused them to collide into each other, both falling to the floor, seeing stars.

"Uh, I literally did not expect that to happen," Lori said.

Ronnie Anne went to check on Bobby while Lincoln and the twins went to check on Leni. Stella however, decided to seize this golden opportunity, and rushed over to Lori with a hug of her own. "I'm so happy to see you Lori!"

"Aw, same here Stella," Lori said, rubbing her head. "How are things back home? Keeping my brother under control?"

"Yeah, it'd a full time job but a labor of love," Stella said.

Lincoln looked a bit annoyed by that choice of dialogue, "Uh, what's that suppose to mean?"

"It's nothing Lincoln, don't worry too much about it," Lori said, breaking from Stella's hug to check on her boyfriend and sister. "Hey, you two doing alright?"

"Lori!" Leni said, being the first to hug her sister. "Oh I missed you so much!"

"Yeah, same here Leni," Lori said, returning the hug. "I'm happy to see you again, face to face and not through a computer or phone screen."

"Totally," Leni said, breaking from the hug and turning to Bobby. "You're turn."

Bobby wasted no time hugging his girlfriend, planting a kiss on her cheek, "Good to see you babe, I really missed you too."

"Bobby, you saw me last weekend," Lori reminded.

"Yeah but it's tougher knowing you're closer yet I don't always have time to see you, makes me miss Royal Woods where I got to see you every day," Bobby said.

"We'll be seeing each other more soon Boo Boo Bear. For now I have a family to catch up with." Lori pulled away from Bobby and brought Lincoln in for a hug. "Like my favorite and only brother."

"I missed you too Lori, it's weird not having you around, when you moved I suddenly became the sibling everyone came to for leadership," Lincoln said. "Which is weird since I'm not even the second oldest, or the third, or fourth, or fifth."

"Well duh, you think any of us are gonna take leadership advice from a Rockstar, a clown or a jock?" Lola asked.

"Hey!" Luan shouted. Lynn just shrugged the insult off, not the first time she's heard something like that.

"Linky's just really smart for his age, he makes a natural leader," Leni said.

"Of course, who do you think taught him?" Lori boasted. "Thanks to me Lincoln knows about proper leadership, and good skin care."

"I do miss our face mask sessions," Lincoln said. This got him some stares from Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Sid and Adelaide, even a couple of his sisters. "What? There's nothing wrong with skin hygiene."

"Oh don't worry about them Lincoln, at least you don't have skin problems," Lori said.

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly secure enough about my masculinity that I don't mind knowing a few 'girly' things," Lincoln said, air quoting for emphasis.

"Good on you little brother, plus you still have a very cute girlfriend so it's obviously working," Lori said, gesturing to Stella.

"Lincoln sometimes helps me with my skin care, he even does manicures with me," Stella said, showing off her hands. "It's great having a boyfriend who knows about this stuff and has appreciation."

"And a brother," Lola said, showing off her nails. "The perks of growing up with sisters."

Lynn rolled her eyes, she always worried about Lincoln's image, unfortunately he seems to be embracing these talents.

"Well since we still have time before Luna gets here, this is a good chance for us to catch up with Lori," Lincoln said. "We already caught up with Leni at least."

"Yeah, I got to spend the night at our house," Leni said. "Feels like forever since I did that."

"That's nice, must have been nice being back in our old room," Lori said.

"Actually I was in Linky's room, we switched for the night, I got to bunk with Lucy and he bunked with Lynn," Leni said.

"Wait, you switched?" Lori asked.

"Just for the night, yeah," Lincoln said.

Lori turned her attention to Lynn, the girl haven't hardly said anything, barely even around the others. Lori could understand why, she knows the trouble Lynn has been causing, or has caused a while back.

"Lincoln, mind coming with me for a second?" Lori asked.

"Uh sure," Lincoln said, following Lori out the Mercado. The two stood a distance from the door, "So what's up?"

"How's Lynn doing lately?" Lori asked.

"Lynn? Uh, she's fine, I guess," Lincoln said. "She's been pretty distant from everyone."

"Figures," Lori said. "Lincoln, have the girls ever talked to you about what Lynn's been doing to Stella?"

"Sort of, I mean I already knew Lynn had picked on her, but Lynn picks on everyone," Lincoln said. "I mean she even picks on my other friends or our sisters' other friends."

"Has she done that much lately?" Lori asked.

"No, over the last year she's pretty much backed off," Lincoln said. "But what's weird is that our sisters barely interact with Lynn that much, she's seemed pretty distant, I just wish I knew why."

Lori knew why, and maybe it's time Lincoln knew everything, after all, Stella is his girlfriend, and the sisters should be honest with their brother. Plus, if everyone wants to move on and reconcile, some truths must be shared.

"So, you spent last night with Lynn huh?" Lori asked. "What was that like?"

"Uh fine I guess, not a bad as the first time we shared a room," Lincoln said. "Sometimes I worry about her, she just seems so unhappy lately, I wish I could do something for her."

"You're such a good brother Lincoln," Lori said, and kissed his forehead. "I hope you never change that about yourself, even on our worst days. I know we've made you miserable but we do love you a lot Lincoln."

"I know that Lori," Lincoln reassured. "Don't worry, you'll always come first for me, you and our sisters."

"You're so sweet," Lori said, hugging her brother. "Guys like you and Bobby seem to be so rare, and I'm happy to call those guys my boyfriend and my brother."

"Lori, come on, this is getting a bit sappy," Lincoln said, blushing a bit.

"Sorry," Lori said, pulling away. "I'm just so proud of you, I really miss you Lincoln, I miss all of you."

"When you graduate, are you going to come back home, or marry Bobby?" Lincoln asked.

"Honestly, I love Bobby but I don't know if I'm ready for marriage, I might wait a few years, so you'll still get to see me," Lori said.

"Awesome, any extra time I get to have you around is time I'll gladly take," Lincoln said. "It just feels weird not having you around. Kind of need your older sister guidance."

"Lincoln, you know you're more than capable of acting independently," Lori said. "But I imagine me not being there is a lot of pressure for you. Jokes aside, Luna, Luan and Lynn should be the ones in charge, and maybe Luna does deserve a little more credit, but I can honestly understand why the little ones go to you. You're just more, open, like you really care. I mean not to say the other older sisters don't care, they love you and the younger sisters, they're just a little irresponsible and not that great at expressiveness, aside from their passions. You just give off that big brother vibe so well, there's a reason the twins always flocked to you even before I moved out, and why even the older sisters flock to you. You just have that factor, it almost can't be explained, but I know it might be a lot for you since you're young yourself, just remember though, even if I'm not there, I am a phone call away, and any excuse I get to hear your voice is one I'll take."

"Thanks Lori, I knew there was a reason I looked up to you," Lincoln said, hugging his sister once again, which she gladly accepted.

Inside the Mercado, the rest of Bobby's cousins had came down to greet the Louds, Carlotta talking to Leni about Fashion, and asking her if that school she's going to is worth it. Carol and CJ were chatting with Luan, the prank happy girl giving them some fun tips. Carlitos was playing around with Lily, Lana and Adelaide while Sid, Stella and Ronnie Anne talked

Lana was crawling around, pretending to be a dog for the amusement of her friends, and herself, even doing things that she learned from her own dog.

"Does she always do that?" Sid asked, gesturing to Lana.

"Well she does stuff similar," Stella said. "It kind of worries me."

"She's fine, just a bit overly excited," Ronnie Anne said.

"And she's great at keeping my sister entertained," Sid added.

"Still, I don't know if..." Stella saw Lana attempting to eat something covered in dirt and lint. "Lana!"

Stella was quick to grab it from her hand, much to her annoyance. "Hey! I wanted that!"

"Lana it's dirty, you shouldn't be eating this, it's bad for you," Stella said.

"I've eaten worse, stop being so lame!" Lana shouted, though one glare from Stella got her to back down, though still not without a hint of rebellion. "You used to be so much cooler."

"I just don't want you getting sick Lana," Stella said. "Plus what would Lincoln or Lori say if they saw you eating this?"

Lana turned away, "Ugh, fine, I'm off. Come on Adelaide."

"I'll show you my froggy castle," Adelaide said, leading Lana away.

"Only once huh?" Ronnie Anne said, remembering what Lana said earlier.

"It hasn't just been once, it's happened a couple of times," Stella said. "I mean, Lana does like me but she can be bothered when I meddle, and she's not the only one who's gotten annoyed by my actions."

"Really?" Sid said. "Here I thought you were highly revered by them."

"I'm not a Goddess, they were just really nice to the girl who choose to date their brother," Stella said. "But the more they got used to me, the more they felt comfortable speaking their mind."

"Ooh, do tell," Sid said, somewhat eagerly.

"Uh, it's not like some story, it's just a random events," Stella said. "I really can't recall all of them off the top of my head, and it's not that different than how Lana just spoke to me."

"Well who else did you annoy?" Ronnie Anne asked. "All of Lincoln's sisters or just a few?"

"Well I never got on Luna's nerves, or Luan's, though she has gotten on mine with her pranks," Stella said. "But it's nothing major, Clyde goes through the same thing too. It's flattering almost, like they see me as family."

"Well, you're luckier than I am," Ronnie Anne said. "I don't think many of the sisters like me as much as they like you, some probably still hate that I punched Lincoln on the eye."

"Come on, I don't think they do, if they did they wouldn't have been so bummed out when they thought you didn't want to ask him to that school dance."

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Ronnie Anne said. "He thought I was asking him to the dance when all I wanted was to go to the arcade, which I knew he'd rather do than go to some silly dance."

"What sort of hijinks did that lead into?" Sid asked.

"Well four of Lincoln's sisters each found a date for Lincoln, without consulting him or each other, and he ended up having to shuffle between four dates that night," Ronnie Anne explained.

"Wow really?" Sid asked. "Wow, that Lincoln sure is a wild one. How did he handle four dates?"

"He was really sneaky," Ronnie Anne said. "I'll give him some credit, juggling four dates like that was pretty impressive, fortunately Clyde and the others were there and they took the girls off Lincoln's back."

"You've met at least one of them, Polly Pain, Lynn's friend," Stella said.

"Oh yeah, the tall one," Sid said.

"She's actually really nice, helps that we have a common ground, both of us being tall for our ages, at the time at least," Stella said.

"Yeah, she turned out not so bad, good thing I didn't beat her up years ago," Sid said.

"Sid, no offense, but you're not exactly tough," Ronnie Anne said. "Or did you forget about the time we tried out the Lucha Libre club, and failed since you were a lousy partner."

"Maybe I'm not tough, but she, Lynn and that other girl was giving you trouble back at Dairy Land, if things got rough, you could be sure I would have your back," Sid said.

"Well, I won't doubt that, you're a great friend Sid," Ronnie Anne said, patting her friend on the back.

"It's nothing really," Sid said with a blush. "Anyway what happened that night? Sounds like Lincoln went home with no dates."

"The two of us went to the arcades and had fun, without the corny dance," Ronnie Anne said. "Just in time, they were gonna do a slow dance, way too awkward."

"I would love to slow dance with Lincoln," Sid said, blushing at the thought. "Being swept off my feet by such a masculine guy, every girl's dream." She turned her attention to Stella, "You're very lucky by the way."

"I know I am," Stella said.

"Hey, did those girls ever find out?" Sid asked.

"I think so, but they weren't bothered," Ronnie Anne said. "Good thing too, imagine if they got mad, they probably would have beat Lincoln up or something. Imagine how his sisters would have felt, basically leaving him on his own."

"Why would they do that in the first place?" Sid asked. "I mean if they found out about the four dates, shouldn't they have helped him?"

"Apparently Lincoln made up a story about not having seen Ronnie Anne all day, and when they found he basically lied to them, they basically left him on his own out of spite," Stella said. "I gotta say, his sisters can be a bit sensitive at times, I mean I expected that from Lucy since she was only a little girl and Lynn since she's...Lynn, but I expected better from Luna and Luan."

"Still, all I hear is that Lincoln can date more than one girl at a time and make it work," Sid said with a confident smile.

"I'm not sharing my boyfriend Sid!" Stella sternly said.

"Eh, girl can dream," Sid said.

"Wasn't Lincoln trying to beat you up a moment ago or something?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Eh, somehow I felt like he wouldn't have actually done anything," Sid said. "I mean he did give up on chasing me."

"Lincoln doesn't like fighting so that would explain it," Stella said. "Unfortunately he gets caught up in them quite a bit, luckily he's able to fend his sisters away, especially as he got older. He's still not as strong as Lynn but he's able to hold his own much better."

"Huh, wonder if he developed some muscle from that?" Ronnie Anne wondered.

"Oh he sure has," Sid said in an almost dreamy tone. She was snapped back to reality when she noticed both Ronnie Anne and Stella glaring curiously at her. "Uh, she sure has to get muscle from all that...self defense stuff."

"Uh-huh...you're absolutely positive Lincoln didn't hit you, not once?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"No? What makes you ask that?" Sid asked.

"Because you're being a bit strange," Ronnie Anne said. "I'm thinking he knocked some screws loose, not that there are that many to begin with."

The door chime rang again, now with Lincoln and Lori entering the store, getting the attention of the girls. The two made their way over to the trio, and from the look on the older girl's face, Stella could tell she had something to say. However that would have to wait.

"Hey girls, how's it going?" Lincoln asked. "Sorry I didn't have a chance to catch up with you two again after coming back from the park."

"That's fine, Ronnie Anne kept me company," Stella said. "We just had some girl talk, really passed the time."

"That's good," Lincoln said, then turned to Sid, the girl almost flinching when she saw a serious look in his eyes. Fortunately the look softened, "Hey Sid, sorry for nearly losing my temper before, but please try to mind what you say, and do."

"Uh, sure, no prob," Sid said, somewhat nervously.

"What happened with Sid?" Lori asked.

"Nothing I can't handle," Lincoln said, not wanting to go into detail about Sid's antics. Annoying as she was, he knew Lori would go irate if she heard what happened and Lincoln pitied Sid too much to let that happen. "Don't worry about it right now."

"If you say so," Lori said, then turned to Stella. "Hey, can I speak to you a moment? In the back?"

"Sure," Stella said, then turned to her friends. "Be back in a second."

Stella walked off with Lori, leaving Lincoln with Sid and Ronnie Anne, the latter curious to know what's up with the two. "Looks like she's getting more girl talk."

"Lori and Stella have really gotten close over the years, I swear I once heard Stella call Lori 'big sister'," Lincoln said.

"I still can't believe Lori used to hate her," Sid said.

"She didn't hate her, Carlota just got in her head," Lincoln said, then turned to Ronnie Anne. "She's still not hoping that, you know..."

"Aside from Bobby, my whole family is still hoping," Ronnie Anne said. "I mean my parents are cooler about it, but everyone else, forget it. Bobby's the only one who knows it ain't gonna happen."

"Well it could still happen if Lincoln and Stella broke up," Sid said. "Not that I want that to happen but it can happen."

"I don't want to think about them breaking up either," Ronnie Anne said, then turned to Lincoln. "You two belong together, besides she makes a much better girlfriend than I would."

"Aw, don't say that Ronnie Anne, you could make a good girlfriend yourself," Lincoln said.

"You think so huh?" Ronnie Anne asked, kind of curious. "What about me would make for a good girlfriend?"

"Uh, for one you're very strong willed," Lincoln began. "You're also very understanding, and you really value your family. Also you're a very kindhearted girl, thankfully you've shown a bit more of that over the last few years, and not this tough girl act you like putting on."

"I still can't see Ronnie Anne as a tough girl, when she tries acting tough she come soft all dorky about it," Sid said.

Ronnie Anne glared at her friend, "Hey, I could pull it off and you know it Sid!"

"Honestly I can't see it anymore either, you've turned into such a mature young girl, it's hard to believe you used to shove sloppy joes own my pants," Lincoln said. "You've turned into quite the softie."

"Hey watch it lame-o, I can still thrash you anytime I want," Ronnie Anne warned.

"Hey I know you can, you're still tough, you're just not as on edge a you used to be, you're way more relaxed," Lincoln said. "I'm not surprised, you have such a nice family who are obviously great influences on you, and they probably helped you feel more confident about yourself."

"Yeah, I guess so," Ronnie Anne admitted. "Wow, didn't know you thought these things, if I didn't know any better, I thought you were harboring a crush on me."

"Let's not make it awkward," Lincoln said. "I'm happy with Stella, I would never consider another girl."

"That's good to know, I don't want you breaking Stella's heart, not even for me," Ronnie Anne said. "Not like I'm eager to find someone right now anyway." Ronnie Anne said, not noticing Sid's disheartened expression.

"Well what if an opportunity presented itself?" Lincoln asked. "Like, one of your friends asked you out?"

"I doubt it, Casey and Sameer don't really seem interested, even after all these years, they're fine with just being friends," Ronnie Anne said.

"Uh, just out of curiosity, what if say Nikki asked you out?" Lincoln asked.

"Nikki?" Ronnie Anne tapped her chin. "Well she does give me flirty looks sometimes, but she's usually just messing around, she's not interested in dating anyone either, except maybe you but like me, she's pretty much non-caring."

"Well, if she did, or if any of your friends did, how would you react?" Lincoln asked.

Ronnie Anne looked a bit suspicious, "Why are you so curious...is there something you're not telling me?"

Lincoln grew nervous, and from what he can see, Sid was getting a bit nervous herself. "Uh, nothing really, I just like hearing things from your perspective."

Ronnie Anne could tell Lincoln was hiding something, and she'll get him to talk sooner or later, "Well I'll leave it at this, I'm fine being single, but right now the only girl who's happiness you should be worried about right now is Stella."

"Hey I totally get that Ronnie Anne," Lincoln said. "Stella's happiness is my top priority."

"Good, I'd hate to see you do anything to upset her, don't want to cheat her out of a good relationship, do you?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Cheat? Me? No way!" Lincoln nervously insisted, Sid also somewhat sweating. "No other girl means anything to me."

"Good, and I really do hope you feel nothing for me, but just in case you get the slightest bit curious, I'll tell you right now," Ronnie Anne said. "If you think about leaving Stella for me, don't waste your time, I will not take part in hurting my friend."

"You have my word," Lincoln said, raising his hand as a sign of honor.

"Good, now let's move on from this topic," Ronnie Anne said. "For one, what do you think Lori wanted with Stella?"

"Beats me, Lori's pulled Stella aside before, usually for some girl advice," Lincoln said.

"Lori seemed pretty serious though, hope everything's alright," Sid said.

Lincoln looked in their direction, "Yeah, me too."

With Lori and Stella, the older girl had laid out her reasoning behind this sudden meeting, "Stella, you never told Lincoln about Lynn blackmailing you, correct?"

"No, I haven't," Stella said.

"He never found out what was in her phone either, did he?" Lori asked.

"Far as I know, he never did," Stella said. "Unless Lynn told him but I don't think she would."

"She wouldn't risk it, she's afraid of him hating her, like a lot of my sisters seem to," Lori said.

"I hate to think of any of you hating each other," Stella said. "Lynn may be annoying but she's still family to you girls."

"She is, and...well it's complicated, I mean Lynn is my sister and I love all my sisters, but what she did to you was completely unacceptable," Lori said.

"She never made me do anything that bad, she just made me do stuff for her," Stella said. "Worst she probably did was make me do her laundry...after she had the runs."

"You're positive that's all she did though right?" Lori asked. "Never anything uncomfortable?"

"Aside from a few teases of the idea, no nothing uncomfortable," Stella said. "Honestly she mostly resorted to using it as a repellent, like if I don't bother her she won't show or tell anyone, like say if she's bugging Lincoln or her sisters."

"I still can't believe that even happened, I'm amazed at how oblivious Luna and Luan were," Lori said. "I hate knowing your privacy was violated like that."

"I should be the one who's sorry, I did pretty much cheat on Lincoln, with his sister," Stella said.

"We've already talked about this Stella, let's try to move on from that," Lori said. Not a fond memory for her, or any of the sisters who found out. "Point is, Lynn should not have blackmailed you like that. But I will agree that this resentment has gone on long enough, and I can't sit back and let Lynn lose her relationship with her other sisters. Plus I know Lincoln is bothered by it too, he hates seeing us fight after all."

"What are you planning?" Stella asked.

"I think it's time we help Lynn come clean with the sisters, to do that Lincoln needs to forgive her," Lori said.

"But Lincoln is already nice to her," Stella said. "Why would he need to forgive her?"

"Because he needs to know Stella," Lori said. "The others believe Lincoln's only nice because he doesn't know, and they won't tell him, but for the sake of our family, we're going to have to tell him."

"But if you tell him, he'll know about Luan," Stella said, getting worried. "What if he breaks up with me?"

"That's the other thing too," Lori said. "Suppose he finds out about it anyway? I really don't think we should have hid that from him, especially for the amount of time we did."

"Maybe not, but it's better than losing him," Stella said. "I do love Lincoln, I don't want to give that up."

"I know you don't Stella, hopefully you won't have to, but if you really do love him, then you owe him the truth," Lori said, rubbing her head. "We'll be there with you when it happens, and Lincoln might be angry but he'll be happy he heard the truth from you and not from say Lynn, if she ever decided to get spiteful again."

Stella grew concerned, she never wanted to tell Lincoln about that, she's hidden it well the last few years, but she had to agree with Lori, Lincoln did deserve the truth, and the sisters needed to put their differences behind them.

Plus, it would help if Stella had a good relationship with Lynn as well, this could be her chance to start over.

"Alright, we'll tell him," Stella said. "Uh, but can I have Ronnie Anne with me too? She know as well, it kind of came out while we were talking."

"Ronnie Anne knows?" Lori asked. "Wait, about the kiss or the pictures?"

"Both, she knew I kissed Luan and she knew Lynn took pictures," Stella explained.

"How did she react?" Lori asked.

"Well, she really hates Lynn now," Stella said. "Sorry if that poses a problem."

"It doesn't, I'm just happy she didn't negatively judge you," Lori said. "It really was an honest mistake, I mean I almost cheated on Bobby once."

"With that Hugh guy right?" Stella asked. "I mean, what did you even see in him? I mean he looked handsome but I don't get why all of you got that interested in him."

"It was his British Accent," Lori said. "Girls do have a weakness for guys with accents. Bobby liked the substitute French teacher after all, as did Lincoln."

"You mean Miss DiMartino right?" Stella said, having not so fond memories of her. "Lincoln better be over her by now."

"Aw, you're cute when you're jealous," Lori said, rubbing Stella's head. "Don't worry, I know Lincoln only has feelings for you, when you're not home he would always talk about how amazing you are, and when I talk to him on the phone from school, he loved to tell me about you, like how pretty you looked, or some cool things you did, even bragging on how smart you are because of all the tech you work on."

"Aw, I am special to Lincoln. That's good, because he's special to me," Stella said, blushing a lot. She then started to panic, "That's why I can't tell him about the Luan thing! I don't want to lose his love! Please can't we reconsider this Lori!?"

"Stella, stay calm," Lori said, placing her arms on Stella's shoulders, "I promise this won't result in your break-up, I won't let Lincoln do that! You're special to me as well and I'm not gonna let Lincoln lose you because he might be too thick-headed to understand the situation! I'm still the older sister, I can make him forgive you!"

"Normally, I'm not one to condone some of your family's wild antics," Stella said. "But I really couldn't care less about that right now, you do what you gotta do."

"That's my girl, if you want something in life, you make it happen," Lori said. "Now I'll let you get back to Lincoln while we wait for Luna."

"Alright Lori," Stella said, making her way back to her friends. Meanwhile Lori had to gather all her sisters, they had a plan to prepare for.

It wasn't long before Luna finally arrived, coming through the door of the Mercado in style, "What's up Louds!? Casagrandes!? Who's ready to Rock and Roll all night!?"

"Luna!" Everyone was quick to greet her, all hugging her, patting her back and wishing her luck before the concert.

"You're gonna rock it tonight Luna!" Lincoln said.

"We'll be cheering you on," Stella said.

"We're so proud of you honey!" Lynn Sr said.

"Can you get Yun Kwan's autograph for me!?" Sid asked.

"Sid!" Ronnie Anne scolded. "But if you're able to, make that two."

"Don't worry, I got you all covered," Luna said, pulling out some passes. "Because I have a few backstage passes for all of you!" That got a round of cheers before Luna spoke up again, "But it's not enough for everyone, I only got five, you're all gonna have to decide."

"Only five!?" Lola asked. "You did tell them how many sisters you have right?"

"Brother too!" Lincoln reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, point is you told them right!?" Lola asked.

"It was the best I could do, sorry everyone, maybe next time I can get more but I only have five," Luna said.

"That's fine, I can take mine and everyone else can fight for there's," Sid said.

"Oh heck no!" Ronnie Anne shouted. "You're not getting one so easily!"

"Hey, relatives first!" Lola said.

"Guys! Chill!" Luna shouted. "Look I don't want any of you fighting, so I'm gonna pick who gets the passes, whoever doesn't get picked, well you're gonna have to buck up and deal with it."

"That's fine, but I will fight for those passes," Lola said.

"Wow, you're a total badass Lola!" Adelaide said.

"Oh, thank you Adelaide," Lola said, doing a slight courtesy.

"Sis! where'd you hear that type of word!?" Sid asked.

"From you, remember when Ronnie Anne did that skateboard trick?" Adelaide said.

"Oh...right, well hopefully that's all the negativity I've taught you," Sid said.

Lincoln's eye twitched but he took a breath, doing his best not to hurt the moronic girl.

"I know you all want a pass, but I gotta think about this rationally," Luna said. "I figured I could give it to Lincoln, Stella, Ronnie Anne and Sid at the very least."

"Boo!" Lola shouted.

"That still leaves you with one extra," Luna said in a deadpanned tone.

"Oh, right," Lola said, somewhat embarrassed. "My mistake!"

"Might have hurt your chances there sis," Lana said, getting a glare from Lola.

"Oh can it," the sassy pageant girl said.

"I think that's fair," Lori said. "It would mean a lot to them to have that memory."

"That still leaves the fifth pass," Luna said. "I could give it to Lori to chaperone the four, and I know she'd love to meet her favorite band."

"That would be nice," Lori said. "But it would be weird if I didn't have Bobby, he is my date."

"I can give up my pass for you," Stella suggested.

"You're too sweet," Lori said, patting Stella's head. "That's fine, I'll be happy with Bobby backstage or the crowd, plus you should be with your date."

"I guess I can give the extra ticket to Leni, or maybe Carlotta, even Luan," Luna suggested.

"Isn't Clyde coming too?" Stella said. "Maybe we should wait for him."

"Clyde won't be here until just before the show," Lincoln said. "I just texted him not too long ago, there's a lot of traffic, they might just barely arrive."

"Oh, what a shame then," Stella said.

"But I know who we can bring," Lincoln said, then gestured to his jock sister. "How about Lynn?"

"Me!?" Lynn asked.

"Lynn!?" Stella, Ronnie and Sid stated, not too thrilled with the choice.

"Uh, you sure about that little bro?" Luna asked.

"Yeah Linc, that's really not necessary," Lynn insisted.

"It'll be fun, you, me an the girls, plus it's been a while since you really had a chance to enjoy yourself, and I hate seeing you so bummed out," Lincoln said.

"That's nice Linc, but you really don't have to, I'm fine, see?" Lynn put on a smile that to Lincoln was so obvously fake, which it was.

"At least think about it Lynn," Lincoln said, then turned to Luna. "Is that alright?"

"She's got an hour, otherwise I'll pick the fifth pass holder myself," Luna said.

Lincoln nodded to his sister, "Thanks Lunes. I better tell Clyde this, be right back." Lincoln grabbed his phone, calling his best friend.

"Speaking of friends, anyone else got friends on the way over?" Luna asked.

"The only other person coming is Benny, no one else was able to get tickets," Lori said.

"Not even your friends?" Luna asked.

"Well, Dana got a ticket, the others couldn't," Lori said. "Dana's already on her way to the conert, I'm meeting her there."

"Alright cool, so everyone's pretty much ready? Concert's in a couple of hours, but we should be leaving sooner to beat the traffic," Luna said.

"Yeah, we'll be ready," Lori said, then approached Luna, speaking in a hushed tone, "Come with me a moment."

"Uh, sure," Luna said, following Lori outside the store, staying to the side."

"We need to talk soon, all the sisters, it's about Lynn, Stella and those pictures," Lori said.

"Is Lynn pulling that crap again?" Luna asked, ready to go inside and pounce on the jock sister.

"No, but I think it's time we told Lincoln," Lori said.

"Tonight?" Luna asked. "Uh, maybe not the best idea since, you know, big concert and we don't want Lincoln breaking up with Stella before they attend, otherwise it'll be a total bust!"

"They won't, but this is the first time in a while all of us were together, that means we all need to put this behind us together," Lori said. "I know this doesn't seem like the best time but take my word for it, this is a perfect opportunity. All our sisters are here, so are Bobby and Ronnie Anne, and you know how much they both care about Lincoln, and you know Ronnie Anne cares about Stella too, they'll want to help and they'll be able to help."

"I still think this isn't the best time though," Luna said. "Suppose Lincoln gets mad! It's been like three years since then, kind of a long time to keep a secret!"

"Well what if it's ten years, imagine how much it'll sting then," Lori said. "What happened was an honest accident, at least to me. Lincoln should be able to understand that, we'll make him understand."

"But I don't want to chance Stella getting hurt," Luna said. "I don't want to hurt my brother either."

"Lincoln needs to know, it's not just Stella's relationship he needs honesty with, it's also Lynn," Lori said. "You girls haven't fully forgiven her, have you?"

"Of course not, that was a bullshit thing for her to do!" Luna shouted.

"You're upset because you think Lincoln would be upset," Lori said.

"Well duh, I'd be upset if one of you kissed Sam," Luna said.

"Would you hold it against us forever?" Lori asked. "Even if you and Sam still loved each other?"

"Well...probably not," Luna admitted.

"Lincoln cares about Lynn, but he can tell you're all avoiding him, he deserves to know why and he should know what Stella did so she doesn't have to carry the guilt, same with Luan, who might need to come clean to Benny as well," Lori said. "If we don't fix this, Lynn's just gonna feel more isolated, and soon it might start to upset Lincoln, he doesn't like seeing us fight or avoid each other. If he sees you all avoiding Lynn, he's gonna think it's something petty and it might cause him to feel some dislike toward all of you. Lynn might annoy Lincoln but he still loves her a lot and he'll be upset if she's treated like this, because for all we know, it reminds Lincoln of how we treated him during that bad luck thing."

"Which was Lynn's fault by the way," Luna said.

"It doesn't matter, Lincoln isn't one to wish his misfortunes on others, no matter what we do he'll always see the best in us and his top priority is seeing us happy, even if it takes him a while to realize that," Lori said. "If Lynn is continuously treated like this, he's just going to empathize with her more."

"But if he finds out, he'll hate her too, so what's the point in telling him?" Luna asked.

"He won't, he'll just be mad, but he'll forgive her," Lori said. "If the sisters can see that he's capable of forgiving her, no matter how mad he gets, it'll improve your relationship with Lynn and maybe it'll lift her spirits and give her a second chance. Plus again, suppose Lincoln finds out about this on his own, he'll be even angrier, not just because of what she did, but that everyone tried hiding it from him. So in a way, this can prevent Lincoln from being mad at all of us."

"Uh, I guess so," Luna said, still somewhat reluctant. "This better work Lori."

"It will, have faith Luna," Lori said. "Lincoln has always been honest with us, even when it wasn't easy, so let's be the ones trying to do right by him for a change, it happens so rarely after all."

In the Mercado, Lincoln is still explaining everything to Clyde, unaware that he was being joined by Lynn. "It's so amazing, getting to see some awesome musicians up close. I'll get an autograph for you too buddy. Anyway, see you later pal."

As he hung up, he turned around and saw Lynn, the jock just waving, "Hey, finished talking to Clyde?"

"Yeah, he's excited for me, he can't wait to get here," Lincoln said.

"That's cool, I like Clyde, he's a good friend for you," Lynn said. "Anyway, mind telling me why you offered me the last pass?"

"To make you happy, just like I said," Lincoln explained.

"Alright, but why though?" Lynn asked. "Why are you so concerned about making me happy? I haven't been the best sister to you."

"Well, yeah I wouldn't call you the best, but you're still my sister and I want to do something nice for you," Lincoln said. "You've been in a rut lately, so I want to pull you out. The other girls really aren't treating you nicely and I know you've kind of distanced yourself from your friends lately."

"Ugh, fine so I haven't been in the best mood, I'll bounce back, I just need a little me time," Lynn said.

"You have way too much of it, since no one really bothers you and you went back to bunking alone after Leni left," Lincoln said. "Lynn, I really want you to bunk with me and Lucy."

"Are you kidding? She'll never go for that, the little brat's been holding a grudge against me since I spilt the beans about her secret obsession," Lynn said.

"Well, did you say 'sorry'?" Lincoln asked.

"Um, well...honestly do I really need to?" Lynn asked.

"Lynn, you're the older sister, you have to take some responsibility," Lincoln said. "Don't you love Lucy?"

"Of course, I love all my sisters," Lynn said.

"Then prove it, you two were roommates for a while, Lucy even told me she used to look up to you because of how confident you were, and honestly I did too," Lincoln said. "You're an awesome older sister, how many other girls can juggle as many sports as you? You're so close to being the perfect role model, you just need to be a little more empathetic."

Lynn started feeling weird, and flattered, "I'm...you both looked up to me? For real?"

"Yeah, of course," Lincoln said. "That's why it bugged me for a while when you would say some of those mean things about me, or how you told me I was bad luck, or all the times you picked on me," Lincoln said. "I did value your opinion Lynn, so it did make me feel like trash when you did and said that stuff."

"Oh, wow Lincoln, I'm really sorry," Lynn said. "I wasn't trying to make you feel like trash, I just wanted to motivate you."

"Yeah, I figured that, I just felt so much pressure to meet your standards," Lincoln said.

"Hey, don't worry about that anymore, alright?" Lynn said. "I should have appreciated you more, I honestly do though, I mean, I used to think your video games were lame, then I saw Lana play yours, I had no idea how tough they were, takes a lot of mental toughness to endure that, plus you need hand-eye coordination, and they way you play those games, it's like you're on auto-pilot, you figure things out so quickly, even I don't think I could do any of that."

"I can teach you, if you ever want to," Lincoln said. "Then maybe you can teach me some stuff, I mean I wouldn't mind learning the proper way to kick a soccer ball, or do a slam dunk."

"I can totally help you with that, but slam dunks aren't beginner level stuff, so you're gonna have to start with free throws," Lynn said.

"You're the expert," Lincoln said, rubbing his head. He then looked to his sister, shy twiddling his fingers "I know you told me not to say this in public, but I really do love you Lynn, I just want you to feel like someone cares about you."

"That's fine, I do appreciate that Lincoln," Lynn said, rubbing the boy's head. "You're an awesome little brother."

Back with Ronnie Anne, Stella and Sid, the three girls were sitting together, all somewhat annoyed at Lincoln's suggestion.

"Is it wrong that I really don't want Lynn to come with us?" Stella asked.

"No, because I don't either," Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah same, she's a total pain in the ass," Sid said. "I can't believe Lincoln could handle being around her."

"Try having to do her favors for almost a year," Stella said, remembering each time

Stella having to do Lynn's laundry, by hand once even. She remembers Lynn dumping a load of jock straps near her.

"Scrub them real nice and good," Lynn said, tossing the basket aside as Stella went to scrubbing.

One piece of clothing stuck out to her, it was a dirty pair of shorts "Ugh, this smells so bad!"

"Careful with some clothes, I had the runs and I didn't make it to the bathroom once," Lynn said, Stella nearly vomiting.

Then later Stella gave Lynn a sports drink, only for Lynn to spit it out, "Ugh, this is blueberry, I wanted the lime!"

"Since when does that matter to you?" Stella asked. "It's all from your fridge!"

"I'm in the mood for lime, now get to it skyscraper," Lynn said, much to Stella's annoyance as she walked off, muttering to herself.

"Pfft, skyscraper, not my fault she's a shrimp."

Lynn even used Stella as a goalie once, and her kicks did not relent as she kept getting knocked over. "Come on, even Lincoln lasted longer than you!"

"Lincoln has the patience of a saint," Stella muttered, standing up.

Back in the present, Stella shuddered at all the past actions, Ronnie Anne feeling empathy. "I can't believe her."

"At least she didn't do it every day, and some of her tasks were simple, like running to the store to grab her popcorn for some baseball game she was watching," Stella said. "But like I said earlier, it started to dwindle down and she simply used the pics to get me to back off from her when she was in the middle of an argument, usually with Lincoln, Luan or Luna."

"Man, I totally would have punched her," Sid said.

"Again, you're not really strong," Ronnie Anne said.

"Fine, I would have gotten my robot to punch her," Sid said.

"Robot?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, I like to build robots, especially for the Robot Lucha Libre club at the school Ronnie Anne and I attend," Sid said.

"Wow, I forgot you two mentioning that club, can I see one of your robots, I want to see how it was made!" Stella said.

"Oh totally!" Sid said. "I'll take you there right now!"

Sid led Stella to the secret hangout room that she and Ronnie Anne had, the girl of course about to follow when she noticed Carlota talking to Leni, mentioning something interesting.

"So, how is Lincoln's relationship with that Stella girl?" Carlota asked.

"Oh it's totes cute, they really like each other, it's true love!" Leni said.

"Right, so there's no regrets? None at all?" Carlota asked.

"No, not really," Leni said. "Stella's a great girlfriend, she's really cute and very fashionable. Plus she appreciates Lincoln for who he is."

"I see, so there's no tension between them? None at all?" Carlota asked.

"No, not at all, and we plan to keep it that way," Leni said.

"You plan to?" Carlota asked, getting a look of worry from Leni.

"Uh...I should go now, I think I hear Mr. Grouse calling me," Leni said.

"Isn't that your neighbor?" Carlota asked. "From all the way back in Royal Woods?"

"Yeah, he's got quite the call...buh-bye!" Leni said and quickly walked away.

Carlota rubbed her chin in curiosity, "Hm, is that girl hiding something?"

Ronnie Anne groaned in annoyance, but she was worried, if Carlota ever found out about Stella kissing Luan, no doubt she would exploit that, she needed to hurry on over to her friends and give her a warning before things really go bad for her.

* * *

**I gotta take a break from the story and fix some computer problems, next chapter won't at my usual posting paste but it shouldn't take that much longer, give it an extra week or two. Story's nearly over, hope it's been enjoyable.**

**I also want to quickly address the portrayal of Sid in this story, it is meant to be comical and I understand it can be a bit weird but it's suppose to be in good fun. I like the character and sometimes it can be fun to tweak her around a bit, but in the end, she's still a good friend and cares about those around her, she's just a bit hormonal lately due to puberty. Unfortunately it is a bad influence on her sister so who knows, she might dial it down, or be completely oblivious, time will tell.**


	9. Consequences now Known

In the hang-out room, Sid was showing off her robot to Stella, the star shirt girl marveling at the sight.

"Wow, you built this?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, me and Ronnie Anne tried taking a robotics club at school," Sid said. "She couldn't figure out how to build a robot though, but I like building them, they're fun."

"Yeah, working with tech is fun," Stella said.

"I'm almost done putting the final touches on this one, it's cleaning robot, it can do chores I don't want to do, like clean windows," Sid said. "But when I tested it out, it scrubbed too hard and broke a window."

"Oh, your parents probably weren't too happy about that," Stella said.

"Oh not at my house, it happened at Sameer's house," Sid explained. "But he did offer, too bad the cost of fixing it came out both our allowances."

"Harsh," Stella said.

"Luckily Ronnie Anne spotted me some cash, I can always depend on my BFF," Sid said, opening up the back of the robot.

"She is really nice, anyway I'll take a look at the robot if you don't mind," Stella said.

"Sure, let's do it together," Sid said, the two getting to work on the little machine. It was a nice moment for Stella to be able to work her skills with a friend, closest was helping Lana with some home improvement stuff back at the Loud House.

Sid also enjoyed being able to make just a robot with a friend, Ronnie Anne wasn't the best partner for that, but robotics is pretty tough and not everyone can do it, thankfully she still found a way to share her love of robotics with Ronnie Anne's love of Lucha Libre. All that mattered to Sid was being with the girl she cared about the most, the girl who was her best friend, but secretly, someone she wanted more from.

"Hey Stella, mind if I ask you something?" Sid asked, getting a nod from Stella. "You and Lincoln were friends before you dated right?"

"Yeah," Stella confirmed.

"Was it easy to transition from friend to girlfriend?" Sid asked.

"Uh, sort of," Stella said. "I mean, since we were already friends, we pretty much knew a lot about each other, honestly dating Lincoln wasn't too different than just hanging out with him, we just added kissing to our list of activities."

"Were you ever worried that it wouldn't work out, and that it could affect your friendship?" Sid asked.

"Of course I was, but thankfully I had Ronnie Anne there to give me some motivation," Stella said. "So I took a chance and now I'm still dating the boy I got together with three years ago, and we've been happy ever since."

"I've always thought you two were one of the most sweetest couples I knew," Sid said. "I wish I could have what you have, I just need to be as bold as you were."

"Is there someone that you like Sid?" Stella asked. "Someone that isn't my boyfriend?"

"Can you keep it between us for now?" Sid asked.

"Totally," Stella said.

"Well...I kind of like Ronnie Anne the way you like Lincoln, I'm just not sure if I can work up the nerve to tell her how I feel," Sid confessed.

"Aw, you have a crush on Ronnie Anne," Stella said, though had sudden suspicions, "Wait, it is a real crush right? Not just some random physical attraction?"

"It's for real, I swear!" Sid said. "I mean, yeah, Ronnie's super cute and her butt's amazing, but I like her for much more than that! She's a kind, sweet and amazing girl, plus she's one of the few who could put up with my energetic personality. This might sound hard to believe, but people think I'm a bit weird and crazy."

"Well, you are quite energetic, that I can agree on," Stella said. "And it's great that Ronnie Anne can see past that, and it's sweet that you feel that way about her."

"Yeah, but honestly, she seems out of my league," Sid lamented.

"Come on, don't give me that," Stella said. "You won't know unless you try. Sometimes the risk is worth taking."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Sid asked. "Then things will be awkward between us."

"Didn't you kiss her once?" Stella asked. "Ronnie Anne went into more detail about that, she said you straight up pulled her into a kiss."

"Yeah but that was on a dare, and that was basically my cover," Sid said. "Plus she punched me in the stomach right afterwards, I'm kind of afraid she'll do worse if I actually ask her out."

"You worry too much, look if you speak honestly to her, and not as some love crazed teenager, then you'll be fine," Stella said. "Just speak from the heart, and do not talk about her butt, that might make her think you only like her for her body." Stella once again had her suspicions, "You're confident that's not why you like her right?"

"I swear, I like her for her personality," Sid said. "Look I know I've been a bit, forward, when it comes to physical attraction, but I honestly like Ronnie Anne for what's on the inside more than the outside."

"As long as that's the honest truth," Stella said. "There's nothing wrong with physical attraction, just try to be a little less obvious with it."

"I always try to be not so obvious, I mean that's how I got to get sneak peek of your...I mean, why I try to not really annoy anyone with my attractions, hehe..." Sid nervously rubbed her head.

Stella seemed suspicious of the somewhat perverted girl, "Remember to mind boundaries too, otherwise you'll get more than a punch on the gut."

"Right, totally gonna do that," Sid said, hoping she can fulfil her own promise.

Outside the Mercado, Lynn and Lincoln were standing together, taking sips out of some soda cans that Bobby got for them, before the older boy was called by Lori for a meeting of sorts. Carlota peeked her head outside, eyeing the boy with a curious grin.

She made her way over, getting his attention, "Hey Linky, haven't seen you in a while. Wow you've gotten so handsome."

"Thanks Carlota," Lincoln said, blushing a bit.

"And you've gotten taller too, bet the girls back home are just lining up for a chance with you," Carlota said, Lynn curiously glancing at the older girl.

"Well I have a few admirers, but I'm happy with Stella, so if anything it's more her gain than theirs," Lincoln said.

"Aw, how sweet, you and your girlfriend are still pretty tight, aren't you?" Carlota asked, in a somewhat teasing tone.

"Yeah, me and Stella are still very close, we've been really happy together these last three years," Lincoln said.

"That's nice, I just hope she feels the same way, some girls tend to get bored after a while and just go through the motions, I sure hope Stella isn't like that," Carlota said.

"She isn't, she's been very faithful and loyal, she's stood by me through a lot of events, both good and bad," Lincoln said.

"No secrets right?" Carlota asked. "Secrets tend to be a bad thing in relationships."

Lynn curiously glanced at Carlota, wondering what the older girl was up to. "Uh, you're awfully curious."

"Well Lincoln is Lori's sister, and Lori is dating my cousin Bobby, he's also really close to Ronnie Anne, so I see him almost like family," Carlota said. "I just want to make sure my family is happy." She turned to the jock beside Lincoln, "You can relate, can't you Lynn? He is your little brother after all."

"Of course I can, I care about my little brother's happiness," Lynn said.

"That's sweet, I bet that's why you were so insistent on Stella dating Lincoln, looks like you won out in the end," Carlota said.

"I guess, I'll give her some credit, she's really nice to my brother, that's all I care about," Lynn said.

"And that's all a boy wants in a girl, and it's something Lincoln deserves," Carlota said.

Lynn was not too trusting of Carlota's tone, she was actually getting a little annoyed by the older girl, "Hey Lincoln, I gotta talk to Carlota about something, wait for me inside?"

"Uh sure," Lincoln said., making his way inside the store. Something told him things might get a little hairy soon.

"Alright Carlota, what's with the sudden interest in Lincoln's relationship with Stella?" Lynn asked. "Last I heard, you were still hoping he'd dump her for Ronnie Anne."

"Hey I never said anything like that," Carlota insisted.

"Well that's not the vibe you gave Bobby since he's the one who told Lori about it, and she told Leni, which I overheard," Lynn said.

"Wow, word really gets around in your house," Carlota said. "But I myself have heard that you are not particularly fond of Stella, and that there's been some conflict between the two of you."

"Yeah, what of it?" Lynn asked.

"So if you don't like the girl, why put up with her?" Carlota asked. "Why not just get those ties cut?"

"First off, Lincoln would never forgive me if I split them up," Lynn said. "Second my sisters would absolutely thrash me, third Stella is way to loyal to Lincoln to break up with him."

"So you want your brother dating a girl you don't like?" Carlota asked. "You're fine with that?"

"The only reason you want them to break up is so that Lincoln could date Ronnie Anne, and honestly I don't really like her all that much either, so one way or another it seems like he's gonna end up with a lousy girlfriend," Lynn said.

"Come on, you and Ronnie Anne aren't even that different," Carlota said. "I think you two could be good friends."

"I don't befriend bullies," Lynn said. "Still haven't forgotten that black eye she gave Lincoln, honestly the only reason I didn't go after her is because Lori talked me out of it. At first I thought it was out of pity because she knew I'd wreck the girl, then I found out it was because she was Bobby's little sister. Just so you know, Lori's relationship with Bobby has been a bother for all of us at least once."

"You really know how to hold a grudge, don't you?" Carlota pointed out. "I mean what could Bobby have done to upset you?"

"It wasn't Bobby himself, it was more Lori flaunting her boyfriend status, obsessively texting him, talking about him non-stop, plus the one time we thought he was cheating on her, we go to make sure her heart isn't broken, and she threatens to beat us all up," Lynn said. "Do you have any idea what she can do with a loaf of bread? That shit's terrifying."

"I think you're overreacting," Carlota said.

"Well the point is that I'm not helping break Lincoln up with Stella just for him to end up with Ronnie Anne, or worse, Sid," Lynn said.

"Well can you at least tell me if Stella has been the best girlfriend?" Carlota asked. "I mean if Ronnie Anne's gonna miss out, I'd rather she miss out to someone who at least earned it."

"Stella's slightly better than Ronnie Anne if that makes you feel better, she never bullied him," Lynn said.

"Look, whatever this 'bullying' Ronnie Anne did was just her showing Lincoln she likes him," Carlota said.

"I thought so too...until she punched him in the eye!" Lynn shouted. "I don't like seeing someone hurt my brother."

"Well by that logic, you seemed to upset your brother a lot during that Dairy Land incident, so in a way, you're no better than Ronnie Anne was," Carlota pointed out.

"Don't you have some silly make-up stream to attend to?" Lynn asked.

"Hey, I get high viewing on my streams, honestly maybe you should check them out, might help you find a guy of your own, or girl if that's your style," Carlota said.

"I'm an athlete, if I want someone I can get them," Lynn said, showing off her muscles. "Guys like strong girls, no make-up needed."

"So, you got a boyfriend then?" Carlota asked.

"I'm single by choice!" Lynn angrily insisted. "Look if you want to split Lincoln and Stella up, be my guest, just don't involve me in your schemes, I don't want my sisters coming after me for revenge."

"Fine, guess I'm on my own," Carlota said, making her way back into the store.

Lynn scoffed at the notions of the older girl, "Talk about determination. Whatever not my problem." Lynn however started to feel a shred of guilt, something she hated, wondering what she had to feel guilty about, not like she's about to do anything bad directly. "Ugh, why should I even care? It's not my problem if Lincoln and Stella split up. I mean yeah she makes Lincoln happy, but any girl can do that. Then again if they split up that means Ronnie Anne might move in, or Sid." Lynn brushed it off, "But they live here, Lincoln can't do long distance, he's too used to having a girl nearby, he doesn't have Lori's resolve to put up with not seeing his girlfriend everyday. But then again, if they split up, Lincoln would just be mopey and depressed." Lynn thought some more, "Maybe he'll get past it, though Luna and Luan like Stella too and they might make things dramatic..." Lynn groaned in annoyance, "Dang it! I gotta do the right thing, don't I? Ugh, why does it have to be for Stella though?"

Lynn made up her mind, much as she doesn't like Stella, she didn't want to chance seeing Lincoln get heart-broken. She made her way inside, ready to make things right.

Inside the store, Lori had gathered the sisters together, with the exception of Lynn and Lily. "Alright, we all know what we have to do right?"

"Uh..." Leni looked very confused at the moment, not that Lori was too surprised.

Face palming at her sister's simple nature, she began to explain the plan, "We're going to tell Lincoln about the photos we found on Lynn's phone years ago."

"Right...which ones?" Leni asked.

"The ones of Stella in her underwear," Luna said.

"And the other one," Lola said, slightly glaring at Luan.

Leni pieced it all together, letting out a loud gasp, "I thought we weren't going to tell Linky, he'll be so mad!"

"Thinking about it, I'm not too thrilled about this myself," Luan said. "I don't want Lincoln to hate me or think that I tried stealing his girlfriend, I never even told Benny about this."

"You kept this a secret from Benny?" Lana said. "Hope he never finds out then."

"He won't if no one says anything," Luan firmly said.

"Hey if he does find out, you'll be the one who tells him," Lori said. "We're doing this for Lincoln right now, you just have to have faith he'll be understanding."

"Hey if he could forgive us for the Sister Fight Protocol and the Bad Luck Incident, I think he'll forgive this," Lola said.

"That doesn't make me feel better, honestly the fact that he forgave us for that just feels lucky, and our luck's gonna run out," Luan said.

"Yeah, what if he still holds a grudge for stealing his spotlight at the comic convention?" Lana asked.

"Lana, we've already resolved that, Lincoln doesn't blame us, he's actually proud of us," Lori said. "Plus Stella already had a word with him about that, point is he's not mad about that, he's moved past that. Let's face it, Lincoln moves on from things a lot better than we can, it's his best quality."

"But even he might have his limitations," Luna pointed out. "I'm with Luan, maybe we should forget this."

"Lincoln deserves to know so we can properly figure out this Lynn situation too, because it sounds like you all pretty much hate her, when in the end, Lincoln's the one who should have that choice, but I believe he'll make the right one," Lori said.

"I do concur with our eldest sibling," Lisa said. "If Lincoln finds out through other means about this ordeal, both the blackmailing and the fact that we knew, he would likely have a harder time forgiving us than if we were honest. He'll be mad, but the blow will be somewhat softened."

Lola turned to Lucy, "You've been awful quiet, more so than usual. You're probably closer to Lincoln than the rest of us, even me, got anything to add?"

"Hard to say," Lucy stated. "While I do agree he has a right to know, I fear the repercussions. Lincoln is a kind and forgiving person, but I know all to well the limitations of his forgiveness. Being his roommate, Lincoln does confide a lot of things with me. I won't go into any specifics, but I will say this, while Lincoln does love us and he knows we love him, sometimes he just doesn't feel appreciated and more often than not, he feels like he's not taken seriously as a family member. He's felt pain through our actions, so if we do go through with this, it must be done with the utmost caution."

"Right, Lincoln might handle things better but that doesn't mean he still can't be hurt by this," Lori said. "Alright, I say we just tell Lincoln now and get this over with."

"Or after the concert so this doesn't dampen his mood," Luna suggested.

"Before works, the concert can lighten his spirits," Lola said.

Ronnie Anne steppe forward, getting their attention, "Better do it sooner than later, otherwise he might find out in another way."

"Ronnie Anne!?" the sisters said in surprise.

"The one and only," Ronnie Anne said. "Hate to tell you all, but Carlota has an idea of what's going on, and she's already on the move, pretty determined to find out what this big secret is."

"Wait, how could Carlota know, I never even told Bobby this," Lori said.

"She overheard it, not gonna rat anyone out, but someone here wasn't careful with their words," Ronnie Anne said, somewhat eyeing the second oldest sibling.

Leni nervously began looking around, knowing that Ronnie Anne was alluding to her conversation with Carlota a moment ago.

"Is she still hoping for you and Linc to hook up?" Luna asked.

"My whole family is, which is really sad," Ronnie Anne said. "Only Bobby and my mom don't seem be pushing that idea, mainly since they both actually like Stella."

"Maybe we could get the rest of your family to like Stella," Leni suggested. "She's a really nice girl, hard not to like. Unless you're Lynn."

"Wait, Ronnie Anne, do you even know what's happening?" Lola asked.

"Stella briefed me about it," Ronnie Anne said. "She sounded really guilty too."

"That works since you know, you can help us break it to Lincoln," Lori said. "You're close with both Lincoln and Stella, and he could use a non-family member to help out."

"You bet, Lincoln and Stella are my best friends, I'll do what I can to make sure they stay happy and together after all this," Ronnie Anne said. "Bring Lincoln, Stella and Lynn to my room in about ten minutes."

"Will do," Lori said, then turned to her sisters. "Let's get to it."

As the Loud sisters dispersed, Ronnie Anne turned her attention to Lori. "Hey, how exactly did everyone else find out about the pictures?"

"It's quite the story," Lori said.

"Hey I spent all day listening to Lincoln and Stella talking about the stuff they went through a few years ago, I have time for at least one more story," Ronnie Anne said.

"Alright, I'll try to make it quick," Lori said, going upstairs with the young girl.

Two years prior was a day that started as typical as any day in the Loud House. Complete chaos, many fights over remotes, snacks, the only difference was that Lori wasn't around to reign in the chaos, or add to it.

Speaking of Lori though, it was the weekend that she would be coming home. Of course Lori came home quite frequently, usually coming back every other weekend to spend time with her family, and to help keep things in order. Part of her missed the chaos of her house, so whether the family was getting along peacefully, which was rare, or causing trouble, which was common, she was just happy to be home.

But this is an event where things went a bit too far, starting with Lynn Loud. The girl was not in the best mood at the moment, having recently lost a baseball game the day prior, one that would have placed her in the Pennant for her team.

She sat on the couch, channel surfing, looking for something to take her mind off the stress. As she did so, Lola and Lana had made their way over, spotting their older sister with the remote and tv.

"Hey Lynn, if you can't find anything to watch, mind handing the remote over to me and Lana?" Lola asked. "We have cartoons to watch."

"Buzz off, I'm busy," Lynn snapped.

"Uh, you don't look busy, you don't even seem to know what you want to watch," Lola said.

"I'll find something, now take a hike," Lynn demanded.

Lola looked rather offended by that statement, "Ugh, are you still moping about that stupid game? You lost, deal with it. Even I don't get this moody when I lose a pageant."

"Yeah, you can't win them all Lynn," Lana said.

"What are you saying? I'm not good enough!?" Lynn asked, glaring at the twins.

"No, just that it wasn't your game," Lola said. "You did your best, the other team was just better."

"More like they probably cheated, no one plays better than Lynn Loud Junior!" the brash athlete said. "Look I'm busy, so go away already."

"Ugh, just wait until Lori gets home and sees just how bratty you're being," Lola said, walking off with her twin.

"Ugh, annoying Lola, comparing her dumbass pageants to my games, baseball takes a whole lot more skill than posing like some fashion obsessed harpy," Lynn said.

Not much longer later, Lincoln came downstairs, with Luna and Luan right behind him. Lynn could smell cologne and perfume and turned to see her three siblings, each of them looking a bit fancy. Lincoln was wearing a tie on his polo shirt and his khaki pants. Luan had a nice yellow dress with a bow in place of her scrunchie. Luna was wearing a purple dress with long black leggings.

"What are you three going to the opera or something?" Lynn asked.

"No way, we're going on a date," Lincoln said.

Lynn chuckled a little, "Uh, so what's weirder here? That you got two girls or that they're both your sisters."

"Real funny Lynn," Lincoln said, somewhat annoyed, an expression Luna and Luan shared. "We're going on a quadruple date. Lori's coming over with Bobby, so she's taking us along with Benny, Sam and Stella to Jean-Juan's French-Mex buffet."

"So, a quadruple date?" Lynn asked. "Sounds geeky."

"Oh don't be jealous just because you can't get a date," Luan said.

"Hey, I can so get a date, I'm just not interested right now," Lynn insisted.

"Well if you don't clean up your bratty attitude, no guy will be interested in you," Luna pointed out. "You got the looks, but that will only get you so far."

"She's right Lynn," Lincoln stated. "You have what it takes to be a good girlfriend, you just need to work a bit on your...grace."

"I have plenty of grace," Lynn said, belching immediately afterwards.

"I gas you do," Luan said, chuckling a bit.

"Don't you dork-wads have dates to get ready for?" Lynn asked.

Luna groaned in annoyance, "Fine, be that way. Let's go everyone."

Suddenly there was an explosion upstairs, followed by the call of Lisa's voice, "I'm alright!"

Lincoln rolled his eyes as he walked toward the stairs, "I'll go check on her, make sure she and Lily are alright."

"Try not to do anything that will get your clothes dirty," Luna said. "You look really nice, and I think Stella will appreciate seeing her Sharp Dressed Man."

"I'll take caution," Lincoln said, making his way upstairs.

Lynn groaned in annoyance, "Stella, can't believe she's actually lasted this long."

"That's a good thing," Luan said. "Stella's a great girlfriend for Lincoln, it's cute to see them still so into each other."

"With any luck, they'll last until their adult years, imagine those two getting married," Luna said.

"Too bad I can't pick my in-laws," Lynn said, changing the channel again.

"You know, I'll never understand why you don't like Stella, she's a great girl, everyone else likes her," Luan said. "Even Lisa likes her, at least as much as Lisa is capable of liking someone."

"It's ironic considering how you were so into the idea of Lincoln and Stella dating that you plotted against Lori's desires to set Lincoln up with Ronnie Anne," Luna said.

"Yeah, what made you change your mind on Stella?" Luan asked.

"Let me clarify a few things," Lynn began. "First off, I only helped Lincoln get with Stella because he desperately needed a girlfriend, and she was just at the right place at the right time. Two, I really did not want Lincoln with Ronnie Anne because I find her even more annoying than Stella. Third I didn't want Lori thinking she could control who we fall in love with, especially if it's with Bobby's family. It starts with Lincoln, then Lily with his baby cousin, Lana or Lola with that cousin with the goofy hair and me with the pirate dork."

"Being kind of harsh, Bobby's cousins are nice," Luna said.

"Except Carlota," Luan mused, then focused back on Lynn. "I just wish you'd actually try to befriend Stella. She's a nice girl, very sweet..." Luan started reminiscing. "She's got really lovely eyes too, and has such a soothing voice, she's a very charming girl."

"Easy sis, you're suppose to be in love with Benny, not Stella," Luna joked.

"Hey after the stuff I've seen I wouldn't be surprised if she really was in love with Stella," Lynn commented.

"Pfft, what stuff? Me being friendly with Stella?" Luan asked.

"Seemed more than just 'friendly' to me, unless that's how you hang out with all your friends," Lynn said.

Luan started to feel worried, wondering what Lynn knows. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Before Lynn could explain, Lincoln called from the stairs, "Hey! Luan or Luna, can one of you come help me pry Lisa off the wall!"

"I didn't realize I used my leftover super glue in place of one of my chemicals, silly me!" Lisa called.

"Luna, you go help Lincoln, I have some questions for Lynn," Luan said, glaring at the jock.

"Try not to get into a fight, don't want to ruin that dress of yours," Luna said, making her way upstairs, leaving Luan downstairs with Lynn.

"Mind telling me what you're going on about?" Luan asked. "And how I'm In love' with Stella?"

"Oh it's nothing really, just me speaking from memory," Lynn said.

"Memory?" Luan asked, starting to feel nervous. "What memory?"

"Oh it's such an old thing that happened, why dwell on it?" Lynn teased, a manner that made Luan too nervous to think of this as some simple joke.

"Lynn, I'm not messing around!" Luan warned. "Tell me what you're talking about!"

"Look it's nothing, really," Lynn said, focusing back on the tv. "Now why don't you just-"

Luan knocked the remote from Lynn's hands, glaring at the jock. "I'm not going to ask you again Lynn, tell me what you're talking about!"

"You're getting on my nerves Luan, better back off before anything regretful happens," Lynn warned.

"Tell me or I'll give you something to regret," Luan said. "Keep in mind, I have videos, lots of them, with plenty of embarrassing moments. If you thought Lincoln's first attempt at that video contest over a year ago was embarrassing for you, just wait til you see what I got."

"Or, how about I show you what I have," Lynn said, pulling out her phone. "You should be grateful, with this type of dirt, I could have gotten a lot of leverage over you."

"What could you possibly have had over..." Luan's mood completely changed when Lynn showed her the picture she was referring to. The picture of Luan's kiss with Stella the year prior when they were rehearsing for a birthday party, when the two got carried away in their emotions and went beyond just a friendship.

"Don't worry, no one else knows," Lynn said, putting the phone away. "And I know you don't want anyone finding out about this, so I'm being nice and not saying anything, though this was great leverage over Stella, got her to do so many things for me because of this."

"You...you did what!?" Luan asked, her patience essentially non-existent right now.

"To be fair, Stella was being a pain in the ass, so I considered that payment for weeks and months of annoyance, though I did pare you all that," Lynn said, then tapped her chin. "But thinking about it, this is quite a big secret and I am doing you a huge favor by keeping it, plus after your little threat, I think a few favors are in order."

That was the last straw for Luan, the comedian lunged herself at Lynn before the jock could react, resulting in a scuffle between the two. This brought the attention of the rest of the family, with Leni and Lucy peeking out from the kitchen, the twins and Luna peeking from upstairs.

"Dang it, I told her not to get into a fight!" Luna said, then turned to Lincoln. "Bro, keep trying to pry Lisa off, I'm gonna to break up Lynn and Luan."

"Will do," Lincoln said, pulling harder on his sister. "Ugh, I really should work out more."

"It is high powered glue, don't feel ashamed," Lisa reassured.

Luna ran downstairs with the twins to help break up the fight, one that Lucy and Leni were already trying to separate. Lucy got knocked back in the scuffle, falling on her backside.

"Ow..." Lucy stood up, rubbing the ache when she noticed Lynn's phone on the floor, a picture already loaded. "Huh? Is this what the fight was about?"

"Cut it out you two!" Leni said, pulling Luan off.

"Now's not the time for fighting!" Luna shouted, pulling Lynn away.

"She started it!" Lynn shouted.

"She did something awful!" Luan stated.

"I did nothing, you have no proof!" Lynn said, immediately checking her pocket for her phone. Unfortunately for her, she didn't have it. "Wait, where's my phone."

"GASP!" Came Lucy's voice. Everyone turned to the goth girl, who was staring wide eyed at the phone, or assumingly wide eyed given her bangs.

"Lucy...please hand my phone over, nice and easy," Lynn said, cautiously approaching the girl.

Lucy however, held the phone back with a hiss, before turning to Luan, "I want you to explain the contents of this picture!"

"It's not what it looks like, I swear!" Luan said.

"Lucy, what's on the phone?" Luna asked.

Lucy immediately showed it to all the sisters, each of them having a look of shock, surprise and disappointment. Lynn groaned in annoyance, so much for her leverage. Luan however, felt utterly ashamed for all the sisters to have witnessed this.

Luna took the phone and showed it to Luan, "Care to explain?"

"We were rehearsing something, that's all," Luan said. "It wasn't a real kiss!"

"Girls, I need a little privacy with Luan, mind clearing out for a bit?" Luna asked.

"Uh, sure thing Luna," Leni said, then turned to her sisters. "Come on, give them some privacy."

Not wanting to argue, Lucy and the twins followed Leni upstairs, though not without some dirty glances toward Luan.

Lynn cautiously approached Luna, "So...can I have my phone back?"

Luna glared at Lynn, causing the jock to back up. "How long have you had this picture? And why is it on your phone?"

"Uh, a year, and just to kind of get back at Stella, not Luan, since she's our sister, our family, and we would never turn against family," Lynn said.

"Says the girl who called her brother bad luck," Luna said.

"You're all just as guilty about that as I am, stop using that against me!" Lynn shouted. "For real though, it was two nights! We've gone camping longer than that! He was in our backyard, he was safe!"

"Sure, keep making excuses, see if you feel better after that," Luna said, checking the phone. "Better not have anything else or I'm gonna...ok now I'm really ticked off."

"Hey, are you looking through my phone?" Lynn asked. "That's a total invasion of privacy you know!"

Luna shoved the phone in Lynn's face, showing the picture of Stella in her underwear, "More invasive that this!?"

"Oh right, almost forgot about that," Lynn said.

Luna shoved the phone back into Lynn's hands, "I'll kick your ass later, right now I got some questions for our sister."

"Wait, what did she have?" Luan asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about, see ya," Lynn said, rushing upstairs.

Luna turned her attention back to her sister, "You know what you and Stella have in common?"

"You love us both and know that neither of us meant any harm?" Luan nervously said.

"You both have boyfriends!" Luna sternly said. "You have Benny, Stella has Lincoln, our brother, who looks up to us, who loves us, who would do anything for us no matter how cruel we are to him! Honestly I ain't sugarcoating this, we can be real bitches to our only brother, which sucks because he's always quick to make things right with us yet I can probably count on one hand how many favors we did for him."

"Well we're family, and Lincoln really cares about us and we care about him, and each other, I know we don't always act like it but you believe that to be true, don't you?" Luan said. "That being said, maybe let's not tell Lincoln about this because I don't want him to get the wrong idea."

"Why are you kissing his girlfriend though? That's like the second time you and Stella kissed!" Luna said.

"I told you, we were practicing for a birthday party gig, she was a knight and I was a Princess," Luan said. "But maybe we got carried away and started kissing, which was my fault I'll admit, I kissed her and I guess she just went along with it."

"I can understand a practice kiss, but that picture didn't look like practice," Luna said. "Luan, have you and Stella been fooling around with each other?"

"No, I swear we haven't!" Luan said, her eyes getting very teary. "I would never do that to Benny, and more importantly I wouldn't do that to Lincoln. I love him, he's my little brother, I would never hurt him that way!"

"I'd like to believe that, but we all know we're capable of doing terrible things to him," Luna said.

"Come on, I know I prank him a lot and maybe I can be a little mean to him but I wouldn't break his heart!" Luan tearfully said. "Please, you're my sister Luna, you know me better than anyone. You probably know me better than all our other sisters, we share a room, we share secrets, we look out for each other. Please, I would never in a million years do something this cruel to Lincoln. I would never want to risk throwing away the bond we share."

Luan wiped away her tears, having felt such worry and stress, her hidden secret being exposed in such a terrible manner, and her closest sister doubting her integrity. Luna had to admit, Luan didn't seem to be deceitful right now, she seemed very genuine in her words.

"Luan, I want to believe you, I really do," Luna said. "I don't want to think the worst of you, but you still did something you shouldn't have, and you kept it a secret."

"Well what was I suppose to do!?" Luan tearfully asked, her eyes turning red. "If I told Lincoln he would hate me! He probably would have even broken up with Stella, and then Benny would find out and break up with me! I didn't want to ruin everything over a mistake! I don't want to lose Benny, or Stella, and I don't want Lincoln to hate me!"

Luan started sobbing, feeling highly guilty over this whole thing. Luna pitied her sister, she really did seem regretful over this, maybe it's not fair to judge her, she made a mistake. Luna did the only thing she could do, and that was bring her sister in for a hug, "Easy sis, I got you."

Luan returned the hug, starting to feel a bit better, but still guilty, "So, are you gonna tell Lincoln?"

"...No, not yet at least," Luna said. "We're going to have to one day, but for now, we'll keep this under wraps." Luna broke the hug, glaring right at her sister, "But do not pull a stunt like this again."

"I promise!" Luan immediately said. "And, if you do need to speak with Stella, please go easy on her, this was mostly my fault."

"Well she shouldn't have gone along with it," Luna said. "But it's fine, I won't be too hard on her. I will need to ask her about this myself."

"Right...but how are going to explain this to our sisters?" Luan asked. "They all know, except for Lisa, but everyone else, what if they hate me?"

"We'll get Lori to help us with that," Luna said.

"Lori!? But what if she tears me apart!?" Luan asked, dreading the wrath of her older sister.

"She won't, I'll make sure of it, but she'll need to help us with the other sisters, plus we gotta tell her about Lynn," Luna said.

"Ugh, Lynn, I can't believe she pulled a stunt like this!" Luan said, angrily clenching her fist. "I hate her so much!"

"Hate's a strong word Luan, let's not throw it around," Luna said. "But I know how you feel."

Suddenly there was a loud thump upstairs, "Yes! I'm free!"

"Now you're stuck to me though!" Lincoln said.

Luna and Luan rolled their eyes and made their way upstairs to help out anyway they could.

In the room of the little scientist, Lincoln stood up with his little sister stuck on him, "Great, I have a date with Stella, hard to get into the romantic mood with my little sister stuck on me."

"Don't worry, I have some anti-adhesive that will separate us," Lisa said.

"Wait, you have anti-adhesive!?" Lincoln asked in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me sooner! I could have gotten you off the wall easier!"

"Because it's very precise, only I know the right amount, and since I now have better use of my hands, it will be much simpler to do," Lisa said.

"Ugh, fine, where is it?" Lincoln asked, looking around the room.

"Check the drawer," Lisa said, pointing to her desk.

A bit later on, Lori finally arrived, having already picked up Bobby, Stella, Sam and Benny. "Alright, let me just grab the rest of the dates and we're off on a romantic evening."

"This is pretty exciting, our first quadruple date," Bobby said. "Really feels like we're all forming a nice bond with each other.

"Oh yeah," Benny agreed.

"Right on Bob," Sam added.

"You got it," Stella said.

"I'll be right back," Lori said, stepping out of the car and walking toward the house. "It's good to be home." She unlocked the door, peaking inside, "I'm home!"

"We're upstairs!" Luna called.

Lori made her way upstairs, having followed Luna's voice into the shared room of Lisa and Lily. She peeked inside and found a curious sight. "Uh, why are Lisa and Lincoln stuck together?"

"Long story," Lisa said as Luan pulled at her with Luna being an anchor for Lincoln. "Do not fret, soon I will be unstuck and the four of you may go on your quadruple date."

"Pull harder sis!" Luna ordered.

"I'm doing the best I can," Luan said. "I'm not really one for muscles you know!"

"Just keep pulling!" Luna ordered, doing her part by pulling on Lincoln. Within seconds, the two siblings were finally separated, Luna crashing against the wall and Luan tripping over herself.

"Luna, are you alright?" Lincoln asked, checking on his sister.

"I'm good," Luna said, smiling at her brother.

"Are you injured fourth eldest sister?" Lisa asked, checking on Luan.

"I'm fine, not too banged up at least," Luan said.

"I'm glad everyone's alright," Lori said. "But your clothes are a little dirty. Especially yours Luan."

Lisa had gotten off Luan, taking note of her clothes, "Yes, they do look a little rough, was this about the scuffle I heard earlier?"

"Scuffle?" Lori asked, then turned to Luan. "Care to explain?"

"Uh...Lynn kind of got on my nerves," Luan said.

"Huh? What did Lynn do?" Lori asked.

"It's complicated," Luna said, then approached her older sister with a whisper. "We gotta talk, it's about Stella."

Lori looked a bit concerned, she brought out her phone and sent a quick call, "Bobby, give me a few minutes, got some big sister duties to attend to."

"That's cool babe," Bobby said. "Do what you gotta do."

"Get Stella, we gotta get some answers from her," Luna said.

Lori nodded and turned back her phone, "Bobby, could you get Stella for me?"

"Uh sure," Bobby said, then turned to the young girl. "Hey Stella, Lori needs you inside."

"Uh, alright?" Stella said, making her way out of the vehicle, "Be back in a jiffy."

"Think everything's alright in there?" Benny asked.

"Eh, if I know them, it's just a minor issue, they'll resolve it quick," Sam said.

"Uh, with all due respect to the Loud Family, I don't think there's such a thing as a 'minor' issue," Benny said.

Sam and Bobby glanced briefly at each other, feeling a bit worried, knowing full well that some issues in the Loud Family can be quite exaggerated.

Stella made her way inside, "Lori!?"

"Upstairs Stella!" Lori said, awaiting the arrival the young girl.

Stella made her way upstairs, Lori waiting outside the room, "Hey Lori, what's wrong?"

"Not too sure," Lori said. "But apparently there was a scuffle earlier, and you may have been the main reason."

"Huh? How?" Stella asked.

"Stella," Luna said, stepping out the room. Usually the rocker girl would greet Stella with a warm smile, but that wasn't the situation now. Luna looked serious and Stella could sense a little disappointment in her voice.

"Uh, Luna, is anything wrong?" Stella asked.

Luan also stepped out the room, looking a bit nervous, "Something's come up, something really bad."

"Hey, what's going on?" Lincoln asked.

"Lincoln, me and the girls need to have a word with Stella," Lori said. "Mind going outside and telling Bobby we're just about done?"

"Uh, alright," Lincoln said, making his way downstairs as Lori brought Stella to the shared room of Luna and Luan, the room owners following.

"So, what's happening?" Stella asked.

"I'd like to know myself," Lori said, turning to Luna.

"I'll get straight to the point then," Luna said, turning to Stella. "I know you kissed Luan."

Stella's eyes widened in shock, unable to process her thoughts into words. Lori was just very confused, "Stella? Kissing Luan?"

"Tell her Luan," Luna said, focusing on her sister.

Luan reluctantly nodded, "It's true, Stella and I kissed. This was about a year ago."

Lori turned her attention to Stella, "Care to explain? What is Luan talking about?"

Stella looked very nervous, she hoped this would never come to light. But it looks like the secret's out for everyone to know.

"Stella, start talking," Luna ordered.

The young girl buckled under the pressure she was in, "Yes, I'll admit to it. I did kiss Luan."

To say Lori was surprised would be an understatement, she was beyond surprised, in fact she really couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Stella, what do you mean you kissed Luan? Like, was it on the cheek? Because that's fine, no problems there."

"Lori they looked like they were making out," Luna said. "Lynn has a picture of it, go ask her."

In that moment, Lori stormed out the room, ready to make her way toward Lynn's room.

"Uh, suppose Lynn erased the pictures?" Luan asked.

"Shit, she better not have," Luna said, thinking about her evidence. "Then again our sisters know so there's that."

"Think Lynn will even give her the phone?" Luan asked.

Suddenly they could hear Lynn's voice coming from her shared room with Leni, "H-Hey! Lori! What are you doing! Let go on my phone!"

Some scuffling was heard, leaving the sisters and Stella confused. Within moments they could hear a shocked scream from Lori, Luna figuring she saw at least one of the pictures.

"Think it was the underwear pic or..." Luan wondered.

"HOW MANY PICTURES DID YOU TAKE LYNN!?" Lori shouted.

"To be fair, I didn't show anyone," Lynn was heard saying.

"I'll get you later!" Lori shouted, the sounds of marching making it's way back to the room of Luna and Luan, the oldest sister barging through the door, a look of fury on her face as she showed off the picture of Stella and Luan kissing. "One of you, explain, now!"

Stella was pretty frightened, she's hardly seen Lori this angry, last time was at Dairy Land, and even then it didn't seem as bad as this, she was just not happy and looked like she was seconds from hurting someone. She's heard Lincoln mention Lori's threats of a human pretzel, at this moment, Stella hoped that was just a major exaggeration.

"It's my fault," Luan said. "I kissed her first, we were rehearsing a skit and I got carried away. Please, if you're gonna be mad at someone, it's me!"

"No Luan, I was just as guilty," Stella said. "I went along with it as well."

"Stella just let me take the fall," Luan said. "I can handle Lori's wrath better."

"But I was just as involved," Stella said.

"Stella, I kissed you first, it was my desire," Luan said, then turned to Lori. "Please, don't be mad at Stella, my curiosity got the better of me."

Lori looked very disappointed, "This wasn't a recurring thing was it?"

"No, it was one time only," Luan said. "I felt too guilty after kissing Stella to even entertain the idea of doing something like that again, not only did I cheat on my boyfriend, I did it with my brother's girlfriend, and I don't even like girls that way."

"Same, I'm more into boys, I guess I just wanted to know what it was like to kiss a girl," Stella said.

"So it was an experimental thing," Lori theorized.

"I guess so," Luan said. "But I really do love Benny, that's why he can't find out about this, I vowed never to do anything like that again, and I've kept that bow."

"Same here, I would never want to do anything like that again to your brother," Stella said. "I hope you can believe me when I say that I really do love him."

Lori still looked unsure, then turned to Luna, "What do you think?"

"My opinion," Luna started, glancing at the two. "I know for sure that Luan really does care about Benny, she did seem much closer to him this past year. I can at least understand why she suddenly became clingily."

"Come to think of it, Stella you've been pretty clingily to Lincoln as well," Lori said.

"I guess I have," Stella bashfully admitted.

"I think Stella and Luan regret their decision, so I don't think we should hold this over them," Luna said. "I mean, these things happen, curiosity can get the better of us, we've all made mistakes at some point."

"I guess you're right," Lori said. "I still remember Hugh after all."

"We all remember Hugh," Luna said.

"Who's Hugh?" Stella asked, getting a slight chuckle out of Luan.

"Sorry that just sounds kind of funny," Luan said.

"Don't worry about it," Lori said. "Alright, since you girls really do seem regretful and it was a one time thing, we'll just mark this as a simple accident."

"Oh good, thanks Lori," Luan said.

"Just remember this," Lori began. "Luan, as a girlfriend, you have a responsibility to your boyfriend, I expect better behavior from you. No sister of mine is going to cheat on someone they care about, romance is special, and Benny is a great kid, don't blow it, otherwise you'll miss out."

"Sure thing Lori," Luan said.

"And Stella..." Lori looked the girl right in the eyes. "I'm forgiving this just this once, because I know you're a nice girl and I'd like to think you really do care about my brother, plus you forgave me after how cruel I was to you, so now we're even. But if you do something like this again, with anyone, not only will I not forgive you, I will tell Lincoln and you two are over."

Stella trembled in place, "Yes Lori..."

"Please make sure you fully understand, you and Lincoln are a cute couple, I know you're better than this," Lori said. "But I guess I shouldn't worry too much, I mean this was a while ago, and if you haven't done anything since then I guess I do have nothing to worry about."

"You won't, I do love Lincoln, I'll do anything I have to so I can prove it to you," Stella said.

"You can start tonight," Lori said. "Come on, it's date time girls." Lori opened the door, to reveal the group of Loud sisters, minus Lynn. "Are you serious right now?"

"Hey this involves Lincoln and Luan, we have a right to know!" Lola said.

"It's resolved," Lori said.

"Well, good," Lola said. "So this won't happen again?"

"Stella and Luan made the promise not to do something like that to their boyfriends," Lori said.

"We're not worried about Benny, we're more worried about Lincoln," Lana said.

"Girls, I promise, what happened between me and Luan won't happen again," Stella said.

"Good, it better not!" Lola shouted, marching in close to Stella, looking her right in the eyes. "If you kiss anyone else, boy or girl, sister or non-sister, there will be HELL to pay!"

The other sisters muttered in agreement, many of them glaring at Stella, the girl feeling apprehensive. So many angry sisters, she's so used to their warm receptions, seeing their cold glares was very unpleasant and pretty foreign to her. "I promise, I won't do anything like that again."

"Ease up everyone, she's already apologized, for Lincoln's sake, let's give her a chance," Luna said.

Stella still felt some guilt, knowing she had to work to regain their trust. Over the years she has started to get back into their good graces, but it hasn't felt the same since. She knows deep down there might be some resentment from the sisters, after all, one thing she's learned from her time in the Loud House, they can really hold onto a grudge.


	10. Confessing All

In the room of Ronnie Anne Santiago, the girl was sitting and taking in everything Lori had told her. Stella went through quite a bit years back, nearly losing the trust of the Loud Sisters.

"So, what happened after that?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Well, Stella worked hard to prove her loyalty to Lincoln, including being an active part of making sure his Thirteenth Birthday Party was a huge success," Lori said. "She and Luan really put on quite an effort."

"Oh yeah, I remember that, it was themed after a lot of his favorite things, like Ace Savvy and Muscle Fish," Ronnie Anne said.

"Luan and Stella put their heart and soul into that, and everything else they did for Lincoln," Lori said. "Stella really showed just how much she really loved him, soon everyone started forgiving her for what she did. The hardest to convinced was Lucy, considering how close she and Lincoln are, the one thing Lucy feared was seeing her brother go through heartbreak."

"Yeah I can understand that, I'd hate to see Bobby get his heart broken too," Ronnie Anne. "Thankfully you haven't given me reason to think that could happen...assuming this Hugh guy hasn't caused any more trouble."

"Oh I'm over him, thinking about it I don't even know why I was so into him," Lori said. "I mean, yeah he was cute and I loved his accent but honestly I might have gotten carried away. I felt so bad later because Bobby had sent me some flowers and candy, just because he thought of me, and I realized that I literally could have thrown away a good relationship for some guy I just met."

"And if you did that, I would have pounded the tar out of Lincoln," Ronnie Anne said.

"Wait, why Lincoln?" Lori asked.

"Because you'd be harder to beat up and I know where Lincoln is," Ronnie Anne said. "Plus I really don't want to hit a girl."

Lori narrowed her eyes at Ronnie Anne, "First off, don't use an excuse like that, it's honestly something Lynn would say ad I know you don't want to be like her, second, if you did hurt Lincoln, you'd have ten angry sisters to deal with."

"Don't worry, that's in the past, I wouldn't hurt Lincoln now," Ronnie Anne insisted.

"I know you won't, you've really matured these last three years, you're turning into a fine young woman," Lori said. "You're gonna make someone a nice girlfriend someday."

"I guess," Ronnie Anne said. "Not interested in that just yet."

"It'll come," Lori insisted. "Too bad you and Lincoln couldn't have gotten together."

"Don't start on that, I get enough of that from Carlota, honestly my whole family still thinks I should have tried harder," Ronnie Anne said.

"If I may ask though, you and Lincoln were dating for a bit weren't you?" Lori asked.

"Uh...sort of?" Ronnie Anne said. "I mean, we hung out a lot, and we thought we liked each other, but I wasn't ready for a boyfriend, so I eventually let Lincoln know that I didn't like him that way. Though honestly, it seemed to bother him at the time, I think he actually did like me, and truthfully, I kind of liked him."

"Wait, if you did like Lincoln, why did you help Stella confess to him?" Lori asked. "Or did you stop liking him by then?"

"Can you keep a secret? Seriously, it's a huge secret and if anyone found out, it's gonna make things way more complicated," Ronnie Anne said.

"Uh, sure, go for it," Lori said.

Ronnie Anne looked around, making sure there was no eavesdropping, then brought Lori in closer to speak softly, "I did have a crush on Lincoln, even now I still somewhat have a crush on him."

Lori's eyes widened as she looked down at the girl, "Really!?"

Ronnie Anne nodded, "I never stopped crushing on him, when I first told him I didn't like him, it really bothered me to say that. I did like him, I was just afraid of having a boyfriend, I was worried something would go wrong, and if things got bad between us, it might get bad between you and Bobby. Dating Lincoln just seemed too risky, on top of my lack of confidence in being a girlfriend."

"That's understandable," Lori said. "But that still doesn't explain why you helped Stella."

"Truthfully, I helped her because I thought it could help me get over Lincoln," Ronnie Anne said. "Plus if my lack in confidence, and my fear of wrecking yours and Bobby's relationship wasn't enough, I don't even live in Royal Woods anymore, I like in Great Lakes, which is hours away from where I used to live. I can't handle long distance, I'm honestly surprised you and Bobby can, and remember how hard it was at first for him the first few weeks, looking depressed about not seeing you up close as often, there was no way I could endure that and there was no way I would put Lincoln through that. My hope of helping Lincoln get with Stella was just to further remind myself not to go for him, but even that wasn't really enough, and it's terrible for me to say this because Stella's my friend, but sometimes I wish I were the one dating Lincoln, and sometimes, I regret helping her."

Lori pitied Ronnie Anne, but she wasn't surprised to hear this. She knew that Ronnie Anne had a crush on Lincoln, she could pretty much sense it. That's why she was so adamant on getting them together, not just for her own sake but she knew they'd be happy together, despite what Ronnie Anne might have worried about.

"So, you've never told anyone else this?" Lori asked.

Ronnie Anne shook her head, "No, I haven't even told Sid. I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea, that's just gonna be another headache to deal with.

"You're secret is safe with me," Lori said. "I know it's probably not easy though, keeping your feelings hidden away for so long."

"It's fine, it's not agonizing or anything," Ronnie Anne said. "I really am happy for Lincoln and Stella, I just wish my feelings for him would just go away."

"Well you could try moving on, is there anyone here that you like?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"No, all the boys I know are nice but they won't exactly make the best boyfriends," Ronnie Anne said.

"Well you still have time, you're only fourteen," Lori said. "I know it's weird to say given Lincoln and Stella were both eleven when they got together but that doesn't work for everyone."

"Yeah, I figured that," Ronnie Anne said. "Thanks for hearing me out though, it is nice getting that off my chest. I've been holding that in forever, if anyone found out, especially my family or worse, Stella, that would be way too chaotic."

"Have you ever considered telling Lincoln?" Lori asked.

"Uh, why would I? There would be no point, not like he'll dump Stella for me," Ronnie Anne said. "Though even if he did, I wouldn't take him, I won't do something like that to Stella, plus it would be pretty lousy if he did something like that."

"Yeah Lincoln wouldn't break a girl's heart like that, we taught him better than that," Lori said. "Lincoln treats every girl with respect, I just hope he maintains that good aspect of him when we tell him about Stella and Luan."

"Same, I mean I don't know who he might end up mad at the most, Stella for cheating on him, Luan for kissing his girlfriend, Lynn for the pictures or all of you for keeping it a secret for so long," Ronnie Anne said.

Lori started to worry a bit, "Gee, you think Lincoln would really be that mad that we never told him?"

"I mean, if I had a boyfriend who cheated on me and I found out that Bobby knew and didn't tell me for a while, I'd be pretty ticked at him," Ronnie Anne said. "But then again, since it was with Luan then maybe he'd be a little more understanding."

"This is really risky," Lori said. "Honestly, I'm starting to have some doubts about this."

"Don't worry, I'm right here with you," Ronnie Anne reassured. "We just gotta wait for Stella, Lincoln and your sisters, we'll settle this now."

Downstairs however, just as Stella and Sid had left the hangout room, Carlota had gotten both their attention, "Hey girls, good to see you both."

"Sup Carlota?" Sid said.

"Oh, hi Carlota," Stella greeted, a bit hesitant to do so, knowing the make-up loving teen wasn't too fond of her.

"So Stella, still dating Lincoln?" Carota asked. "Kind of impressed you've lasted this long, young love usually tends to be very fickle, it takes a special bond to pull it off."

"Sure does, but it looks like Stella and Lincoln have totally pulled it off," Sid said, placing her arm around her friend. "Real proud of these two kids.

"Kids?" Stella commented.

"Technically I'm older than you, so it fits, Sid explained.

"Right, well I hope you're treating little Linky right, a boy like him makes for the perfect boyfriend, he understands girls pretty well after all, being raised with ten sisters can really enlighten a guy," Carlota said.

"I'm well aware," Stella said. "Anyway I should be going now."

"Aw what's the rush, I feel like you and I never really have a chance to chat much," Carlota said.

"Well yeah, because you told everyone how much you didn't like Stella after she 'stole' Lincoln away from Ronnie Anne," Sid blabbed out."

Carlota nervously chuckled, "Oh Sid, you're such a kidder, I would never say something like that about my dear Linky's girlfriend."

"But on the ride home from Dairy Land you kept rambling on about that," Sid said.

"That was forever ago, I've matured since then," Carlota insisted. "I have no grudges towards Stella, in fact I want to start a clean slate with her, if she and Linky are really that in love with each other, and neither one has an eye for another, then I guess I can admit to Stella being the better girl."

Stella started to grow nervous, wondering if Carlota knows about her and Luan. There is the chance she might have overheard a conversation, now Stella worries about what she would tell the others, while the younger girl does intend to tell Lincoln, albeit reluctantly about the kissing session with his sister, Carlota could still easily tell her family members about it and they might try to manipulate that to their advantage.

Sid also grew nervous, while she didn't know yet about Stella's kiss with Luan, she still worried that Carlota knows about her kissing Lincoln at the park.

Fortunately Luna's voice caught their attention, "Yo, Stella, where are you!?"

"Over here Luna!" Stella called, getting the rocker's attention.

"Good, found you," Luna said, making her way over, then spotting Carlotta. "Oh, you're here too."

"Yeah, I live in this building," Carlota reminded, sporting a hint of sass.

"Right, anyway..." Luna turned to Stella. "It's time, let's get on upstairs."

"Already huh?" Stella said, in an almost gloomy tone.

"Time for what?" Sid asked. "What's happening?"

"Don't worry about it, it's just something Stella has to take care of," Luna said, leading Stella out of the room.

"I'll catch you later Sid," Stella said, waving bye to her friend, a look on her face that showed some worry and gloom.

Sid looked very curious, and somewhat concerned, Stella seemed pretty sad for a moment. Carlota was just confused, and turned to Sid for an explanation, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Sid answered. "I hope everything's alright."

Carlota started to have her suspicions, "I say we go check it out."

"Uh, is that really a good idea?" Sid asked. "If we go snooping, they might be mad."

"Well what if something's wrong? Wouldn't you want to help your friends out?" Carlota asked.

"Of course I would, but sneaking around like that just seems kind of...well, sneaky," Sid explained.

"Don't think of it as sneaky, think of it as being ready to lend a helping hand," Carlota suggested.

Sid still seemed a bit unsure, she hated having to violate their privacy, but she was a bit worried about Stella, the girl's mood really took a dive when Luna showed up. If something's bothering her, she wants to be there to help.

"Fine. but if we get caught, I'm blaming this on you," Sid warned.

"We'll just be clever, leave it to me Sid," Carlota reassured.

Lynn looked around the apartment building first floor for any sign of Lincoln or Stella, hoping to warn one of them about Carlota. "Where could they be?"

"Lynn," Lucy said, appearing beside the jock and startling her.

"Dammit, when are you gonna grow out of that!?" Lynn angrily asked.

"It's not some phase Lynn, it's who I am," Lucy said.

"Whatever, have you seen Lincoln? Or Stella? I got something to tell them," Lynn said.

"They're both going upstairs to Ronnie Anne's room," Lucy explained. "Somewhere you should be going right now."

"If that's where Lincoln is then yeah I'm gonna start going there," Lynn said, about to march up the stairs.

"Be warned," Lucy began, catching Lynn's attention. "They won't be alone, because soon you're going to have a lot of explaining to do."

"I don't have time to figure out your cryptic message, whatever they have for me, well I'll just have to see for myself," Lynn said, making her way upstairs with Lucy following right after her.

In Ronnie Anne's room, Luna had brought Stella upstairs, where Lori, Ronnie Anne, Luan, Lisa and Leni were waiting. From what Stella could see, Luan looked just as nervous about this thing as she was feeling.

"Almost time, we just need to wait for Lincoln," Lori said. "Plus the rest of our sisters."

"You sure we should do it here?" Luna asked. "Is it private enough?"

"My Grandparents are downstairs, and my mom's running an errand," Ronnie Anne said. "Bobby's not around but-"

"Bobby already knows," Lori said.

"You told Bobby!?" Luan asked in disbelief.

"I had to, I needed another opinion," Lori said. "You two really upset me so I needed someone to talk to about this."

"It's fine Luan, Bobby's cool," Luna said. "Lori wouldn't have told him if he couldn't trust him."

"Bobby was very understanding, he helped me feel less resentment," Lori said. "In return I asked him not to talk to either of you about it, unless you brought it up first."

"Does anyone else outside the family know?" Luan asked. "Leni? Luna? Lisa? Have you told anyone?"

"I haven't told any of my friends," Leni said.

"I never told Sam if that's what you're wondering, and I didn't tell Sully or Mazzy either," Luna confirmed.

"None of my friends know either, of course they likely wouldn't comprehend the situation anyway," Lisa said. "Plus if I told Darcy she would find some way to manipulate the situation to her advantage, she still seems to have a crush on Lincoln."

"Little bro's really popular with girls," Luna said, a hint of pride in her voice.

"Well if this goes south, at least he'll have options," Stella jokingly said, trying to lighten the mood, even at her own expense.

"Hey don't think like that, we'll get Lincoln to understand what happened," Ronnie Anne reassured.

"Understand what?" they heard Lincoln ask as he walked through the door to Ronnie Anne's room with the twins. "Is something happening?"

"Oh good, you're here Lincoln," Lori said. "Listen, we have something to tell you, something very important."

"Is something wrong?" Lincoln asked, his face turning dread. "Oh no, don't tell me...Smooch cancelled tonight didn't they!?"

"Uh, no that's not it," Lori said.

"Oh good, that would be the worst thing I could have heard about," Lincoln said.

Lola mischievously smiled, "Wanna bet on that?"

"LOLA!" The sisters angrily shouted.

"Kidding!" Lola insisted, of course nobody believed that but now wasn't the time to press the issue.

"Lincoln, this is about Stella, she has something to tell you," Lori said, gesturing to the very nervous girl.

"Huh? Something to tell me?" Lincoln asked.

Unbeknownst to anyone, Sid and Carlota were sitting on the Fire Escape just right outside Ronnie Anne's window.

"I knew little Cuz would be up to something, looks like they're holding a meeting in her room, and it's about Lincoln and Stella," Carlota asked. "Looks like we're about to find out a little secret of there's."

"This seems wrong, I feel like I'm violating their privacy, and not in a good way," Sid said. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"You back out if you want, but I want the details," Carlota said. "If there's a chance that their relationship won't work out then that would be good for Ronnie Anne."

"You know, Ronnie Anne said she doesn't like Lincoln, maybe we should just respect that," Sid suggested.

"Hush, they're talking," Carlota ordered, completely disregarding Sid.

Inside the room, things have gotten pretty quiet, a bit uncomfortable for Lincoln, hearing that his girlfriend had something to tell him, and it sounded pretty serious.

"Stella, what's going on?" Lincoln asked.

"Lincoln, please try to bear with me, what I'm about to tell you may be difficult to hear," Stella said, trying to be as calm as possible.

"You're not breaking up with me are you!?" Lincoln asked. "Was it something I said? Did I forget an anniversary? Because I can totally make it up to you if I did!"

"I'm not breaking up with you Lincoln," Stella said. "Quite the opposite, I don't want our relationship to end at all."

"So...are you gonna propose to me?" Lincoln asked. "I mean I'm flattered but we haven't even finished High School yet so it seems too soon to-"

"I'm not proposing to you either Linc," Stella interrupted. "Not yet at least."

"Uh, what's this about proposing?" Lynn asked, making her way into the room with Lucy close behind. "What's going on?"

"Well everyone's here, now Stella, tell Lincoln what he needs to hear," Lori said.

"Tell him what?" Lynn asked. "Wait what does this have to do with all of us?"

"Stella has something important to tell Lincoln," Luna said. "Come on Stella, the sooner you tell him the better."

"Stella, what's wrong?" Lincoln asked, getting increasingly nervous. "Whatever it is, you know you can tell me. I'm your boyfriend, I'm here for you."

"Yeah, I know..." Stella said. "That's why I love you Lincoln, I really do, and I hope nothing can change that."

"Ugh, is this some type of lovey-dovey speech?" Lynn asked then turned to the door. "Count me out."

Lincoln shook his head and focused back on his girlfriend, "Stella, please just tell me what's on your mind, and whatever it is I promise I'll-"

"Lincoln I cheated on you!" Stella blurted out, so fast that Lincoln could hardly process it at first. It was also at this moment that Lynn felt her heart stop, she then slowly turned to her brother, awaiting his reaction.

"Uh...can you repeat that please, my ears aren't working right," Lincoln said. "It almost sounded like you said that you...cheated on me..."

"I did, I said that," Stella said, looking very distraught. "I'm so sorry Lincoln, I never meant to do anything to hurt you! I don't even know what I was thinking when I did what I did! It just happened so fast and so suddenly that I-"

"Stella," Lincoln interrupted, and looking unusually patient with her. "Just tell me what happened, in your own words."

Stella was a bit surprised at how patient Lincoln was being, though Lincoln has always been a very patient boy, it was something she admired about him after all. "Before I begin, this was just a complete accident, nothing more than that."

"Stella, just tell me what happened," Lincoln said again, showing signs of impatience. "You can apologize later, but I'd like to know what happened, or rather who you cheated on me with."

"It...was Luan," Stella said.

Lincoln turned to his comedian sister, "Wait seriously?"

"We just kissed, that's all," Luan explained.

"You told me you didn't like girls though!" Lincoln said. "I remember having to stop those rumors about you and Maggie."

"I don't, really, it was just something that happened between me and Stella," Luan said.

Lincoln turned his attention back to Stella "Can you explain please?"

"Remember the day we came home from hosting a party with Luan, and she wanted to practice for the next party, which was Princess themed?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, I think so, Lola pulled me to her room to give me 'Prince Training'," Lincoln said.

"Which you really needed," Lola added, getting a minor look of annoyance from Lincoln and some of the other sisters.

"Well when you left, I took over and acted as the Prince Knight for Luan, who was being the Princess," Stella explained. "So while we were rehearsing, Luan got too into her role and kissed me while she was acting as the Princess."

"Oh, so it was just acting?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, we did get carried away and held the kiss longer than we expected," Stella said. "I felt really bad about it right afterwards."

"Oh, is that why you were so clingy?" Lincoln asked.

"Kind of," Stella answered.

Lincoln rubbed his chin, thinking over the situation. "...So you don't like my sister that way?"

"No, I don't," Stella confirmed.

"And I don't like Stella that way," Luan said. "It was just simple curiosity, I'm very happy with Benny."

"I take it everyone else knew as well," Lincoln said.

"We're sorry for keeping this a secret for so long," Lori said. "We weren't sure how to react when we found out, we thought Stella's apology could be enough, but the more we thought about it, the more we realized it was important for you to know."

"How long have you known?" Lincoln asked.

"Two years," Luna confirmed. "Well at least our sisters have known for that long, I think Ronnie Anne just found out."

"Stella told me earlier, she still felt really guilty about it," Ronnie Anne said.

"Who else knows?" Lincoln asked.

"Just Bobby, I told him about it later, just to vent my own frustrations," Lori said. "No one else knows, I never told my other friends, neither did any of the other girls."

"Mom and dad ever found out either," Leni said. "Which is a good thing, mom would have hated Stella and dad would have just freaked out."

"I never told Sam either," Luna said.

"And I never told Benny, but I might have to someday," Luan said.

"I didn't tell anyone after I found out, not even Sid," Ronnie Anne confirmed.

"We're sorry for being so secretive about it," Lucy said, placing her hand on Lincoln's shoulder. "There have been times I wanted to tell you, but each time I felt too nervous doing so. I know as your roommate that I should have been honest with you but..."

"Don't worry about it Lucy, I know how tough it is to tell someone about this, I've been there after all," Lincoln said, thinking of the time she thought Bobby was cheating on Lori.

Stella walked over to Lincoln, taking his hand in hers, "Lincoln, I'm sorry for all this, I'm sorry for kissing your sister and keeping it a secret from you for all these years." Stella held on tighter as tears fell from her eyes. "I just want you to know that really do love you and I never wanted to betray that love. I know it's a selfish thing to ask, but do you think you can ever forgive what I've done?"

Lincoln nodded, "Yeah I can forgive you."

Stella looked away in shame, "I don't blame you for your answer, I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to break up..." Stella then fully processed what Lincoln had just said, "Wait, what did you say?"

"I said I forgive you," Lincoln repeated. "You made a mistake, you admitted to it and I can tell you're really sorry, so I'm not mad."

"Excuse me!?" Carlota shouted, making her way into the room through Ronnie Anne's window. "That's it Your girlfriend cheated on you and you're ok with that!?"

"What the hell are you doing in my room!?" Ronnie Anne shouted, the other sisters looking very surprised. "Why are you even here!?"

"I knew something was up, so I followed my hunch," Carlota said. "We came to check up on Stella, and it's a good thing we did!"

"Uh, 'we'?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Who's 'we'?"

Sid nervously poked her head through the window, "Hello..."

"Sid! You're here too!?" Ronnie Anne asked, the sisters looking just as annoyed.

"Carlota made me come here, just throwing that out there," Sid said.

Carlota turned her attention to Sid, "I can't believe you would cheat on this boy!" Carlota pulled Lincoln into a hug, "This sweet, caring and very handsome boy! Have you no shame!?"

"You're the one without any shame Carlota!" Ronnie Anne shouted, the other sisters muttering their agreement.

"I can't believe you're even here," Lynn said. "You lost, just accept it, coming in here to get dirt on Stella is just shallow. This comment garnered her an annoyed reaction from the other sisters, knowing full well how this meeting started in the first place.

"Well I want some answers," Carlota said. "I want justification for the fact that this girl cheated on such a great boy."

"It was a misunderstanding, nothing more," Luan argued. "Me and Stella don't have feelings for each other."

"That's not what it sounded like to me," Carlota said.

"You don't know what happened Carlota!" Ronnie Anne said. "Don't go around acting like you know."

"I know what I need to know, Lincoln had an unfaithful girlfriend," Carlota said. "You mean to tell me that you aren't upset? Knowing she did this to him? The boy who could have been yours?"

Ronnie Anne looked very infuriated, "Lori, would you mind taking the girls and Lincoln out of my room for a while? I have a few choice words for my dear cousin."

"Sure thing," Lori said, then turned to her sisters, Lincoln and Stella. "Come on everyone."

"Uh...does that include me?" Sid asked. Ronnie Anne's only answers were a glare toward her friend and a point to the door. "I'll take that as a yes."

One by one everyone started leaving the room, Lori being the last to leave. However before she stepped out, Carlota got her attention. "Too bad our plan didn't work, huh Lori?"

Lori groaned in annoyance, turning to the older girl, "Everything worked out just fine Carlota, I just wish you would have been accepting of Stella too."

Lori had completely left the room, leaving the two cousins to themselves. Ronnie Anne was still very infuriated however, "You...upset me."

"Come on prima," Carlota pleaded.

"Don't 'prima' me, I can't believe you took everything this far! Again!" Ronnie Anne said. "Lincoln choose Stella! Not me! If I can be ok with that why can't you be!? It's my life, if I'm happy just being friends with Lincoln then that should be enough for you!"

"Ronnie, I know you, I know you like that boy," Carlota said. "I just want you to come clean about it."

"What's the point?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Even if I did admit it, even if I said I have a crush on Lincoln, it's not gonna do any good for me now! He and Stella are together!"

"But Stella cheated on him, I can work with that," Carlota said.

"I don't want you to!" Ronnie Anne shouted. "Stella made a mistake, a mistake she's very sorry for. I mean really, all she did was kiss Lincoln's sister, once, just out of curiosity. It wasn't a repeated thing, and it's not like they did more. I mean you're acting like she and Luan...you know, connected."

"It could have happened though," Carlota said.

"But it didn't, because they love their boyfriends," Ronnie Anne said. "Think about this, you do something to expose this, you show that Stella cheated on Lincoln with Luan, suppose this gets back to Royal Woods and Luan's boyfriend finds out about this, you'd be ruining two relationships."

"They ruined their own," Carlota said. "I'm just trying to do the right thing for Lincoln, he's a nice boy, he deserves better, he deserves you and you deserve him!" Carlota knelt down to her cousin, "Why can't you see that I just want you to be happy? I can tell Lincoln would make you happy, he's a sweet boy, you're not gonna find a boy like him so easily again."

"I know he's a sweet boy, but I also want him to be happy too," Ronnie Anne said. "Stella makes him happy, she seems to be doing a damn good job if he can forgive what she did."

"But cuz..." Carlota tried pleading.

"Carlota, I get what you're trying to do," Ronnie Anne said. "You just want me to be happy, you want me to find someone, and I do appreciate you looking out for me, but this isn't the way to go. You're just causing trouble for a girl who just wanted to be accepted, you have no idea what troubles and heartaches she went through three years ago all because you were being needlessly cruel to her, you and Lori both. Lori was at least big enough to apologize and now she and Stella are pretty tight, and she knew for a while that Stella kissed Luan too. Because she knows Stella made a mistake and she knows that Stella loves Lincoln, and I can tell that Stella really does appreciate him because anytime she talks about him, she has such an admiration in her voice that's hard to fake."

Carlota started feeling pretty low about all this now, "I guess I didn't think of it that way."

"Carlota, please stop worrying so much about whether or not I fall in love, I can wait, I'm happy where I am now, and the day I do like someone, I'll come to you about it, assuming you're not long gone with a guy of your own," Ronnie Anne said.

"Hey you're my family, I'll always make time for you," Carlota said.

"I'm happy to hear," Ronnie Anne said.

Carlota looked to the door, "Well, what should I do now?"

"You can start by apologizing to Stella, you probably upset her, again," Ronnie Anne said. "Seriously, what I wish you all would understand is that Stella's my friend and I care about her too. I don't like seeing her upset, can you please try to make peace with her? Maybe make peace with the other Louds, I don't want them thinking you're a bad person, you're just too caring."

"I guess that would be the right thing to do," Carlota said. "I mean, if Linky really likes her then I guess I can try to be friendlier, I care about him too after all."

"And maybe we can try to figure out how to get the rest of the family to back off a bit," Ronnie Anne said, opening up the door to her room. "Let's go find the Louds."

Meanwhile in a hallway in the apartment building, the Loud Siblings, Stella and Sid were all gathered near a door, wondering how Ronnie Anne's chat with Carlota was going. Of course Sid was feeling pretty guilty right now, knowing she eavesdropped on a conversation. She could even feel some glares from time to time, mainly from Lynn. Oh how she really didn't like Lynn.

"Lincoln," Stella said, getting the boy's attention. "Why did you forgive me?"

"Huh? I told you Stella, you were sorry so I forgave you," Lincoln said.

"Yeah but, well it's just that...I didn't expect it to be that simple," Stella said. "I thought I'd have to earn your trust again."

"Stella, it was an accident, I know you and Luan would never want to do anything that bad to me," Lincoln said. "Plus you know me, I don't like getting angry or holding grudges."

"Amazing that he's related to us," Luna said.

"Come on Luna, you know I don't think that about any of you," Lincoln said.

"You're way too nice sometimes bro, you need to get angry from time to time," Luna said.

"I get angry, I don't always let you walk all over me," Lincoln said.

"Yeah, you get angry like once in a while, but most of the time you hold it in or just give up," Luna said.

"She's right, I can tell there are moments where you want to blow up but you always hold back," Lori said. "I get that you don't like arguing with us, believe it or not, none of us like arguing either, and I'll admit we can be pretty short tempered but sometimes it's better to let others know that you're upset about something and not pretending you're fine. We're family, we help each other out."

"Lori, it's fine, really," Lincoln said. "I just don't like getting angry at any of you, it just feels off to me."

"Why, we can take it," Lynn chimed in. "Stop being such a wimp Lincoln, if you got something to say to us, then say it, that goes for anyone. If they have a problem, it's on them, but don't hold back because you're afraid of hurting their feelings or some crap like that."

Lynn's little outburst earned Sid's attention, the normally eccentric girl glaring at Lynn with a lot of disdain.

"Lynn, ease up," Luna said.

"Hey I'm just telling him what he needs to hear, you girls have been softening him up for years, someone's gotta make sure he stays tough," Lynn said.

"Define 'tough'," Luna said. "You act like because Lincoln's a boy he needs to follow some stereotype. Obviously he doesn't need to be like other boys, he's got a girlfriend, he has friends who like him, quite frankly Lincoln is the perfect guy because he understands girls better than most boys."

"Plus he still likes comics and video games, stuff boys typically like," Luan said. "He also flexes in front of a mirror and takes care of his one chest hair."

"Yeah I...wait how do you know about that?" Lincoln asked.

"Next time, keep the bathroom door closed," Luan said.

Lincoln groaned in annoyance, "Dang it, that secret's out..."

Lynn shrugged it off, "Fine, so he does boy stuff, but at the same time, he worries about things boys shouldn't, I mean he still applies mud masks to himself, Lori!"

"Just because he's a boy doesn't mean he should neglect his skin care," Lori said.

"What about the manicures and make-up?" Lynn said. "Do you know how many times I've seen him willingly help Lucy and Lola with that stuff?"

"What I can't help my sisters look pretty?" Lincoln asked. "I can do the same for you if you want."

"Ew, no!" Lynn said.

"Lynn, I know I do 'girly' things but I'm fine with that, I grew up with ten sisters, I know more girl things than most boys but that's fine," Lincoln said. "Why are you so worried about that?"

"I'm just worried about your rep, I mean yeah you got a girl but seeing you so passive about what she did just seems off to me," Lynn said. "I just want to make sure she doesn't use this to her advantage."

Suddenly the room became very solemn and cold, most if not all the Loud sisters and Stella all glaring hard at Lynn.

"Tell me you're joking right now," Luna said in a cold voice. "Because it ain't funny."

"What are you going on about?" Lynn asked.

"Are you really that clueless!?" Lola shouted. "You of all people should not be accusing Stella of using a situation to their advantage, considering that all this happened because of you!"

"Me!? I'm not the one Stella kissed!" Lynn reminded.

"But you were the reason we all found out, in such a lousy way I might add," Lola said.

"Wait, did Lynn tell everyone?" Lincoln asked. "How did she even find out?"

"Well Lynn, now it's your turn to be honest," Lori said. "Tell Lincoln all about how you knew about Stella kissing Luan and what you did after finding out."

"What she did?" Lincoln asked, then turned to Stella. "Lynn...what did you do?"

"Just to clarify, what I did was still nothing compared to Luan," Lynn said. "You know, the one who actually kissed your girlfriend."

"Don't dodge the question," Lucy warned. "Tell Lincoln what happened, he's going to find out, better he hears it from you."

Lynn groaned in annoyance, "Fine, since Lincoln's in a forgiving mood, I might as well tell you. I took pictures of Stella when she kissed Luan, that's how the others found out."

"Huh? You took pictures!?" Lincoln asked.

"Good, now tell him what you did with those pictures," Lori ordered.

Lincoln glared at Lynn, "Did you show anyone else!?"

"No, I wouldn't do that, believe it or not I don't want Luan getting flak for kissing her brother's girlfriend," Lynn said. "I may have used them to get Stella to do chores and favors for me."

"You did what!?" Lincoln shouted. Sid again looked furious, her eyes set on Lynn, wanting so desperately to punch her out.

"It wasn't anything bad, I swear," Lynn said. "I just made her do some chores for me, I didn't ask her to do anything degrading."

"I had to wash your clothes, your really dirty and smelly clothes, that's pretty degrading," Stella pointed out. "I can still smell the odors, you're a BO machine."

"Hey I could have made you do much worse," Lynn said. "Be happy I kept it light, consider it payback for you cheating on my brother."

"Hey don't act like you did this for Lincoln!" Luna shouted. "You did this because of your dislike for Stella!"

"If it makes you feel better, I like her a lot better than Ronnie Anne," Lynn said.

"It doesn't really, Ronnie Anne's my friend," Stella said.

"Mine too!" Sid said, finally speaking up. "I can't believe what you did! Taking pictures of something like that and using it for your own leverage!? You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"I forgot you were even here," Lynn said. "Weren't you just eavesdropping on our conversation? Don't act like you're any better than us."

"At least I wouldn't have used this information against Stella, of course I'm in no position to do that anyway since I'm no better than her," Sid said.

"Huh? Did you cheat on someone?" Lola asked.

"No, not exactly," Sid said, sheepishly rubbing her head. "But let's just say I can understand why Lincoln forgave Stella, and I'm happy because those two are meant for each other, regardless of mistakes made."

"Something tells me you're hiding something," Lynn said. "Spill it, you eavesdropped on us after all, consider it payback."

"Don't make her tell you things, it's probably none of our business," Stella said.

"Actually, you need to hear this," Lincoln said, getting Stella's attention. "What Sid said, about why I forgave you so easily, wasn't far off. Stella, I didn't forgive you just because I love you...I forgave you because I made the same mistake you did."

This gained the curiosity of all the sisters, and especially Stella, the girl looking worriedly at her boyfriend, "Lincoln, what are you getting at?"

"Stella, I'm sorry, but I kissed another girl," Lincoln confessed.

Sid shyly raised her hand, "And I was that girl he kissed..."

Everyone in the hall was speechless, wondering if they heard that right. To make things worse for the two teens having just admitted their low point, Ronnie Anne and Carlota just happened to show up, having heard the confession as well.

"This just got worse..." Ronnie Anne muttered.


	11. The Test of Loyalty

What started as a day where everyone would have fun and hopefully a good time has turned into some major drama between the kids of Royal Woods and Great Lakes.

The Loud Siblings, the Casagrande-Santiago cousins, as well as the two teens Stella and Sid were all found in a very awkward and precarious position.

"Would someone mind explaining what just happened?" Ronnie Anne asked, getting the attention of everyone there. "What's this about Lincoln kissing Sid?"

"I can explain!" Sid frantically insisted.

"Get to it then, I want answers," Ronnie Anne demanded. "Where and when did you and Lincoln kiss?"

"When we took our sisters to the park," Lincoln said. "So just a little while ago."

"So mind telling me why you kissed a girl that wasn't Stella?" Ronnie Anne asked, a hint of irritation in her voice.

"We'd all like to know," Lori said, looking very curious and worried, same with her sisters. "Just tell us what happened in your own words."

"I...I really can't explain," Lincoln said. "It's like this, see..."

"Lincoln shouldn't be taking the blame here, I should," Sid said. "I kissed him, he didn't come to me, I went to him."

"What does that even mean?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"It means I made the first move, I basically seduced him and I kissed him, even though he wasn't fully on board," Sid said. "He tried telling me it was a bad idea but, well, you know how hormonal I can get."

Ronnie Anne turned to Lincoln, "Care to tell your side?"

"I think Sid explained it quite well," Lincoln said. "But, don't be too mad at her, I shouldn't have went along with it, I mean I kissed her back, so I'm just as much to blame here."

"Oh don't you worry Lincoln, I'm blaming both of you equally for this," Ronnie Anne said. "Sid, I'm disappointed in you, I mean I knew you had a crush on him, but I didn't think you'd act on it. You now he has a girlfriend...that you seem to have a crush on as well."

"Well maybe not 'crush', but I do find her attractive and I wouldn't mind experimenting a bit with her," Sid said, getting a weirded out reaction from Stella.

"Yeah, I doubt that's ever gonna happen," Ronnie Anne said, then turned to Lincoln. "As for you, I can't believe you actually kissed Sid! How could you do this to Stella!?"

"It's fine, it was just a mistake," Stella insisted. "Lincoln didn't mean any harm."

"Yeah, what she said," Lincoln said. "It was something that just happened, a kiss that didn't mean a thing to me, wasn't really that enjoyable either."

"Hey!" Sid protested, though quickly changed her tune when she noticed all the glares, "...That's a great point, a kiss is nothing if it meant nothing to the other person.." Sid began to mutter, "Even if I enjoyed it."

Ronnie Anne turned her head away in shame, "I can't believe this, all this suspense, all this worry for Stella and how you'd react, to know you did the exact same thing is just mind blowing."

"Easy cuz, it was a mistake, I mean Stella did the same thing and Lincoln's fine with it," Carlota said.

"Though it does beg the question, did Lincoln forgive her only because he made a similar mistake or was it genuine love?" Lisa asked.

"I'd like to think I would have forgiven Stella regardless, if anything I would have been more mad at Luan for kissing my girlfriend," Lincoln said. "Which is strange since of all my sisters, I thought I had to worry about Luna stealing Stella away from me."

"Hope you monitored her like I monitor Leni around Bobby," Lori said.

"Lori for the last time, I don't like Bobby that way!" Leni insisted.

"Let's just forget this, I made a mistake, Stella made a mistake, we're even now," Lincoln said.

"It shouldn't be about being 'even' Lincoln, it's about this happening in the first place," Lori said. "If I'm being honest, I'm a little disappointed in you right now."

"You're disappointed in me!?" Lincoln asked in disbelief. "You seemed to be on Stella's side when she confessed to kissing Luan but when I kiss Sid suddenly I'm the disappointment?"

"Hey, watch you tone Lincoln," Lori warned. "Don't compare the two since what Stella did was three years ago, and I already expressed my disappointment in both her and Luan. You did something similar so of course I'm disappointed in you too!"

"But Lori, I kissed him, not the other way around," Sid said.

"I get that you're trying to cover for him Sid, but he still allowed the kiss to happen from the sound of things," Lori said. "Regardless, it's up to Stella on what she thinks of the situation, and it sounds like she's forgiving."

"It'd be hypocritical of me not to be forgiving, since he forgave me first," Stella said, then turned to Lincoln. "But I do want to know, if you didn't kiss Sid, would you still have forgiven me kissing Luan?"

"Of course, I mean I would have been disappointed at first but the last few years have shown me that you really do care about me," Lincoln said. "I mean, it sounded like an accident, and you said you're not into girls that way so I don't have to worry about you leaving me for a sister that's also not into girls. Honestly I'd be more worried if it were a boy."

"So if it was one of your friends, what would your reaction have been?" Lola asked.

"Does it matter? I would have forgiven Stella, I mean I'd like to think I would," Lincoln said.

"I think he would have," Leni said. "Lincoln's a kind boy and he's very understanding, he's also very patient with us, I think he's able to use that with his friends, and especially Stella."

"I can vouch for that," Lucy said. "Lincoln's too kind hearted to hold a grudge and not give someone a chance to redeem themselves, or in some cases, just let them off with nothing."

Lucy glared at Lynn briefly upon finishing her sentence, something the jock didn't take kindly too. "Is this the 'Bad Luck' thing again!?"

"You said it, not me," Lucy commented.

"What Bad Luck thing?" Sid asked.

"You don't wanna know," Ronnie Anne bitterly said.

"It was over three years ago, Lincoln's over it, right little bro?" Lynn asked, though her answer was simply that of a glare from her only brother. "Uh, bro?"

"I never got an explanation from you Lynn, what's this about you taking pictures of Stella and using them as leverage over her?" Lincoln asked.

"Hey she's the one who kissed Luan, in comparison what I did wasn't that bad," Lynn said.

"You blackmailed my girlfriend, that's pretty bad!" Lincoln angrily shouted. "I can't believe you would do that! Has that been going on for all this time!?"

"No, I stopped doing that a long time ago, I got bored of it honestly," Lynn explained.

"That still doesn't make what you did right, I told you to not mess with my girlfriend! I don't care if you mess with me but leave Stella out of it!" Lincoln again shouted. "Of all the underhanded things you could have done!"

"Hey ease up bro, what you want me to apologize? Cause I will," Lynn said. "Plus if I know you like I do, I know you can't stay mad at me forever, I mean one little picture shouldn't be enough to separate the special bond we have."

"Oh right, Linky never saw the other picture," Leni said, gaining Lincoln's curiousity and Lynn's worry.

"Oh shit..." Lynn muttered.

"What other picture?" Lincoln asked.

"Before I tell you...remember that you're a kind and forgiving brother, who knows his big sister cares about him more than anything," Lynn said, hoping to butter Lincoln up a bit.

"Lynn, what picture?" Lincoln repeated.

"Would you even believe me?" Lynn asked. "I mean the pictures are gone, I got them off my phone."

"I have them," Lori said, to Lynn's concern. "I transferred them to my phone, just in case Lincoln ever needed to see this with his own eyes."

"Show me," Lincoln requested.

"Wait!" Lynn called. "Those pics are pretty...private."

"Don't try to get out of this Lynn," Lincoln said, then turned to Lori. " Please show me the pictures."

Lynn frantically turned to Stella, "Hey, you know those other pictures I took? Yeah do you really want Lincoln to see that side of you?"

Stella turned away, a huge blush on her face. She didn't want Lincoln to see those pictures, but at the same time, she did want Lincoln to know exactly what Lynn did to her. What makes this worse is that the other sisters are here too, along with Ronnie Anne, Sid and Carlota. Granted Ronnie Anne knows, Sid and Carlota do not, and she was a bit worried about how they might react.

Lincoln noticed that Stella looked a bit uncomfortable, so turned his attention to her, "Is it embarrassing? I won't look if it's too embarrassing, but I do want to know what Lynn did. If she tells me then I won't have to look, or you could just tell me, it can even be in private."

Stella thought this over, trying to consider the best form of action. She quickly made her way over to Lori, holding her hand out, "May I see your phone quickly?"

"Uh, sure..." Lori said, hesitantly handing her phone over to Stella, and action that surprised many of the Loud sisters given that Lori trusts almost no one with her phone, not even Lily, though the latter gave good reason not to.

Stella searched through Lori's phone, and when she found what she wanted, she showed it to Lincoln, "That's what she did."

Lincoln's eyes widened in shock, a blush taking over his face as Lynn's heart sank. She couldn't believe this, it sounded like Stella just showed him her underwear pics, but she also had to wonder if Stella really would do that, or maybe she just showed off the kissing picture, the poor girl really grasping at straws with that.

Lincoln turned away from the phone, still very much surprised and trying to quell his blush, "I'm sorry, I wish I knew what she did, I wish I knew of such a terrible thing!"

Stella handed the phone back to Lori, "It's fine Lincoln, I should have told you sooner, it was just embarrassing."

"I get that...now, I have a few things to say to Lynn, so if everyone can give us a little privacy, I'd really appreciate that," Lincoln said. What alarmed some of his sisters, especially Lynn, was the sound of patience slipping away in his voice.

"Sure thing Lincoln," Lori said, then gestured to her sisters. "Come on everyone."

As the sisters began to follow Lori, Ronnie Anne made her way over to Sid, looking a bit displeased at her friend, "You, me, my room, now."

"So we can plan a super fun night of fun?" Sid asked, not realizing she said 'fun' twice.

"Not in the mood Sid," Ronnie Anne warned, and pointed upstairs. "Get marching!"

Sid nervously nodded and made her way upstairs towards Ronnie Anne's apartment while the Loud Sisters, as well as Stella and Carlota went downstairs, leaving Lincoln alone with Lynn.

"Lynn, I try to be patient with you, I try to be understanding of you, over the years I try to accept the fact that you are wild and eccentric, but that deep down you're not a bad kid, and that you're a pretty great sister, you play rough but you're always dependable when I really need you," Lincoln said, in a voice that's calm yet to Lynn, intimidating.

"Well what can I say, I do things because I care about my family," Lynn said.

"That's nice, but honestly, it also sounds like a load of bullshit!" Lincoln shouted. Lynn flinched a bit, not used to hearing her brother say such words. "Lynn, I'm sorry but today was the last straw, I warned you years ago not to mess with my girlfriend! I gave you many warnings and a lot of chances to back off, but you didn't! You invaded Stella's privacy in one of the worst ways possible! I can't believe you took pictures of her in her underwear! That's weird and creepy Lynn! I mean were you always planning to blackmail her or did you have 'other' reasons?"

"Uh if you're trying to suggest I find her physically attractive, then you're really off," Lynn said. "I just took those pictures because it would have been such a wasted opportunity."

"When was that picture anyway? Why was Luna there?" Lincoln asked.

"She was changing in Luna and Luan's room, it was the day I squirted you both with water, you know, as a joke," Lynn said.

"Yeah, real funny joke," Lincoln sarcastically commented. "So, in addition to violating Stella's privacy, you did so by going into our sisters' room without them knowing about it!"

"Hey not like that's foriegn to this family," Lynn commented.

"No, maybe that's not foreign, but sneaking around taking embarrassing pictures of my girlfriend is defintely something unusual!" Lincoln said. "You really crossed the line Lynn, I'm very disappointed in you."

"What can I do to make it up to you then?" Lynn asked.

Lincoln shook his head, "I don't know if you can make it up to me, this was just...I don't even know. I used to wonder why our sisters seemed to hate you, now I understand how they're feeling."

Lynn's heart started tugging, "Y-you don't hate me, do you Linc?" Lincoln's silence was more telling than an actual answer, "Come on little bro, we're family, you can't hate family."

"Lynn, I just don't know how to answer this," Lincoln said, looking away from his sister. "I'm just really angry right now."

"Then hit me!" Lynn said. "Get the anger out and things can go back to normal!"

"No," Lincoln said. "I'm not letting you off that easily. Plus, if I hit you, I'm gonna make it hurt, do you really want me to make it hurt?"

"If it'll help you forgive me," Lynn said, giving off a hopeful smile. "I mean come on, I've done worse to you and you forgave me."

"Yeah, because it was me, but you messed with Stella," Lincoln said.

"Hey I should take priority over her, I'm your sister! We grew up together! We did everything together!" Lynn said. "I was your best friend before you met Clyde, even after you met Clyde I was the one there for you, I was the first sister to bond with you! Remember all the games we played? Remember how we used to take baths together? I'm probably the only sister who won't get mad if you see me naked, that's how much I trust you, that I don't feel shame around you!"

"Lynn, you could say all that, you could brag about how close we are or all the things we used to do, but the fact is that you really broke my trust with this," Lincoln said, his patience wearing thinner each word. "I've endured a lot of your nonsense because I'm your brother and I just wanted to be there for you like I would with any of our sisters, and not just because we're family, but as a guy I like to pride myself in taking care of the girls I care about the most, whether it's my sisters or my girlfriend." Lincoln got in close, his presence intimidating Lynn. "What you did Lynn was put my girlfriend in an awkward position that you held over her for three years! How do you think I feel knowing that my girlfriend was bothered by something and I never even knew because my own sister had intimidated her to the point where she couldn't even tell me what was wrong!"

"I mean...was it really a big when you think about it?" Lynn asked.

Lincoln grew increasingly frustrated to the point where he stomped over to the stairs and punched a railing, hurting his hand in the process, but he was too upset to care, "I clearly can't get through to you, I feel like I wasted so much of my time comforting you when you felt isolated from the others, because I'm starting to think you deserve that isolation."

"Wait, you're not gonna just ditch me are you?" Lynn asked. "Come on bro, you're better than that, you've always had more patience than the rest of us, do you really want to be like them?"

"Just don't bother me Lynn, I'm done with you," Lincoln said, making his way toward the stairs.

"Lincoln?" Lynn got no answer, so in a hurry she rushed over and grabbed his shirt, "Please, don't just go!"

Lincoln yanked himself away and clenched his fist, looking ready to punch Lynn. The jock braced herself for impact, but nothing came. She opened her eyes to see that Lincoln had loosened the tension on his fist, but was clearly still angry, "Lynn, go away!"

"I...I can't let you leave me bro!" Lynn pleaded.

"GO!" Lincoln shouted. "Now! Before I really get mad!"

Lynn backed away a little, not wanting to further invoke his anger. As Lincoln made his way downstairs, Lynn pressed herself against a wall, holding herself tightly, almost shivering. It finally happened, the one sibling she could rely on has given up on her. Especially the one sibling who wanted to be with her, who wanted to stand by her. Lynn knew this was her own fault though, for the first time she started to realize how badly she messed up. All because she refused to utter the words that Lincoln constantly says to her. She has to wonder if her brother even still loves her now.

Lynn wasn't the only one feeling crummy, back with Sid and Ronnie Anne, the two were seated in the Santiago girl's room, Sid turning away from her friend, very intimidated by her glare.

"Sid, do I even need to tell you how badly you messed up today?" Ronnie Anne asked. "I mean between eavesdropping on Stella's confession to Lincoln, to finding out you actually kissed him!? What were you thinking!?"

"In my defense, Carlota convinced me to keep tabs on Lincoln and Stella, she said it sounded serious and thought we should be there for Lincoln," Sid said.

"You actually believed that?" Ronnie Anne asked. "You should know better, you know how much Carlota basically ships me with Lincoln, same with the rest of my family."

"I didn't want to but she kept saying how I needed to be there for him and make sure he wasn't too heart broken if it was bad," Sid said. "I mean I do care about Lincoln so I guess part of me wanted to make sure he would be alright and it wasn't anything he couldn't handle."

"Alright, props to you for looking out for Lincoln, I mean I know how much you like him and how you consider him a friend," Ronnie Anne said. "Of course you proceeded to break that boundary when you kissed him! Can you explain that!?"

"I got curious," Sid said. "I just wanted to know what it was like to kiss him, I've always thought he was a cool kid, and very attractive. Plus those stories Stella tells, hearing how their dates go, that he listens, he always thinks about her, it just made me a little jealous. I just wanted to experience what it would be like to be his girlfriend, but just for a few seconds."

"But he already has one, what makes it worst is that you're friends with his girlfriend, didn't you think about Stella's feelings?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Of course I did, I was never going to take Lincoln from her, Stella's my friend too, I could never do something so crummy!" Sid said.

"Even if it was just one kiss, that was not your call to make," Ronnie Anne said. "That one kiss could have ruined his relationship with Stella, I mean it's only lucky that Stella happened to kiss Luan so now they're even." Ronnie Anne thought about it a moment, "Though I'd like to think she would have forgave him eventually, still suppose you did break them up?"

"We were gonna keep it a secret," Sid said. "I mean if Stella doesn't know, she won't get hurt."

"That's not any better, they shouldn't be keeping secrets like that, I mean suppose you keep getting curious and you want another kiss?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Suppose it gets intense and then next thing you know you're waking up together, with you probably being pregnant because no offense, but I can't see you prioritizing protection."

"Harsh..." Sid said, though she has to admit, protection wouldn't have been the first thing on her mind.

"My point is, you really could have messed up," Ronnie Anne said. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Uh...accidents happen?" Sid said, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Ugh, Sid, you can't just brush this off as an accident!" Ronnie Anne said, shaking her head. "You're so hopeless sometimes."

"Just tell me what I can do to make this up to you," Sid said. "I'll do anything."

"I'm not the one you should be making things up to! You need to apologize to Stella for kissing her boyfriend," Ronnie Anne said. "Honestly you'll be lucky if she forgives that, she could forgive Lincoln for his mistake but she might not forgive you, especially after how weird and perverted you've been all day!"

"I can't help it! Puberty sucks!" Sid said, some tears filling her eyes. "I don't mean to be a pervert, but Lincoln's so handsome, and Stella, wow she's amazing. But, you're right, I shouldn't perv on them, in the end they're not the ones I really want, I'm still working towards the one person who I do want to be with, the one person I care about the most."

"Wait, you have a crush on someone?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Is it a real crush or is it just more physical attraction?"

"It's real, I just know it's real," Sid said. "This person's really great, always looks out for others and really makes me feel good about myself, despite how stupid I can be."

"Who is this? Do I know them?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Y-yeah, pretty much," Sid admitted. "I want to tell you but it's too embarrassing, and after everything I did today..." Sid wiped some tears from her eyes. "I don't even think I deserve this person anyway, so there's no point in saying anything.

"Hey, don't be too hard on yourself," Ronnie Anne said, kneeling to her friend. "Look, you messed up, but I know you. I know that behind that weird, eccentric and perverted personality is a great girl who's probably the most amazing person I've met in my life."

Sid looked to Ronnie Anne, tears filling the corners of her eyes, "Wait, so you don't hate me?"

"Sid, I could never hate you, I was just disappointed in you, despite how unusual you can be, even though I really like that about you, I know you're a great person and I know you care about your friends," Ronnie Anne said.

Sid wiped some tears from her eyes, "Thanks, man what would I do without you?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad I don't have to know," Ronnie Anne said, then found herself in a hug from the strange yet loving girl. She happily returned her friend's hug, "You're so great."

"So are you, thanks for always being by my side," Sid said, wrapping around a bit tighter.

"Wow, someone's feeling affectionate," Ronnie Anne said. The two pulled apart eventually, Ronnie Anne wiping a stray tear from Sid's eye. "So, who's the person you're crushing on?"

"I...I'm too nervous to say," Sid said.

"Hey it's just us, I can keep a secret," Ronnie Anne said.

"I know you can, I trust you more than I trust anyone, but right now, I kind of want to make sure things are square between me, Stella and Lincoln," Sid said. "I want to make sure they're able to move on and stay together, if they broke up because of me, I could never forgive myself."

"I don't think they will, Lincoln's a great guy, of course you know that, hence your little crush," Ronnie Anne said.

"It's weird right? Crushing on someone that's taken," Sid said. "I mean sometimes I crush on Stella but I usually lean more towards Lincoln."

"You're not alone on the crush on Lincoln," Ronnie Anne said. "I have a small crush on him still actually."

"Whoa really!?" Sid asked. "Uh, I take it he doesn't know that."

"No one does, except Lori," Ronnie Anne said. "She won't match-make us though."

"Oh good, man imagine if she and Carlota knew three years ago," Sid said.

"That would have been a nightmare," Ronnie Anne said. "Well let's go find Lincoln and Stella, make sure things are square between them."

As they left to find the couple, even further down at the first floor, Stella waited with The Loud Sisters and Carlota, thinking over everything that happened. She's happy that Lincoln forgave her, though was a tad bit disappointed that he kissed Sid. Of course she felt like she had no right to be mad about that if she made the same mistake.

"How are you holding up Stella?" Luna asked, getting the girl's attention.

"I'm good," Stella said. "What a turn of events huh? I confess one of my biggest mistakes and Lincoln just so happened to make a similar one, talk about Karma."

"Yeah I really hope Ronnie Anne straightens out her friend, though it still seems weird that little bro would do something like that," Luna said.

"Sid acts on her emotions a lot and she tends to do things without thinking or even assumes things will," Carlota said. "It's how she and Ronnie Anne get into so many mishaps."

"Do you think she really would have backed away from Lincoln if we didn't find out about this?" Luan asked.

"I can't say, maybe she would have," Carlota said. "Thing is she and Ronnie Anne did have similar struggles, like the time they found money in a purse and kept spending it, thinking a few bucks wouldn't matter, but those 'few bucks' flew by quickly. Sid might have struggled in a similar manner, so I guess it is a good thing you all found out about this."

"Isn't Sid suppose to be a friend of Linky and Stella though?" Lola asked. "Why would she do something that could upset either one of them?"

"Again, she really doesn't think," Carlota said. "Sid's a good kid but she doesn't make the best decisions, it's only gotten worse recently, but she tries to make an effort, she just needs a little more guidance."

"I might need to have a word with Sid honestly," Stella said. "I mean it's great that Ronnie Anne is probably speaking on my behalf but I need to hear it from Sid's mouth that she won't do something like that again."

"I just hope this behavior doesn't rub off on Adelaide," Carlota said. "I mean while she's not as impressionable as Carlitos, she can still be pretty negatively influenced by her sister."

Stella thought about that briefly, wondering if the young girl could go through the same trouble that Sid goes through. She then heard footsteps and saw Lincoln making his way downstairs. "Oh, you're back."

The sisters all turned to their brother, Lori being the first to speak up, "Hey, how did it go with Lynn?"

"I had to get tough with her," Lincoln said. "Things are gonna be a little different between us after this."

"Now you know why we've all been uncomfortable around her," Luna said.

"Honestly, I kind of wish someone said something sooner, I mean if Lynn had pictures of Stella, those types of pictures at least, I really should know since she's my girlfriend and I don't want anyone taking advantage or bullying her, especially not someone in my family," Lincoln said.

"We wanted to but, if you found out about those pictures, you might have also found out about Luan, which would have made it much more difficult," Lori explained.

"Yeah, I guess I see your point," Lincoln said. "Still, it just infuriates me that Lynn did that to Stella. I would have been more mad at that than the idea that Luan kissed her."

"Wow really?" Lori said. "So you really do forgive them?"

"Yeah Lincoln, if there's anything else you want to get off your chest, especially to me, then feel free to do so," Luan said. "I want to make sure this doesn't affect our relationship."

"I'll take you up on that," Lincoln said. "But don't worry about it for now. I just want to go to this concert and take my mind off my troubles."

"What about your backstage pass?" Luan asked. "Are you still gonna bring Lynn? Or are you gonna change your mind?"

"I'll worry about the passes soon, depending on how things go with Sid," Lincoln said. "I just hope they finish up soon, Luna when do we need to leave?"

"They just texted me and said they're running late so we got time," Luna said. "Don't worry too much, I'll let you know when they're ready."

Lincoln nodded and turned back to Stella, the two moving somewhere a little more private to talk "So, you're really alright with forgiving what I did?"

"You forgave me, and honestly mistakes happen, I never meant to kiss Luan and you never meant to kiss Sid," Stella said. "I just want to move on from that and continue being a couple."

"Same here," Lincoln said. "I mean, we might need to talk more about this though, figure out ways for us to avoid temptation like that again. I don't want to risk hurting you."

"I don't either, we'll work it out, together," Stella said.

"I like the sound of that," Lincoln said, stroking her hair. "But still, I really hate what Lynn did to you. If I knew she did what she did, I don't think I would have even bothered with her at all these last few years."

"It's fine Lincoln, it was annoying but it could have been worse," Stella said.

"It was just chores right? Like she didn't make you do anything too degrading or anything uncomfortable, did she?" Lincoln asked.

"No, not at all, I mean she did ask me if I would kiss her, of course I told her 'no', I even threatened to punch her," Stella said. "She did apologize, bit half-heartedly but I think she knew she was getting carried away."

"She never asked you to...you know, like did she want to see more of you?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh, no nothing like that," Stella said. "She knew not to get too carried away, she even told me straight up she would never ask me to do that, mainly since she's not interested in me in that way, which has me wondering what she would have asked me to do if she were, and what I would have done because I definitely would have hurt her if she even joked about it."

"Well just know that I won't let you go through that again," Lincoln said. "Just try to keep me in the loop about this stuff, no matter how bad it seems. I know you can take care of yourself but I still want to protect you like a boyfriend should."

"Don't worry, I won't let there be any more secrets," Stella said.

"Same here, I'll try to be more honest," Lincoln said.

"Alright, since we're being honest now...what did you think of my underwear pictures?" Stella asked.

Lincoln immediately started to blush from this out of nowhere question. "Uh, those pictures? Of you? In your underwear?"

"Yes Lincoln, those pictures," Stella said.

"Is that really a good question to be asking right now?" Lincoln asked. "I mean after everything that's happened?"

"I'm just curious, I mean I took a huge risk showing you those pictures, it was actually kind of embarrassing," Stella said. "I just want to know what you thought of them."

"I mean, those pictures were from three years ago, it's not like I can compare it to now," Lincoln said.

"Can you at least tell me how you would have reacted back then?" Stella asked. "I mean, what do you think of my body?"

"Stella, is this really important?" Lincoln asked. "I mean, my interest in you doesn't have anything to do with your body at all, I like you for you."

"Even so, the day will come where you get to see much more of me, more than others have seen," Stella said, blushing a bit. "I just want to make sure it's a pleasurable thing for you, so when that day comes, you'll be completely satisfied."

"Stella, even when that day comes, I'm still gonna enjoy it, not for your body, but because it's a day where we become closer," Lincoln said. "I just care about the bond, you don't need to have a super model body for me to enjoy it, just being with you is enough."

Stella seemed very satisfied with that answer, if anything she actually felt really flattered that he felt this strongly about her. "My sweet Linky, I appreciate that so much." She then brought her boyfriend in for a kiss, "I love you so much, and while I do find relief in knowing that you're not concerned about my body, I still plan to make sure it's in tip top shape for our day...which I hope comes soon."

"Soon? Like how soon?" Lincoln asked.

"As in..whenever you want," Stella shyly suggested.

"Stella...eager as I am to have that moment with you, I don't know if I'm gonna be ready in the near future," Lincoln said. "That's a big moment and I don't think I can make it special for you, not yet."

"Is there any reason?" Stella asked. "If it's your own body then don't worry, I won't think much about it either."

"It's not that," Lincoln said.

"Uh...is it your size?" Stella bashfully asked.

Lincoln angrily blushed, "No, it's not that either, I just don't feel ready." Lincoln rubbed his head, "Look, I do think about this too, it's actually very nerve wrecking because I want our moment to be really special, but even though we've dated a while, I still don't want to rush into it. I mean we just started getting more 'intimate' with our make-out sessions, and sometimes it feels weird whenever I start 'appreciating' your body, because it's still hard to believe what started out when we were kids has blossomed into what we are now. I want our first time to feel completely natural to us."

Stella was very impressed with what Lincoln had to say, it sounded like he put a lot of thought into this. Of course he is the 'Man with a Plan', and it would apply even to something like this it seems.

"Well I'm happy to now you take the idea seriously," Stella said. "And I agree, our first time should be special, because you're special to me Lincoln."

"And you're special to me Stella, I promise the day our moment comes, it will be an epic one," Lincoln said.

"I look forward to it," Stella said.

"Just give me an advanced warning," Lucy said, startling the two.

"She still gets me," Lincoln angrily muttered.

"Uh, how much did you hear?" Stella asked, blushing quite a bit.

"I heard enough, but don't worry, I won't exactly blab this out, but this is something I should now since Lincoln and I share a room," Lucy said.

"Question Linc, when Luan and Luna had their moment, do you know how they went about it?" Stella asked.

"Since Luna is usually busy with her band that's usually when Luan and Benny...put on a show," Lincoln said. "Same when Luan has a birthday gig, Luna sometimes brings Sam over to...make music," Lincoln explained, a huge blush on his face as he discussed his sisters' private moments.

"Let's reunite with the other sisters before they notice we're not there and get curious themselves," Stella suggested.

"Good idea," Lincoln said, making his way back to his sisters with both Stella and Lucy in tow.

"By the way Lincoln, what did you say to Lynn?" Lucy asked.

Lincoln grimaced at the mention of his sister, "I told her how I felt, that's all. She won't be bugging me or Stella now."

Stella noticed the tone on Lincoln's voice, there seemed to be a venom to it, like if he were holding back some anger. This wasn't a side to her boyfriend she was particularly used to, and she didn't know if she liked it much. Scratch that, she knew she didn't like it, but she can't blame him for being angry. Lynn can bring out that feeling in a person, even to someone as patient as Lincoln.

"Hey, Stella," Carlota called out, getting the girl's attention. "Would you mind coming over a moment?"

"Uh, sure?" Stella said, not sure what to think. Carlota obviously isn't someone she's gotten along with either. She made her way over to the older girl, "What is it?"

"Let me start by saying, I'm sorry for how unkind I've been," Carlota began. "I haven't been nice to you since I met you, and for years I've kind of disliked you because I thought you took Lincoln away from my cousin. I just always thought those two looked cute together, and with Lori dating Bobby, I thought it'd be cuter if their little siblings fell in love too, especially since they just happen to be the same age, I thought it would have been a wasted opportunity if they didn't get together. But the main point is that I'm really sorry, if there's anything I can do to make it up to you, just name it and I'll see what I can do."

"You don't have to do anything, just promise you won't pry me and Lincoln apart," Stella said.

"I won't, promise, he's all yours," Carlota said. "Lucky you, a boy like that is a girl's dream, he's got the looks and personality. Almost makes me wish I were his age, Ronnie Anne and I would have been rivals, and if you thought I was bad trying to help her, imagine what I would have done to make sure he was mine."

"I am the envy of some of my classmates, especially nowadays," Stella said. "Obviously I need to keep a closer eye on him so girls don't sneak in kisses."

"I almost can't blame Sid for that, what she did was bad of course but still," Carlota said. "It's easy to understand."

"I guess so," Stella said. "Hey, maybe you can help me with one thing?"

"Sure, what is it?" Carlota asked.

"You're good with make-up, think you can help me look pretty for tonight?" Stella asked. "After everything I want to really make things special for Lincoln in any way I can."

Carlota rubbed her chin, "I think I have what you need. But I can't make you look pretty Stella, that's something you already are."

"Oh, thanks Carlota," Stella said, blushing a bit. "I'll be honest, I never expected you to think that."

"If I didn't think you were pretty, I wouldn't have tried so hard at Dairy Land," Carlota said. "Girl, you're beautiful, Lincoln's a lucky boy to have you."

"Thanks, uh so are you Carlota," Stella said.

"You're so sweet, I don't know why I ever tried ruining life for you," Carlota said, making her way to the stairs. "Be back soon." Though as she ascended, she passed by Ronnie Anne and Sid. "Oh, you're back."

"Yeah, me and Sid are done talking, and she's very sorry," Ronnie Anne said.

"Really sorry," Sid emphasized.

"That's nice, now I gotta get my make-up," Carlota said.

"Gonna look pretty for tonight?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I'm always pretty," Carlota reminded. "But this is for Stella, turns out she's a sweetheart."

"Wow, took you three years to figure that out?" Ronnie Anne sarcastically said.

"Cute, well I'm off," Carlota said, going upstairs as the two best friends made their way downstairs.

"We're back," Ronnie Anne greeted. "What did we miss?"

"Nothing much I can tell you," Lola said. "How did things go with your nutty hormonal friend?"

"Hey I don't have to take that from you!" Sid said.

"You kissed my brother and nearly ruined his relationship, you'll get nothing but sass from me," Lola said.

Sid gritted her teeth, "Honestly, I don't know what Adelaide sees in you. Speaking of which I should go find her since we're leaving soon."

"Hold it," Stella said. "Not until I have a word with you."

"Oh boy..." Sid said, dreading this. Stella did not look happy, the difference between an upset Stella and upset Ronnie Anne is that Sid's used to seeing Ronnie Anne's temper, but she rarely sees one from Stella.

"Go easy on her Stella, I already let her have it," Ronnie Anne said.

"I won't be too harsh, I just want to make sure we have an understanding," Stella said, then turned to the other girl, "Well Sid?"

Sid made her way over to Stella, looking to the ground, almost afraid to look Stella in the eyes. She slowly turned her head up, coming into Stella's gaze, which was not a very pleasant one. "Hey Stella..."

"Sid, what do you have to say for yourself?" Stella asked.

"Uh...that you'd look a lot prettier if you were smiling?" Sid said. "I mean, you're always really pretty but that smile of yours is breathtaking."

"Stop trying to sweet talk me," Stella said. "Tell me what else you have to say for yourself."

Sid began to frown, that frown turned into complete sadness, and that sadness turned into watery eyes, and that turned into Sid falling to her knees, hugging Stella around the waist as she balled. "I'm so sorry! I never meant to do anything so heinous as to kiss your boyfriend! I really do ship the two of you really hard! I just got too curious, I mean can you blame me! Lincoln's really attractive! I just wanted a taste of that! Please don't hate me Stella, I couldn't bare the thought!"

Sid continued to cry and ball over her own foolishness as Stella patted her head in pity for the poor girl. "Alright Sid, pull yourself together, I accept your apology and forgive you."

Sid was overwhelmed with emotion and crushed Stella tightly in a hug. "Thank you so much, you're the best!"

"Hehe, no problem Sid, now can you please loosen your grip?" Stella asked.

Sid backed off, "Sorry about that. I'm just so relieved that you were so cool about me making out with your boyfriend." Stella's deadpanned and annoyed glare caused Sid to rethink her words. "I mean, you're just really forgiving, and it's very admirable."

"That's what I figured you meant," Stella said. "It's fine, I mean it was only a kiss. Plus I can't blame you, I do have an attractive boyfriend. Just avoid kissing in secret like this again and we'll be all good."

"Sure thing," Sid said. "Wow, glad that's over with. Now it's just smooth sailing until the concert."

"Speaking of which, Stella, Ronnie Anne, do you think I should still let Sid have one of the backstage passes?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it too," Stella said.

"Great, that just leaves the fifth pass," Lincoln turned to Lucy. "Hey Luce, do you want it?"

"No thanks, I don't see the thrill of it," Lucy said.

Lincoln shrugged and turned to his older sister, "How about you Lori?"

"I'm gonna be spending time with Bobby," Lori said. "But I appreciate the offer."

Lincoln turned to his second oldest sister, "How about you Leni? You do like Boyz will be Boyz too."

"Wow really? You're so sweet Linky," Leni said. "But, I really think you should let Lynn keep it."

Lincoln's smile faded instantly, "I don't think so, I'm still kind of mad at her. What she did to Stella isn't anything I can really let go. She really crossed the line there."

"I know she did something bad but you've forgiven her for worse," Leni said.

"Blackmailing my girlfriend and making her do shameful things for as long as she did is a bit worse to me than Lynn telling everyone I'm bad luck and being forced to sleep in the backyard for two days," Lincoln said.

"Lynn did what!?" Sid asked, then turned to Ronnie Anne. "What's he talking about?"

"Sometime before I moved out here, Lynn convinced her sisters that Lincoln was bad luck, he went along with it, they took it too seriously and he ended up sleeping in the backyard because they were afraid he was gonna put a curse on the house or something," Ronnie Anne explained.

Sid was amazed by what she had just heard and how low the Loud sisters stooped. She turned her head to the siblings, glaring at them, "That's just terrible of you all to do!"

"It's fine Sid, it was a long time ago, and they've apologized for it, so I forgive them," Lincoln said. "I played a part of it and my acting skills were way too convincing."

"Are you seriously using this to brag about your acting skills?" Lola asked.

"Hey I fooled you didn't I?" Lincoln said, smirking a bit. "Gotta find a bright side somewhere. Plus I did get a lot of 'Me Time' during that, which is something I desperately needed, if that was the price I had to pay then so be it."

"You know if you wanted alone time you could have just told us," Lola said.

"Can we not get back into this?" Luna said. "We all made mistakes, no use dragging this on and on."

"Oh face it Luna, we're never living that down," Luan said. "Let's just be happy Lincoln forgave us."

"Still, that sounds pretty rough," Sid said. "Yet Lincoln still chooses to forgive that over what Lynn did."

"It bothers me more when something happens to people I care about than when something happens to me, and the fact that one of my sisters could stoop so low makes me even more angry," Lincoln said. "I just can't forgive Lynn for this. I mean, how could she do this! To think I spent the last few years wasting my time trying to comfort someone who didn't deserve it! I should have just let her rot in her own self pity! Ugh, sometimes I just hate her so much!"

Lori's heart sank when she heard Lincoln say this, her normally tolerant brother feeling this much rage. Very rarely would Lincoln say such things about one of his sisters, even when they deserve it.

"I don't blame Lincoln for feeling this way, Lynn really screwed up this time," Lola said. "You don't mess with someone's relationship."

"I know Lynn did something bad but, are we really going to stay mad at her forever?" Leni asked.

"Leni's got a point," Lori said. "Lynn did something stupid but, I don't think it's worth isolating her. We just need to get her to understand that what she did was wrong."

"We've been trying to get that through her thick skull for years!" Lola said. "The girl can't learn a lesson to save her life!"

"Come on, we've gotten through to Lynn before," Lori said. "It takes a while but it's worth it in the end, she is family. Don't get me wrong, I was pretty mad too but I didn't think any of you would hold onto it forever. Truth be told, the reason I wanted Stella to confess to Lincoln is because I just had a feeling in my gut that Lincoln would be forgiving, and thankfully that feeling was right...even if possibly influenced by a certain girl's eccentric nature."

Sid shrunk a bit from Lori's sudden glare, the girl sheepishly smiling, "Least it worked?"

Lori turned away, wanting to get back to what she was saying, "My point is that I hoped that if you all saw how forgiving Lincoln was about Stella that maybe you'd all lighten up. Granted maybe I should have considered how Lynn would have reacted, I was hoping she'd take the moment to finally apologize and admit her wrong doings, yet she made things worse by trying to brush it off. Typical Loud sister reaction honestly."

"That includes you too Lori," Lola reminded.

"Fine, I'll take fault in that," Lori said. "Look, the point is we've spent most of our lives brushing things off or trying to dodge responsibility for our mistakes, or on occasion, shoving them on Lincoln due to his passive nature, plus worst of all, we tend to hold petty grudges."

"Hey any grudge I've held was never petty," Lola said.

"Lola I seem to remember you convincing the sisters to prank me just because I bought noise canceling ear buds," Lincoln said.

"Oh, right..." Lola said. "But you forgive me, don't you?"

Lincoln's deadpanned stare at Lola's puppy eyes sent quite a picture to Sid, Carlota and Ronnie Anne. This family really was a bit strange.

"Of course I forgive you Lola, I just wish you told me how you felt," Lincoln said.

"You had noise cancelling ear buds, how else was I suppose to get your attention?" Lola asked. "Least I didn't do anything that bad, I don't know what the other sisters did."

"Let's not get into it," Lincoln said.

"Alright in regards to that, maybe we should have conveyed our message a little better, pranking Lincoln might have been going to far, but Lincoln, you should have known we would find out, and that it would upset us," Lori said. "Not because you weren't helping us, but because you shut us out, we're yours sisters, believe it or not, we do love you and it hurts us when you act like you want nothing to do with us. That's why we overreacted with the ear buds. Again, I'm sorry for handling it that way but you shouldn't have done that in the first place."

"You're right, I should have dealt with it," Lincoln said.

"Plus you should also know if you have a problem, you could tell us, that's something else we wanted you to realize," Lori said. "We help each other when we have problems, it's when we keep things from each other that leads to stuff like this. That's why I now believe that keeping this secret from you was wrong, we should have told you right away."

"Yeah, then you'd understand why we were so mad at Lynn for so long," Leni said. "Maybe we could have resolved it faster."

"Then you wouldn't have had to waste your time comforting her," Lola said.

Lori started to grow frustrated, "Lola! That is NOT something you say about your sister!"

"No, she's right, if I knew I wouldn't have wasted my time, I would have just been done with her then," Lincoln said.

"Lincoln, I know you don't mean that," Lori said. "I know you, I know you get angry but you don't stay angry."

"Linky please, we don't like seeing you like this," Leni said.

"Leni if you believed that Lynn was worth forgiving then why didn't you stay in your old room with her last night!?" Lincoln asked.

"Because she wanted you there," Leni said. "Lincoln, you know me, I would never abandon my sisters when they need me, even if I wasn't happy with them. Lynn was sad, I could tell, and it broke my heart. I wanted to help her but she told me she felt more comfortable around you. Couldn't you tell how bothered she was?"

Lincoln rubbed his head, "Well, I guess...I mean she even slept next to me, something she hasn't done since the first time we shared a room."

"She needed you Lincoln, because she was sad, she told me how you were the only one who really talked to her the last year," Leni said. "I mean, it's partially my fault she felt this way, even when I stopped being mad at her, I just didn't know how to help her, then when I moved out, I felt so bad because she would be extra lonely. The only thing that gave me comfort was that I knew you would be there for her."

"What Leni means Lincoln is that despite the stupid stuff Lynn does, she really does care about her family deep down, and it hurts seeing them so isolated from her," Lori said. "You are very likely her last bit of that family, the last one to show her that unconditional love. I mean aside from Lily, though I don't know how Lily's been around Lynn."

"Lily's caught on to our animosity towards Lynn, so she doesn't really spend too much time with her either," Lucy confessed.

Lori looked very ashamed of her sisters, "That's just awful. We're fixing this, today."

"Might be hard since I still have to get ready for that concert," Luna said. "They might text me any minute to start heading over to the stage."

"Then I suggest you all work fast!" Lori said. "First thing's first, let's go find Lynn and get this whole thing wrapped up."

Lincoln turned to Ronnie Anne and Sid, "Did you see Lynn when you were coming down?"

"No, we might have missed her," Ronnie Anne said.

"Doesn't she have a phone?" Sid asked. "Someone call her."

"I'll do it," Lori said, pulling her phone out and dialing. She got no answer, only a voicemail. "Well she's not answering. But I'll keep trying, and expect everyone else to do the same."

"Let's just search the building," Luna said. "Be quick, I don't want anyone to miss the concert."

Everyone began to spread out in their search for Lynn, Lincoln in particular walking out of the building and toward the Mercado. Luan had followed after him, "Hey Lincoln wait up!"

"Sure thing," Lincoln said, letting his sister catch up. "Here to help me look?"

"Sort of, but there's another reason I'm here," Luan said, feeling a bit awkward. "Lincoln, are you really alright knowing that I kissed Stella?"

"I'm fine Luan, it was an accident," Lincoln insisted. "Let's not worry about that, we gotta find Lynn."

"But Lincoln, what I did was kind of a big deal, it just seems weird to me that you're letting me off the hook like that," Luan said. "I expected you to be mad."

"Luan, I made the same mistake you and Stella did, I can't hold that against you," Lincoln said.

"Well, let's say you didn't make that mistake, would you have forgiven me anyway?" Luan asked.

"Of course, you're my sister," Lincoln insisted.

"Lincoln, I would love to believe that," Luan began, her mood dampening a bit. "But given how reluctant you are to forgive Lynn, what's to stop you from doing that to me?"

"Well, that's because..." Lincoln tried thinking of a reason. "Well Lynn bothered Stella and you never did. You've been nice to her and that's all that matters to me."

"Lincoln, can you really tell me right now that you're really ok knowing that your sister kissed your girlfriend!?" Luan asked.

"I'd be more worried if it was Luna honestly," Lincoln said. "I mean, do you find Stella attractive? At least enough to want to kiss her again?"

"Well, I do think she's attractive, but I don't want to do that again, not only was it wrong to you, it was wrong to Benny," Luan said. "I would never want to hurt my two favorite boys like that, this guilt's been eating at me for years like an All You can eat buffet for my conscious, each day wondering how mad you'd be if you found out, how I might have ruined your relationship, how-"

Lincoln shushed Luan with a finger to her mouth. He then leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek, much to her surprise, "Stop worrying so much Luan, you'll get the same stress marks under your eyes that I have."

"Lincoln...why aren't you mad at me?" Luan asked. "You can be mad, I know I deserve it."

"You know why I'm more forgiving of you than Lynn?" Lincoln asked. "When you make a mistake, you don't take forever to apologize, you own up. The fact that you've felt this guilty shows me how much you care, and I can tell you're really sorry. Look, I will admit I am disappointed you kissed my girlfriend, and I might be a little more cautious about leaving you two alone together, but I also know that you'll do what you have to to prove that you won't do something like that again."

Luan felt some relief, hearing her brother's kind words did a lot to soothe her worries. She leaned in and brought Lincoln in for a hug, "You're an awesome brother, thanks."

"Sure thing sis," Lincoln said, hugging Luan. "Now let's hurry and find Lynn."

"Right," Luan said, following after Lincoln.

Elsewhere at the back part of the building complex, Lori was searching with Lucy and Luna, hoping to find out where Lynn had gone.

"How would she even get back here unnoticed?" Luna asked.

"She may have found a way, just keep looking," Lori ordered. "I just hope she didn't leave the area."

"Better not have, I don't want to search all over the dang city," Luna said.

"Come on, I know Lynn isn't exactly your favorite sister but she's still our sister regardless," Lori said. "We have to find her and make things right again."

"Why are you even so concerned about that?" Luna asked. "So little bro can't forgive her, what's the big deal? I've barely forgiven her."

"That's the issue, we're a family, forgiveness should be a priority," Lori said. "We fight a lot, sure, but we always make up, because in the end, we're all each other has."

"Kind of exaggerating a bit, i mean we have friends and stuff," Luna said.

"Well family takes higher priority than friends!" Lori shouted. "I just want things to go back to normal, where we got on each other's nerves, but loved each other anyway. I don't want Lincoln or any of you hating Lynn."

"I don't think he hates her, he's just super mad," Luna said. "I mean think about it, Lynn really violated Stella's privacy, and technically mine and Luan's since it was in our room. Like Lincoln said, Lynn crossed a line. He has a right to be mad."

"Duh, of course he does, but I don't want this to stay unresolved," Lori said.

"Lori, I get you're worried but you gotta know when to back off," Luna said. "Lincoln needs to deal with this at his own pace and Lynn has to do her part to earn his forgiveness. Just because he won't forgive her now doesn't mean he won't ever."

"Luna's right, why are you so worried about it being done now?" Lucy asked.

Lori sighed in annoyance and some despair, "I'm just worried, that's all. I know how Lynn might be feeling right now, it might be similar to how I felt at Dairy Land 3 years ago."

"You mean after Lincoln busted you for how you treated Stella?" Luna asked.

"He said he hated me, you can't imagine how I felt when he uttered those words," Lori said, still thinking of that moment. "I felt so scared, worried that I drove him away forever. I was worried about all of you hating me as well."

'Oh no way, we could never hate you," Luna assured. "We just felt more...disappointed."

"That about sums it up," Lucy said. "When you did it, we were more surprised than anything since we expected better from you. Lynn, we've grown to expect this behavior, and honestly it's wearing at our nerves."

Lori was growing a bit frustrated, her sisters could not listen to reason it seems, though she shouldn't be surprised, her sisters have always been hard to communicate with, even for her. It was easier when she could boast her older sister status, but not living at home does affect her status since she isn't there to ensure they follow through with her orders.

"Times like these I really start to understand why Lincoln gets so frustrated," Lori said, rubbing her temples. "You girls can be so thick-headed, you hold onto petty grudges, you get way too sensitive about certain things, plus it seems like at times you share one brain because if one of you thinks something, the rest of you do. I should know because I've been on both sides of all that."

"First off, what petty grudges do we hold?" Luna asked.

"Let me answer your question with one of my own," Lori said. "What are your feelings on Ronnie Anne?"

"Ronnie Anne? What about her? She's your boyfriend's little sister," Luna said.

"Yes, that she is, but what else is she?" Lori asked. "Who do we personally know that has a connection to her?"

"You mean Lincoln?" Lucy asked. "He's her friend, by a miracle considering her past."

"Right, her 'past' as you say, when she bullied him for just a couple of weeks at most," Lori said.

"Well yeah, we don't like it when someone messes with our brother!" Luna said.

"When we all first found out about it, that certainly wasn't our first thought was it?" Lori asked. "You, like me and all our others sisters thought it was a crush. Now what she did was bad? Which one is it Luna?"

"Kind of hard to see this as a crush when she punched him in the eye!" Luna said. "You know how awkward that was for me and the others? Ronnie Anne really made us look bad! Then I hear that you're forcing him on dates with her just because he called her a few bad names. A girl who's been relentlessly bullying him for no reason, I mean it's not like you could blame Lincoln."

"All she's done was probably call him 'Lame-O' and put some sloppy joes down his pants, I wouldn't call that relentless," Lori said.

"It's still bullying! Ronnie Anne had no business messing with Lincoln like that!" Luna said. "I only wish I knew sooner and not let you convince us it was nothing, all because you care more about Bobby than you do us!'

Lori nearly lost her cool there, but she knew if she did that, it wouldn't do any good favors for anyone, "I'm sorry if I've made you feel that way, Luna." Lori did her best to swallow her anger, "Maybe I should have listened to Lincoln more, or at least teach him a better way to deal with bullies."

"To be fair, he had a plan, that we messed up," Lucy said. "Maybe we should have just listened to him, and not let our overprotectiveness get in the way."

"Where's this going anyway Lori? I thought this was about Lynn, or are you still hung up on our bro not choosing Ronnie Anne?" Luna asked.

"You know that's not true, I love Stella, she's a great girlfriend, aside from her kissing Luan but that was one mistake and she hasn't done anything bad since, least I hope not," Lori said. "My point is that you've held a grudge against Ronnie Anne for so long, even when Lincoln not only forgave her, he became her best friend. They really care about each other, when she moved he helped her through it and tried making her feel at home with his video chats, he's come up here to visit her many times to make sure she still had friends, even now he still cares enough to come see her and spends time with her, even with his own friends and girlfriend, even with her own friends, they still make time for each other, Lincoln wouldn't do that if she wasn't worth the effort."

Luna sighed in annoyance, "Alright fine, so maybe she's not so bad, but what does this have to do with Lynn?"

"I'm showing you what a grudge can do, I know from personal experience that holding a grudge wasn't worth it in the end, I lost many years of friendship with Carol Pringry because I was so jealous of her, if we hadn't made up, we wouldn't have had all the fun times we've had recently," Lori said. "I don't want any regrets with Lynn, even if she is a lousy sister, she's still our sister, we owe it to not give up on her. Besides, let's say we just ignore Lynn, how long before it's you or Lucy one of our siblings start to hate? Suppose one of you get on Lincoln's bad side?"

"Me? I've never done anything bad to Lincoln, on my own at least," Lori said.

"You have, I've seen you!" Lori said. "I see a lot of things Luna, you've been mean to Lincoln for no reason."

"Maybe Luna's done terrible things to Lincoln," Lucy said, getting an offended reaction from the rocker. "But I haven't, not on my own at least."

"Really? You have never told him 'I have no brother'?" Lori asked.

"...I never meant any of that," Lucy said, turning away in shame.

"You still said it, how do you think that made him feel? Inadequate? A failure? Like he doesn't belong?" Lori asked.

Lucy shook her head, "That wasn't my intention, maybe I was mad but I would never feel that way about Lincoln."

"Well he probably didn't know that, ever since Lincoln was young I've noticed that he always got worried if he thought we hated him or were mad at him, being the only boy is tough on our brother, so his insecurities were probably really high, you maybe have added to how useless he felt, think about that," Lori said. "Suppose you slip up again? What if he starts to hate you like he's starting to hate Lynn? Do you really want that?"

Lucy shook her head, "No! Never! I'd rather die!"

"Coming from you, I don't even know how dire death is," Lori said.

"You know what I mean Lori!" Lucy shouted. "Lincoln means more to me than all that stuff! That's why unlike Lynn, I try to make sure I don't drive Lincoln away."

"To be fair, Lynn didn't think she was driving anyone away," Lori said. "Believe it or now, Lynn was being the best sister possible in her own way."

"That's a load of bullshit," Luna said.

"...You better not talk like that in front of Lily, Lisa or the twins!" Lori warned.

"Please, like Lisa would say words like that, and it's already too late for the twins, Lana's already got a mouth to match her hobby," Luna said.

"...I'll have a word with them later," Lori said. "But to your point, it's not 'bullshit', it's her actual feelings. Lynn might out of her mind but everything she does is what she thinks is the right thing."

"But we've told her it wasn't!" Luna said. "She never wants to listen to us though, her head's way to far up her own ass!"

"That could be said about all of us, but it's easier to see the fault in others then yourself now isn't it?" Lori said.

Luna grew frustrated, "You know what? To hell with this! I'm going, I have a concert to get ready for and I'm not gonna miss my big moment just because Lynn's being a total bitch!"

Lori groaned, "It used to be we had to worry about one of us saying 'Dammit' in front of Lily, now I have to worry about every other bit of foul language."

"I'm kind of with Luna, besides Lynn will turn up later, and we can resolve this later," Lucy said. "You don't have to go back to your dorms until tomorrow night correct? We'll resolve it before then, but even if we found Lynn now, Lincoln might not be willing to listen to reason. He's really upset by this and he probably just needs time to get used to things."

"Maybe, but I'm just worried, I want things to be settled as quickly as possible," Lori said.

"Lori, you can't control everything," Lucy said. "The less you try to control things, the better things will be, because they can happen naturally. Haven't you realized by now your controlling nature can get the better of you?"

"I'm not controlling!" Lori shouted, though even under her bangs she could tell Lucy was giving a deadpanned stare. "Fine, maybe a little. It's hardwired into me though, I have to keep all of you under control, don't I?"

"Lori, you're not the only teenager, we have five others who can step up, Lincoln at least has, he's trying to maintain order in the house because he wants to be as great of a leader as you are," Lucy said. "It's no secret that Lincoln looks up to you, the difference is that he tries not to be as controlling. Of course he's not lenient like he was the first night he tried babysitting us."

"Well yeah, I taught him to be a little tougher than that," Lori said.

"And he's learned, but incorporated his own style," Lucy said. "He's stepping up so you don't have to worry as much. So you have to trust that we can settle our own problems."

"I guess..." Lori said. "But it's been so long. I mean did you end up using the Sister Fight Protocol? I know we talked about it but since I had to leave we never finished our conversation and I assumed things were fine again during my Holiday Visits, though I still had my suspicions."

"We opted not to because we didn't want Lincoln to get suspicious, or paranoid since the last time ended really badly for him, so we pretty much faked it, Lincoln being the only one genuine about it," Lucy said. "But now that he knows, I expect it might get used, granted things might have to change to incorporate Lincoln into it."

"Well, as long as it eventually gets resolved, maybe Lincoln knowing can help things patch up, he gets mad, but never holds a grudge," Lori said. "I just don't want to take any chances, it's not easy living away from home knowing that things might be chaotic while I'm not around."

"Things are always chaotic with us, it can't be helped," Lucy said. "Look, if you want we can keep searching for Lynn, if at least to make sure she's doing alright and that she doesn't miss the concert."

"Sure, alright," Lori said, walking off with her gothic sister.

With Stella, she along with Ronnie Anne and Sid were checking some of the upstairs apartments, asking the neighbors if they've seen Lynn, but unfortunately none of them had any contact or know any whereabouts.

"Where could that girl be?" Stella wondered. "She was only a couple floors above us."

"Maybe she's on the roof?" Sid suggested.

"Carlota and Leni are checking there, so at least we'll know once we meet up again," Stella said. "I am a bit worried though."

"Why? I thought you hated Lynn?" Sid said.

"I don't hate her...I mean, maybe a little, but she is Lincoln's sister, and even if he's mad at her, I know deep down he still cares about her, he can't really hold a grudge," Stella said.

"I just don't get her, three years ago she did everything she could to make me look bad compared to you, then she pulls this stunt on you?" Ronnie Anne said. "It's like she can't even decide if she hates someone or not."

"Lynn's just a complicated girl," Stella explained. "Too complicated actually, probably hormones, or maybe she took one too many hits to the head during her many sports."

"It's just a shame that she acts the way she does," Sid said. "To think that Lincoln has to put up with it, I feel so bad for him. Though I suppose it's thanks to Lynn that I've learned to appreciate my sister, who isn't nearly as bad, even if she can be annoying."

"Adelaide doesn't' seem that bad," Stella said.

"Bet you thought that about Lola and Lana, and look how they turned out," Ronnie Anne joked.

"Yeah, somehow I get the feeling those two really don't like me much these days, Lola's still a little untrusting of me since I kissed Luan, and Lana hates that I don't let her do anything gross," Stella said. "The thing is she does these things that can't be good for her health."

"What's the grossest thing she's done?" Sid asked.

Sid had to resist the urge to gag, "I don't want to talk about it, she can do really gnarly things. That's why I've made it my goal to prevent her from doing this stuff."

"So like a protective older sister?" Ronnie Anne asked.

Stella nodded her head. "Pretty much, I know it's too soon to think about this, but there are times I wondered what it will be like being married to Lincoln, to one day be Mrs. Stella Loud. I've already begun to see Lincoln's sisters as family, like sisters of my own."

"Even though you made out with one of them," Sid joked.

"Sid, I may have forgiven you, but don't think I'm fully over you kissing Lincoln, so you really don't want to tick me off right now," Stella warned.

Sid backed away, holding up her hands in surrender, "I'll back off."

"Still can't believe you two kissed," Ronnie Anne said. "Did he even like it?"

"Uh, I'm not sure, he did seem very uncomfortable, then he chased me," Sid said.

"Wait, is that why he tried beating you up?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Actually it was because my sister made a perverted comment about Lola and Lana, and Lincoln thought she learned it from me," Sid said.

"I hope you tune down the comments yourself Sid, might be hard to get someone yourself," Stella said, gesturing her eyes toward Ronnie Anne.

"I'll do my best," Sid said. "I just can't help it sometimes, I mean first with Ronnie Anne and Carlota, then you at Dairy Land Stella, then my fantasies about what Yun Kwan would look like in tight pants, even Lincoln from time to time, I just have that fascination. I mean don't you have those fantasies? Don't either of you?" Stella and Ronnie Anne began blushing, neither wanting to comment on it. "Heh, your faces speak volumes."

"Least I don't try sneaking a feel," Ronnie Anne said. "Gotta learn boundaries."

"Yeah, it helps to ask," Stella said. "Believe it or not, Lincoln once asked to touch my hips, I mean of course since he's a gentleman, but overtime he's gotten used to it, and I normally don't mind, he's got a gentle touch."

"He sure does," Sid fantasized, then snapped back to reality when she noticed the glares. "Uh, so it looks like, since his hands look so soft, must use a lot of lotion."

"He does," Stella confirmed, still somewhat suspicious of the pervy girl. "Sid, question, if you got a someone to date you, like if you confessed to your crush, would you tone down on your comments about others? Especially their butts?"

"Well yeah, I mean I'd be more focused on my girlfriend to notice anyone else," Sid said.

"Girlfriend? That's specific," Ronnie Anne said. "So you are into girls? I mean you like commenting on them but I thought it was experimental."

"Well, I like both," Sid said. "I just said 'girlfriend' because...well all I see are girls right now."

"So your talks about dating Lincoln and Stella, they were serious?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I mean, kind of, they're both attractive," Sid said. "But I wouldn't go for them."

"I'm flattered you find me attractive, I can't return your affection, even if I was single, but I'm very flattered," Stella said. She then turned to Ronnie Anne, "So, tell me, boys or girls?"

"Uh, boys," Ronnie Anne said. "I think I prefer boys."

Sid pouted in shame and disappointment, "Yeah, that makes sense, you used to like Lincoln...I think."

"I'm not getting into that, but yeah, I'm more into boys," Ronnie Anne said.

"What if a girl asked you out?" Stella asked. "Would you turn her down?"

"I never saw girls that way, then again I've never experimented," Ronnie Anne said. "I've only kissed Sid out of a dare, or rather she kissed me. Wait, how much did you enjoy that kiss Sid?"

"Uh...well I was mostly goofing around so it wasn't really much to think about," Sid nervously said. "I mean it would be neat to find out but if you don't want to that's fine."

"Sid, you're acting strange, is there something you're not telling me?" Ronnie Anne asked, glaring suspiciously at Sid.

"Uh...what could I not be telling you?" Sid was starting to sweat a bit. "Don't mind me, it's just my weirdness, nothing new."

That wasn't really enough to quell Ronnie Anne's suspicions. She seemed to remember that Sid had a crush, but she wouldn't say on who. Then Sid mentions wanting a girlfriend, while she knew Sid would comment on girls, and occasionally perv on Stella, she chalked that up to curiosity more than anything romantic, especially since she made her move on Lincoln. Granted they were alone together, which might be why, leading Ronnie Anne to wonder if Sid would have done the same if she were alone with Stella. But now this talk about their old kiss from a couple years ago seems to have brought out a suspicious reaction from Sid.

Now she has to wonder, if it was possible that she was the center of Sid's affections.

"Sid, I can tell you're hiding something, you can tell me," Ronnie Anne said. She had to know if what she was thinking was true.

"It's nothing Ronnie, don't mind me," Sid said. "Come on, we're suppose to be looking for Lynn."

"Sid, you don't even care where she is, are you dodging my question?" Ronnie Anne asked.

Sid grew nervous and desperate, "Ronnie Anne, I don't have anything I want to tell you right now."

"Wait, anything you want to tell me? You saying you don't want to tell me what's on your mind?" Ronnie Anne asked.

Sid was getting really nervous, almost on the verge of tears. She still wasn't ready to tell Ronnie Anne, at least not like this. Not in a topic related to her pervy antics.

Suddenly Stella grabbed Sid's hand, the girl taking note of her Royal Woods friend, feeling at ease from her friendly smile. Stella turned her attention to Ronnie Anne, "I know you're curious, but can it wait? I think this is overwhelming Sid."

Ronnie Anne was a bit annoyed, but she did see that Sid was very much bothered, resulting in guilt from pestering her friend. While Ronnie Anne had her suspicions, even if they were true, she doubts that Sid wants to talk about them right now.

"Sorry Sid, I didn't mean to upset you," Ronnie Anne said. "I don't know if you do have anything to say, but you can tell me whenever you're ready to."

Sid nodded in agreement, "I will."

As Ronnie Anne walked off, Stella pulled Sid into a hug, hoping to calm the girl down, "Just so you know, maybe I was wrong. If I were single, I think I would have considered returning your crush."

"Aw, thanks," Sid said, returning the hug. "You're so nice, I could totally kiss you right now."

"Yeah, but I'd rather you didn't," Stella playfully said.

Sid looked down, seeing her favorite part of Stella. She considered reaching down, but now was not the time for that. She just wanted Stella's friendship right now, nothing more.

"Lynn!?" They heard Ronnie Anne shouted from the stairs. The two girls broke their hug and rushed over to where Ronnie Anne was, finding Lynn sitting on the steps.

"What are you doing here?" Lynn asked, though judging from her cracked voice and some tear stains, they could tell she had been crying.

Stella felt really concerned when she saw this, seeing Lynn look so broken was a bit troubling given how she is quite used to seeing her all confident.

"Lynn, your family is worried about you, so you should really come downstairs," Stella said.

"What for? So they can tell me how much they hate me!?" Lynn asked. As they got a better look at her eyes, they could see they were bloodshot, she really must have been upset. "Just go, I don't want to be bothered!"

"Didn't Carlota and Leni come by here?" Ronnie Anne asked. "How did they miss you?"

"How could they not? They were talking fashion when they passed by, it was easy to slip past their sights," Lynn said.

"Well you're not so lucky with us, now stop messing around and come downstairs," Ronnie Anne ordered.

"Shove off, I'm not going anywhere!" Lynn shouted. "Just go to your stupid concert and leave me be. I gotta move again now just in case my idiot sister comes down this way."

"Don't say that about Leni, she cares about you," Stella said.

"Bullshit, my siblings hate me, all because of you three!" Lynn said.

"Hey don't blame us because you started to-" Sid's rant was interrupted by Stella.

"Hold on Sid, now's not the time to get angry," Stella said. "Look you two let everyone know that Lynn's been found and...Lynn!" The jock had gotten up to leave with Stella chasing after her. "Lynn get back here!"

Sid groaned annoyance, "Why were we trying to find her again?"

"Because Lori asked us to," Ronnie Anne said, pulling out her phone. "Plus, pain in the butt or not, it was the right thing to do."

Lynn was trying to go upstairs even further but Stella was right on her tracks. Lynn eventually stopped, glaring at Stella, "What do you want from me!?"

"I want to bring you back to your siblings," Stella said. "They're all looking for you."

"I don't even get why, I'm willing to bet Lincoln already told you that he pretty much hates me," Lynn said.

"Lincoln's mad but he won't hate you," Stella said. "Look let's just talk about this with everyone, we'll come to a rational decision."

"There's nothing to talk about!" Lynn said, her tears returning. "Just go! I don't want to see you!"

"Lynn, come on, we've known each other for years, why don't you trust me yet!?" Stella asked.

"I did!" Lynn shouted, getting close to Stella, the girl getting a closer look at the jock's bloodshot eyes. "I did trust you! That's why I tried hooking you two up! Once you got your hands on my brother you took him completely away from me!"

"Lynn, I didn't take Lincoln away, you drove him away by acting spoiled," Stella said. "You spent so much time trying to force a connection between us!"

"Hey it worked didn't it? You fell in love with my brother," Lynn said, her fury rising. "Then you tell me off at the park, after that you came to my home and made a fool out of me!"

"Was it that kiss? I told Lincoln to kiss everyone, I just wanted you all to be closer," Stella said. "Lincoln told me that you rarely vocalized your love for each other, I wanted to change that, and make all of you happy. Weren't you happy when your brother told you he loved you?"

"Of course, it meant everything to me, it's just that...Ugh!" Lynn angrily punched the railing, which she almost regreted since she injured her hand. At the very least she was able to calm herself a bit. "I'm just not good with emotions alright! Maybe I overreacted, but you're the one who put me in that spot! What was I suppose to do?"

"Anything but punch your brother," Stella said. "It hurt him, not physically, but emotionally, like you didn't care about it."

"I do care about my brother, I just don't care much for that type of affection" Lynn insisted.

"Do you really feel that way?" Stella asked. "Can you really tell me that you don't like it when your brother hugs you? Or gives you a kiss? Lincoln loves you Lynn, even if it was awkward you could have handled that better."

"Well next time make sure everyone's alright with that, not everyone is good with emotions Stella," Lynn said.

Stella sighed in defeat, "Alright, fair point. I shouldn't have made Lincoln do that, I'm sorry."

"Good," Lynn said, turning away. "To answer your question though...I didn't hate the hug or kiss, I actually liked it. I just got embarrassed, I should have returned the affection."

"Aw, that's cute, why don't you try that now?" Stella suggested.

"Don't be stupid!" Lynn snapped. "There's no way any of them will forgive me after what I did to you! I know how precious you are to them."

"Lynn, I am not precious to them, they hated me for a while too," Stella said. "After my kiss with Luan, things changed, I wasn't the dear, sweet and innocent Stella to them any longer. Even after they forgave me, they held onto the grudge for a while. The twins haven't seen me as the same since, Lisa became a little less trusting of me, Lori checks in on my every once in a while to make sure I haven't repeated my mistake, Luna gets uncomfortable whenever she comes home to find me in her room with Luan, I've gone through a lot too."

"They still at least tolerate you, for the last two years they treated me like garbage, honestly I almost felt the same way Lincoln did when I called him 'bad luck'," Lynn said, wiping her nose. "Ironically Lincoln was the only one who actively tried to look out for me, he still treated me like his sister. Even after all the bad things I've done, I could see the love in his heart for me. I felt so crappy because of it, maybe because deep down I had a feeling he would find out." Lynn wiped her eyes. "I've actually wanted to tell him, but I was so scared, I knew he would hate me, but in the end it happened anyway. Maybe if I told him then he would have been less mad, I don't know honestly."

"I take it you really value your relationship to your brother?" Stella asked

"Don't act surprised!" Lynn shouted, causing Stella to flinch. "I love Lincoln, I love him more than anything, he's my little brother, he was my best friend, before you, Clyde or those other losers came along, I was everything to him. The other sisters were too old to hang out with him or too young, but I was the right age. I always stuck by his side, maybe I was tough on him, maybe I messed with him, but it wasn't because I hated him, it's just how I show affection. Maybe I do it more with Lincoln because I have a softer spot for him. He's my only brother after all. He's the only boy that I really love right now, he's the only boy I have in my life."

"If you love him that much, wouldn't it be easier to tell him so he knows?" Stella asked.

"Well, I tell him that I appreciate him," Lynn said, getting a deadpanned reaction from Stella. "Come on, that's good enough! I told you I'm not good with that type of stuff!"

"But Lynn, maybe if you just said 'I love you' like all your sisters do then he'd believe it more," Stella said. "You did like your brother's affection, didn't you?"

"Of course I do, but I'm also trying to make my brother tougher Stella, my 10 sisters have girled him up for years," Lynn said. "It takes a toll, he was so bothered that he decided to go camping in the woods and that went wrong in so many ways."

"Yeah he mentioned that to me. So I take it you worried about him?" Stella asked

"Duh, of course, I mean thankfully he's a smart kid and was able to get out of danger," Lynn said.

"Thanks to the 'girly' stuff he learned," Stella said. "But not all it was girly, I mean he remembered your tips on how to move heavy objects."

"Of course, I look out for my brother," Lynn said. "That's all I've been trying to do, I just want him to be happy."

"No offense Lynn, but forcing him to play sports and being rough with him doesn't make him happy," Stella said.

"It used to, Lincoln loved spending time with me, we used to play together a lot, we were really close," Lynn said. "I just miss those days. It's almost at the point where I have to basically strong arm him into doing things with me, these days he just focuses on his comics and video games, stuff I really can't get into."

"If it's any consolation, he can get competitive at video games, just like you do with sports," Stella said. "You may have rubbed off on him a little."

"Yeah, good point, he's always so focused when he's playing," Lynn said. "I remember a few months ago I saw him playing this game, I don't remember what it was, but he had to fight some alien cyborgs. He seemed so focus on always beating whatever score he previously had, like he's trying to better himself. I kind of admire that about him really, he's got that competitive edge."

"You two spent a lot of time together the last year, didn't you?" Stella asked.

Lynn nodded, "Yeah, he kept me company, pretty much all the time, except when he was with you. I loved it, it reminded me of the old days, it was what I always wanted. But it felt so shallow, I only had those moments because he didn't know what I had done. Deep in my mind I was afraid he would find out. Now my fears are realized, I don't even know what to do."

"It's simple, just tell him that you're really sorry and that you love him," Stella said. "I know you have it in you Lynn."

"It's not gonna be that simple," Lynn reminded. "Stella, my sisters hold grudges, you said it yourself that some of them are still mad that you kissed Luan."

"It's a process but they are at least on talking terms with me again," Stella said.

"Gee, lucky you," Lynn sarcastically replied. "Be grateful they're acknowledging you after the crap you pulled."

"May I ask how you felt when that happened?" Stella asked.

"Pretty pissed since you cheated on my brother," Lynn said. "After all that work to get you two together."

"You shouldn't have been controlling, I mean wasn't it bad enough Lori was? You weren't acting any better," Stella said.

"Uh, I think we agreed that you were controlling yourself when you made Lincoln hug and kiss all of us," Lynn reminded.

"But that...ugh fine, I'll let you have that one," Stella said. "Still, you were upset though."

"Yeah, I wanted to tell Lincoln, I was just afraid, not only because it was bad for Luan, but I also know you make him happy," Lynn said. "Understand this, even when I messed with you, I didn't want to do anything that would break you up. I don't think Lincoln would have handled it well and I didn't want him sulking and moping around the house."

"So, you cared about our relationship, even if you didn't seem to like me," Stella said.

"If Lincoln broke up with you, I would prefer if it were on his own terms," Lynn said. "Plus like I said, I didn't want him going for Ronnie Anne."

"Wow, you really don't like Ronnie Anne," Stella said. "I don't know why, she's a really nice girl."

"Hey she made us look bad the day she punched Lincoln in the eye right after we convinced him to kiss her, all because we thought her bullying was her sign of affection," Lynn said. "It took forever to get Lincoln to trust us about girls again. Thankfully he did, just in time too, because he almost left the house one day looking like some wannabe cool kid."

"That was the day he first talked to me, wasn't it?" Stella asked. "If not for you girls, I wouldn't have known the real Lincoln Loud right away. I'm really grateful for that just so you know."

"Our mistake the first time was making him think we were right, but this time we let him be himself," Lynn said. "Guess that's the only time we let him fly free. But then we heard about his rivalry with his friends for your affection, and figured he still needed some girl help, hence why we all tried helping Lincoln in our own way. That's why I led the charge on helping him because while he was good at talking to girls, he wasn't so good at the romance part yet. That's why everyone got so excited when you came over without Clyde and the others."

"You tried making the evening romantic," Stella remembered. "It was cute I'll admit, if that was your planning then I think you did a great job, even if it was a bit awkward."

"Heh, my plans rule. Thankfully things worked out in the end, but my sisters did want Lincoln to try this on his own, but my competitive nature got the better of me," Lynn said.

"Well, you just care about your brother, but you need to find a compromise." Stella said. She placed her hand gently on Lynn's shoulders, giving her a very gentle gaze "It's good to help Lincoln, but sometimes you gotta let him try things on his own. Now granted I was the one who made the first move but, he might have felt more comfortable doing so if you weren't hounding on him the way you were."

"Alright fine, maybe I can try to ease up," Lynn admitted.

"Remember, part of helping someone is giving them the confidence to succeed on their own, think of it like being his trainer, give him tips, help him with things he's struggling with, but trust him to do fine when the moment comes," Stella said.

"Huh, finally speaking my language, you're actually alright Stella, I knew you'd be cool, even if it took three years," Lynn said, holding her fist out. "Don't leave me hanging." Stella fist bumped Lynn, finally bringing a smile to the jock's face. "Thanks Stella."

"You can call me 'Stells'," Stella said, winking at the girl. "So does this mean we can be friends?"

"I think I can squeeze you into my list of many friends," Lynn joked, getting a giggle from Stella.

"Well come on, let's go find the others, hopefully you can make peace with Lincoln," Stella said. Before leaving however, Lynn pulled her into a hug.

"I'm really sorry by the way, for how mean I've been to you, I shouldn't have done any of that," Lynn said.

Stella was surprised, but gladly returned the hug. "I completely forgive you Lynn."

One step closer, all that was left was the confessions of an apologetic sister and a friend who yearns to confess her love.

* * *

**The end has at last come, just one chapter left in this story. Hopefully gonna be a satisfying one, still got some stuff to resolve after all.**


	12. Peace Finally Made

Everyone had gathered down below at the first floor after Ronnie Anne confirmed they found Lynn, and a second text from Stella confirming they were on their way downstairs. The Loud Siblings gathered in the lobby, along with Ronnie Anne, Stella, Sid add Carlota.

"Thank goodness you found Lynn," Lori said, having faced Stella, Ronnie Anne and Sid.

"It's no trouble, we're glad we could help," Stella said.

Lori turned to Lynn, "As for you, try to to disappear like that again."

"Right, sorry," Lynn said. "Wasn't in a good state of mind after what happened earlier."

"That's understandable, I don't know what Lincoln said to you but I hope it was enough to get it through to you that what you've been doing wasn't proper," Lori said.

"Yeah, that sunk in eventually, Stella made sure of that," Lynn said.

"Well I'm happy to hear that," Lori said. "Maybe things can go bac to normal soon."

"I hope so," Lynn admitted.

"Lynn..." Lincoln said, making his way over to his troublesome sister.

"Hey bro," Lynn nervously greeted. "What's up?"

"Lynn, have you truly begun to understand what happened and what you did?" Lincoln asked. "And do you actually understand why I was so upset earlier?"

"Y-Yeah, kind of," Lynn said.

"I need a more reassuring answer that that Lynn," Lincoln scolded. "Keep in mind what you did was pretty serious, a total invasion of privacy, something you seem to struggle with at times. Though I understand in our house privacy is too good a luxury to have, at the very least we can try to respect the privacy of the friends we bring over."

Lynn nodded, "Yeah, you're right bro. I messed up badly, I'll admit it. I know you said making it up to you will be hard, but I promise I'll do everything in my power to do so. Whatever you want, I'll get it done, I promise!"

Lincoln thought about it a moment, one one hand he knows that Lynn might just slip back into her usual routine, but she is his sister, and he owes it to her to give her a chance.

"Lynn, just so you know, earning my forgiveness is gonna take a while, you have a LOT of making up to do," Lincoln warned.

"I'm ready for that," Lynn reassured. "I messed up, I know it. I'll take the penalty with grace."

"I'm holding you to that," Lincoln said. "I don't want to hate you Lynn, I don't want to be mad at you forever, I genuinely do want to forgive you, but I can't hand out a freebie this time. If you prove that you want to be forgiven and I can trust you to not be mean to my girlfriend, then I will forgive you and put everything behind me."

"Right, forgive and forget," Lynn said.

"Forgetting might be hard," Lincoln said. "But if you earn my forgiveness, I'll at least not hold this over your head."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Lynn said.

Lincoln then took his sister's hand in his own, "Please follow through on this Lynn, I know you're a lot better than this. I don't want to feel like these last few years of us bonding was a mistake. I really like spending time with you, I want to be able to do that without thinking you might hurt Stella again."

Lynn blushed a little at Lincoln's touch, she looked into his eyes, seeing such confidence in them. His eyes showed that he was completely serious about this, that he means it when he expects a change, and that if she messes up, then he may never forgive her. The idea of her brother hating her was too much for the athlete to bear. Thankfully within all that was a gentleness, the yearning eyes of a brother who just wanted the best for his sister. Lynn prides herself on a lot of things, but the one thing she prides herself on is being Lincoln's older sister. She had to admit, he's gotten so much more confident over the years, while still dorky he had the attitude to back it up. For a very brief second, she envied Stella because this was the type of guy Lynn could fall for. She should feel weird that she thought of her brother as good boyfried material, and she's not one to cross a line like that, but she wouldn't be honest with herself if that's what she had briefly thought.

"Lincoln, I promise as your older sister that you won't have to worry about me messing with Stella," Lynn said. "Turns out she's pretty cool, good thing I set you two up."

"Lynn, I hate to tell you, but it wasn't your planning that got us together," Lincoln said. "I've always had a crush on Stella, I just never acted on it because she told me she wasn't interested. The reason we're together now is because she admitted her crush to me on her own merits."

"Ahem..." Ronnie Anne said, getting Lincoln's attention and reminding him of one fact.

"And a little pep talk from Ronnie Anne, but that's all she did, a pep talk," Lincoln said. "It wasn't your planning, it was her own interest."

"I can verify that she did have a crush on Lincoln, she just wasn't comfortable saying anything yet," Luan said, with Stella nodding in confirmation.

"Lynn, you almost made things worse, especially since you did not listen to us," Lincoln said. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Lynn seemed disappointed that Lincoln felt this way, "I guess...I mean, maybe I didn't do a good job helping? I know I should have probably let you try on your own a bit."

"If I ever do need help, I'll come to you," Lincoln reassured. "Maybe one day I will need your help, I hope I can count on you for that."

"Yeah, totally," Lynn said. "I promise to come right to your aid when you need it. I'm really sorry about acting all nuts about getting you with Stella, I wanted to see you happy and I took things too far."

"I guess that's the norm for our family," Lincoln said.

"Well, it's about time!" Lola shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Lynn finally admits she was being totally weird and obnoxious about this Lincoln dating Stella thing."

"For real, she's lucky Lincoln's even considering the idea of forgiveness," Luna said.

"Girls..." Lori warned.

"Like I said before Lori, Lynn can be a bit of a lost cause on occasion, why else do you think she ends up alone?" Luna asked.

"Luna, that's a bit harsh," Leni said.

"Reality is often harsh Leni, facts of life," Lola said.

"Plus Lynn deserves it for all the nonsense she put everyone through, always has to be Number One, even at being a screw-up," Lana said.

"Well Lynn, looks like you're not the only sister who needs to change up their act," Lincoln said.

"I'm not?" Lynn asked, before brushing it off to sound less surprised. "I mean, hell yeah I'm not!"

Lincoln turned to the rest of his sisters, "All of you have to shape up as well, you all have some pretty petty flaws yourselves."

Lola stepped away from the group to face her sisters, "You heard Linky, you're all a bunch of miscreants who are heading down a path of disaster!"

"What the hell Lola!?" Lana shouted.

"LANA!" The sisters quickly scolded.

Lola turned to Lincoln, "Don't worry Linky, I got you."

"Lola, back in line," Lincoln ordered. "You're just as much to blame right now."

"Huh? But I've been nice to Stella, I haven't sassed her in months!" Lola insisted. "Lana's the one who still calls her lame."

"You rat!" Lana shouted. "I only said that because she didn't let me eat what I wanted to."

"This isn't about Stella, it's about all of you in general," Lincoln corrected. "But Lana seriously, Stella is just looking out for you, she cares about you."

Lana pouted as she turned away, "Still..."

"Lincoln, what's this about?" Luna asked.

"You girls know that I love you and I care a great deal about you, and I do appreciate everything you do for me, but sometimes it seems like you go overboard with just about everything," Lincoln said. "I'm not happy with what Lynn did but I don't want our family falling apart over it."

"We're not 'falling apart' per say," Lola said. "We're just letting Lynn know that what she's doing is wrong."

"You went about it all wrong though, isolating Lynn wasn't the answer," Lincoln said. "This is why we all need to work on our communication."

"You forget Lincoln that this family is not statistically known for it's recollection skills," Lisa said. "Any time it seems like any of us learn a lesson, said lesson is forgotten about almost instantly, liking this family's memory span to that of a common goldfish."

"Hey, we're not that bad!" Luna said. "Things just take time, that's all."

"Well you are all known for jumping to conclusions, a mistake you have made repeatedly mind you," Lisa said.

"Hey don't act like you've never made mistakes Lisa, you're not perfect!" Lola shouted.

"At least I plan and calculate things, I offer to do it for you too but alas none of you have the logic or common sense to go along with me," Lisa said.

"You think your plans always work huh? Sure couldn't figure out the Sister Fight Protocol," Lana said.

"What are you talking about, I had everything planned," Lisa said.

"Didn't plan on Lincoln though," Lola said. "He threw in one wrench and your plan was null and void."

"To be fair, we told him not to indulge in our affairs, the blame falls squarely on him," Lisa said.

"I couldn't eat, use the bathroom and at one point I got kicked out of my room, what did you expect!?" Lincoln asked.

"It only escalated that far because you stepped in when you were told not to," Lisa said.

"I didn't want to do my business in a bucket!" Lincoln said. "But fine, not something I want to get back into. That whole thing was a mess and honestly it made no sense in the end. That was due to lack of proper communication, if you told me sooner I could have planned for it better."

"I never told you Lincoln because you hardly get into fights with our sisters, you're much more easy going, if we make you mad you brush it off, maybe you'll get angry but you get over it much quicker," Lisa said. "Our sisters don't get over it, as evident by their dislike toward Lynn."

"You were mad too Lisa!" Lana shouted.

"No more yelling, and Lisa I understand where you're coming from but I still want to know what's going on with my sisters, even if I can't help, sooner or later I might get affected anyway," Lincoln said.

"Fair enough, plus given your own hesitation to forgive Lynn, who's to say it won't happen with one of our other simpleton sisters, so I shall include you in the Protocol, after I rename it," Lisa said.

"Watch who you're calling a simpleton Lease," Luna warned.

"But that brings up another point," Lori said. "You girls have to stop holding petty grudges, they don't do anything in the long term. How many of you are actually happy being angry for so long?" None of the sisters were quick to answer. "Exactly, anytime something happens we overreact. Before you say anything, I know I've overreacted in the past, between the strict rules about entering my room, and making Lincoln date Ronnie Anne, and anything else I've done."

"You all overreacted when Lincoln convinced me to 'act normal'," Lisa said. "If I couldn't help you with anything, you were quick to point blame at Lincoln, quite honestly it upset me to know that my only value to you was to be your walking super computer."

"Wait, I thought you didn't have human emotions," Lola sarcastically pointed out.

"I have more than you, considering your only joy comes from manipulation and putting others down," Lisa said. "Plus you're one of the worst offenders in your inability to learn a lesson. You bought Lincoln his 'victory undies' as he put it because you felt he shouldn't be judged for his 'weird hobbies', yet you along with the rest of our siblings poke fun at him when he used said undies for his Ace Savvy Cosplay."

"Hey I didn't judge him, I just laughed at him, you did too!" Lola shouted.

"I didn't, just putting that out there," Lucy said.

"Yeah we know he took the blame for you, we know that's why you're so loyal to him, give it a rest," Lola said.

"Yes, he took the blame after you tattled to our father," Lucy said.

"Hey you lied too just because you were overly sensitive to a few insults," Lola said. "You even tried framing us for your silly hobby!"

"At least I didn't blackmail my family like you did, just because you weren't allowed to partake in our sibling meetings, for justifiable reasons I might add," Lucy said.

"And you tied casting a spell on us!" Lola said.

"Will you two stop fighting already!?" Luan said. "This isn't going anywhere!"

"Oh don't act all high and mighty, you've caused so much strain on us too with your annoying pranks, and the one time we complained you overreacted and tried quitting comedy!" Lola said. "Kind of hard to go pro if you're gonna let a few harsh words get to you."

"Over sensitivity is our family's weakness, hence that foolish scheme you all conducted because Lincoln put on those ear buds," Lisa said. "That was a major overreaction."

"This coming from the girl who treats her family more as lab experiments than actual siblings," Luna said. "You put your passion before your family."

"Hey you did that once yourself when you freaked out about our family band," Lucy pointed out.

"Oh go read a Pony book," Luna said.

"Ha, Pony book, do you even still read that trash Lucy?" Lana asked.

"Thought you liked trash Miss 'Let me play my brother's game even though he asked me not to and ruin his hard work'," Lucy said.

"Hey that was an accident!" Lana shouted. "Besides he forgave me."

"Well, this has gone down the drain really fast," Lynn said. "Looks like Lincoln was right about all of you, I mean you have a ton of growing up to do."

"Hey! You're the WORST offender of us all Lynn!" Lola shouted. "Treating Lincoln like a punching bag, nearly ruining our older sisters' babysitting service! Lynner, Lynner, Chicken-Dinner, and last but definitely not least, BAD LUCK!"

"Bring up that bad luck shit again and see what happens!" Lynn warned. "I swear you all hold it over my head more than Lincoln does, you are all petty!"

Sid turned her attention to Ronnie Anne, "What's wrong with this family? They're really dysfunctional."

"Hey! I heard that!" Lola shouted.

"But it's true, you're all kind of terrible," Sid said. "My sister gets on my nerves sometimes but even we wouldn't stoop to the lengths you're all going through."

"Sid's right, you all need to lighten up," Ronnie Anne said. "My family argues but we never let it go this far."

"We're not gonna take that from the girl who bullied our brother!" Lola said. "He gives you a nice kiss and you punch him in the eye!"

"To be fair, how else was I gonna react to someone randomly kissing me?" Ronnie Anne said. "You girls need to stop basing your decisions off of teen magazines or whatever tv shows you watch."

"Still doesn't change the fact that you were cruel to him," Luna said.

"Hey at least I didn't lock him out of his own house," Ronnie Anne fired back. "Plus I apologized and stuck with it, I treat Lincoln better than half of you do."

Many of the sisters looked rather appalled by Ronnie Anne's claims, seeing this girl say with a straight face that she's a better friend than they are sisters.

"Alright, that does it!" Lola shouted, raising her sleeve. "I say we beat her up!"

Lola, Luna, Lana, Lisa and Lucy all looked ready to bring it to Ronnie Anne, even Luan and Leni looked a bit offended by the girl's words. Sid quickly rushed in front of Ronnie Anne, looking ready to fight off all the sisters to protect her best friend.

"That's enough!" Lori shouted, running in front of her sisters. "You all need to take a step back right now!"

"No way, she insulted our love for our only brother!" Lola shouted. "How dare she say she's better than us!"

"She is!" Sid shouted. "Have you even gotten a good look at yourselves!? Arguing over petty differences! Ready to fight with someone just for point out your flaws!?" Sid said. "This is what Lincoln was talking about, you're all way too out of whack! Never have I seen such an egotistical bunch!"

"We're not gonna take that from the girl who made out with our brother!" Lola shouted. "Let's get her too!"

"Uh, we can't hurt Sid Lols, she's Adelaide's older sister, I don't want her mad at me, and I don't think you want her mad at you," Lana said.

Lola groaned in annoyance before letting up, "Fine, but still, we shouldn't have to listen to her, she's obviously crazy!"

"Alright, who will you listen to then?" Sid asked. "You won't listen to your brother who always tries to see the best in you, you won't listen to your oldest sister who's just looking out for you, and you won't listen to a girl on the outside who can see you for how you truly are. All Lincoln asks is that you try to understand that you're all a very flawed bunch, and instead of trying to blame one another or anyone else you can think of, accept that you're not perfect and you could use a little helping hand."

"I hate to admit this, but Sid's got a point," Lynn said. "I'll girl up and admit that I have to work on my sister skills, if not for me but at least for Lincoln, the only one of you who's actually stood by me, even if I didn't deserve it."

The other sisters glanced at each other, trying to think this over. Maybe it's pride they were struggling with, or their own stubbornness, but they did struggle with their decision. In the end they just wanted to go with whatever would make everyone happy.

"Alright, I'll do it for Linky too," Lola said.

"Same, I guess we can try to work on ourselves a bit more," Lana said.

"I'll concede as well," Lisa said.

"If it'll make Lincoln happy," Lucy said.

"I'll try to ease up then," Luna said.

"It's nice that you girls want to do this for my sake," Lincoln said. "But also remember it's for your own good as well."

"Sure thing bro," Luna said. "Whatever you want."

"I don't want you girls to change completely, I like you all just the way you are, but I really want you to dial it back a little," Lincoln said. "And please try to be forgiving of each other and others, especially Ronnie Anne."

"Whatever Ronnie Anne did to Lincoln before, that's not who she is now," Sid said. "The Ronnie Anne I know has a pure heart, a girl who looks out for others, both friends and family. If Lincoln could forgive Ronnie Anne, why can't any of you?"

"Also Lincoln forgave Stella for cheating on him, so I think all of you should make sure you completely forgive that as well," Lynn said.

"Lincoln's a smart boy, trust his judgement," Sid said.

"No doubt he's intelligent," Lisa said. "But I suppose one thing he has over us is his morals, in a house like ours, you're kind of bred to be assertive, that's how you get what you want, but myself like my sisters have used that mindset too well in our lives."

"That's a good mindset to have, just manage it," Stella said. "Lincoln does, even if it gets him into trouble."

"We also need to work on not overreacting, I've seen how bad it gets," Lori said. "I nearly lost my scholarship at Fairway because a certain sister overreacted to me leaving."

"Hey I wasn't as bad as dad was at least," Leni said.

"We all overreact, I do it too," Lincoln said. "I've overreacted to being predictable, I overreacted when I thought Clyde liked you all better than me, I overreacted at my Elementary School Summer Camp when I tricked everyone into hiking with me and nearly getting lost."

"He did what?" Ronnie Anne asked, turning to Stella.

"Don't ask..." Stella said, lamenting a bit on that day, which was another reason she had trouble liking Lynn since she was indirectly involved with that.

"I want to grow as well, and I think we can do it together, we're a family, we help each other out, and we're better than this pettiness," Lincoln said. "I say we work together and create a better future for us, it will be hard but hard work always triumphs in the end!"

"And the rewards will be even greater," Lori said. "A happier family, isn't that what we want?" The sisters exchanged glances and nodded in approval.

"I know this won't happen overnight but every journey begins with a single step, so let's take that step now," Lincoln said

"When did you become a guru?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I wouldn't use Guru, that title comes with bad memories," Lincoln said.

"Oh right, that Girl Guru thing everyone at school was talking about," Ronnie Anne said. "How did that even happen exactly?"

Lincoln wanted to tell Ronnie Anne it started when his sisters ate his chocolate, but he was worried about his work being undone. "A little mishap, one I completely forgave."

Of course the sisters knew it likely was their doing given Lincoln's response, they'll ask him later when the time is right.

"Well as long as we're making peace," Lucy said, then turned her attention to Ronnie Anne. "I'm really sorry for judging you so harshly, if Lincoln likes you and forgives you then I should be able to as well."

"Yeah, we're sorry Ronnie Anne," Lana said.

"We all are, you're not a bad kid after all," Luna said.

"But if you cross us again you're gonna..." Lola noticed the glares and quickly put a smile back on her face. "Take your words into consideration...hehe."

Lincoln shook his head, but as he said before, this was gonna be a process. "Glad that's settled."

Meanwhile Bobby had arrived with Lily and Adelaide, noticing all the kids gathered around outside the apartment building. "What's going on?"

"Some type of family bonding," Carlota answered. "Those Loud girls are a bit strange."

"You get used to it, and you grow to love it," Bobby said.

Luna checked her watch, "Oh man, it's time for me to get going. Sam and the others are at the venue."

"I guess we should all start getting ready," Lincoln said, then pulled out his passes. "I should hand these out." He turned to his jock sister, "So, Lynn, I know things are bad but, do you want to-"

"Hey! Lincoln!" the boy heard a familiar voice. He looked and saw a friend of his leaving his parents' car.

"Clyde?" Lincoln said, surprised to see his best friend.

"Sup buddy? Guess who got lucky in traffic?" Clyde said, fist bumping Lincoln.

"Oh man, I'm so glad you could get here sooner," Lincoln said. "Just in time, we're about to head to the concert."

"Sweet," Clyde said, then noticed the others. "Hey everyone, how's it going?

"Hi Clyde, good to see you, how's Penelope?" Lori asked.

"She's doing great, wish she could come but I know how hard these seats are to get," Clyde said.

"We're glad you could make it dude," Luna said.

"I look forward to seeing you play Luna," Clyde said, before turning to the other kids. "Hey, you three girls ready too?"

"We sure are Clyde," Stella said, making her way over with the others. "It's gonna be so much fun."

"Yeah, Lincoln has backstage passes, we get to meet the guys performing," Sid said.

"You got passes?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, five to be exact, one for me, one for Stella, one for Ronnie Anne, one for Sid and one for..." Lincoln thought. "Well I intended it to be Lynn since we thought you'd be late..."

"That's fine, if you promised it to Lynn then you can take her," Clyde said.

"It's cool Clyde, you can have it," Lynn said.

"You sure?" Clyde asked. "It's really no big deal."

"It's fine, I only took it because Lincoln had no one else to give it to, except Leni but she didn't want it either," Lynn said. "Plus this is a big moment, Lincoln should spend it with his best friend."

"Thanks Lynn, I appreciate you giving Clyde this chance," Lincoln said, then grabbed the pass. "Ready to go buddy?"

"Sweet! That means I get to meet Smooch! Again!" Clyde said, holding up his ticket.

"Me and Ronnie Anne get to meet Twelve is Midnight," Sid said, grabbing her ticket.

"We're totally getting Yun Kwan's autograph," Ronnie Anne said.

"Let's get going then," Stella said.

"We'll let the 'rents now, you kids can come with me so you can meet the other stars," Luna said.

"Sure thing Luna, I'll let mom and dad know so we can leave."

"Sweet, I'll call the ride," Luna said, dialing up on her phone.

Sid made her way over to Leni, "You're a Boyz will be Boyz fan right? I'll get you an autograph too."

"Aw, you're so nice," Leni said, the brought Sid in for a hug, the girl's face against the older blond's chest. "Linky has such nice friends."

Sid felt kind of nice right now, eagerly returning the hug, before moving her hands a little further down Leni's back.

"Let's go Sid!" Ronnie Anne shouted. "Luna's ride will be in soon and don't think we won't leave you behind!"

Leni let go of Sid, though noticed something peculiar, "Uh, why is your nose bleeding?"

"No reason..." Sid said, walking back to her friends in a very giddy mood. "So squishy." She noticed how annoyed Ronnie Anne and Lincoln were. "What's up?"

BAM! POW!

Stella and Clyde looked taken back to see the pervy girl down on the ground, seeing stars. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne just turned away in annoyance, leaving the rest of the sisters confused, but some amused.

"Your sister's weird," Lily said to Adelaide.

"Yeah, she is," Adelaide confirmed.

Within the hour the kids had been brought to the concert area with Luna, making full use of their backstage passes. Lincoln and Clyde got to pose for some pictures with Smooch, the boy amazed that the band remembered Lincoln, not often that they play a concert outside of someone's room after all. Ronnie Anne getting an autograph from the Twelve is Midnight members, especially Yun Kwan. Upon Sid's turn, she nearly took things too far, trapping the pop idol in a crushing hug, resulting in Ronnie Anne trying to pull her away. Stella got to meet the Boyz will be Boyz members, her time with Lori over the years helping her appreciate just how dreamy these boys were, and their cute outfits.

"I don't suppose one of you guys has an outfit like you're wearing that can fit my boyfriend, do you?" Stella asked.

"Sid! Chill!" Ronnie Anne shouted from nearby, keeping Sid away from Yun Kwan.

"But he's so dreamy! I need more hugs! And some of his hair!" Sid said as her friend pulled her away.

Yun Kwan chuckled a bit, "Kids, so adorable."

"Hey everyone," Luna said, getting their attention. "The show's about to start. Uh how are they, not causing too much trouble I hope?"

"No they're fine, little fangirl like but we're used to it," Yun Kwan said.

"Your brother's as cool as ever," a Smooch guy said.

"I can totally give this girl's boyfriend an outfit similar to mine," A Boyz member said.

"Huh?" Lincoln asked. "Matching outfit?"

"Make her fantasies reality bro," Luna said, then noticed Sid still trying to struggle. "Need help Ronnie?"

"I'm good, thanks," Ronnie Anne said.

"Heh, reminds me of my early days," Luna said.

"You look up to Mick, that right?" The Smooch lead singer said. "He told me about you, said your family did a great job at a county fair. He's got high expectations for you, but I can tell you'll be able to meet that, you have the look for it."

"Thanks dude, I owe it to my family, their support got me this far, especially my little brother's," Luna said.

"That's so sweet," the Boyz members said.

"Well, I'm up, wish me luck out there," Luna said.

"You don't need luck, you have talent," Lincoln reassured.

"Go show them what you got Luna," Ronnie Anne said.

"I believe in you," Stella said.

"YUN KWAN!" Sid shouted.

"Time to Light'em Up," Luna said and made her way out with her band just as Lincoln and the others started making their way back to their seats.

The concert was a total success, Luna really giving a good show and gaining a round of approval from the audience, much to the pride of her family who watched on in glee. The other bands of course put on a stellar performance as well, even at one point doing a combined song between the four groups as Smooch, Twelve is Midnight, Boyz will be Boyz and Luna's band put on an awesome combined performance.

This night was special to Lincoln, being able to spend it with his sisters, his best friends and his girlfriend. Any bit of lingering stress he felt that night had gone down, instead enjoying the moment with the people he loved.

After the concert, and the autographs, it was time to head home. It was nearly midnight and everyone was pretty exhausted. The Louds, McBrides and Stella had booked a room at a hotel, though through Ronnie Anne's pleading, she got Lincoln and Stella to come over for a slumber party.

They would be in the living room of the Casagrande apartment along with Sid while everyone else went back to the motel.

Lincoln was dropped off with Stella, saying bye to his sisters. "See you all tomorrow morning."

"Bye Linc, have fun with the girls," Leni said.

"But not too much fun!" Luna teased.

"Come on now, you might blow it for us," Lincoln playfully warned.

Luan was about to make a pun on the blowing part but Lori glared right at her, "Don't even think about it." Of course Luan was annoyed at missing out on the perfect joke, maybe next time.

"Isn't Clyde joining you?" Lana asked.

"You know how protective his dads are, they insisted that they weren't properly prepared for this," Lincoln said.

"Hey don't complain, you get to be in an apartment with three pretty girls," Lola said.

"I...well I guess that's true," Lincoln said. "Still, we're just gonna be hanging out and sleeping."

"Plus Ronnie Anne's family will be there too, so clean up that dirty mind I know a lot of you have," Stella said.

"You can't prove nothing!" Lana said, though one glare from Stella caused her to back down a little.

"Wait, if Linky can sleepover with Ronnie Anne, how come I can't sleep over with Adelaide?" Lola asked.

"You can ask my mom, that's if your mom's alright with it," Sid said.

"Mommy?" Lola asked, batting her eyes at her mother.

Rita shook her head in annoyance, "Lola, that's cute but you really need to outgrow that, you're not a little girl anymore."

"But I'm your little girl," Lola said, using her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh Mr. and Mrs. Chang won't mind if we at least ask," Lynn Sr said. "Now come on."

Rita shrugged it off and turned to Lori, "We'll be right back."

As the parents left, Lynn Jr made her way over to Lincoln, getting the boy's attention. "What's up Lynn?"

The jock blushed quite a bit before doing something surprising. She pulled Lincoln into a hug and kissed his cheek. "I love you Lincoln."

Lincoln didn't expect this, not that he was opposed to it. He returned the hug, stroking Lynn's hair. "I love you too."

Lynn pulled away, blushing a lot, it didn't help that she could hear the 'Aws' of her sisters, so cheesy. "See you tomorrow."

Lynn quickly went back into the car, Lincoln just smiling in satisfaction. He just needs to help Lynn feel less ashamed about affection, or at least meet her in the middle.

Later in the apartment, the four kids were in their PJs, talking over the concert.

"I still can't believe I got to meet Yun Kwan," Ronnie Anne said. "He's so awesome."

"Dreamy too," Sid said, gushing over the idol. "I even got to hug him."

"We know, we were there," Lincoln said.

"Yeah, you went nuts," Clyde said from the speaker phone.

"It was cute, Sid's very affectionate when she wants to be," Stella said. "Maybe too affectionate but that could be a good thing, I think."

"Hey if she ever falls in love then whoever she's with will be showered with tons of affection, sounds like a win to me," Clyde said.

"Sid does like someone, but she won't say who," Ronnie Anne said.

"Oh really? Well I wish you luck on that person Sid," Clyde said.

"Thanks bud, I just need to work up the nerve to tell them," Sid said. "But I'm gonna need the support of my friends here."

"Sure, I'll support you one hundred percent," Clyde said.

"I'm here for you Sid," Lincoln Stella said.

"Same here, just promise me that after you confess, you'll ease up on being a pervert," Lincoln said. "No more flirting with me, or Stella, and don't try to grab a feel on any of my sisters."

"I'll do my best," Sid said. "I want this person to know I truly do like them, and that I'll calm my desires for them."

"This I gotta see, who do you like?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Come on, spill it already."

"Well, it's a bit embarrassing to admit, this person's actually right here," Sid said.

"Here? You mean physically here right? As in not Clyde?" Ronnie Anne asked, looking to Lincoln's phone.

"No, not Clyde," Sid said.

"Already taken anyway, not that I wouldn't have been flattered," Clyde said.

"It's not one of my cousins is it?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"It's you Ronnie Anne," Sid said. "You're my crush."

Ronnie Anne had a feeling this would be her answer, given how weird she was acting before, but hearing it still surprised her. Her best friend had feelings for her, she probably should have expected that but she hardly really knew if Sid was even into girls or not. Ronnie Anne never considered liking Sid though, she didn't know what to say. "Huh...so you like me?"

"It's fine if you don't like me back, I know this might be surprising, I know you'd prefer a boy, but I've felt this way for a while and I wasn't sure how to go about it," Sid said. "Ronnie Anne, I really like you, a whole lot, and I would love to be your girlfriend. Just throwing that out there."

"Ah, I see then," Ronnie Anne said, still confused. She turned to Lincoln and Stella, "You two don't really look surprised by this."

"I kind of already knew," Lincoln said. "She told me after she kissed me, she wanted that loose end taken care of so she can be fully loyal to you."

"I knew as well, I encouraged her to tell you," Stella said.

"Well, I kind of suspected it, I just didn't think it'd be for real," Ronnie Anne said. "I mean, how long have you liked me this way?"

"A couple of years ago when I kissed you," Sid said. "I enjoyed it much more than I expected, and since then, I've been harboring these feelings."

"Well...I feel flattered," Ronnie Anne said, still confused.

"I'm sorry, I made you feel awkward, didn't it?" Sid asked, sounding dejected.

"Huh? No, that's not it," Ronnie Anne insisted.

"It's fine, if you want I can leave, I'll go back home and tell my mom I wasn't feeling well," Sid said.

"Sid, you don't have to go, please stay," Ronnie Anne said. "Look, I can't return your feelings right now, but you're still my best friend, and I want you here. Unless you don't feel comfortable, then I completely understand."

"I...well, I want to spend time with you, even if you don't like me that way, I just don't want to lose our friendship," Sid said.

"You won't, so stay with us," Ronnie Anne said

Sid felt relieved and sat close to Ronnie Anne, "We're still friends right?"

"Yeah, we are, right Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yeah," Lincoln said, holding his fist out. "To the best of friends."

"Al mejor de los amigos," Ronnie Anne said, putting her fist out.

"Sa pinakamahusay na mga kaibigan," Stella said, putting out her fist.

Sid took a moment to think before remembering, "Wèile zuì hǎo de péngyǒu."

"It's cool hearing you do the language quartet," Clyde said.

"That's probably the only thing I can say close to fluently," Sid said, getting a laugh from the others.

"Well you did it well Sid," Ronnie Anne said.

"Thanks, and thanks for not being uncomfortable around me," Sid said.

"You got it," Ronnie Anne said. "And thanks for being honest with me, I do appreciate that."

"Anything for you," Sid said, blushing a bit. "I love you."

Ronnie Anne found that pretty adorable, then turned her cheek to Sid, tapping it a bit, "I'll throw you a bone."

Sid eagerly leaned in to kiss Ronnie Anne's cheek, "Thanks bestie."

"So adorable..." Stella gushed. "I hope you two get together one day."

"Me too, you look cute together," Lincoln said.

"I third that statement," Clyde added.

Sid felt a bit more confident, one day maybe she and Ronnie Anne can have what Lincoln and Stella have, but she's content with waiting.

This wasn't the end of either journey, but while Sid and Ronnie Anne had to figure their life out on their own, both Lincoln and Stella continued their path of romance, developing a newly found honesty policy with one another, maintaining their level of trust with one another. The two continued to be close, at least as close as they possibly could, until one day.

Two years had passed, Lincoln and Stella both sixteen years old, enjoying High School to the best of their ability. They still had all their old friends, even Rusty, who over the years came to terms on Lincoln and Stella dating, knowing there were other fish in the sea. The only thing they hadn't done, but one day they were ready. The two were so in love, they were ready to act on it in the physical sense and planned for that moment.

Lincoln would get what he needed to make sure it was a safe practice, and had went with Clyde to pick it up at a pharmacy when Clyde had gone to get an inhaler. Upon getting home, Lincoln had gone upstairs into his room, both his roommates being out for the moment.

In his room, waiting for her moment, was Stella. She was under the covers, not wearing much, which was fine since she didn't need any clothes for what was about to be done.

"Hey Stella, you look ready," Lincoln said.

"Yeah, ready as I can be," Stella said.

"Are you nervous?" Lincoln asked. "We don't have to do this if you don't feel up to it."

"No, I want to do this, I'll be fine," Stella said. "I love you, and I know I won't regret this. So don't worry too much about me."

"I love you too Stella," Lincoln said, taking off his shirt. "I'm gonna make sure you enjoy this."

"I know you will," Stella said. "By the way, do you have what you need?"

"Yeah, right in here," Lincoln said, pulling the item out.

"Uh...since when do you need an inhaler?" Stella asked.

Lincoln's eyes widened in shock, "Nani!?" He looked and saw that he grabbed the wrong item. "Wait, where are the...oh dang."

At the McBride home, Clyde was in the middle of his most embarrassing moment, his dads having seen what was meant for Lincoln.

"So...Clyde, you and Penelope are really getting serious," Harold said.

"It's not what you think!" Clyde insisted.

"It's alright son, it's perfectly normal to have those urges, this just proves you're being responsible about it," Howard said.

"And that's all we care about," Harold added.

Clyde took off his classes to safely bang his head against the table, this was gonna be hard to live down.

Back at the Loud House, Lincoln looked rather annoyed, "Great, so much for that."

"Hold on...aren't Luna and Luan active with their lovers?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Lincoln asked. "I can't go to Benny's house to ask him for a spare, Sam's a girl so she and Luna don't need anything like that."

"But doesn't Luan have something on her end?" Stella asked. "And neither she nor Luan are home right now right?"

"What are you getting at?" Lincoln asked.

Moments later, Stella had snuck into the shared room of Luna and Luan, grabbing some pills she found in Luan's underwear drawer. "Bingo!"

She made her way back to Lincoln's room, the boy noticing his girlfriend with some pills. "Are those?"

Stella took one and ate it, "Hm...this tastes a lot sweeter than I though." She crawled back onto bed, "So where were we?"

Lincoln wasn't sure if it was still a good idea, but Stella was eager and he wanted this. Plus it seemed safe enough, seemed just as good as his original plan. Putting on some music for some added privacy, a tip he got from Ronnie Anne, he just did what any good boyfriend would do, make his girlfriend happy, and in the end, that's all they cared about, each other's happiness. Nothing could possibly go wrong for them.

Later on.

"Hey! Who took my candy!?" Luan asked, searching through her drawer. "Geez, I figured putting it with my underwear would be a deterrent. Oh well, I'll get to the _bottom_ of this, hehe."

Lincoln and Stella may be on the path to a very interesting future.

* * *

**That ends this story, apologies for the cliffhanger, at least the door's open if I want to continue, either a third story with Lincoln and Stella or a Casagrandes side story with Ronnie Anne and Sid. Appreciate the support, and the understanding of how I portrayed Sid. Hoping enough unresolved conflicts had a meaningful conclusion, and and until next time.**


End file.
